For the Love of Elizabeth
by tavingtonsbeauty
Summary: Elizabeth was a young woman thrown into the middle of a rebellion she did not understand at all. When she runs away from her intended, she becomes acquainted with Captain Black Jack Randall who is holding another prisoner who has angered him prisoner. The girl suffers much at his hands, but then finds that the other prisoner, Jamie, is not blackhearted and wants to help her.
1. Child Bride

Chapter 1 – Prologue – The Child Bride

Elizabeth Katerina Hohenzollern looked at herself in the mirror.

Today she was to be married.

No one spoke of love. She swallowed. She was only thirteen. She looked up at her mother.

Katherine smiled a little at her daughter. "You will do well." She said in Spanish.

The girl nodded.

She looked back at the mirror. She was the only daughter of the Duke of Cleves. Knowing women could still die by blades even if they could not use them, he trained his daughter as he would a son to use blades, especially knives that could be used up close.

The girl was very good with them and carried one almost all the time. Now she did not, not having a place for it and she felt naked without her dagger. The blade-master had made it special for her, thin, light, but deadly just as its owner was.

Elizabeth was small for her age, but what she did not have in physical mass she had in mental ability and she could measure against many men of her time. While learning female arts such as embroidery and how to run a home and male arts such as weapons handling, she learned Latin, French, English, science of the day, and geography. She had a skill for learning, remember, and maintaining information. A skill set that would make her a valuable partner to any many who realized her value.

She touched her cheek. Her mother had given her much advice on her wedding night. It would be painful, but only once and then her husband would likely only come when he needed her or to father a child. With luck he would find a mistress to distract him while she was with child or when she was tired of his attentions.

The girl had been startled about this and her mother had explained it was the way of men. To hold their attentions one had to look the other way on some things. She would be a wife and was the heiress of Cleves. She could accept that her husband would be with others or not, but he likely would. The best action was to accept it and enjoy the time to be her own woman.

Elizabeth was born a cripple, her leg had never set from her birth making her gait a little awkward, but she seemed to not let it bother her even though she got very uncomfortable at times. She remained her cheerful self, her father's Sun-ray, even when she was hurting.

Now she was going to be with others. She was not sure she was ready or that, and yet she relished the trust put into her.

The girl allowed her mother to lead her to the family chapel where her husband waited. He was a tall young man and he gazed at his bride as she came to him. Count Eiche von Strauffenberg was a young man of nearly twenty, but his uncle had drawn up the marriage contract with his best friend, the Duke of Cleve, Elizabeth's father.

The pair would unite the families. Elizabeth was the only child of the Duke and in line to the throne of Prussia. The young lad was a count and from Bavaria. He smiled at his bride, though he looked frail.

Elizabeth said her words and then he said his, binding them together until death took them. Eiche kissed his bride softly on her mouth before they walked together to the great hall.

The wedding feast went well, though the count was very drunk when he came to bed that night with his terrified young wife. He was unable to take her virginity and fell asleep leaving her awake as she looked out the window, half under his body.

For the next two months, the girl remained a virgin. She was not sure what to do about it. She waited. When he joined her in the bed, he would fall asleep nearly instantly due to the riggers put upon him. When she tried to urge him to join with her, he could not. This was not to say she did not love her husband. They spent much time talking, sharing kisses, and him talking about his hunts.

In her third month of marriage, her husband was attacked by a boar they were hunting. The wound to his leg had been bleeding badly, but was stopped. However, the wound to his abdomen, was fatal.

Thankfully, Eiche bleed out before the horrible pain of a belly wound could take him. The physicians did all they could to ease him and so he died, childless, his wife yet a virgin.

Elizabeth had become very good at running the house hold in the estate along the Rhein that had the town of Bacharach below.

She looked from her manor home to Wernerkapelle that stood out above the wall of the home. She had spent several days going to the Gothic ruin. The locals warned her it was a place angry spirits. The ruined chapel which bears the named Werner has however rather tragic origins. The young Werner was a boy whose unexplained death was blamed on Jews. Elizabeth did not believe that rumor and knew it had led to the deaths of man innocents of the crime.

She let the wind rustle her hair as she heard someone approach.

"My lady. Your father approaches."

The girl nodded. "Make ready for him."

The girl went and pulled on her widow finery and walked out to greet the Duke as he arrived. He looked at his plainly dressed, but comely daughter. He took a breath and pulled her into a hug.

"I grieve with you, sweetheart." He said gently.

She looked up at him. "Why?" she asked.

He looked at her. "You are a widow."

She nodded and sighed as he let her go. They walked into the manor home and she made the servants leave. Always she had been the apple of her father's eye.

"What is wrong?" He asked.

She turned to her father, her red auburn hair in a simple ponytail down her back. It flicked over a shoulder before she tossed it back behind her.

"I am not sure how I should feel." She said. "Eiche was a good man. He cared for me and treated me well..."

"But..."

"But..." She swallowed and went to him. "I was never fully his wife."

Her father arched his eyebrow. "What?"

"He never..."

Her father nodded. "I see." He swallowed. "Perhaps that is well. We can annul your marriage since it was not consummated and we can start fresh when your mourning period is over."

She swallowed. "But Papa." she touched his arm. "I am only thirteen." She said.

He looked at her. "Perhaps you are right. Perhaps it was too early for you to be a bride."

The girl nodded and then began to sob. He stepped to her and held her. He held her and kissed her hair. "Hush, my treasure."

"What is to become of me?"

"This marriage never happened according to records and so you will return with me to Cleves."

"I love you father."

"As I you."


	2. Orphaned

Chapter 2 – Orphaned

A horse and rider rode into the new day light out of the stables before any other was awake.

Elizabeth had been a wild cat of a girl since returning from her marriage and annulment from the young count Von Stauffenberg. Her father indulged her knowing that she was in part acting out due to the fact she had been expected to be a bride before she was even really a child.

His remedy was to allow her to consider anyone he brought to consider as a mate for her. So far it had not gone well, but no mind. She was still young and growing into womanhood. Her breasts were filling as were her hips. She was thin yet, but as time progressed she was becoming more and more a sight that was gaining attention from man about.

She ignored most of them preferring to spend her time reading, learning, and in general not doing her duty to her family.

She was unescorted and she seemed not to care as she bent over her tall hunter's neck as he went faster jumping logs as she rode side-saddle in her thick riding habit.

It was not until she reached the top of the plateau that she stopped taking a breath as she sat up, patting Ember's neck affectionately as the horse too caught his breath.

She looked down over the valley below as the sun began to creep, touching every part of her home. She sighed at the beauty. Green fields, farms, vineyards, and orchards. The river glistened in the middle of the valley.

This was her home.

She sat straighter and let the reins drop a moment as she let her hands rest in her lap where her dagger was at her side along with her pouch that held things like a few coins, trinkets, and a bandage.

She was Elizabeth Katerina, only child of the Duke of Cleves, niece of the Elector of Prussia, thus making her the sixth in line to the throne of the Prussian Empire. Not that she cared about that. She loved her small area of Cleves just fine.

She was proud, fierce, and a beauty. Though she stood only five feet tall, she has a large bosom than many, wider hips, almost purple colored eyes, and flawless olive skin from her mother.

The Duke of Cleves had married a Spanish princess of Navarre. The two were so in love, but had been devastated by many miscarriages and stillbirths. Ten in all. Elizabeth was the only child to make it more than a year old, but she was born a cripple. Though hard to see, her one leg was shorter than the other, making it hard for her to walk when she was tired or had ridden for much of the day. That did not stop her riding.

Her father did not care about her being crippled. She was beautiful and had a dowry that any man would accept a marriage to her, but being the kind man he was, he was not about to force her into a marriage. She was still, but fifteen years.

She dismounted and went to a large elm nearby and sat down, tying the hunter to a log near her so he could graze as she opened the small package she had brought with her as she sat in the grass listening to the bees hum about her in the flowers of clover.

She had just finished her breakfast of cheese and bread when she heard her mount knicker and shift. She narrowed her yes and shifted a little crouching as she drew the knife she had at her belt. She waited and then heard a rider coming up fast.

"My lady?" Someone called out in Prussian.

She knew the voice. It was Isabelle. She rolled her eyes and stepped out of her hiding place as the pair of horses come into view. The mounts snorted mucus from the hard ride. The second rider was Alexander, the steward. Both were riding in man's saddles as Elizabeth often would when she did not wish to wear her habit.

They came up and Alexander dismounted and pulled Isabelle down as Elizabeth sheathed her dagger and stood, hands on hips.

"Well?" She asked.

"We come with news." Isabelle said. She was not smiling and looked on the verge of tears.

"What is it?" Elizabeth asked.

Alexander walked forward and bowed. "My lady. We have had word about your parents."

"Are they coming home soon?" The girl asked hopefully.

The nurse and the steward exchanged looks and then he shook his head. "No, my lady." He swallowed. "I am not sure how..."

"Out with it. What has happened?"

"Your parents are dead mistress." Isabelle said after a moment. She then started to cry.

"What?" Elizabeth asked startled.

The steward nodded. "I am so sorry." He said stepping forward. "They were out on the Mediterranean and the boat capsized." He touched her arm. "I grieve with you, my lady." He said softly.

She took a breath and walked away from them, her heartbeat in her ears as she walked to the tree and looked upwards. How? How had this come to be?

She took a step and began to sob.

Isabelle moved, but Alexander caught her. "Let her grieve." He whispered.

Elizabeth walked about, sobbing, she then stopped and took a shaky breath and looked back at Alexander and Isabelle. She was panting for air against her corset and then, without warning, her eyes rolled back and she dropped like a stone into the cool dewy grass.

Alexander reacted first and then Isabelle. They went to the girl. Alexander took a breath and nodded to Isabelle. "She fainted. Come. Gather her things." He ordered.

The nurse nodded and then Alexander tied the girl's mount to Isabelle's. He then laid the girl across his saddle as he too mounted his own horse. He then shifted the girl in his arms so that he could hold her against him. She was limp like a gutted fish and he hardly blamed her.

He nodded to Isabelle and then rode back toward Schwanenburg Castle where the girl, now a Duchess and Lady of the Castle, lived.

ZzZ

Once back at the castle Alexander called for help. They took the small girl and Isabelle led the way to her rooms. There, the men were shooed from the bedroom after lying her on the bed. Isabelle and a maid moved about, stripping the girl to her chemise and then pulling a dress onto her before letting her rest.

The girl woke and sobbed. She refused to eat or drink.

The third day Alexander spoke to her and she ate and drank a little. She was pale and her cheeks had marks from the tears she had shed.

The next day, she was summoned to travel to Potsdam to live with her uncle who would be her guardian. She had never gone from Cleves for more than a day and it would take more than a week to reach Potsdam.

Her maids made ready for the journey. The girl sat in a chair by the fire. She did not wish to leave, but she also knew of her obligations. She was an unmarried woman of fifteen. A man could try to force himself there and try to take her lands. She refused to allow that. Her heirs would have Cleves and she would see it done by her uncle who ruled as Elector.

It was a week after her parents had died that their bodies were brought to Cleves and quickly buried in a peaceful and quiet ceremony. Elizabeth stood for a long time next to the graves in the family chapel of the castle. She had known little, but their love and attentions. Now she was going to be forced to live as a princess in a foreign part of the country as ward of her uncle.

How long would it be before he married her to someone?

She held her dagger and drew it from its sheath. She gripped the blade and drew it back, not even wincing as the dagger scored her skin. She took a breath and looked at the welling blood before she lifted her fist over the graves. Her blood dripped onto the stones.

"I vow to you, I will serve no man. I will keep Cleves and Schwanenburg. I will be a good wife, faithful and bear children, but I will never forget who I am. I love you." She said. She brought her blood covered fist to her lips and kissed it before she turned and walked away.

In her rooms, Isabelle gasped seeing the girl's hand. "What have you done?"

"Leave it. It does not concern you." Elizabeth barked.

Isabelle took a breath and then reached for the her hand. "Let me tend it." She said.

Elizabeth looked at her a moment and then nodded to allow it. Isabelle was a skilled healer and had brought Elizabeth into the world though she had been breech. She had been crippled because of the need to pull her from her mother and her leg had never grown right after.

After her hand was bound, Elizabeth hugged her nurse and sighed. "I am not sure I have the strenth for this, Belle."

"You do. If anyone does. You do." Her nurse said.

The very next day the girl mounted her tall hunter, choosing to ride for the longer way as a man, her skirts kilted up. She didn't care as a soft rain started to fall as if even God himself wept for her.

They started out as a group and she looked back at her castle looming above them before it went out of sight.

She was not sure she would ever return again.


	3. Family

Chapter 3 – Family

Elizabeth blinked as she ducked under a tree branch. She look about and then felt the reins being tugged. Instantly alert, her hand went to her dagger at her side, but a hand went to her shoulder and she looked up at at the tall captain of her father's guard, Martin.

"No, my lady. You are nearly falling over." He said gently. "Come ride in the carriage for a bit. You are exhausted and can sleep there."

She took a breath and nodded, knowing he was right. She could not remember the last time she had actually slept. He dismounted smoothly and reached up to help her down. He held her thin waist as he lowered her to the ground. She caught her footing and walked forward. He walked to the side and slightly behind her, escorting her to the carriage. He opened the door. Inside were Inge, the maid and Isabelle, Elizabeth's nurse and friend.

Elizabeth took the Captain's hand and climbed up into the carriage. It took her moments to collapse onto the seat and fall asleep. Martin tied her hunter to the carriage and then walked to his own hunter. The carriage lurched forward again.

ZzZ

They traveled for two days and two nights. At last the morning of the third day they stopped by a stream for longer than the normal fifteen minutes that Martin would allow. Today the horses and humans alike needed a break and so the group set about making a meal and resting.

Elizabeth had gone to the stream after the meal to wash her face. She held a cloth with her. She was dusty and she felt as though all she longed for in the world was a bed.

As she washed her neck she head a noise and turned her head back. The soldiers were moving, drawing weapons. There was shouting, but she could not hear what was going on. She moved to the creek bed and looked over. There were thieves there and her escort was making quick work of them proving the group the wrong party to try to rob.

She heard Captain Martin's voice call out and she moved to join him, but felt something cold against her temple and heard a click. She froze as a grubby arm went around her. Her breath caught.

"Hello." The man said to her. He smelled terrible, but he held her as Martin spotted them, coming forward, sword drawn.

"Let her go." The captain ordered.

"Not a chance, she is worth something by her dress."

"House maid of the mistress. You murder her, the mistress will see you flogged and brought before her uncle, the Elector."

The man swallowed and his lips dropped to the girl's neck. "I'm dead anyway."

He turned the girl to him and she gasped looking at him.

"You painted whores all live so well. You won't mind if I take this then?" He lifted his free hand and took a hold of her earring. He yanked downward and she cried out as her world went white with burning pain for a couple seconds.

The man laughed as blood welled and then ran down her flawless neck.

"Pretty thing." He said throwing her down and aiming his pistol at her head.

Martin moved, but the girl was faster even as the captain cried out.

To Elizabeth it was in slow motion as she looked up, her skirts piled about her in a heap, and then she kicked out. The man fell in surprise to the earth. The shot went off, but hit nothing but the leaves above as she growled, suddenly angry. She drew her dagger as she landed on top of the man, knife to his throat, crouching on his chest in a very unlady like pose, watching the man as she seethed.

He looked up at her, startled. "Careful that is sharp and not a toy little..."

She grunted and lifted it, cutting a little showing she knew well what it was.

Captain Martin took her shoulder as he shifted his weapon. "Mistress. Leave now. Let me deal with this..."

The girl shook her head and growled something. All her anger and sadness suddenly boiled over as she slashed the man's throat with frightening accuracy. The man looked up in surprise and then blood bubbled on his lips as he tried to speak and flowed down his neck into the dirt about him.

Martin looked at the girl as she stood up with something between respect and fear. "My lady?" He ventured.

The girl spat at the corpse and lifted her skirts, still holding the bloody knife as she walked to the others, dirty, bloody, and angry yet. Nothing there was the focus of her rage. She was angry at being an orphan. She loved her parents. Why had God taken them?

However, she began to shake a little and Martin came to her and took the blade from her. She let it go and shivered more. "Easy sweetheart." He soothed. Speaking softly, more a croon as he would a child or a skittish horse. "Are you all right?"

"Yes." She managed.

"Well you did just kill a man." He said, cleaning the blade. "I am fairly sure that was your first."

She took a slow breath trying to rein in her emotions. "Saved my uncle the trouble."

"Indeed." He said nodding as she got into the carriage with her pale looking servants who were not sure what to make of her. He caught her arm. She turned back to him, eyes bright and unsure. He gave her the cleaned weapon back. "Your father was one of the best swordsmen I have ever seen. He taught you well. You honor him, my lady."

She nodded curtly. "Thank you."

ZzZ

Isabelle saw to the girl's ear. Much of her lower ear was missing now, but Isabelle had found a large earring that could cover the wound as it healed and not show what the girl had suffered.

The march continued into the next morning.

The girl was restless.

He body hummed with an odd excitement as she tried to sleep. Inge and Isabelle slept. She sighed relaxing into her furs looking up at the moon above them remembering her father telling her stories.

"I miss you Papa." she whispered.

ZzZ

It took two more days to arrive a the castle at Potsdam. They had spent the night on the outskirts of the city to allow the girl to clean up. She had been more than a week on the road and they had seen her washed and clothed as the duchess she was.

The carriage arrived and Elizabeth held out her hand as the door opened. Captain Martin took it. She stepped down and then walked forward. He helped the women down and then trotted to walk behind her as she entered the building.

She was expected of course. Her uncle had sent a guard to greet them at the city wall.

She heard whispers as she passed, but she cared not. She was safe now, with her uncle, her father's brother whom loved her as much as her father did. She was his only niece. She walked in her heavy dress that was for court.

She so rarely wore such dresses, finding them cumbersome, that she had almost forgotten how to move in them as well as forgotten how long it took to get into one. She walked, her gait less noticeable beneath the yards of fabric. She still felt naked, like an oyster from its shell here in the court of a king.

She kept her chin high as she walked into the main hall. The chamberlain announced her to the group and they parted as if she were Moses at the red sea from what they were doing. She looked forward. Her uncle was at the far end, seated with his wife Sophia seated beside him.

As she approached, her uncle rose to his feet. He looked something close to a Greek Colossus as he stood there watching her, crown upon his dark head. His named was Frederick and he was Elector of all of Prussia. He looked so much like her father it made her breath catch, but his hair had gray flecks and his eyes were somehow wiser.

She dropped before him in a deep curtsy. "Uncle." She said softly, though it seemed to echo in the hall. Then she spoke more clearly. "Elector."

He stepped to her. "Welcome dear child." He offered a hand and she took it straightening as she rose to her feet. Her uncle was taller than she remembered, but he still embraced her. "I am glad to see you safe. I trust you journey went well enough?"

"No uncle." She said. "We were attacked and lost two good men on the road." She said.

Elector Fredrick looked at the Captain behind her for an explanation.

"We were set upon by a pack of thieves, your grace. She was unharmed, but did see action."

"Action?"

Martin nodded. "She mortally wounded a man." Martin said almost proudly.

Frederick blinked. "You fought off an attack?" He asked lifting his niece's gaze to look at him.

"Yes."

"Where were your guards?"

"Fighting the others." She said.

Frederick nodded. "Good. Come then." He said lifting a hand. She took it and he nodded to the seated woman who levered herself up. "Meet my wife Sophia then." He said.

His queen then joined him and looked at the girl. The duchess took note that her aunt was with child and she smiled a little.

"Welcome Elizabeth." The queen said. "I trust Potsdam will be a good home to you."

"Yes it shall." The girl said.

The queen returned to her seat as Elizabeth took a breath.

"My lady?" Martin asked seeing her sway.

Elizabeth's hand went to her head as she felt blood in her ears. She felt hot and then sharply cold. So cold. Her knees gave way and thankfully the captain had moved closer and caught her body against him.

He shifted, taking her weight better and lifting her in his arms. He nodded to Fredrick and carried her out of the room, away from the spectators.

Fredrick had gasped as she dropped like a stone, reaching for her. "Elizabeth." He whispered hoarsely. He looked about as he moved to follow the captain. "A physician." He called following the captain to a side room.

Martin laid the girl on a couch as the Elector came into the room.

"Why did she swoon?" Fredrick asked.

"It has been a trying time for her, your grace." Martin said put water in a basin and then threw in a rag. He pressed it to her brown gently. "Her parents are dead. She is widowed. She traveled here to a new land she has never been to." He nodded back at people craning their necks to see. "She can hear them talking about her."

"Harpies." Frederick growled moving and shutting the door after a word with the guards outside. The doctor came a few moments later. "Thank God. Please. Help her."

The doctor nodded.

He waved something under her nose and she came too violently and Frederick pressed her back ."Easy sweetheart." He murmured.

She laid back and he laid a hand on her head. "Rest."

ZzZ

An hour later the girl was safely installed in a room fit for her station. Her guards were outside the door. Within Inge and Isabelle fluttered about seeing to her dresses and other such objects that maids had to attend to.

The girl dined in her room and sighed as a large storm blew in over te castle. The lightning flashed and the thunder echoes through the castle halls. The girl lay restless after eating, watching the bright flashes of light and listened to the deep rumbles about them.

Isabelle came and laid in her bed, soothing the girl by caressing her hair to sleep.

The next morning Fredrick introduced his niece to the court as his ward, Duchess Elizabeth von Cleves.

Later that morning after holding court, Elizabeth went to speak to her uncle.

"Uncle." she asked as she entered his office. He was seated, face in his hands. He looked up as she came in.

"Ah, yes child."

"I would like to understand my position."

"Position?"

"What am I here?"

"My ward. My niece. The Duchess of Cleves."

"Cleves will remain mine."

He sat back in his chair. "Yes. It will be passed down from the heirs of your body and you will gain it as part of your dowry upon your marriage."

She sighed and sat on the edge of the desk. "Must I marry?"

He smiled a little. "I know the first did not work out. First he did not bed you as he ought and second he died on you." He sighed. "But it was also annulled and so did not happen." He then laughed a little as he came around the desk. He kissed her brow and put his finger under her chin. "Yes, you must marry. Boys are heirs. Girls unite families and bear the next heirs."

She sighed.

He stepped back to look at her. "You are beautiful. Someone will marry you and be an asset to Cleves and my empire."

"Can I have some say?" She asked.

"Some." He agreed. "Yes, but remember, my dear. You and your womanhood have a high price. I will not sell you cheaply." He cupped her chin again. "And neither should you." He gazed at her. "You are a Hohenzollern. You are a duchess and proud. By God proud." He shook her chin a little. "Remember that."

She nodded. "Yes. Uncle. My father taught me to be proud of who I am and he taught me many things."

Frederick nodded. "He longed for a son. Just as I do."

She nodded and saw the queen enter. "Good day uncle. Another wishes to speak to you." She smiled. She moved, limping toward her aunt. She bowed her head politely and then continued out the door with a whisper of her skirts.

The queen looked at her husband. "She is a foolish upstart. We should marry her off and quickly."

"Not yet. She is but fifteen." He moved to his chair again. "She was married once too young. I will not do that again." He sighed. "It could break her spirit."

"I was only seventeen when I came to your bed the first time." She reminded him.

"Two more years." Fredrick said. "Besides. She is not threat to you or the child."

"Is she not?"

"No. Her only want is Cleves." He chuckled. "She can have that goatherd territory and manage it for us."

She sighed. "She charms you and your brother to do as she says so well."

"Yes well, she is my only niece." He said smiling. "I am allowed to indulge her."

She shook her head. "No man will marry a cripple."

"They will when her dowry is enough. She is rich. Her father ran a very good account of his Duchy and kept it making money every year, even when crops were less." He looked at his wife. "She is a cripple who killed a man who tried to violate her on the road."

"I have seen her. She can use a blade like a man. That is not a skill of a lady."

"Women can still die on blades even if they do not know how to use them, my love." He looked at her. "Every woman and man should know how to defend themselves. Especially those from the borderlands." He chuckled. "Perhaps she can teach you?" He asked playfully.

She scoffed. "Never!" And walked from the room even as his laugh followed her out the door.


	4. Visitors

Chapter 4 – Visitors

Two years had passed since Elizabeth Von Cleves had come to the court of her uncle.

She did not like living as the "poor orphaned" relation who had to live with the King. Frederick was her ward and had allowed her to not consider marriage while she still was in deep mourning for her parents. However, her uncle wanted to see her wed.

He was kind enough to her though his wife did not like the girl. The queen and his ward were often at odds and he made sure they did not do much together. At least they had the grace to be gracious enough to each other in public.

The girl spent her days learning Latin, Greek, geography, and English. She already knew Spanish, French, and Prussian from her younger years. She had started learning such things before, but her uncle indulged her in giving her a tutor, something his wife hated, but it kept the girl actively learning. Her thirty for knowledge seemed to always be unquenched.

The girl was walking a hall when she heard excited whispers. She moved to go to the great hall, coming down the stairway followed by Isabelle and Anika, her maid given to her by her uncle.

Elizabeth entered the room and those about her bowed to her. She was after all a duchess and ward of the Elector. She had gone from lanky teenager who was all limbs and flat chested to bloom into a full buxom woman though she was petite. She was nearly a head and shoulders shorter than most if not more.

She walked into the hall wearing a full dress and headdress as her maids followed her quietly. The full skirt masked her slight limp and leg as she walked with purpose forward. Her dress was a dark burgundy with a colored ribbon across her chest. Her hair was in a severe style at the back of her head, braided and looped about under the headdress. She wore thick earrings that hid her ripped earlobe. She wore soft shoes making her footfalls soundless as she walked.

She smiled as she moved to the side as she saw the emissaries before her uncle, but he beckoned her forward. She could not tell where they were from, but she walked forward, her clothing whispering on the stones. She came to a halt next to the emissary who was on his knees before the Elector. She curtsied deeply to her uncle and her maids dipped deeper still.

"Ah...come my dear one." Fredrick said lifting a hand to the girl. She took it, stepping to him. Her maids straightened and stepped back. "What do you make of the ambassador from England?" He asked.

Elizabeth looked at the man who's head was bent. She looked back. "Why are they here?" She asked.

Fredrick chuckled and then turned to the man who was in his early fifties as he smiled. "My lady niece, the Duchess of Cleves." He said in English.

The man looked up and then bowed his head to her. "My lady." He said.

"Excellency." Elizabeth said in English.

Fredrick beckoned him to stand. He did so, but he looked at the girl. "I had no idea such a flower was within the Prussian court."

Elizabeth smiled and offered her hand. He kissed it and smiled at her.

"The Duke of Sardingham." Fredrick said. "He has come from Scotland seeking mercenaries to aid with the rebellious Scottish populous."

"You are not Scottish?" Elizabeth asked.

"No." The duke said. "I am English, but I came to the lands from my father's side."

She nodded and smiled. She looked back at her uncle. "I should let you men continue." She said to her uncle in Prussian and turned to leave.

"No, my dear." the duke said. "Please stay." He smiled warmly. "Don't be frightened on my account."

She smiled, eyes flicking to her uncle who nodded his head accepting the notion.

The Elector lead the way to his office with the girl and the duke walking behind him. The Elector offered the duke a drink as the girl went to a chair nearby and sat down delicately.

She did not listen to much of what was being discussed, but she did some. The duke was trying to keep the Scots from going into open rebellion. She wondered why these people would wish to rebel.

At the end, Fredrick invited the duke to dinner with him. The duke asked to escort the girl to dinner. Fredrick allowed it as the girl lifted her hand to the duke's arm and walked with him toward the great hall.

Sophie watched the duke speaking to the girl with interest. She looked at her husband. "Our little flower has found someone then?" She asked softly.

Fredrick looked and then looked back. "He is a duke, but English in Scotland." He chewed thoughtfully and smiled as the pair laughed together. His niece's eyes were bright again. It was a look he had not seen in sometime, not since she had mourned her parents.

"Perhaps she has chosen." Fredrick said. "We will discuss it." He sighed. "She has rejected so many others."

Sophia nodded. She was still bitter. She had lost two babies since the girl had come – a stillborn boy and a miscarriage. Part of her wondered if the girl was a witch who had cursed her aunt to keep her place in line to the throne.

Fredrick had waved off that concern when she had spoken to him about it. The girl tried to like her aunt and get her to accept her, but Sophia did not care for the girl. Perhaps it was because she was more than a little jealous of the girl being able to ride about the countryside and learn far more than she ever could.

The next morning the men went on a hunt. The duke had never felt so alive as he had with the Prussians riding with him. It was oddly freeing.

They returned before dinner time. Elizabeth was there to greet them smiling.

Fredrick had kissed her cheek and then the duke had smiled as he pulled off his gloves.

The duke had a minor cut on his arm from a twig that he had caught on while riding. Elizabeth saw to it with do care, which he was amazed at her skills. She took the stinging pain away as well as the blood. It would not scar much, if at all.

He watched the girl clean her hands free of his blood before she rose to her feet to leave for dinner.

He came after her.

Again Sophia and Fredrick marveled at how the girl spoke with the man. They drank wine and spoke about the hunt and other things. Clearly, the girl wanted to use her English words and the duke gently corrected her when she made a mistake.

Fredrick and the duke went for a walk in the garden the next morning.

"How do you find my niece?" Fredrick asked without preamble.

"Beautiful, charming." The duke smiled. "She is a credit to your family, your grace."

"I understand you are yet to be married."

"That is true." the duke said. He paused. He looked at Fredrick as it dawned on him where this conversation was going. "No. She is a duchess, a princess in line for your throne. I am not at all what is required in terms of peerage, your grace."

Fredrick smiled a little. "I think at this point my wife would allow a tinker to have her to be rid of her."

"They do not get on?"

"Not well." Fredrick admitted. "The girl tries, but my wife is stubborn."

The duke nodded.

"You are the only single man who she has smiled and spoken to with any kind of pedigree." He paused. "She comes with a princess's dowry and Cleves."

The duke looked at the Elector. "I am far too old to consider a bride as young as she." He looked down. "I was rather hoping to find an older widow to live out my days with."

Fredrick shook his head. "You can still mount a horse, can you not?"

"Of course."

"Than you can mount a girl with equal vigor."

The duke blushed a little. "Your grace..."

Fredrick chuckled. "Many men have tried to woo my niece and you are the only one who she has even lifted an eye to."

"She is comely." The duke mused.

"Yes."

"Very well." The duke said. "I will return to Scotland and have my lawyers draft a marriage contract." He said.

Fredrick shook his head. "I have a draft in my office. Have them look it over." He said dismissively.

The duke nodded. "By God you are serious."

"Very." Fredrick nodded. He led the way back to his office. He looked up and saw Sophia standing at the window, watching.

He smiled and bowed a little.

ZzZ

The Duke was going to leave in two days time back to his native land with two hundred Prussian conscripts from Fredrick. The contract between the duke and Fredrick was signed after a friend, one of the duke's party who was an advocate in Edinburgh, had read it over and declared it a very good contract of marriage.

The duke found the girl in the garden the day he was to leave. "May I speak with you, my lady?" He asked.

She was sitting by a fountain reading from a book. She looked up and smiled. She nodded and rose to her feet. She walked a bit away from Isabelle so they could speak privately. "I understand you leave today excellency." She dropped to a bench and smiled up at him.

"Yes." He smiled. "A voyage you will soon make yourself as well."

"What?" She asked.

He sat down on the bench and took her hand. "You and I are to be wed my dear."

She stiffened. "I didn't agree to that."

"Your uncle was convinced you wished it."

She rose to her feet, moving a few feet toward the fountain. Tears stung her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. This betray was none of his and he would not see her weep. She took a shaky breath as she tried to gain her composure.

She felt large hands on her shoulders. He caressed her gently. "It will not be a hardship. I promise." He said gently. "You will want for nothing and charm the populous as you did me."

She looked back at him, "I am not sure how good of a wife I will be." She looked down. "My last husband died."

"Aye, but he failed to be a full husband to you. That is something I will not do." He touched her cheek with the backs of his fingers. "Can you learn to love me, as old as I am?"

She took a long breath and then let it out slowly. She nodded them looking at him.

He let his hand slip about to the back of her neck and cupped the back of her head. He pulled her up a bit as he bent and kissed her. It was supposed to be a chaste kiss, but it grew more impassioned as he kissed her deeply, enjoying the feel of the girl.

She had never been kissed so before. She was utterly breathless as he pulled back a few inches to look at her. She blinked and looked up at him panting for air so much her bosom moved against the confines of her corset causing him to look down at her cleavage a moment.

His gaze lifted to her again and he touched her cheek softly. "I will see you soon enough, my beautiful, Elizabeth." He said and then turned and walked away.

Elizabeth watched him go and took a deep breath to settle her heart.

Isabelle came to her and smiled. "You are to be married then?"

"It would appear." The girl looked at her nurse. "We are going to Scotland."

Isabelle nodded and looked after the duke as well. "Come then child." She said as it began to rain.


	5. Journey to Scotland

Chapter 5 – The Journey to Scotland

Elizabeth stood on the dock in Hamburg looking up at the ship. It was larger than she expected. She looked out from her cowl as Isabelle came up behind her.

"Not much is it?" Isabelle remarked.

"It will do." Elizabeth said.

The pair walked up the gang plank and were shown to their berth. It was next to the captain's and was in the part of the ship that would buck the least in waves. Elizabeth had all her things with her on her journey to her new life.

She had only two men to escort her and they stayed outside her door.

They arrived after three days in Calais where several other passengers were boarding. One was very tall with red hair much like a red deer. It was think and curly and moved as he moved his head, looking about. He wore an interesting skirt with an even more curious pattern about his hips that hung down further in the back, but did not reach his knees in the front. At his side was a leather pouch at his belt and about his neck was a cravat. He wore a jacket with a vest visible beneath and carried a pack as well as a saber by the bell at the pommel, long dagger, and God only knew what else.

He looked up as he walked up the gang plank seeing Elizabeth standing there fanning herself gently as she watched from the upper deck where she had been invited to stand and watch by the captain, mostly to keep her out of the way as they loaded supplies, but also allowed the officers to keep a weary eye on the young woman. The boat was captained by an English crew. They were all gentlemen to the girl and her lady in waiting. Elizabeth suspected it was on pain of death from the captain that no one below and officer so much as looked at her.

The large red headed man looked about. He had the most striking blue eyes she had ever seen as he looked about and then up, his eyes catching hers for a moment. He held her gaze defiantly a moment before she looked away as an officer joined her and dipped his hat and spoke to her pleasantly.

She answered, looking to the side as the man moved to the far edge of the boat, lifting a leg on a small crate, revealing his rugged travel boots as well as the hilt of a small knife in his sock.

The man with the red head was smaller, but similarly dressed. He had a curious hat on his head over his somewhat greasy brown hair. He had small brown eyes.

The two moved down into the boat as the rest of the cargo was loaded. They would be a further three days before they reached Inverness.

The officer nodded to her to go below as they moved to disembark and he began to bark orders. She went down below and went into her cabin, but not before she noticed the two men standing near the stairs talking to each other in a rather guttural language.

Elizabeth nodded as they moved from her path, walking to her cabin as she blushed as the red head watched her pass. She felt his eyes on her even as Isabelle shut the door.

The first day wasn't bad and neither was the second. She went up on deck and saw the red head seated on a crate watching the sea. It was dawn and the sun was touching the sea. He looked up surprised to see her there so early.

"Hello." He said smiling a little. "Did I wake ye?"

She shook her head and moved a ways from him as she watched the sun also. It was beautiful. She relished such times where she could be herself and enjoy simple things in life.

The third and second full day at sea, a storm blew in forcing the women and other passengers below. Elizabeth went to fetch water for Isabelle who looked poorly. She was a far better sailor than the elder woman, but even her stomach lurched more than once.

She saw the men trying to maintain their balance as the rough sea tossed them about. Elizabeth found her aim, but then was knocked off her feet.

Immediately, she had a hand before her face. She looked up at the man. He was stooped and nodded to her. She took his hand and he pulled her up to her feet, using the rocking to help him. He then wrapped his arm about a pole and the other about her to hold her steady as the wave crashed into the ship. She clutched the water to her and then he nodded to her to move with the rocking of the ship to the next set of poles. She did so and he moved with her, using his large body to protect her as a bucket flew and hit his back. He growled something she did not understand, but was grateful as he held her from falling about her slim waist.

The next movement she made it to her cabin door. She held on and looked back at him as he turned. "Come." She offered.

"What?" He asked.

She beckoned him and his friend inside.

They followed her and she nodded to the pillows and bags of wheat and barley about to cushion the women. She dropped by her nurse and offered her a small drink.

The other man joined her. "Here. She be needin' a dram, wee lass." He said lifting a container.

"What?" Elizabeth asked, but he offered the container. She nodded and then pressed it to her nurse's lips.

The girl took a drink and gasped at the strong taste. The man smiled and then moved to where the red head was seated, the back part of his petticoat up over his shoulders.

"Thank ye, lass." He said. "It be much mer comfortable here."

She smiled not fully understanding his thick accent. He was speaking English, but it was different from the officers.

She settled as Isabelle went to sleep.

Isabelle wrapped a blanket about her as the storm raged about them. A large clap of thunder made the girl jump upright and cry out.

The red head was on his feet, large knife in hand before she could do anything, looking about for what had caused her fright. He then looked down at her wide eyes and smiled.

He touched her cheek gently. She allowed the touch as he held his weapon away. "Just a wee bit a heavy weather, lass. Sleep. It will help ye." He reclaimed his spot and she settled down.

By morning it had calmed and Elizabeth woke to Isabelle moving about. There was no sign of the men, however. She blinked. "Where did they go?"

"Who?" Isabelle asked.

"The men."

"There were men here?"

"Yes." Elizabeth cocked her head. "The storm was bad. I had them stay. They were being beaten by the waves like the ship."

Isabelle nodded.

They were heading into the port.

Elizabeth walked to the deck to watch from the prow. She shivered. It was cooler here. She was thankful for the blanket she had about her shoulders.

They docked and she went down the gang plank. She nearly tripped, but a strong arm was about her waist from nowhere. She looked up and saw the red head had been behind her. "Easy now." He murmured in her ear as he steadied her.

He held her elbow to the dock. There she blinked listening to all the words about her. Some English, some French, some of the guttural tongue she had heard, and some of the thicker English she head head the men speaking.

She was so enthralled she walked about taking in all the noise and action and completely lost track of where she was going. She found herself in an alley. She seemed to come out of her mind and realize she was not where she needed to be.

She shifted and looked about. Where was she?

A girl stepped to her. She was rather scantly clad with a dirty shawl on her shoulders. "You lost, luv?" She asked.

Elizabeth shifted backwards away.

Three men appeared around a corner and saw her.

"Hey, leave off. She ain't fom 'er." The girl called after them.

Elizabeth moved trying to get back to the dock even as the men closed in. She came to a dead end and backed against the wall with a squeak. She drew her knife and they laughed in surprise.

"Ah, the wee lass has claws."

She slashed as they got closer, cutting the hand of one.

"'hore!" The man barked and charged, knocking away the blade even as she cut him again and grabbing her thick hair.

"'is one ain't worth the trouble." The rich baritone said behind them.

The men turned and saw the tall man, standing with three others, all armed as they watched. The red head stood hands on hips regarding the men before him.

The pimps backed off. "No trouble, mate." They said and left.

The red head moved forward as the girl's knees gave out. He caught her against him. "Hey, easy brave wee lass."

The elder of the men bent and picked up the knife she had dropped. "Good lass, but three on one, is bad odds even fur a man."

The red head steadied her as she shifted trying to find her footing. He nodded to her. "Good lass." He said. It was then she noticed how young he was. He was older than she, but not by much, maybe a few years. He had an odd presence to him. He also, as she had noted before, was a giant of a man.

She spoke then. « Merci mon bon monsieur . Je suis dans votre dette. » The man nodded at her and smiled. « Aucune dette ma dame . Juste votre sourire suffit. Venez vous permet de revenir sur les quais . Je suis sûr qu'ils vous manquent » His accent was that from the coast and more lyric than her own accent that was harsher. The elder man arched an eyebrow. « She's french then. » He said. The red head shrugged and they small group of rather rugged, but ready men walked back toward the docks. Before they rounded the corner, the red head stopped her. « We wait here, lass. We donna want the men to get the wrong idea, ye ken ? » He smiled. « God bless. » He said. She nodded. She continued walking and Isabelle spotted her. « There you are ! » She cried out. An English captain stood near the nurse who looked as though she had been fretting and several redcoated men with long rifles were moving about. The captain looked at her. « Are you well, Madam ? » « Yes. I was...about...looking...and fell. » She said trying to make her English make sense. The man nodded. « Captain Jonathan Randall, esquire. » He said bowing to her. « Welcome to Scotland. » She nodded. « Dank you Hauptmann Randall. » she said. She walked to the carriage and he helped her inside. She moved and sat down. She looked out the window and saw the men in the strange skirts mounting horses. She saw the red head turn his horse about once to look back. He then moved to meet up with the others, his skirt riding up to his thighs as he rode. She wondered if she would ever see him again. She liked him, but had not learned his name. Captain Randall mounted his horse and the escort started away. « Have you ever been to the highlands, Madam ? » « No. » She said shaking her head. « It is a godless country full of savage men. » He said. She cocked her head. « Je suis désolé, monsieur , mais pourriez-vous parler en français . Il serait plus facile pour moi . L'anglais est une langue forte pas encore. » « Bien sûr. Mon français passe au mieux. » « Je pense que vous faites très bien. » « Vous êtes trop gentil madame. » She smiled. The conversation drifted and she looked up at the man. He was not as tall as the red head nor as muscular, but he was oddly handsome. His hair was pulled back in a queue and he rode like an aristocrat. She wondered his age. He seemed in his thirties, but perhaps younger. They stopped for the night at an inn. Most of her escort was in the meadow near the inn, but Isabelle and the captain stayed at the inn as well. The girl washed for the first time in days and felt better as she pulled on her chemise to sleep in. Isabelle was warming coals to put in a pan to heat her bed. Elizabeth sat near the fire, knees to her chest as she watched the flames. There was a knock and Isabelle went to see who it was. She opened the door to reveal the captain. « Sir ! » Isabelle said in outrage. « The lady is not proper. » She cried in Prussian. Elizabeth stood up, barefoot, looking at the man. « Why are you here ? » She asked in Prussian. He bowed. « I am checking on your welfare. » He prowled forward. The chemise left nothing of her form to his imagination. He wasn't an unattractive man. His hair was wet and hung over one shoulder as if he had just bathed. « Are you better from your fall ? » He asked. Elizabeth took a moment to think on the words. Isabell wrapped a blanket about her. « Yes. » She answered after saying the words in Prussian. Isabelle had noted the bruises as she had bathed, but had said nothing. « Why are you here in Scotland, madam ? » « What ? » She asked as he stepped forward. « Are you a spy ? » « A spy ? » She blinked and looked at Isabelle. « Spy ? » she shrugged. Isabelle shrugged also. « Aye, a spy. Are you that naïve or do you just play at it ? » He asked advancing again. « Un Espion. » He said in French. She cocked her head. « No. » She said. « Why else would you come here ? » She sighed. This man was not nearly as attractive as the red head and he was less articulate than the duke. The red head sounded oddly exotic and the clothing he wore was different as well. Was that what Randall had meant about Savages ? « Je suis de se marier. » She said stepping backwards a pace, but he followed. « Oh vraiment? » He smiled, but it was not a kind smile. « Donc, vous êtes français. Une pute peut-être. » Her hand flew up and she slapped him hard across the face. « Je suis prussienne et aucune putain! » « Es-tu sûr? » He asked rubbing his cheek thoughtfully. « Je voudrais savoir. » She was panting looking at him. « Get out ! »She barked. He reached out and grabbed her hair. Isabelle gasped and tried to stop him, but Elizabeth had drawn her knife from where it rested on the chair back and slashed, cutting the captain's arm. He back handed her violently and she gasped. She spat blood and back away lifting the knife. « My, my, she has claws. » He said. He reached for her again, but she jumped back slashing. He chuckled as he moved back out of range watching as she crouched watching him. He was somewhat startled to note someone had taught this girl to fight at close quarters and she was not stranger to the blade she held. « Touch me and duke vill kill you. » She said looking like a small demon from hell holing the knife, blood running over her lips and down to her chin. « The duke ? » He said a little amused. « Yes. Duke of Sandringham. » She said. Randall stopped and paled. « Why on earth would he favor you ? » He smirked a little, leaning on one leg, his face half shadowed. « I thought he preferred cockes to chickens. Perhaps I am wrong then. » She lifted her head. « I am to be his wife. » She said defiantly. Randall stepped backwards almost instantly. « By God, he is to marry. » He blinked. « That is why we are escorting you. Not to be his kept whore, but his wife. » She stepped forward, the blanket falling from her shoulders. She held the knife out at him. « I am Elizabeth von Cleves. » She growled. « Touch again, and I hurt you. » She said flicking the knife a little. He took a breath. « Your servant, madam. » He said stiffly. He made a quick exit. Elizabeth took a breath and the knife fell to the floor as she started to shake violently. Isabelle came to her as the girl collapsed to the floor and hugged her as she started to sob. By morning the girl had a flat lip, but Isabelle had treated her bleeding nose. She mounted a horse. Randall was civil to her and courteous. His face ached. Her slap had been harder than he had expected. A reminder of this hoyden. He looked at her, tall and proud on her mount as she rode side saddle before him next to the carriage. It was another two days before they reached Glengarry a manor home near Castle Invergarry. The duke had bought the estate from the Glengarrys. The party arrived and Randall dismounted and helped the girl down. She stiffened, but then saw the duke. He smiled and held out his hands. « Welcome my bonny lass. » He said smiling. She looked at him brightly. « Come you must be half frozen. » He said as a light mist started and he held her hands. He kissed them and then he pulled her toward the house. She laughed and let him fuss over her as he moved. Randall took the reins of the horses watching after the pair as the duke lead her into the house followed by her maid. He caressed the horse's soft muzzle as he narrowed his eyes. He would have that girl, even if he had to wait years to do it to seduce her, he needed to posess her. She had the strangest beauty to him and Randall always wanted to have what he knew he should not have. He smiled as he walked toward the stable. All he had to do was think how he would buy her silence in exchange for her favors. 


	6. The Court of the Duke

Chapter 6 – The Court of the Duke

Elizabeth stood at the window looking out over the rolling hills.

Six months she had lived here. Already she missed Cleves and Postdam. It was warmer much of the time and she could at least go riding without the chance of catching her death.

Scotland always seemed to have rain. A cold mist kept her indoors often and near a fire. She was often cold and wore more layers than many did here. She had no idea how the native populous managed in their shirts, skirts – kilts she corrected herself since she had learned the term, and tweeds, as her future husband called them, to stay stay warm.

She also was all alone. Isabelle had gotten a fever. The climate did not agree with the woman and death took her rather suddenly. Isabelle mourned her, but had not gotten close to anyone else, including the duke.

She sighed and walked through the halls toward the wing of the manor where the duke was. She paused at his office and knocked. "Enter." The duke called.

She took a breath and walked into the room. "You sent fur me?" She said in her heavy accented English. At least she had learned some of the language. She had even learned a little Gaelic from the cook whom she had befriended in a way to try to make friends. She just wanted to belong somewhere. She felt like such an outsider. The Scots called outsiders Sassenachs – outlanders. She felt more and more like one every day.

He looked up from his desk. He was not wearing the rather silly large wigs that he often did. His balding head and short spiked hair were a contrast to how she normally saw him. "Ah, my dear. How are you?"

"Well." She said moving to drop into a seat which she did somewhat gracefully.

He smiled. "I wondered if you had received a letter from your uncle the Elector?"

"Yes." She looked up at him. "He ask how we do and when to come for wedding." She cocked her head. "He hear not good travel in Winter."

"He is right. It is beastly cold and the channel can cause shipwrecks."

She nodded. "But when?"

"When he has secured the rest of your dowry."

She blinked. "I tell him. He say he do."

"When it arrives, we will marry, my dear. I have your welfare to look after." He said gently. He looked up. "It up. It is clearing. Perhaps you would like to ride your horse."

She nodded rising to her feet. She actually would.

She walked and went to put on her riding habit on. She then went to the stable. They put a lady's saddle on her horse and she mounted and then rode out into the still misty, but sunny outdoors. She smiled as she rode as the groom called after her to get an escort, but she was off, allowing her mare to gallop away. The mare leaped over a fence and was gone.

Elizabeth treasure the times to herself. She rode along for a few miles. She came to a farm property and she smiled. They had a small stream where she could water her mount. She went to it and dismounted, sliding from her horse and bringing her to the stream. She moved and moved to drink as well. The highlands were full of small cold streams. She smiled, pulled off her gloves, smelling the lovely air. It smelled like smoking meat, wood, water, and the clean scent after a rain. She dropped down looking at her reflection a moment and then washed her face a little, shivering a little at how cool it was.

She watched her reflection and then splashed it shaking her head. She was in this country and the duke would not marry her. She was in no man's land. A hostage.

She then heard metal scrapping and froze. It was the sound of a sword being drawn. She whirled. Her mount startled a little and he moved speaking in Gaelic to the mare. The mare settled back to drinking as he turned, his kilt twirling about his legs in an arch as he did. He was relaxed, but by God he was tall, especially from where she was knelt on the ground by the stream. She had her hands wide away from her knife knowing he knew it was there and that he had the advantage in body size and weapon.

"Wha urr ye then?" He asked her in English.

She blinked thinking a moment. "Katerina." She said, using her middle name. She didn't want this man to know where she belonged since she was far from home. She knew this estate had to be Broch Tuarach, two estates over from where she lived. It lay between the lands of Fraser and McKenzie. A small estate, but she had heard it was very likable. The Duke spoke well enough of the laird, Scottish for lord.

She shifted and then realized she recognized the tall man. He was very tall for a scot, well over a foot taller than she was. She looked at his red hair and blinked. Her savior from the boat ride and at the docks.

"Katerina." He nodded. "Beautiful. Whit urr ye daein' oan this lands?" He asked smiling as he held his sword, the bell around his hand, but the point in the dirt.

"I ride here. Horse need water. I leave now."

She turned and went to her horse, but a large hand caught her shoulder. "Urr ye feart o' me? ah wull nae hurt ye lassie. Be easy. Let me hulp ye." He said nodding to the mare.

She nodded and he shifted. She lifted her foot and he lifted her to the saddle with his free hand. She seemed to weigh nothing to him. He was startled at how small her foot was in his hand, like a child. She turned and put her leg so she was side saddle. She looked at him them and smiled. "Sank you, sir. You are kind."

He smiled, his head nearly to her chest standing there. " Ye mist be a lady riding sae. Whaur dae ye come fae then? ah ken ye spoke french. Yer English haes improved sin we lest met."

She sighed. So he did remember her as well. The renegade was as handsome as he ever was. She smiled. "I go back."

He held the rein a moment. "Come again anytime mah lassie Katerina. Lallybroch wull aye be welcoming."

She smiled and leaned down. "Vhat your name den?"

He smiled patting her horse's neck a little. "Jamie." He said looking back up at her.

She leaned down a little. "Jamie..." She said speaking the name that sounded a bit like a prayer on her lips to him. "Jamie."

He smiled and bowed a little. "Yes."

She sat up and dipped her head. "Un plaisir de vous rencontrer Jamie. Bonne soirée. »

« Ye as weel mah dear. »

She clicked her tongue and her horse moved. She looked back as he sheathed his weapon and she smiled.

He waved a little watching her go.

He looked up as a small woman came to the edge of the stream bed. « Whaur hae ye bin? ah keeked fur ye up in th' pastures 'n' stables » She said. She was Jenny, his elder sister and house matron since their mother had died.

« I hud tae check oot a stranger » Jamie said nodding to where the girl was trotting along a pasture line, the ribbon on her hat flowing backwards like a flag.

« Friend o' foe then? »

"Friend." Jamie said. "She wis oan th' ship ower fae france wi' me. She gave us a warmer, drier kip fae th' storm. Her name is katerina 'n' she is a french wifie ah think"

Jenny nodded. « Anyway. Tea is a'maist duin. »

He nodded and moved to follow her as the girl came to a hill and paused at the top looking about. He smiled. Whomever married that lass would both have his hands full and have a strong loyal woman to love. He was jealous. He, if he could, find a lass like her to have as lady of the lands when the time was right.

ZzZ

It was nearly dark before Elizabeth returned to the manor home. Her mount seemed to know the way once she made it to the loch. She looked about looking as insects danced in the meadows.

She came to the stables and dismounted calling for the groom.

William appeared and took the reins as she pulled off her gloves. He reached for her. « Mistress. » He said.

She turned back. « Was ? »

« Th' duke is hellish cross mistress. Watch yersel'. He wis worried fur ye. »

She nodded. « I back before night. » She said.

She walked back toward the house. The duke was on the stairs as she approached. Several men held torches and held their mounts.

« She left early this morning and... » The duke blinked as Elisabeth walked forward.

One of the men was Captain Randall. He looked at her amazed. « Where did you get to, little hoyden ? » The captain asked.

Elizabeth lifted her heavy skirts. « Sorry for alarm. I find a beautiful place. Lost time. »

The duke nodded. « Well then. Thank God she has been returned to us. » He took her arm in a grip and pulled her into the house. Captain Randall followed the pair as the duke held the girl and pulled her into his office.

« You hurt me ! » She said trying to pull his hand off.

« Good ! » The duke bellowed as he whirled on her. « What if you were killed ? The savages are near here and would relish in taking a girl hostage of kill her who was affliated with the English. »

Randall sat down on the desk watching them.

The duke let the girl go and she rubbed her arm. « Why did you leave ? »

« You say to. » She said.

He rolled his eyes. « I did not mean for hours you little hoyden. » He came to her. « As my wife I will expect you not to defy me. You will be a woman of breeding and bear my heirs. » He looked at her. « Assuming I wed you at all... »

The girl stood up. « I have nothing here. No friend. No husband. What do you want from me ? » She asked.

The duke slapped her, hard across her face. She gasped as it knocked her head to the side and caused her nose to start to bleed. She gasped and her eyes went from angry to scared. She had never been struck before and she held her face in shock and horror.

The duke looked to Randall. « Kindly escort the girl to her room and make sure she remains there until I come to speak to her. »

« Of course sir. » Randall nodded and went to the girl. « Come then. » He said taking her arms.

She shook her head a little, but then allowed him to pull her toward her rooms. Half way there she started to fight and clawed him. He resorted to spinning her away from him and holding her against him as he half dragged, half carried her to her rooms.

He pulled her inside and threw her forward. She staggered, but maintained her balance. She turned back toward him, eyes narrow. She looked like a cornered beast unsure whether to fight or flee. Randall stood watching her.

Defiant she turned away from him and went to the bed.

She collapsed onto her bed, turning away from the captain as she startled to sob. She yelled a whole sting of sentences in Prussian, so loud her voice echoed off the walls until her voice cracked.

Randall stood watching. The girl passed out soon after being so over wrought. He narrowed his eyes. She was a vicious little viper of a girl.

Randall left after a time and stood outside the door.

The duke came to see her the next day, but she refused to even look at him. She stayed on the bed, still dressed in her riding habit, watching the fire and the wall.

The room was a prison. She a prisoner. She would remain here until she died for all the duke cared. He left exasperated that she would not even look at him. She no longer cared. Her mind turned to the lovely estate where she had been. The place to be herself. She could hide there. The laird would help her and so too would Jamie.

She trusted him. She had no idea why. He was a stranger, but there was something genuine in those blue eyes of his.

Angry, hurt, and now full of hatred for her situation, she laid there, planning her next move.

Escape !


	7. Escape

Chapter 6 – Escape!

Elizabeth knew one thing.

It was the only thing driving her right now.

She had to escape this place and find her way back to Cleves and Potsdam. This was a prison and she was being held as a political hostage. Her uncle would take her back when he heard of the Duke's plans.

He was using the mercenaries to quash the rebellion among the Scots. He seemed to know that it would come to a head and was using the money from her dowry and the men her uncle had sent to patrol the area. Though her English speaking was not great, Elizabeth understood well enough and was able to put them to paper in a poem. She sent the poem to her uncle praying he would understand the reference and read between the lines. The poem was in Schwabish, a Prussian dialect that she knew having spent time in the Black Forest as a child. Her uncle would need help, she was fairly sure in translating it in high Prussian, but it would not be understood if someone was reading her mail, as she suspected.

She sighed. She could not wait for him to come and fetch her, however. Not with Randall watching her every move. He was her chaperon most places and she hated the fact a male would watch her every step. Especially Randall who watched her like a wolf thinking over a lamb for dinner.

She made her plan. It had taken her three weeks to come up with it. Wait until evening and call for tea. She would share it with her jailer, drug him, go to the stables, ride a mount not her own, leave some blood and a shoe in the mud to make it seem like she had been taken by force, ride to Jamie's estate again. Once there she would beg for aide and have him help her to the coast and sail back home. He was a good man. He would help her.

She took a breath. She called for tea. She had gathered enough Valerian root to knock out a stallion. She had dried and prepared it as she had seen Isabelle do countless times. When she was collecting it in the garden, her jailer had asked her about it. She had mentioned she could not sleep well and he had let it go since he knew she had been restless.

She waited by the fire. She heard the door open and smiled as she stood up. Randall allowed the maid to bring in the tea. The young woman set it on a table near the young woman and curtsied before she left.

"Two cups?" Randall observed as the maid left.

"Vould you stay?" Elizabeth asked. "No company."

He looked her up and down a moment and then came in shutting the door. "Well, my dear. That could cause a scandal if I am caught here." He said standing against the door.

She smiled and cocked an eyebrow. "If..."

"Quite." He said. He smiled and stepped forward, but boots heavy on the floor. He too knew no one came to this wing often and the maid had been dismissed for the night.

She watched as he dropped into the other chair watching as she poured the tea. She then dropped in the chair near him delicately. "How vith the tea Captain Randall?" She asked.

"Sugar no milk." He said smiling as she served it.

She lifted her own cup and drank some, smiling at him.

He watched her as he sipped the tea. "You seem to be taking your confinement well enough."

She nodded. "I have kind company." She said.

He chuckled. "Indeed." He finished the tea and poured himself more and added more sugar. He stirred it in his cup as he watched her.

She sipped her tea. "Ride tomorrov?" She asked cocking her head.

"If I come as well, there should be no issue." Randall said.

She nodded. "Good."

She finished her tea and set the cup back in its saucer. She rose to her feet.

It was then he noticed she was wearing her corset loose enough to reveal her cleavage over her chemise. She also only wore a simple petticoat.

She walked to him in soft measured steps. "I tire vaiting." She sad.

"Waiting?" He asked looking at her, eyes level with her breasts that swelled with every breath.

"For a husband."

He looked at her over his cup as he drained it. "Your virginity is such a burden then?"

She watched him, her olive skin flawless bronze in the low firelight. "If have baby. Duke marry."

His eyebrow arched. "Oh you are a clever one." He said. He realized that the duke would marry her if she had a child. He would never have himself a cuckold lest he lose the connection with Prussia. If he claimed she was "raped" in his care it would lead to a war with her uncle.

Randall chuckled, letting his head roll back to look at her. "Beautiful clever girl."

"Only a little." She said.

He lifted a hand and she took it. Her hand was tiny within his as he pulled her down to him, one arm going around her hips to hold her there as he looked at her. She was small, so child like in her stature, but her eyes and ample breasts told she was a woman. He let his free hand go to her face.

She turned her face, still watching his face as she kissed his palm.

He groaned a little and watched her, eyes locked with her own.

She then leaned down, kissing him.

"God in heaven, this could get us both executed..." He whispered against her lips.

"No." She said. "Secret." She said lifting his hand to her breast. He caressed it and then yanked the lacing pulling them free. The corset fell back to her hips and he groaned hungrily. She gasped, but watched him as he pulled her to him, pulling a dusky nipple between his lips.

The hand around her hip, moved her so she had her knees to either side of his legs as he pulled her to him, devouring her mouth while his hands played about her flawless back.

She knew she was playing a dangerous game. She felt his hand move under her petticoat and find her warm thighs. She looked at him, forehead against his as he moved higher.

She gasped as he caressed her, fleetingly watching her reactions as she gripped the seat back above his head.

"By God, madam I want you."

She smiled at him as he continued to touch her. How she sat gave him access and she allowed him to continue. However, even as a feeling began to build, he began to slow. She looked at him cocking her head.

"Captain?"

"Jack." He said softly.

"Jack?" She smiled.

"I am sorry my pet. I feel suddenly tired." He withdrew his hand. He blinked rapidly at her. "What did you do?" He asked.

She kissed his brow and watched as he settled back into the chair and soon was snoring. She moved carefully off him, watching as his breathing evened out showing he was asleep and deeply so.

She nodded satisfied and moved to pull on warmer clothing almost soundlessly. She kept her shoes off as she moved out the door and out into the night.

There was a half moon. She moved about watching for guards and made it to the stables. She moved to the gelding she had picked. He would be strong and able to have her ride for longer. She put on reins, but did not bother with a saddle.

She cut herself and had blood about. She dropped a shoe nearby and then mounted the tall gelding and clicked softly. He moved out of his area and they were outside and out in the moonlight.

Elizabeth then rode away after one look back.

ZzZ

She rode for a couple hours, cresting a ridge. She looked about. The air was still. She heard horses, but the sound was distant and farms about had them. She kept going down toward the hedgerow. Jamie's farm was only a few more miles. Then from there, she hoped freedom.

At a tree line, an officer with a small patrol lifted his hand upward.

"Sir?" A private asked.

"I want to know where the little harlot is going." Randall said lifting a canteen to drink. "If she means to escape me, it won't happen. However, I want to know whom here would give her aide. They can then be made examples of."

The private nodded as Randall gave the signal for them to go back.

Randall shook his head. The girl had drugged him. He was still fighting the drowsy feeling, but though he had fallen asleep, something in his head woke him at the sound of the door latch. Instead of confronting her then and there, he pretended to stay still asleep.

He then went to the window, watching her go across the grass and avoid the guards with some skill. If she wasn't a traitorous bitch he might have used her as a spy. He then as she rode away, had gathered his best trackers, both men from the girl's Prussia. They did not have an allegiance other than coin and extra would keep them silent.

Randall shifted in his saddle. "What estates are here, private?"

"Mackenzie, Fraser, and between them Lallybroch as the locals call it. You were there only a few days ago sir."

"Indeed." Randall shook his head. "She will find no friend there." He then looked at his men. "When I say, take her, alive. We then ride to Fort William."

Those with him nodded.

Elizabeth continued toward her goal, using the stream to hide her tracks as her mount moved in the shallows. She knew that Jamie and Lallybroch were near. She would be safe she assured herself. She would be safe and go home away from this place.


	8. Broken Plans and a Friend

Chapter 8 – Broken Plans and a Friend

Elizabeth was riding into the night.

She saw the manor home she sought in the moon light.

She smiled and headed for it, but then she heard horses. She looked back behind her.

Redcoats!

She clicked to her mount and leaned over his neck as he rode downhill on the path at a quick pace. She dashed for the tree line and disappeared.

She could hear them shouting behind her as she rode faster. She clung to the neck and gasped as sticks cut her face as she went by.

She saw her aim. If she could reach the small church she could claim sanctuary and be safe. She saw it in the village outside the manor home and gasped as she looked ahead. Redcoats had her surrounded.

Her mount reared knocking her backwards.

On her back, she was winded despite landing on the soft earth. She looked about and then moved seeing shapes loom over her.

Two men grabbed an hauled her upright.

She screamed and struggled against them as they growled and hauled her before their commander.

She looked up at Captain Randall who smiled down at her.

"Well, well. My dear." He said stifling a yawn. He chuckled. "Your plan almost worked..." He said. He looked at the men. "Lash her to a mount. We ride for Fort William."

She cried out even as she was hauled to a mount.

"Hold!" Came a Scottish voice. " Whit's gaun oan 'ere? how come a' th' noise ootdoors mah windae this nicht?"

"Go back to your bed old man. We just were after a fugative. None of your concern." Randall said as he nodded to the girl being put on a horse and her hands tied to the horn as another man mounted behind her. She struggled, trying to bite, and succeeded a bit. The man then gagged her with a cloth and she looked about at the man, pleading with him to help.

"Randall, ya bas. Whit urr ye daein' oan mah lands again? ye molest mah daughter 'n' tak' mah son. Whit mair dae ye want?"

"Your son has been flogged for trying to escape. He will be facing another hearing about thief and obstruction soon. You are welcome to join Laird Fraser."

"I wull come. Th' laddie shuid ken his faither sought justice fur him."

Randall nodded. "A pleasure. I will see you there."

Randall then led his small band into the night.

The girl sat straight backed as she rode along. It was nearly done when they stopped to water the horses. She looked over toward the east, her eyes stained with tears.

Randall came to her. "You are such a little fool. I have been charged with finding you." He smiled. "I will let the duke suffer before I give you back to him." He leaned closer. "And you as well."

She narrowed her eyes and growled something.

His hand came up and slapped her, hand across her face. "You will learn what your place is, you little whore before I am done with you."

She watched him go.

ZzZ

She was silent the rest of the way to Fort William. Once there she was lifted off her mount and walked, still bound, and saddle sore, toward the dungeons.

Once there, Randall who had been walking behind his Sergeant nodded to him. "Strip her to her chemise."

The man did as he was told, ripping her clothing down revealing the thin under dress beneath. She gasped at the suddenly cold air. Randall cut her hands free and then opened a cell and threw her into it. She tripped on something lying in the hay and crashed to her hands and knees.

There was laughter behind her. She blinked and turned to face the two English onlookers. She growled an oath in Prussian before she moved to the bed. She sat down on it and pulled her knees up to her chest and she began to weep as she pulled the thin blanket about herself.

Her tiny body was wracked with sobs as she let her tears fall.

All she longed for was to be home and away from this country. Randall now had her and god knew what he would do. Too long she had let him follow her path and she had tried to seduce him before she had made her escape. Something, she realized now, was going to likely cost her.

She looked up. There was a small slit at the top of the cell where fresh air could enter. There she could see the moon. She took a breath and moved to the moon light in the middle of the room. She bent her head praying to God. She kissed the cross about her neck.

Being from Cleves, she was a Protestant like England was, however, she had heard rumors that many of the Scots were still Roman Catholic. She closed her eyes.

She would allow God to show her the way and find strength in his love.

It was the only way now.

ZzZ

Elizabeth was cold and lonely.

She was awaken through much of the night by the fact she was so cold. She had never been so cold in her life, but her teeth chattered as she tried to curl up and make herself warm.

She had been in the cell a day.

She moved about and then noticed what she had tripped on earlier was not a log, but a human. A human with red hair.

She moved the straw out of the way and gasped as she saw a rat biting his leg. She growled and knocked the beast into the wall with a cry. The rat squeaked and then did not move, back broken from the hit.

The form startled awake and groaned a little. Elizabeth moved his head into her lap. She touched his cheek. "Jamie?" She asked softly. "Jamie?"

Jamie looked up. There was a form above him, bent over, framed in sunlight from the small slit window. The sun was rising. The form above him looked like an angel, her hair like fire, her face soft and beautiful with oddly unearthly lilac eyes. Surely an angel. He touched her face. "I ken that face." He said.

"Jamie. It me. Katerina." She said. She smiled.

He turned to his side and sat up, revealing his blood soaked shirt. She gasped.

"Vhat happen?" She asked pointing as he sat looking at her startled.

"Ah wis flogged wee lassie. Ah tried tae escape 'n' randall wid hae none o' it." He said.

She swallowed. "See? Help?" She asked. She had some water she had collected from the rain dripping down into the cell.

He nodded and lifted the shirt revealing the healing, but still very fresh flog marks.

"Meine Goette." She said sucking in her breath. "Hurt?" She asked

"Yes." He affirmed. He looked over his shoulder at her.

She gently ripped part of her chemise and soaked it in the water and then pressed it to his wounds. He grunted a little in pain, but did not make an outcry.

She wiped the dried blood away, careful not to dislodge the scabbed over parts. She looked at him. He was such a large man. She felt very small next to him. "Jamie." She said softly.

"Hummm?"

"Sorry, hurt."

He turned, kilt up to his thighs and smiled as he sat before her. "Nae yer fault lassie. Bit whit did ye dae tae be in a steid lik' this? ah cannae jalouse a crime that a wifie cuid dae tae git herself 'ere."

She looked down. "Run away."

He cocked his head. "From what?"

"Hell." She said.

He touched her cheek. "Did a man force his-sel oan ye? is that how come?"

She shook her head. "To be married. But no happen." She lifted a hand. "Could not go avay. Could not stay. Run. Maybe home."

He nodded. "Ah see. Sae ye wur juist trying tae gang hame whin Randall caught ye. Urr ye a servant then? Gied the pitch fae yer master?"

She shook her head. "No."

"Where is home?"

"Far." She said.

He nodded. "Wur ye brought 'ere against yer wull?"

She nodded. In a matter of speaking yes she had been. "Marry."

"Wha wur ye promised tae?"

She shook her head. She pulled her knees up to her chest. "Vant home." She said as tears came to her cheeks.

"Oh...no...no...sshhhhhh." Jamie moved pulling her into his arms. "Dae nae weep lassie. Yer safe wi' me. Ah wull keep ye safe."

She let him hold her, finding strange comfort in the curve of his shoulder and neck. He smelled of sweat, blood, and straw, but she did not mind. Jamie was kind and she felt safe with him. Safe for the first time since she had come to Scotland.

When she settled he sat back from her, knee up, arm about it, as he leaned forward against it. They spoke for a time.

Their meal was brought. A simple meal of small beer, broth, and bread.

The girl ate ravenously and then sipped her beer. Jamie watched her as he ate his bread and drank the beer he had. She then sat back and sighed. She was still hungry, but she closed her eyes to forget it. She heard something moving and opened her eyes a little.

Jamie was beside her and pressed some of his bread to her lips. "Yi''ll need this far mair than ah dae lassie."

She shook her head. "Hurt." She said pointing to him.

He touched her cheek, careful of the scratches and shook his head. He gave her the broth and the rest of the bread. "Fill yer belly. Yi''ll need yer braun. Randall isnae dane wi' ye yit."

She nodded and finished off what was left. He watched her move to the small cot and sit down. Her chemise was kilted to her thighs and she sighed as she then took her cross and kissed it before closing her eyes and saying a prayer in Prussian.

Jamie shifted and sat before her. When she finished, his own head was bowed.

She looked at him. His beautiful eyes opened and revealed their blue. He smiled a little. "God wull see us thro' this lassie. We hae oor faith."

She nodded and laid down.

ZzZ

It was later in the evening.

She looked across the cell in the low light. Jamie was near, curled in his side, his plaid up over his shoulders.

Elizabeth moved and took her thin blanket and laid down with him, before him.

He startled awake and looked at her, eyes full of question as she laid down before him, snuggling against the warmth of his body.

He stiffened for a time until she spread the thin blanket over them both and settled down.

He cocked his head and then sighed. Her reputation would be nothing after being in a place such as this anyway so protecting that was futile. He used his arm to pull her closer, letting her tiny form be against his. She was so small and so cold. He could feel the chill of her skin. Tenderly he pulled his plaid around them both and the blanket about her front to have her in a warm cocoon.

Slowly her teeth stopped chattering and he allowed himself to relax. The poor lass had been through much. He wondered why she was here. She had said she had run away, but that hardly seemed a crime to land her here. A beating at the hands of a husband or father certainly, but why here, with Randall?

He took a breath and shifted his arm around her and she moved a little, but did not wake.

It was then he vowed. No harm would come to this girl. He would see her safe to her people or die trying.

He sighed as she settled and rolled over, snuggling under his chin like a bairn. His hand rested on her hip, fingers lying against the curve of her well formed ass.

Jamie took a breath.

He felt as he never had before. This girl stirred something in him he had never felt before. He had kissed many girls and never felt this way. He had never kissed this girl, this beautiful shy girl, but he felt more strongly about her than he ever had about anyone.

He took another slow breath and shifted his head to kiss her brow. He then pulled her to his chest and held her close, little her hear his heartbeat.

Soon they both slept in their warm cocoon as the cold night began to take hold outside.


	9. Hurt

Chapter 9 – Hurt

Jamie had woken first.

He gently had lifted the girl and moved her to the cot. She made a small sound of protest for a moment and then settled back to sleep like a small bairn.

He smiled as he caressed her hair before he moved to the other side of the cell and sat down. He hissed a little as his back hit the stones as he gingerly sat there.

They were finishing their noon day meal when guards came to the door. Jamie stood up and pressed the girl behind him as she stood likewise.

"We have come for the girl."

"Ah wull nae see harm tae her. She bides unless ye kin promise na harm wull be dane tae her." Jamie said.

The men leveled their rifles at him. "She comes, whether you die or not don't matter to us."

The girl laid a hand on him. "Jamie. No." She shook her head. "No harm him." She said looking at the men as she came around.

They lifted their rifles as she walked forward.

Randall appeared from behind them and darted in grabbing her by her thick hair and yanking her out. Jamie gasped, but froze as the rifles again trained on him. "Leave 'er be."

Randall looked back as he held the girl. "Bring him." He said.

The men walked in and grabbed Jamie and forced him at rifle point to follow to the center room of the dungeon.

Randall moved the girl, dragging her to the center of the room. Jamie was forced to his knees and looked as the girl was pushed onto a small stool in the center. Randall then lifted a pair of shears used for cutting wool and grabbed her hair, cutting it.

The girl gasped and Jamie struggled to reach her, but was held firmly by the guards. The girl looked at him, her eyes locking with his, freezing his protests. She sat shaking as Randall cut her lovely hair short, though it was longer in some places.

He nodded to a woman to come as he moved securing the girl with manacles about her wrists. The woman then shaved the rest of the girl's hair from her head. The girl winced as a couple times her skin was nicked. Randall smiled, pressing his finger to the spots, and licking his fingers clean as the girl sat unmoving.

"I wonder, my dear. What would you be willing to do to save this man?" Randall asked. "And yourself naturally."

She sat, in muted terror. Her eyes went to Jamie. He shook his head a little. "Mah lee isnae worth it. Dinnae gie yersel' tae th' monster lassie." His mind went back to his sister. She had gone with this bastard and he was not about to allow another to save his life so Black Jack could have another woman to satisfy his lust.

Randall laughed a little and yanked the girl to her feet by her arm. He then threw her backwards against a rack. She gasped as the air was forced from her lungs. She panted as Randall then punched her, dropping her with a groan to the earth.

Jamie struggled. "Leave 'er alone!" He cried.

Randall turned to look at him. "Make me a better offer then. I intend this flower to be deflowered within the hour." He smiled sardonically at Jamie. "Are you wanting the honor then? The whore will be worth it I am sure."

Randall bent down and lifted the girl up onto the rack, hand on her throat as he pressed her back, her small legs hanging off the edge of the instrument of torture as she struggled for air. He stepped between her legs reaching for the laces of his breeches watching Jamie. He smiled as he turned her, making it so she could barely stand, her body pinned between him and rack. Randall lifted the chemise exposing her bare bottom. She gasped.

Jamie's eyes were closed as he panted. With a Gaelic oath her stood up and looked at Randall. "Ye wull nae hurt th' lassie."

Randall smiled. "Than you will take my place." He said leveling a pistol to the girl's temple as she panted for air. She heard the click of it cocking and froze looking up at her captor.

Jamie looked at the guards and then back at Randall. He had no choice and no way to save the girl this torment other than perhaps be more gentle than the mad bastard would be. He realized that Randall intended him to be there to watch, to hear her terror, since he had been unconscious when he had taken his sister, Jenny.

This was a punishment as well.

And one he deserved, but the girl did not.

No woman deserved to be forced. He swallowed as he walked forward. He watched Randall nod and the guards left. Randall knew the Scot well enough to know that his honor would not allow him to harm Randall while the girl's life was at stake.

He walked to where the girl lay shivering with cold and fear. Randall was leaning against the rack casually watching the Scot.

Jamie closed his eyes. "She's juist a lassie. How come mist ye harm her sae? whit cuid she hae mibeez aye, mibeez naw dane tae wrong ye tae dae this?"

Randall smiled. "She is a little whore who betrayed everyone she knows. She is getting what she deserves." He looked at Jamie as the blue eyes opened to look at him. "And you are learning your place Scot."

Jamie narrowed his eyes. He stepped close to the girl and looked down at her. "A'm sorry Katerina. Sae sorry."

"Katerina? Is that what the bitch told you?" Randall laughed. "You even lie to your friends you silly bitch?" He sat back a little. "Her name is Elizabeth."

"Elizabeth Katerina von Cleves." She said, voice strained. She looked up at Jamie looming over her. Her eyes locked with his.

Jamie for his part understood. She had used her middle name as a protection. She had not lied. It was still her name. He looked at Randall he cocked his head and pressed the gun to her head once more. Even still she turned to Jamie and shifted, pressing herself up onto the rack so she laid back in an attempt at a bed.

This startled Jamie. He wasn't sure how to take her now since he wasn't behind her. Horses came at their mares from behind as did chickens and everything else. He had seen lovemaking with humans, but always in low light and he could never really see other than the man was nearly always above the woman.

"Jamie...bitte. Macht Schoen." She said looking up at him even as she quaked. She knew well both their lives were on the line and this needed to happen.

Jamie looked at her. "Unbind her."

"Do you think me a fool?"

Jamie stared at him evenly.

Randall grunted and then removed the manacles. The girl gasped and rubbed her wrists as feeling came back into her hands. Her wrists were bruising. Jamie caught a hand and kissed the bruise tenderly. Her suffering, all this suffering was an extension of his own.

He looked at Randall and then looked down at the girl. He shook his head, clearing his head. He shoved her chemise up and then moved his kilt out of the way.

He narrowed his gaze at Randall as he thrust, once, hard and fast, burying himself to the hilt within her. The girl cried out in pain and squirmed, her body trying to move away. She bit her lip as she looked up at Jamie. The understanding mixed with a touch of betrayal that made him feel like a monster.

And he knew that is exactly how Randall wanted him to feel.

The girl panted and then still quaking, moved her arms to his powerful biceps, braced to either side of her small frame lying open, exposed, and deflowered on the rack.

Jamie took a breath and looked at Randall who was leaning against the nearby wall, hand down the front of his trousers. He narrowed his eyes and looked back at the girl and moved, rocking against her.

She shifted her legs a little encouraging him. She knew this was about life and death rather than the rape that he was committing. She seemed to be drifting a bit. He continued moving, finding his climax with a cry, which he muffled into the girl's neck.

Lord, she didn't deserve this at all. He moved his hand to brace above her head as the other hand went to her cheek. "Elizabeth..." He whispered.

Her eyes opened, though moist with tears, were clear. "Jamie..." She said.

Randall was slumped against the wall watching them with hooded eyes.

"I am taking her back to the cell." Jamie said stepping back. His own legs were unsteady, but each step he took allowed him to gain strength and his hatred for the man there made him strong as he lifted the splayed girl into his arms.

He had noted her chemise was stained crimson in a couple patches. He swallowed. Had they been wed, the stains on the sheets would have been proof of her virginity. She was no whore.

Elizabeth curled against his chest as he lumbered back to the cell. The guards did not stop him, but they did lock the door behind him as he dropped to his knees.

"Holy god. Ah ne'er meant fur this. Forgive me. Yer sae wee. Ah hurt ye badly! speak tae me. Say something?!" He said cupping the girl's head in one and and her knees on the other arm as he laid her in the straw before him.

Her eyes opened. She was pained clearly, but she reached a hand to his cheek. "I'm vell." She said.

"Weel? ye wur rapit lassie. 'n' it's a' mah fault."

She took a breath. "Besser you den Randall." She said.

He took a breath and realized that was right. Though he had not been gentle and he had climaxed within her sweet tight walls, he still felt like an ogre. However, he had saved her the torment of Randall doing it.

He watched over her. It was some time before she moved again. She slept then and there, under his watchful gaze.

He blinked. So much trust she had in him. He had never had such trust put in him.

It was more than an hour before she stirred. She looked up at him. He had not moved from how he held her. He held her like a cherished doll, afraid to let her go.

She smiled a little. She sat up on her own, his hands on her helping. She walked to the water bucket, reaching for the mostly cleaned cloth she had wrung out from treating his wounds. She dipped it in the water and then wrung it out to the side. She then lifted her chemise, pressing the cool cloth to her tender flesh.

Jamie looked away. It was odd. He had been within her, but he could not watch her still. She was to be protected and he had been the one to cause her harm. It was a strange form of protection, even he had to admit.

She came back after a few moments. She touched his cheek with a cool hand. "Jamie?"

He turned his head to look at her.

"Sank you."

He blinked. She was thanking him for raping her?

She shifted and shook her head. She bent her head down and kissed his mouth. He allowed it for a moment and then pressed her back.

"No." He said. "Ah cannae. Nae efter whit ah hae dane."

She shook her head. "Save me." She brushed his head back. "Good Jamie."

He looked at her.

She then laid down and beckoned him.

He tried to fight his impulse, but failed. He went to her. He knew he would do anything for her. He could not stand the thought of another being between her legs. No.

She would be his.

His. NOW!

He moved to her like a panther. He then bent his head, kissing her, deeply. She answered his kiss with one of her own as he caressed her side, his hand moving to her breast. She moaned a little as he cupped it. He then pushed the fabric out of his way, freeing the breast. He kissed it causing her to gasp in pleasure.

He moved his head up as she touched his neck. He cupped the base of her skull. "Wull ye hae me? mah bonny lassie? wull ye? ah wull stoap if ye ask, bit if ye wull hae me, ah swear ah wull be gentle 'n' caring."

"Oui." She said looking at him and pulling him down to kiss her.

He shook his head and reached down moving his kilt out of the way and finding the place of her female secrets with hardly any trouble. He groaned as he sank into her depths again. This time not because he had to, but he wanted to. He needed to prove to her he wasn't a rapist. That he would ask her to take her so.

To be gentle, caring, and...

He startled to move and her small legs wrapped about his hips in an age old way and he moved within her. She moved with him, startling him. She was actually enjoying.

He buried his cry in her collarbone. It muffled it well enough as blood thundered in his ears.

The girl held him even as he collapsed on her.

After a moment he feared he was crushing her and lifted himself away from her.

They were still joined as he touched her cheek. She looked up at him. "Jamie." She said. Like a prayer on her lips. He nuzzled her before he extracted himself from her.

He laid there on his side as he pulled her chemise down and covered her with her blanket. She moved her breast back within its confines as she looked at him. "Vell?"

He looked at her and then reached for her hand. He kissed her knuckles. "This ah vow. Ah wull ne'er see ye harmed again. Ah wull protect ye wi' mah body. Kin ye tak' a brassic scotsman's vow 'n' be happy?"

She swallowed and then nodded. She leaned to him, kissing his shoulder gently. "Yes." She said. "Good man, Jamie."

For now he doubted that. He had deflowered this innocent girl and himself. He looked at her. She again slept. He sighed and moved, cradling her to him. The poor thing had suffered enough. He kissed her brow as he would a child and settled and soon slept as well.


	10. A Beating to Remember and a Rescue

Chapter 10 – A Beating to Remember and a Rescue

The pair were left alone for two days.

Jamie had been a caring and gentle man ever since. Elizabeth had seen to his hurts and she sighed gently as she looked at him from where she was by the cot.

Guards came to them and opened the door. "The captain wishes to see you."

The pair looked at each other. The girl paled and Jamie rose to his feet and nodded to her. "I'm here." He said to her.

They walked out of the dungeon and out into the bright sun shine.

Randall stood waiting as the girl was brought before him. She was shaking a little.

"This woman before you had been brought to the court as a woman of questionable morals. The court finds her guilty and will deliver thirty lashes to remind her of the behavior."

Jamie gasped and struggled, but the girl turned and shook her head as she looked at him. He stopped as she stared at him. She pulled her chemise down, revealing her back.

The guards bound her to the pillory as she looked back. The sergeant held the whip. At a nod from Randall the cat struck, forever marring her flawless back. She cried out and arched upwards in pain, standing on tip-toe for a moment.

She took a couple of breaths before looking back at Jamie. "I take it." She said mostly to herself, but both Jamie and Randall heard her.

The second one she yelped again, panting, but straightened to take the next, watching Jamie, locking eyes with him.

He flinched every time with her. It was one thing to suffer his own pain, but to see her suffer as well nearly broke him then and there. The only reason he did not cry out for mercy for her was her look to him. She was keeping him from moving.

Randall watched smiling a little with satisfaction. No one would want the whore now.

The girl for her part watched the man before her, holding his gaze as tears came to both their eyes. She was starting to feel light headed as blood flowed down her back to the boards below after fifteen. After twenty, she passed out, her small body unable to handle it. The only word she had said was, "Jamie..." and it had been as she fainted from blood loss. As though she wanted him to know she yet lived.

Jamie cried out as the cat fell on her unconscious body. "Stoap! ah wull tak' th' rest o' her punishment. She haes suffered enough."

Randall lifted his hand and nodded as the man stepped back.

Two guards went to the girl and untied her. She fell hard to the boards. They lifted her and hauled her back to the cell. Jamie took off his shirt looking at Randall, revealing the healing wounds.

Guards attached him to the pillory. Randall stood behind him, admiring the wounds a moment. He took the butt of the cat and pressed one.

The boy gasped in pain, but did not cry out.

He moved before him. "You know I prefer a blank canvas. Allows for a way to mark your progress." He said.

Jamie looked forward.

"You're shaking. Are you afraid?"

Jamie turned to him. "A'm juist feart ah wull freeze stiff wi' cauld afore yer dane talking." He then looked back up at his bound hands. He looked below at his feet. The fresh blood that belonged to Elizabeth.

She had been brave. So brave.

She had screamed, but then no woman should suffer so. He looked ahead then as Randall walked behind him.

The first strike hurt worse than he would have thought, ripping into his badly wounded flesh. Still he made no outcry.

After sixty lashes, Randall's arm was tiring, but the boy refused to cry out. He was tripping on his own blood and having problems staying upright due to blood loss.

Still more strokes fell.

Randall walked to his head and yanked his head up by his red hair. "Is it enough?" He looked at his victim. "Well? Is it?!" He asked.

Gaining no reply, he continued.

109 lashes all told. Jamie's back was flayed open and he bleed so much it was a wonder he yet lived. They took him down to his cell.

They threw him into the cell onto the straw.

Elizabeth gasped. She could hardly move, but she went to him. "Jamie!" She cried.

He grunted, lifting his head. "Tis dane lassie. A' dane. Rest. We baith need it."

She nodded and laid beside him.

ZzZ

It was a day later.

Jamie was delirious and Elizabeth tried to help him by forcing him to drink water and she put cloth on his wounds. The guards had felt pity toward the young man and given her bandages and herbs to try to heal him.

She sat beside him. She had helped him use the privy pot and he was so out of it, he didn't even notice she was helping. He then laid down again, sleeping.

It was evening. His fever had broken, but he was weak as a lamb still.

He watched her as she moved about with a great deal of hesitation, the chemise about her elbows, barely about her breasts making her look more like a tavern wench than a lady. When she turned, he saw the welts, broken skin, and dried blood of her unattended cuts. The back hung nearly to her waist. She had to be in such pain, but refused to say a thing about it.

She heard a commotion and sat up.

Jamie heard it too, moving before her to protect her.

A guard appeared and unlocked the door.

He was shoved inside and landed in a heap near Elizabeth. Jamie pulled her closer behind him. They both looked up at a man standing there in plaid.

"Dougal." Jamie said softly. He laughed then. "Thank ye Jesus."

The man nodded. "Ken ye ride lad?"

Jamie nodded. "Aye. This lassie is comin' wi' us. Ah wull nae lea her tae Randall. She haes suffered fur o' me. She wull nae suffer mair 'ere fur o' mah escape."

Dougal looked at the girl and then nodded. He tossed Jamie a weapon and then nodded to the girl. "Com' lassie." He said.

"Vho dis, Jamie?" She asked suspiciously.

"A friend." Jamie said testing his arm.

Dougal grabbed the girl and wrapped his sword arm around her. She cried out in pain. Dougal clapped a hand over her mouth and shot Jamie a look.

Jamie shook his head and moved to her. "Hush sweetheart. We dinnae need th' hail fort comin' efter us." He said urgently in her ear as he bent close.

She nodded and moved along with him. Several guards were shoved into the room and the door was locked by a man. Jamie went and mount a horse. He groaned in pain. He sat up straighter and looked about.

Elizabeth was lifted onto a mount and Dougal mounted behind her. He nodded to her as they all rode out of the fort, redcoats running about in confusion.

One fell dead and there was an uproar as the group galloped away.

ZzZ

They rode well into the night before allowing the horses to rest. Dougal gently offered the girl a flask as the horses drank from a stream. "Gang oan lassie. A wee nip. Yi''ll need yer braun. We hae a day tae gang 'n' yer in pain."

Another man gave Jamie some. Jamie nodded and spoke Gaelic as he lifted it and then drank.

The girl drank two swallows. It warmed her throat and belly.

Dougal nodded. "Good lass." He said.

They traveled through the night and into the next morning. The girl had started to wobble and Dougal caught her to him and held her, tucking her like a child in the fold of his plaid over his shoulder. She rode now crossways, but it would keep her still and his hands free for action.

As the sun reached mid morning the arrived at a large manor home.

Dougal at once began to bark orders in Gaelic.

Men came and lifted the nearly unconscious Jamie down and carried him into the manor. Women came to him as he gently lowered the barely dressed girl to them. Elizabeth woke enough to feel herself being carried.

She struggled a moment until Dougal came into her view. "Easy Lass." He said. "Welcome to Beannachd." He said to her. He smiled. "Mah hame 'n' fur noo yers as weel. Whit's yer name lassie? A'm Dougal MacKenzie."

She took a breath. "Elizabeth." She said softly.

And then she knew no more as her body gave out and she went limp.

Dougal caught her head as it lolled back. "Brassic lassie haes bin thro' hell juist lik' jamie. A clocked thaim baith flogged. Na wifie shuid hae tae suffer that, na maiter whit she did."

He nodded to the women to see to her while he went to see how the healer was attending to Jamie in another room.

He wasn't quite sure what to make of having this girl with them. It was twice the danger rescuing them both, but he had seen the look in Jamie's eyes when and knew the lad would not leave her. Now to heal them and see them out of harm's way before something ill happened to either of them.


	11. Healing at the Family Estates

Chapter 11 – Healing at the Family Estates

Elizabeth woke.

The bed she was on was soft. She shifted. She was lying on her stomach. She lifted her head and then moved to sit up. As she did, she came face to face with a startled Jamie who had been sitting by her side in a chair, resting.

His head whipped violently away after looking at her and she looked down. She blushed realizing she her breasts were bare and her chemise, a clean one, was around her hips. She crossed her arms about her chest at a futile attempt at modesty and then chose to lay down once more.

She then laid there thinking of how ridiculous that was on both sides. He had seen most of her and kissed most of her in the three times they had been...intimate. She could not think of the first time as love making. It was rape, but non of Jamie's fault. While he had been the active member, it was Randall who had raped them both doing that and she knew it.

She hated that man.

She looked at him as he looked out the window. "Jamie?"

He looked back and took a breath. He cocked his head at her. "Urr ye better noo lassie? ye hud a fever fur four days. We worried ye wid die o' it. Finally it broke lest nicht. Ah praise god fur it. Ah cuid nae abide yer death due tae whit ye suffered fur o' me."

She looked at him. His hair was washed and redder in the low light of the room. It was nearing sun set. "You are kind Jamie. How are you?"

"A'm weel enough. Mah wounds ur healing."

She nodded and sighed. "Vhere?" She asked looking about.

"This is ma uncle's estates o' Beannachd. It means blessing. We wull remain 'ere fur a while langer 'til we ur baith fully recovered."

She nodded. She remembered the name from the older man saying it. "Your uncle. Dougal?" She asked.

"Aye." He said sitting forward.

She nodded.

The door opened to reveal a woman and two others. With them were two men carrying a large basin for bathing. The leader of the group looked at Jamie. She barked at him in Gaelic and he nodded.

He turned to Elizabeth and bowed a little. "Ah wull return in a while mah dear. This lass is Mistress Mackenzie, mah uncle's guidwife. She wull see ye healed 'n' weel."

The lady of the household shooed him from the room and then the other men as well as the women poured buckets of hot water and cool water to even out the temperature. The maids had towels and tallow soaps for her to use as well as herbs.

The Mistress looked at Elizabeth. "Come then, my dear." She said.

Elizabeth went and stood up, the chemise falling to the floor. Suddenly nervous about her body she covered herself with one hand down and the other about her chest.

The lady chuckled. "Ah hae seen mair o' ye 'n' th' laddie than ye wull ever ken. Come noo. In ye gang. Git some o' th' blood 'n' dirt fae ye."

She sighed and then stepped into the warm water. It was warm, but not too hot. She sank in and gasped as it touched her wounds.

The lady kept her there for the few seconds until her body acclimated to the moist heat.

Elizabeth settled them in the water relaxing as the heat seeped into her body and helped her feel better. Mistress MacKenzie gently lifted a mug and let water wash down from her head. Her head had dried matted blood and spiky hair where it was starting to grow anew. The lady washed the girl's head gently, but firmly, looking at the cuts. "None tae deep, juist wee. Mist hae bleed lik' hell though."

Elizabeth nodded.

The mistress then took a cloth and moved to the girl's back. The girl flinched as the woman gently washed the dried blood away. "Broon paper 'n' vinegar mended ye weel enough. Th' cuts wull pain ye fur loads mair days, bit wi' yer fever better ye wull be able tae shift aboot. Fàilte tae mah hame. Whit's yer name then?"

"Elizabeth." She said. "My friend call me Lizzy."

"Lizzy fits ye better." The lady said smiling.

Elizabeth nodded sitting back letting the heat soak into her bones for a moment. Then she reached for the soap and began to scrub her body. The Mistress watched her as she set her clothes about on the bed. The girl was scrubbing so hard she was causing her skin to become like a boiled crab and bleed in some spots.

"Lass. Stop!" The mistress said.

Elizabeth froze looking at her.

"Na need tae tae dae mair damage than whit haes bin dane tae ye. Relax. Yer washed 'n' wash. Noo time tae git ye oot 'n' bandage ye sae ye kin dress 'n' donder aboot. Fresh air wid dae ye guid." The lady of the estate said.

Elizabeth nodded and then stood up a little shakily. The woman helped her step out and then handed her a rough spun cloth to dry with.

The mistress looked at her as she took her hand and then bandaged the worst cuts on her back. From there she helped her into a clean chemise, a corset, pockets, petticoats, sleeves, and a top the cover the corset.

Elizabeth began to feel more human. Then the lady helped her put her stockings on, tying them at her knees to hold them up. Last were her shoes. There were none that would fit her elf like feet so the lady put cloth within to help the girl and then tied them.

Elizabeth stood before a mirror a moment and then sighed as the lady then put a mop cap on her head to protect it from the elements and the sun. She looked like a servant more than a duchess she was, but then these people had no idea who she was.

Mistress MacKenzie then gave her a pair of woven fingerless gloves to keep her hands warm. The girl was small and the nights were cold. They walked out together into the hall. The girl was still a wonder to the lady of Beannachd. She had no signs of work on her hands, they were soft and though her nails were cracked there was no signs the girl had done labor before. There were signs of violence all over her body, from her flogged back, for which she had suffered much like Jamie, though his count was clearly higher, he had the stubbornness of a mule to live, and bruising on her wrists and thighs. The wrist bruises looked like manacle bruises, but her thighs had finger marks. The poor girl had suffered much and they needed to care for her.

It was nearly two months that the pair dwelled there. Slowly the bruises faded and the cuts became scars. The girl bloomed with their care becoming the beautiful lass that Jamie remembered. He spent as much time as he could with her, enjoying her company and she is.

Jamie worked for his uncle while the girl found simple pleasures in such things as finding duck eggs and chicken eggs. She loved feeding the animals and learning about the area.

Mistress Mackenzie taught her sew and the girl worked on a simple sampler, finding it a little difficult at first, but then her small nimble fingers worked quickly and were able to go from clumsy to making art.

Her first piece was a thistle and though she had stabbed herself several times with a needle and her blood helped color part of it, she had managed to be determined to finish the piece. Dougal and his lady admired her determination.

She certainly was beating the odds.

Dougal had whispered rape., something he didn't hold with in the slightest. A woman could be beaten with a belt for disobedience by her father or husband, but he drew the line at forcing a woman to bed.

Elizabeth walked into the sunlight of the courtyard of the house and blinked in the surprisingly bright sunshine.

Dougal was seated in the shade talking to two younger girls. He stood up and walked toward his wife and the young woman who looked down shyly.

"Guid lassie. We wur worried ye wid nae survive. Keek at ye noo. A beauty 'n' a fighter. Jamie wis richt. Yer a true asset tae th' mackenzie"

She curtsied to him bowing her head. "I underschtand I must sank you fur all dis."

He smiled a little. "Yer smile is enough sweet lassie. Ye hae suffered enough. Come. Jamie wis wanting tae see howfur ye faired."

She straightened and allowed him to lead the way to the stables. Jamie was there with a horse. Clicking to make it go around in a circle. Dougal smiled as the filly pranced. Jamie noticed them and nodded as he spoke in Gaelic, stepping closer he caressed the nose and offered an apple before letting the filly trot away.

He walked to the fence, smiling at Elizabeth. "Ye keek sae muckle better. Color in yer cheeks. Come. Hae dinner wi' me then lassie?"

Dougal nodded to them and walked back toward the house. Elizabeth watched him go. "Vere fur dinner?"

"In th' haugh nearby. Thare is fresh honey fur us, some ham, crowdie, breid, 'n' butter. Yi''ll need yer braun as ah dae."

She looked at the tall man a moment.

He seemed to read her thoughts. "Ye dinnae need tae be scared o' me. As lang as a'm wi' ye or th' mackenzie, yer safe." He lifted a basket and then offered his hand to her.

She smiled and took it.

They went to the meadow and she sat down as he did in the grass listening to the insects and other noises like the small stream. He laid out the meal and she dove in, discovering that she did indeed have an appetite.

Jamie smiled watching her as he cut apples with his dirk as well as the cheese and ham. She sipped the wine he had brought, looking about.

He smiled at her and touched her mop cap. "This is a funny bunnet fur ye lassie. Ah prefer ye."

She sighed. "No hair." She protested.

"It wull graw back." He reached and took her hand in his and caressed it softly. "'twas dane tae pity ye as wis ither hings. Kin ye ever forgive me fur mah pairt? ah care fur ye elizabeth. Deeply. Truly. Ah wull see na harm tae ye. Ne'er again."

She looked up at him. "You help."

He laughed without humor. "Helped? ah forced masell oan ye. Ah cannae be forgiven fur that. Mibbie ye wull forgive me nae saving ye th' torment, bit that is an unforgivable sin."

She shook her head and touched his large hand. "Forgiven." She said. "You are kind Jamie. Good man."

He sighed. "If ye say sae. Ah think masell lower than dirt."

She shook her head. "Good Jamie." She said. She looked up at him, her eyes searching his intently. "Help me."

"'n' ah aye wull be 'ere fur ye. Anythin'. Juist ask."

She sighed.

They fell into silence.

Jamie watched her as she looked about, her breast lifting against the confines of her corset to breath. She was beautiful to him. It was more than his sense of duty to her. He really did care about her. He moved and cleaned everything up and out it in the basket.

"Did ye ken randall pat a cost oan oor heids. Ten piece sterling fur me 'n' twenty fur ye."

"Vhy?" She asked.

"Mines is fur murder. Yer fur speirins. O' value yer. He juist wants tae fin' ye. 'n' he wull nae hae ye!"

"Mord? You could barely hold horse..."

He nodded. "Ye 'n' ah baith ken this. As does Dougal."

She frowned a little. "Vhat ve do?"

"Whin we ur able we gang tae France. Ah wull keep ye safe."

"France?" She made a face.

"As mah guidwife. Ah owe ye that muckle. Ye wull hae mah name, mah clan, mah fowk, 'n' if necessary, th' protection o' mah body as weel."

She blinked at him. Was that a proposal?

She got to her feet feeling a bit unsure. She walked away into the meadow. He watched her. Perhaps it was too much to put on her so close to becoming conscious again after five days. He knew two things, however. He would marry her and he would keep her safe.

He meant it, she knew it. He would keep her safe. Just as she had read in his character. However, something suddenly made her feel uneasy. It wasn't him per say, but something made her feel off.

She took a breath feeling hot. She lifted a hand to her head as she blinked, her vision wobbling. Suddenly she felt like ice. With a soft cry she dropped like a stone to the earth as her knees gave out from under her and she landed in a heap of clothing and limp body.

Jamie was on his feet instantly and went to her.

He touched her face. "Lass? Lass? Lizzy?! Elizabeth!" He called.

He shifted the basket on his arm and lifted her in his arms. She looked like a doll as her head lolled back. He pressed a hand to her breast.

She yet lived. What had caused her to faint? Surely not his offer of protection?!

Baffled he carried her back toward the manor home, her head cradled to his chest like a child.

Nearly there he felt her move a little and he drew up short looking down at her. "Lass?" He asked.

She blinked and looked about and then up at him. "Was?"

He pressed a kiss to her brow and moved quickly into the home passed the startled forms of his aunt and uncle as he made his way to the girl's room.


	12. Discoveries, Prospects, and Weddings

Chapter 12 – Discoveries, Prospects, and Weddings

After Jamie laid Elizabeth on her bed, she slept for some time.

She slept to supper time when Mistress Mackenzie woke her to have her eat. She watched the girl carefully as the girl ate delicately, but ate all the food given.

"Tell me true bairn. Whin did ye lest hae yer lest bluidin?" The Mistress asked.

The girl blinked. She cocked her head. Surely she had had it since she had been there. It was a monthly cycle. She took a breath. "Three mons."

Mistress Mackenzie nodded. "Ur yer breests tender? dae yer feelin' peely-wally th' morns mornin'?"

"Vas?"

"Ill? You ill lass?"

The girl nodded. "Ja." She said. "Why? Is bad?"

The lady patted her hand. "ye mah dear ur wi' bairn."

She stared at the woman. She then looked down at her still flat belly. "Baby?" She asked. "I have baby?"

The lady nodded and swallowed hard as she then stood up. "I'll return." She said leaving the girl to her thoughts as she walked toward the main hall.

Dougal and Jamie were talking while sharing a meal. They both looked up as the mistress of the home came into view looking rather upset.

"Whit's gaun oan noo? ye keek lik' ye hae seen a ghost." Dougal said looking at his spouse.

"Th' lassie, lizzy. She is wi' bairn." The lady said. She took a breath. She was pale.

"Whit? urr ye sure? that bas randall did mair than flog her then?" Dougal said suddenly serious. He hated to think of the girl so ill used. No one would take her now that she had a baby in her belly unless he married her quickly to...

Jamie interrupted his thoughts. "no...the bairn is mines." He said quietly.

"Whit? whit did ye say?" Dougal asked looking at him startled. As did his wife. They both knew the boy liked her. They had expected him to put distance between him and her at the news even though Dougal hoped to win Jamie over to marry her and...

"the bairn is mines. Ah wull mairie th' lassie. Ah meant tae awready. Ah wull see her taken care o' 'n' safe." Jamie continued blue eyes steady.

"Aye ye wull mairie her by god. Th' bairn wull hae a faither. Ye bedded her 'n' didnae say a word? howfur lang then?" Dougal demanded.

"sin she woke." Jamie lied. He was not about to tell his uncle about how he had come to bed her the first time. It was less than honorable. Seducing her was better.

"Ah ought tae throttle ye. She is a guest. She is keeked at as wee mair as a whore. Ye hae a cost oan yer heid 'n' fighter pay. Whit kind o' lee is that fur a young lassie?"

Jamie nodded. "Ah wull mairie her 'n' tak' her wi' me tae france afore her belly grows tae lairge. She is a guid lassie 'n' none o' this is her fault."

"None o' her fault? she spread her legs lik' a whore 'n' she is jammy yer willing tae tak' her. Ye cuid hae denied this. Ah aye think yer covering anither man's sin laddie."

"None, bit mah ain." Jamie said evenly.

He rose to his feet. "Noo if ye dinnae mynd, ah wid lik' tae speak tae mah bride. She wull be scared ah suspect. This is ower a shat masel oan a' o' us. Ah wull mairie her wi`in twa days if we kin guide."

"Whit o' th' banns?"

"she haes a bairn in her belly. Wid pity her nae tae mairie her quickly. Ah wull hae mah guidwife smiling 'n' happy."

Dougal nodded. "Gey weel. We wull mak' th' arrangements wantit fur ye tae be merrit in th' chapel wi' a priest."

Jamie nodded and moved to walk out of the hall to join the girl he loved in her room.

"Dae ye think he is covering th' sin o' randall tae keep his bonny lassie his?" Lady Mackenzie asked her husband.

"mibbie. Ah think he is trying tae richt a wrong 'n' ah personally dae nae care wha is tae blame as lang as th' lassie haes a jimmy 'n' th' bairn haes a faither." Dougal said.

She nodded.

Jamie went to the door of the room and knocked gently. He heard nothing and opened it a crack. "Lizzy?" He asked peeking in.

She was on the floor by the fire, her arms about her knees as they were drawn to her chest.

He came in and went to her. She looked up at him. In the firelight he could plainly see the tear streaks on her face.

"Oh, lass." He knelt and wrapped her in the fold of an arm. "Dinnae greet. A'm 'ere. Ah promise. A'm 'ere. Ah wull be yer guidman 'n' oor bairn wull hae mah name as wull you."

"Why? Why vant me? I ore."

"No." He shook his head. He pulled her head up to face him. "Yer nae that at a'. Ah forced ye. Ah protected ye then 'n' ah wull noo. Let me loue ye. Ah dae loue ye lizzy mah sweet lizzy. God helped us mak' a bairn tae keep us th'gither. Ah loved ye fae th' moment a clocked ye at mah hame. Please. Let me be free tae loue ye 'n' oor bairn as ah shuid."

She sniffled a little and then nodded. "I marry you den." She said.

He nodded as well. He pressed his mouth to hers in a soft kiss. He meant it for a chaste kiss to seal the bargain, but he continued, taking all she had to offer. He wrapped a hand about her head, pulling her to him. He pulled her into his lap, her knees going to either side of his hips as he continued to kiss her, his free hand going to down her back, softly as to not hurt her, to the fleshed out part of her bottom. He pulled back, putting his forehead to her own.

"Jamie..." She whispered.

He pressed a kiss to her brow. "Mah bonny bride. We wull mairie. Hae oor honeymoon. Then we travel tae france awa' fae scootlund fur a time sae thay forgoat us 'ere."

"France? Baby? France?" She blinked.

"Aye th' bairn wull be born in france, bit free. We wull return. Ah promise ye." He nuzzled her cheek softly. "Mistress Mackenzie calls ye lizzy. Kin ah ca' ye lizzy as weel?"

She looked at him. "You do already." She smiled. "I like it."

He chuckled then. "Oh, Aye."

He then held her as they watched the fire together.

ZzZ

Two days later, Elizabeth took a breath as Mistress Mackenzie saw to her wedding dress. The girl looked down at herself.

She then walked to the chapel at midday. She blinked.

Jamie came out of the chapel wearing a different tartan than she had seen him wearing. Behind him was the same man she had seen on the ship.

Jamie looked at Elizabeth. God in heaven she was lovely. He wasn't sure what he did to have this beautiful elf like creature.

He came to her wearing his full battery of weapons, a tartan wrapped about him with a green overcoat. His hair was combed out and he stood in cleaned boots watching her.

She looked up at him. He looked like a statue as he regarded her as well.

She swallowed as she shook her head. "I no marry you. I do not know your name."

"James Alexander Malcolm MacKenzie Fraser." He said slowly.

She blinked and lifted her hand. "Elizabeth Katerina Hohenzollern." She said.

He took her hand in his and lifted it to his lips. "Mah lady."

She smiled.

Dougal coughed beside them. "If ye twa ur ferr finished mibbie we shuid git this mairriage dane afore th' bairn comes."

Jamie smiled and then nodded to her to walk into the chapel first. He followed. The priest stood there.

For a moment Elizabeth stood unsure. She was not Catholic. Cleves was Lutheran. She took a breath and allowed Dougal to gently ease her forward.

Jamie stood to one side as the girl stood watching as the priest spoke in Latin. The pair spoke their vows after each other. Then Jamie put a ring on her tiny finger, holding her hand gently a moment. She looked worn, but then he leaned forward and kissed her, soft and tenderly on her mouth.

She smiled a little as he pulled back.

Dougal then grunted and stepped forward drawing Jamie' dirk. Jamie lifted his hand palm up pulling the sleeve back. Elizabeth gasped as Dougal drew the dagger across the large wrist of Jamie.

The priest looked on palely as Dougal went about it.

Dark blood welled as he then turned to the girl and grabbed her wrist and did the same even as she struggled a moment. A look from Jamie stopped her protests and she hissed a little in pain. Dougal then pressed their wounds together and bound their arms together with linen.

Jamie looked at the pale girl. "Bear up mah dear. Th' wirst is ower. Noo juist say th' wurds efter me." He said softly.

She nodded.

Jamie spoke clearly to the group of onlookers. She repeated the words watching his mouth as he spoke stumbling a little over the complicated combinations of letters. "S tu smior de mo chnàimh, anns mo chuislean 's tu 'n fhuil Bheir mi dhut-sa mo chorp, gum bith 'n dithismar aon Bheir mi dhut-sa slànm' anam, gus an crìochnaichar saoghal."

However, she made it.

The group cheered as Jamie kissed her again. "Ye did weel. Na be easy. Yer mah guidwife noo. We wull gang tae oor room 'n' ye kin rest."

She nodded.

They walked out together, arms still bound. Jamie's free arm was about her waist to guide and keep her upright if needed. Once outside Dougal released their arms and then tore the linen making a makeshift bandage. He wrapped the girl's arm first. He then nodded to Jamie who stood holding his arm beside them.

Jamie watched his wife swaying and then nodded as he swept her into his arms holding her close. "Dae nae faint lassie. Yi''ll need tae be awake noo. Thare ur tae mony witnesses." He said urgently.

She nodded against his chest as he carried her into the manor home and to the room that had been prepared for them. He shut the door and then began removing his weapons and the other ornaments. She watched, shivering. She too slipped out of the cumbersome dress so that she was only in the corset, hoops, and her chemise. She sat on the bed.

Jamie turned to her. He went and sat beside her.

"Vat we say?" She asked.

"'twas a blood vow. It's fae auld times. In English, it's 'ye ur blood o' mah blood, 'n' bane o' mah bone. I gie ye mah body, that we twa micht be one. I gie ye mah spirit, 'til oor lee shall be done." He said.

She nodded looking at her wrist.

"A'm sorry. Ah meant tae warn ye, bit 'twas tae late. It wull ainlie sting fur a nicht 'n' then be weel efter." He said.

She nodded.

He then lifted a bottle of whiskey. "A toast then? tae oor mairriage 'n' loue?"

She nodded. He poured and he lifted it toasting in Gaelic. She did the same in her native Prussian. She drank it down in two swallows and lifted it for more. He obliged watching her as she downed that as well.

He lifted a hand to her arm as she sat looking down, nervous. "Ah didnae plan tae suddenly force masell oan ye mah dear yin. Ah wid ower die than hurt ye. A'm waantin' us tae ken ilk ither better. We lea fur france in three days as soon as iain murray arrives 'n' we kin mak' arrangements. We wull hae ither names o' coorse. We ur merrit as fraser, bit we wull travel different tae keep ye 'n' th' bairn safe."

She nodded. He meant it. He would protect her and she smiled then looking up at him. "Not afraid of you Jamie." She said. "Just so much." She said.

He nodded. "I understand."

She relaxed a little as he tenderly caressed her cheek. "A loue ye lizzy. It wull nae be an easy lee whaur we ur gaun. Wull ye come?"

She nodded. "Yes. I come." She said.

ZzZ

They spent the remaining part of the evening talking and learning about each other. He was amazed to hear that she was an orphan and she had been set to marry the Duke. He had told her such information should not be shared with others. She was a simple girl now, a soldier's bride who would be a camp follower.

She smiled and she then kissed him. Spurred on by her gentle coaxing he eventually made love to the girl. Still new at it, she seemed to not be frightened this time and actually enjoyed it. So much in fact she cried out and he froze thinking he had hurt her. When he realized he had not, he felt a large amount of pride in it. She was so small.

They slept after.

At some point she woke and went to the fire, wrapped in his plaid, watching the flames dance. She looked down at her belly, trying to imagine it swelling with the baby. Jamie was the father and though it had likely been conceived in violence, she remembered well Jamie's weeping face above her. He hated doing it.

Jamie woke and saw his wife sitting by the fire. He smiled. She looked so prefect there even though her hair was short and spiky on her head.

She was in her own world when she felt something go about her neck. She looked down. Pearls were about her neck as her husband moved, naked, to sit beside her.

"They're cratur pearls. Thay belonged tae mah mither. They're gey special tae me. Noo thay belong tae mah guidwife." He looked down. "Yer juist as special tae me lizzy."

She smiled looking at the pretty string and then she touched Jamie's arm. She kissed him softly. "I love you Jamie." She said softly.

He looked at her and then pulled her into his lap almost fiercely. He loved her too.

She shifted as he did, bringing them together as she sat on his legs, joining them. He looked at her amazed a moment as he kissed her breasts and then held her tenderly as they rocked together, saying nothing else.

After her moved them to the bed, carrying her legs about his hips, still joined. He laid her down as he felt himself leave her. He then crawled up and wrapped his body around her. She was so small, she fit in the cocoon of his body like a child.

He watched her fall asleep before he too joined her.

The girl was so lovely and he would care for her.


	13. Friends, Travel, and the Camp Matron

Chapter 13 – Friends, Travel, and the Camp Matron

After spending three days together Jamie and his new wife had come to know each other well. Ian Murry had arrived only the night before and Jamie had spent much of the evening talking to his friend and drinking well into the next morning. When he had come to bed, he was drunk, and had fallen asleep nearly upright.

Lizzy woke him the next morning and nursed his headache. He lay with his arm over his eyes for an hour until the tea helped him. He sighed knowing he had to move as his wife watched him, sitting there, her spiky hair looking like a halo in the soft light of the morning.

He looked up at her and first noticed she wore no earrings as she normally wore, even to bed. The second thing he noticed was much of her left earlobe was missing and what remained was a bedraggled mess.

He sat up, headache forgotten for a moment as he turned her head to look. She tried to stop him, suddenly flushing that he noticed.

"Lizzy, whit happened? wha did this?"

She shook her head. "Happen long ago. No matter." She sighed rubbing her hip.

She had owned up to her bad hip after they had been riding and she had dismounted, but the horse had startled as she did, twisting her to an odd angle, knocking her down and causing her hang upside down until her husband could come to her rescue.

He had lifted her bodily against him, calming the mount in Gaelic as he released her foot. It was then he noticed her gait was far worse than he had seen it. She had asked him why he loved a cripple when he could have had his pick of girls being young, strong, and handsome. He answered her by taking her to bed, rubbing her hips and then making love to her. That had been yesterday before Ian had come.

Ian was a likeable fellow and he had befriended the young Mistress Mactavish with a smile and a quick word while her husband wondered to use the privy.

"Yer hip aye ache? we travel th'day? ah kin hire a cart if yi''ll need it."

She shook her head and waved him off. She then dressed as he watched her. He was lying out his kilt on the earth, folding it, and then he laid down and tied it about his waist. She watched curiously as she tied her own petticoats.

He stood up, belting on his weapons. He smiled at her as she moved about. He caught her around her waist and kissed her neck softly. " ** _Tha gràdh agam dhuibh_** **.** " He smiled at her.

"Vas?" She asked him.

"A loue ye sae muckle." He answered and let her go as he turned to start to pack.

By noon it was time to leave. Jamie helped his wife mount her horse. Ian and Jamie both mounted as well. Dougal and several MacKenzie clansmen were going to see them to Inverness where they would sail out for France.

The journey took several days. Jamie watched his wife as she steadfastly rode with them, not speaking about her pain. The pace was gentle to keep from bouncing her or the baby too much. Reaching Inverness was the easy part.

Avoiding the redcoat patrols and getting aboard without them noticing was a trick. Thankfully Jamie had covered his red hair and Elizabeth looked like a Scottish housewife as they walked up the gangplank to the ship.

The journey to Calais took two days. The sea was calmer and Elizabeth spent much of the time above deck with the sun on her face and the cool breeze.

Once in France, Jamie and Ian made their way making inquires as to where to sign up to be mercenaries. Lizzy sat waiting. They were taking a one year contract to fight with the French with the Bavarian troops against the Prussians. The irony was that she would be on the opposite side of her uncle, though to him she was missing and likely dead since there had been no report of her for months she suspected since she knew Randall would not admit to losing her to his benefactor.

Once everything was set, Jamie and Ian led the way to where their camp was summoned. The group looked like a rag-tag bunch. They were called the 101 Rifles by the French. A bunch of Scots who were being paid to fight for the French/Bavarian alliance against the Prussian army for control of Silesia.

The group marched together all day moving to Bavaria. Elizabeth proved to be an asset at least on two occasions when there were matters of looting or rapes among the French of the Prussian women. She translated for the women, giving them a voice, and earning her respect among some of the officers as well as her husband's unit.

Her English improved, or rather her ability to speak like a Scot. She spoke Gaelic often to the men or French if there were some about, which there often were. Her English was more Scottish since she spoke English and practiced the most with her husband and Ian.

The three shared a tent, and interesting thing when Jamie wished to have his wife, though it was increasingly difficult with her ever expanding womb. Ian ignored it or remained outside. When he did come to bed often the girl was between them. It was funny. He was almost as protective of her, if not more so than Jamie. The rest of the group was as well, calling her Momma or Mistress. She had the run of her boys and kept them in line. Often banning them from supper for infractions and it had a greater impact than if they had been flogged.

The Scots seems to have a higher moral code and they would always try to help civilians in defeated towns. Elizabeth's belly grew as the time went on. She saw the camp was well attended for her Scottish Junge as she called them. She cooked for them and repaired their clothing without complaint. It was something she had picked up.

Also with the group was Issac Beaton, a healer. He found a very interested and helpful nurse in Elizabeth MacTavish. Issac was a skilled healer of the Beaton clan and Elizabeth was an eager pupil. She learned herbs and used them to mend not only the men in her small group, but she and Issac also helped the medical tents when needed.

The group of men marched and fought, often in smaller skirmishes since the Rifles had some amazing shots among them, including the camp matron who was challenged by a young upstart ensign who had bought his commission. He lost 100 guineas to Ian who well knew the girl could both shoot and use the dirk she carried. What her father had taught her had been added to in the months by both Ian and Jamie.

When there were larger battles, Elizabeth worked long days and often into the night in the medical tents with the surgeons. She had slipped on blood, amputated limbs, calmed boys with bullets in them, and had witnessed countless deaths.

It was not a place for a duchess of Cleves. She was repairing the men to go back and fight against her uncle. Still no one here knew she was his missing niece, in part to why this war was being fought because of a rumor she had been kidnapped by the Bohemians.

Now the duchess was a lowly camp follower and camp matron. A place where no one would have ever expected to find her. Her once smooth hands from not lifting a finger and rubbing on hand cream were now rough and callused from work and the elements. Not that her husband minded.

Jamie and Elizabeth grew in their love. What had started as more of a political arrangement, now they were inseparable and deeply in love. Jamie love her and his coming child, spending all the time he could with them.

ZzZ

The first snows were falling as the time edged toward Christmas.

Ian and Jamie had been sent on a scouting mission and would be gone at least until nightfall. Elizabeth was left in the care of Issac as well as the other men who were with Ian and Jamie. The captain, William Roberts stayed close as though he worried for the girl. Though everyone else in his group was Scottish and wore kilts, he was English, but wore a French officer uniform. His family was originally from Normandy, but his father had gained money as a merchant trader in England. Fluent in Spanish, French, and English, he was able to be an officer without any issue with the rather rough group of he Rifles.

Elizabeth was hauling a basket washed and folded laundry to the camp. She had been feeling twinges all morning, but ignored them. She still had a month or so to go.

She continued and then set down the basket and then cried out.

Issac and William looked at each other from where they stood talking when they heard her. They went to her. She was bent over, gasping for air.

"Mistress MacTavish?" William asked.

She groaned and held her belly. When the pain eased she straightened and looked at Issac. "I..."

He looked at her and then took her hand. "Ye shuid gang lay doon mistress. Th' bairn is comin'."

"What?" William gasped as he took her other arm guiding her to the tent within the group that she shared with Ian and Jamie.

The rest of the group looked up. "Whit's it?" One asked coming to them.

"What is wrong wi' lizzy?" Another asked looking at her as she walked leang heavily on the men.

"Is th' bairn comin'?" A third asked.

"Christ god whaur is Jamie?" The first asked.

She crawled in as another pain hit and she moaned and dropped to her hands and knees. William moved to her and tried to lie her on her back.

"She donna wantae be lik' that." Issac said.

"She needs to be." William protested.

Issac shook his head as the girl rolled back over and gasped, curling into a ball as she whimpered.

Several heads peaked into the tent. They were pale and wide eyed.

"Macdonald, blankets. Mohr, het cooncil juice." Issac said wiping his hands.

The men blinked and then nodded.

A superior officer appeared as they back out to fetch the things.

"What in heaven's name are you doing?" The man asked in accented French.

"Mistress MacTavish is huvin her bairn sur. We need het cooncil juice 'n' blankets sur." The two men said as the saluted and dashed off.

The man, Major Dubreton, blinked and then stuck his head in just as the girl shrieked and sat up, knees out as she bent over her belly in pain. He gasped and then paled as he straightened. "Very well. Carry on, gentlemen." He said. "I will look for Sergeant MacTavish." He said walking straight backed toward the main camp.

William looked at Issac. "You've done this before, haven't you?"

"Nae wi' a human bairn, na. Horses, an aberdonian`s burd, o' coorse. It cannae be muckle different."

William swallowed as the girl laid on her side whimpering for her husband. He gently caressed her hair to calm her. He had never seen a girl so undone. He worried for her as well. She was such a small lass and her husband was arguably the largest man among the battalion.

Her contractions continued and kept getting closer as the evening went on. He used a cool cloth to wipe the sweat from her brow. The men were outside, playing music to try to soothe her. They had gather cloth, and were boiling water.

The poor girl was nearly delirious now and she was pushing. Issac checked her station every few contractions. She was ready to deliver. It was just convincing the child to come.

There were the sound of horses outside.

The men looked up. "Jamie! och guid tae see ye laddie!"

"Whit urr ye a' daein' fernent mah tent?" Jamie demanded as he moved to unsaddle his horse. Ian was beside him blinking.

A sharp female cry caused them both to freeze and look about.

"It's yer guidwife. She's in labor sae she is. She haes bin sin midday. She haes bin greetin' fur ye. We hud na idea whaur ye wur."

"Aye. Th' major fun me whin we returned tae camp. He said 'twas urgent. Howfur is she?"

"Cursed ye a guid few times, bit she seems tae be weel. Tiring a'm sure. Issac 'n' Willeam ur wi' her."

Jamie nodded and took a breath. Ian patted his arm. "Gang. Ah wull see tae th' horses. She needs ye."

Jamie took his friend's arm as the girl screamed again. He took a breath and ducked into the tent.

He was in no way ready for the scene before him. Lizzy was seated, legs spread, a thin sheet over her upper legs. She was in her chemise, leaning against William who was beside her, caressing her head while Issac sat between her legs.

"Jamie." William said. He smiled.

"Jamie?" Lizzy gasped. She looked up at him as he dropped to her other side.

Jamie touched her head and kissed her sweaty brow as he took a breath. "Och mah brassic lassie." He breathed.

"Th' bairn is crowning. It seems ye made th' birth by th' skin o` yer wallies jamie!" Issac said smiling.

He looked at Lizzy. " Lizzy. Oan yer neist pain. Bear doon wi' a' yer micht. Press th' bairn pat. Ye mist push noo, push lik' ye mean it. Jamie 'n' Willeam wull hulp ye. A'm 'ere tae."

Lizzy nodded. She took a deep breath.

William took one of her legs. Jamie watched and then followed his motion as he held her hand with his free hand. William looked down seeing the contraction starting. Lizzy growled something and bent forward pressing down with the help of her husband and her husband's commander. After three such pushes, a small being slipped from her loins.

Lizzy fell backwards against her husband unconscious. Issac wiped the baby and cut the cord. He cleaned out the nose and mouth and was greeted by a sharp wail of protest before he wrapped the small baby in a blanket.

Jamie was weeping for joy. "Lizzy! och mah Elizabeth. We hae a daughter. A wee daughter. She is bonny lik' her mither." Jamie then noticed his wife was limp against his arm. "Lizzy? in the name of the wee man! Lizzy!"

"She bides, juist puggelt. Lizzy..." Issac gently caressed her face. She came too looking about startled, but she was weak.

Jamie kissed her. "Rest, mah loue. Ye did weel. Ye gave me a daughter. Ta!" He said. He kissed the tiny forehead. She as his, there was no doubt. Though she was long and thin, she was still a small baby. Jamie guessed about a third of a stone, perhaps less.

Issac gave the baby to him. Jamie held her with such care as though she were glass in the fold of his arm. She was still tired from the birth also. Too much too cry out to nurse. He had witnessed enough animal births to know the baby needed rest like the mother.

William wiped his brow and smiled. "Well done, Jamie. She is beautiful." He looked down at the nearly sleeping Lizzy. He kissed her cheek. "You were amazing." He said and then he got up and left the group.

Outside Ian was standing as were the rest of the group. William beamed. "It's a girl." He said. "She looks like Jamie."

"Poor wee lass!" Someone said and the men burst into laughter and opened whiskey to drink to the health of the MacTavish family.

Issac came out wiping his hands on a towel. He had waited until the afterbirth had come and he set it to the side to be buried later. Ian nodded to him and then ducked into the tent. It smelled of sweat and blood, but Jamie lay beside the sleeping form of his wife and before her, in the center of the tent was the small bundle of a blanket wrapped in Jamie's tartan.

Ian smiled at his friend. "She is bonny. A'm proud o' ye auld mukker. Yer her godfather ye ken."

"Ah figured ye wid demand that o' me." Ian said sitting down agains the tent side.

"Lizzy wis th' yin wha wanted it sae. Ah naturally wis aff tae say it, bit she insisted. Whit dae ye ca' th' wee yin then?"

"Ellen Anne Katerina Mackenzie Fraser." Jamie said softly so only his friend could hear.

"Ellen MacTavish she is 'til ye kin reclaim that name." Ian nodded.

"Aye." Jamie nodded looking at his family. He felt complete now and he laid back letting his mind finally relax.

When he had first heard the major he thought that the girl was injured or worse. Childbirth scared him utterly after losing his mother and a sibling to it when he was a lad of eight. His wife lived and he prayed to God to keep her and the child in good health. He could not admit his fear to any save Ian who had well understood and had supported him when he needed to talk about his feelings. He had been very nervous the closer Elizabeth got to delivery. Having her give birth nearly a month early seemed to be better due to her small frame. The child had no more room, he suspected, to grow within her.

He sighed.

Tomorrow would be a new day and he was a father.

He smiled to himself. He was a father. The baby had come into the world and was prefect, just as his wife.

And he would protect them both.


	14. War Zone Injuries

Chapter 14 – War Zone Injuries

Eighteen months.

Elizabeth stood reflecting as she looked over the rows of tents before her from the medical tent. She heard a soft cooing near her. She smiled and looked over her shoulder at her nearly year old daughter Ellen. Elizabeth had learned from the gypsies of the area how to fashion a way to carry her as a baby in the saddle and to her back so she could work and keep her close.

Elizabeth bounced a little on her feet and the baby made a happy cooing noise. She was not yet hungry enough to cry yet, but she had been sleeping.

Eighteen months.

Elizabeth wiped a hand over her face. She could see the smoke plume from the battlefield about a mile away. She wiped her hands. She knew there would be casualties. The artillery batteries had been sounding since dawn.

Eighteen months in this hell.

She shifted Ellen and lifted her so she could feed her. She saw a wagon. Ellen nursed as she saw the slow column approaching. "We have wounded!" She called as her daughter finished. She quickly changed her diaper, putting in more cattail down. She quickly then put her back into the carrier and made sure she was secure.

The surgeons came to her side. "Good eye Lizzy." Dr. Beauchamp nodded. "Look lively!" He barked to the others.

Lizzy's English had improved greatly. It was somewhat of a Scottish/French accented hybrid. Everyone thought her a French girl that someone had married, though several still tried to woo he, which she put an end to fairly quickly. One persistent lad didn't even let the baby phase him, but the large Scottish husband who came to her, did set him back a pace.

Soon there were many wounded to care for. Six amputation, eight deaths, two belly wounds that would be deaths, and four Lizzy patched up to send back. Her apron and clothing was blood stained and it was not even midday yet. She looked back. Ellen was asleep despite the chaos about her. Lizzy smiled. Some days she envied that ability.

She looked out from the tent a moment. Jamie and his rifles were out there somewhere. They were sharpshooters and often were near the front lines, a constant state of worry for Elizabeth. She cared for them all even though she was only married to Jamie. They were her boys.

They had lost Erich MacDonald in the last battle and the whole group felt his loss. They had buried him on a hill looking over the site of the battle and he was honored for his bravery for saving his battalion from a surprise flank attack. Lizzy knew it could have been any one of them. She had been privately grateful it had not been Jamie or Ian, but she never voiced it. She mourned the lad as much as any of them.

Lizzy just finished with a drummer boy and then turned to the operation table, already slick with blood as a man was lifted on it. He groaned and Lizzy went to his head. She gasped. It was Ian.

She looked down. His leg was badly mangled. She touched his face. "Ian."

"Lizzy!" He gasped. "God...it hurts..."

"I know. Try to stay still." She looked down at Issac and the surgeon. They both looked up at her and shook their heads. He had been shot with grape shot and it had severed several arteries. If the leg was not removed, he would die most likely.

Lizzy swung into action as she had before. She pressed a bottle to Ian's lips and made him drink. She then took a wooden dowel and pressed it into his lips.

"Lizzy?"

She wrapped herself around his right arm. "So sorry Ian."

Ian screamed at the first cut of the wicked blade and Lizzy had tears in her eyes. Thankfully the pain was too much and he passed out. Lizzy touched his neck. He lived.

The limb below his knee was discarded and he was lifted to a stretcher to be taken to the tent to be nursed back to health.

She watched him go as she wiped her hands free of his blood. He had about a fifty percent chance of surviving. She looked back at Ellen.

The child had slept through the whole thing.

ZzZ

It was nearly sunset when she heard a horse. She came out of the tent, exhausted, blood covered, and needing to walk a little to get the cinks out of her back.

The rider swung down from his mount and went to her. It was Jamie, mud and blood covered from the field. His hair was covered in dust and blood, adding to the hue. His clothing and kilt were also blood stained as he came to her, nearly knocking her over as his body connected with hers. If his hands had not found her shoulders to hold her, she may have. She grunted at the contact, but then kissed him, deeply.

He took a breath, inhaling the scent of her hair, blood, mud, death, and her scent of cinnamon. He took a shaky breath. "Ian...ian. Thay teuk him away." He whispered. He was shaking. "There wis sae muckle blood. He didnae mak' a sound. Ah thought he wis deid."

"I know." She pulled back. "He lives." She said.

"He is alive? holy god. He is ma best mukker." He said.

"I know." She took his hand and led him toward the tent where the severely wounded were being cared for. She walked down the row of cots to where Ian lay, still out cold, likely from the heavy dosing of opium.

Jamie's breath caught as he knelt down by his friend. "Ah cannae hae him deid." He took his friend's hand and then looked back at his wife. "Whit happened?"

"He lost his leg." She said. "Pray he will recover."

Jamie swallowed knowing amputations were something that could kill easily. If not the wound the fever that followed as the body fought with the blood loss. A tear fell down his cheek. Ian was his best friend since they were children. They had gotten into so much trouble together and now his friend's life was in the balance.

Jamie felt his wife's hand on him. He looked up and patted it softly.

"Come Jamie. We will look in on him tomorrow. Nothing more can be done." She said gently.

"A'm waantin' tae bade wi' him. He saved mah lee lizzy, ye ken. Ah owe him."

Lizzy sighed. "You are no use to him dead yourself. Come you have wounds I need to stitch."

He sighed and finally nodded setting his friend's hand down as he rose to his full height. Lizzy lifted Ellen to his arms.

Jamie took her and calmed his nerves as the baby whimpered a little. He bent his head and kissed her. Her inviting baby scent calmed him more and he followed his wife out. She led his horse to the rifle camp. The boys were there and they looked up at Jamie.

Two of them stood up and patted Jamie on the shoulder. " We thought ye deid." Josselyn said.

"We heard aboot iain. Wull he mak' it?" Mohr asked.

"God willing. He doesn't keek guid though." Jamie said sighing as he sat down on a log, holding his daughter to his chest, lightly bouncing her.

Lizzy went and then nodded to him. "Let's see your cuts then."

Jamie sighed and handed Ellen to Josselyn who sat next to him. He struggled out of his uniform and shirt revealing several cuts and a bullet graze. He sat in his kilt allowing his wife to stitch him up.

"Listen tae yer wifie James. She is wiser than us a'." Issac said coming to the came, hauling his saddle.

Jamie looked up at him. " Scrapes. Whit's yin mair scar tae th' likes o' me."

"Hush." Lizzy said. She growled something in Prussian as he shifted in pain making a reference to Ian and that he was braver.

At that Jamie narrowed his eyes and sat ramrod straight as she continued.

Josselyn then noted that the baby was hungry and crying for her mother. Lizzy washed her hands free of blood and then nodded to Jamie as she withdrew to the tent to feed the smallest and most demanding member of their group.

The men sat in silence, each in their own reflective states as to what had happened.

Eighteen months. Far too long.

ZzZ

It took more than a month before Ian could again sit up. Jamie and Lizzy were at his side nearly every day. He was given a crutch so he could move about for short distances. He stood at attention as William, their lead officer, released him and Jamie from service, both honorably due to time served and wounds received.

Ian was loaded into a wagon with Lizzy and Ellen.

They hoped to reach Prague or perhaps even Vienna by Christmas.

Jamie rode his mount, his arm in a sling from a musket ball nearly going through his heart. He looked forward. They would travel to Paris and then Normandy and Scotland.

ZzZ

They celebrated Christmas in Prague, spending a few days while it was bitterly cold. From there they traveled to Paris.

Once there Ian was fitted with a wooden leg to help him move about easier. He hobbled a bit, but with determination and his friends' help, he was able to move just fine.

It was mid March when they traveled from Calais to Scotland. Once there, Ian headed back home, departing from his dear friends whom he knew could not follow. Jamie, if discovered, would be hung and Lizzy brought in chains to face whatever punishments that awaited her for escape and other nonsense.

However, Murtagh Fitzgibbons Fraser joined them. Murtagh was Jamie's uncle and he was a good man, though small and mousy. Lizzy liked him well enough. He had been with Jamie when she had first met them and now it was oddly comforting to have him with them. He was quiet and watchful, but liked Lizzy well enough. Ellen liked him as well when he held her.

Jamie and Lizzy rode double from Inverness toward the home of the MacKenzie, Castle Leoch. It was cold and Lizzy had been tucked up in his plaid the whole way, riding before him with Ellen safe and warm before her in her cloak.

Once at the castle, the groom took the reins and then helped Lizzy down to the ground. She wrapped her cloak about her and Ellen as she stood waiting for Jamie and Murtagh. Jamie dismounted and went to his wife, standing behind her.

Lizzy looked at the castle. So this was the home of the MacKenzie and where Jamie had spent time as a teenager. She sighed. She had not lived in a castle since she was a young girl. Now she was twenty nearing twenty-one. A mother, wife, and lover she knew well what her place was, though this was not to mean she was with out attitude. She did stand up for herself to the chagrin of her husband at times, but then she had done a great service as well, flirting with higher officers to gain favors of munitions and the like.

Now she would be a Scottish wife in a land very near to where she would have been a duchess. A dangerous game.

She looked up and saw a man at a window above them.

Jamie gently wrapped an arm about her and kissed her cheek. "C'moan noo. It's near supper time 'n' we need tae sloch. We hae bin tae lang oan a horse. Then tae kip wi' th' bairn 'n' us tae ah shuid think."

Lizzy nodded and looked up again.

The man was gone.

Nearly two years she had been gone and now she was glad to be back in the cool moist air of the land of her husband. Oddly she felt as much at home here as she did in Cleves. She sighed. She had passed through Cleves coming here, but could not speak of it to Ian and Jamie. They could not know that yet.


	15. Castle Leoch

Chapter 15 – Castle Leoch

Lizzy sighed as she stood in the room that the rather portly head of domestic affairs had found for them. It was a guest lodging and was clearly for a married couple. Lizzy laid the basket bed near the fire. Ellen nursed and then crawled into her basket to sleep.

Lizzy smiled and then looked up as the door opened. The lady, Mistress Fitz had returned with a tray of food for us. Lizzy was grateful and her husband thanked the mistress with a kiss to the cheek. She patted his cheek gently and then nodded and left the pair.

Lizzy watched her husband and then looked up at him. "Are you well husband?"

"Aye. Ah hae tae fin' something tae dae though. Ah cannae dae guid wirk fur fowk micht ken mah coupon mair. A'm needin' tae speak tae mah uncles as weel. Dougal 'n' colum wull baith be 'ere. Thay need tae ken whit haes happened 'n' ah hae tae ken if they're willing tae shelter us."

She nodded.

She allowed her husband to come to her, strip her clothing and then take her to bed. The bed was soft and she welcomed the feel after two years on the ground or cots. Jamie made love to her fiercely wanting to show her how much he loved her.

ZzZ

By morning, she found she was alone in the room. Her husband had gone. She heard the baby and rose from the bed. She patted to where the small baby was where she had left her. She lifted her and nursed her.

There was a knock at the door. Elizabeth wore only a chemise. She looked up as the door opened to reveal Murtagh with the head of the household, Mrs. Fitz. The highland mistress smiled as she saw the younger woman feeding the baby. Murtagh excused himself for the time being.

Lizzy changed her daughter and then let her be on a thick rug on the floor as she turned to dress. Mrs. Fitz helped her and she sighed looking at herself in a mirror. She looked much the same as she had before, but her eyes held the wisdom and truth that she had seen much in her young life.

The door opened again. Murtagh nodded to her. "Come then lassie. Th' laird wants tae speak wi' ye. He awready haes spoken tae jamie 'n' seen him aff."

"Seen Jamie off?"

"Aye. Jamie is tae travel wi' his uncle in twa days. Ah gang wi' thaim. Ye wull remain 'ere under mackenzie protection."

She sighed and nodded. She had spoken with Jamie on the way there. Jamie seemed to know he would not be very welcomed by his uncles having a price on his head and marrying a foreign girl, but since he had a child and his wife seemed not to be a threat to them, they would likely allow her to stay under their protection while he helped in the stables or something of that nature.

Lizzy looked back at Ellen. She lifted her to her hip and they followed Murtagh through the maze of passages to a study. No one was there, but Lizzy saw may birds in cages. She smiled as Ellen reached toward one.

"What?" The girl asked.

"Bird." Lizzy said. "Voegel." She said in Prussian.

The girl repeated and smiled happily. Lizzy looked back as the door opened once more to reveal a man. He was shorter than she expected, but his legs were twisted, though he walked well enough.

"Fàilte tae mah castle mistress. A'm Colum Campball Malcolm Mackenzie, laird o' castle leoch. Ah ken ye hae merrit mah nephew 'n' this fin' lassie is yer daughter by him. Yer name is Elizabeth Katerina. That insae an English name." He said coming toward her.

She rose to her feet and curtsied to him. "No." She agreed. "I am not from England."

"Whaur urr ye fae then?" He nodded to a seat. She took it. The small girl sat on the floor by her full skirts.

"I was born in Cleves. I have family in France and Prussia." He sat in a high backed chair, watching her.

"I hae ne'er heard o' cleves. Is it near france?"

"Yes. It borders it." She gasped as Ellen crawled over to Colum.

The laird smiled as he looked down at the red haired girl. "She looks lik' jamie ye ken, bit thare is a fair amount o' mah sister in that coupon tae. Mah bonny sister wis jamie's mither. Sae dowie. She left us tae soon wi' th' bairn. Dougal 'n' ah didnae tak' th' speirins o' her death weel. Come 'ere ye wee thing. Let's hae a keek at ye."

You also did not approve of her marriage, Lizzy thought remembering the talks with her husband. She had rejected her brother's choice and wed a man she eloped with just to spite her brothers.

Colum lifted the girl to his lap and she smiled brightly at him.

"Who?" She asked pointing at him.

"Yer uncle wee yin." Colum smiled. He leaned forward and lifted something from his desk. It was a small bit of maple sugar. She took it and giggled at him as he held her. He caressed her mop of unruly hair. "Ah hae sent yer guidman tae wirk wi' dougal tae gain speirins 'n' tae report back. We hae need o' fowk peepin' th' redcoats. They're aw weys oan th' lands. Ye wull remain 'ere, safe wi' mah clan. Ah ken ye hae some skills as a healer. Jamie said ye trained fae a beaton 'n' ye worked in th' medical areas."

"Yes." She nodded.

"Guid we hae need o' a healer. Jamie wull dae his pairt 'n' sae wull ye mah dear niece. Noo. Gang fin' yersel' some breakfast. A'm sure yer famished."

She rose to her feet and bowed to him. "Thank you for your time uncle. I look forward to knowing the MacKenzie better."

His hand shot out. "We ur yer fowk. Though ye dae nae bear mah clan name, mistress, yer as guid as blood tae me. Ah wull nae allow harm tae come tae ye. Come tae me if ye hae problems."

"I will, uncle. Will Jamie come back often?"

"Ye guidman wull be 'ere ilka few days ah expect. He kin nae bade th' nights wi`in th' walls. Nae mony ken his true name or mind it. It mak's it less likely fowk wull mind."

She nodded. "All Right."

"Ah ken ye baith ur wanted. He fur murder. Ye fur escape. Aye th' redcoats wull hae none o' ye while a'm laird."

"Thank you." She said. She lifted the baby to her hip and walked out.

ZzZ

She left her nearly two year old with Mrs. Fitz who was all too eager to watch the baby. She had a basket with her and she walked out toward the stables where she had heard that Jamie was at working with the horses before he was to leave.

He spotted her. "Awright mah loue. Whaur is th' wee yin?"

She smiled at him. "I left her with Mrs. Fitzgibbons. She likes her so."

"Och. A'm happy tae see ye. Ah lea th' morns mornin'. Ye wull be safe 'ere under mah uncle's protection."

She sighed. "I would rather be safe with you."

"Na yin wull harm ye. Th' laird is yer uncle noo thro' mairriage 'n' he wull see ye safe. Ah promise."

She nodded.

They sat down in the straw and began to eat the lunch she had brought. As she had suspected, her husband was hungry. They then sat together against the fence, listening to the sounds around them. She looked up at him. "I love you."

He smiled and kissed her.

Old Alec appeared and looked at them. "Whit urr ye daein' laddie? ye hae wirk tae dae afore th' mornin'. Ye dae nae need tae be seducing th' lassie whin wirk is tae be dane."

Jamie pulled away slowly and looked back at the man. "She is ma guidwife. Ah wull be goin awa her." "Say yer goodbyes then 'n' git back tae it."

"Ah cuid nae wirk oan an hee haw tummy cuid ah? She looks efter me as a guid guidwife."

"Guid, guid. Up 'n' oan laddie. She wull soon hae ye atween her legs if ye keep it up 'n' this is hardly th' steid fur it."

Elizabeth blushed and so did Jamie. She had not yet been churched and could not lie with her husband. Her baby was only days old and she had heard from the women it would take weeks before her bleeding stopped and her husband would again wish to be amorous again.

"A loue ye. Come 'ere efter. We kin gang fur a hurl." Jamie said, drawing her attention back to him as he plucked straw from her short hair.

She smiled at him and turned to go, but a hand caught her arm. "Promise me ye wull remain 'ere, guid anf faithful. Fin' a steid 'ere. Th' mackenzie need a healer. Mibbie ye wid fit th' bill?"

She cocked her head. "Maybe." She left then and he watched her go.

Alec blinked at him. "Whaur oan earth did ye fin' a french lassie tae mairie?"

"She isnae french." Jamie said.

"She isnae sassenach neither."

"Aye. That is true. A' richt auldjin, let's tae th' horses."

ZzZ

Lizzy made it back to the castle and walked through the maze of passages. She found her room and began to explore the area. Her breasts ached after a time and so she went to the kitchens and found Mrs. Fitz with the baby whimpering.

She nodded and Lizzy took the girl and sat near the fire to feed her as the kitchen ladies moved about.

Next she walked about the courtyard, holding her now sleepy red haired child, watching the activity about her.

So this was what it was to be a Scot.

These were the MacKenzie.

She felt a little out of place. She had never learned to cook or do anything about a house, but she found watching to be interesting.

She was married a Fraser, but had the name MacTavish here to protect her and Jamie. She wondered how many people here knew that that was not Jamie's real name. She suspected nearly everyone.

She watched Dougal with some lads and smiled. She liked Dougal, though he had a rather large imposing quality about him.

He came to her and smiled a little. "Ye ur bonny today. Weel noo lassie, urr ye settling intae yer freish life?"

She nodded. "Oui. Thank you uncle." She said.

If people thought her French, she could at least pretend a bit. It would help to keep her cover.

Ellen began to coo a little and Dougal lifted her, smiling. " A' her rid locks. She is a mackenzie blood fur sure."

Lissy nodded watching.

Dougal kissed the rosy cheek of the toddler and then gave her back. "Aff ye gang then."

A young red haired lad came before her as she walked away. "Wha urr ye then?"

Dougal stepped forward. "Mistress Elizabeth MacTavish, lad."

"Sae we ur cousins then? ah hae ne'er seen a bairn sae wee."

Dougal nodded. "Aye."

Lizzy allowed the young boy to see his younger cousin. He looked at the girl and smiled and made a face to which she giggled and became suddenly shy which made Lizzy smile. He was a strapping lad and by his hair and size she had no doubt he would be the size of Jamie when he was of age. She smiled as Ellen cooed at her cousin as she looked from her mother's shoulder.

"A'm hamish mackenzie. It's a buzz tae catch up wi` ye elizabeth."

"My friends call me Lizzy." She smiled.

"Lizzy. Lizzy. Ah lik' it better." The young lad said. Dougal then directed him away so Lizzy could make her escape with a nod.

ZzZ

It was much later, near dark when Lizzy had managed to escape the hall and she came to the stables. She looked about, holding Ellen on her hip. Jamie appeared from no where and she jumped startled.

He smiled, taking the bairn with a kiss to mother and bairn. Ellen giggled and gave her Papa a big sloppy kiss back to which he grinned and then using one arm, climbed to the loft with a meaningful look back at his wife.

Lizzy blinked and then followed him rather enjoying the view up his kilt for a few moments. She remembered the first time she had explored him while he was in his kilt still. She knew what the Scots wore under their kilts – nothing – but she had been surprised still to find nothing, but Jamie there as her hands had moved upward from knee to powerful thigh and higher.

Ellen remained still in the secure embrace of her father. He then blew a raspberry into the soft neck and she shrieked in merriment and he growled playfully tossing her into the air as he stood in the loft and his wife joined them.

After a few moments, he sat back down, letting the girl sit on his kilt as he looked at his wife as she smiled watching him with their daughter. He liked being a father.

Lizzy then sat, talking to him into the night as Ellen explored and played with sticks and other things about the area and chewed on hay. Jamie kept an eye on her, once scooping her up when she got too close to the edge. Now she sat rubbing her eyes and finding a moth to watch.

Jamie looked to his wife. He had been sitting with a leg drawn up to his chest. However, he was not a man to go wanting.

He kissed her, his hands going down to her skirts, but she gasped, stopping him. "We cannot. Not here..."

"'n' how come nae? thare is na yin 'ere save th' horses. ."

"I am bleeding and the child..." She said simply looking toward the now whimpering hungry toddler. Ellen had been eating other foods, but she still preferred to suckle from her mother. Jamie gave her a look that that would only last for a time.

She lifted Ellen to her breast. Jamie watched his daughter nurse as he leaned back, watching his family.

"Be safe. Come back to me James Fraser." She whispered to him.

"Ah promise, mistress Fraser. Ah wull nae lea ye a widow or oor bairn fatherless."

She nodded and settled against him as the toddler finished looking up sleepily at her father. Jamie reached and lifted her to his arm, rocking her gently. She still looked like a tiny doll next to her father. He smiled as she yawned and settled against his tweed jacket. He let her sleep and then handed her to her mother as he pulled his tweed from his body and made her a lovely nest in the hay with his tweed jacket over her. She was deeply asleep as Jamie laid her down, snuggling into the jacket that smelled of her father, horses, and soap.

Jamie then turned to his wife and smiled. "Ainlie wey she wull learn is tae watch us."

"She does not need to know about that..." She said lifting her chin. He smiled and kissed her.

"Ah gawked horses, chickens, coos, 'n' folk fur years ye ken. It mak's yer time easier."

She sighed and rested her head against him. He was warm and she felt safe with him. She well knew he had been as virgin as she when they had been forced by Randall. The idea of having his ideas about love making coming from the barn yard was oddly tantalizing. She looked at her husband and laid back pulling him over her.

He braced himself as he kissed her. "Does it ever stoap, th' wanting ye?" He asked her as he didn't bother to strip them since the air was chilled. He lifted her skirts as he settled between her legs, lifting his kilt as well, joining them with a long thrust that caused them both to moan.

She smiled up at him. "I don't know. I hope not."

He chuckled and moved in earnest, arm braced above her head as he kissed her, rocking against her. They soon peaked in short order and she lay there, legs splayed, his free hand just above where her stocking was tied, caressing.

He kissed her one more time before he moved from her body, reluctantly, and laid beside her. Ellen was still sound asleep a few feet from them, lightly snoring. He smiled as he looked from daughter to wife and back with great affection.

Jamie curled about his wife, spreading his plaid and a blanket that was there about them as they settled.

ZzZ

The next morning, Jamie, Dougal, and others left.

Lizzy saw them off, holding her child close in the cool morning air. Jamie watched her as he rode away. She did not like him leaving her, but here, he was at his laird's pleasure.

When they were out of sight, she turned back to the castle to get some breakfast and see to what she could do to become of use to the Laird of Leoch.


	16. The Trials of Married Life

Chapter 16 – The Trials of Married Life

Elizabeth MacTavish, as she was called, straightened as she lifted her laundry basket. She had put sheets out on the line to dry, finding that being a wife within the castle was not too bad. She learned many things that were domestic that she had never known before. The matrons thought her French and so perhaps she had never lived a provincial life. They taught her the ways of being a Scottish housewife. She was a fast learner, enjoying helping with everything from waulking wool to laundry to decorating the hall.

Letitia MacKenzie had taken the younger woman under her wing somewhat as had Mrs. Fitz. The pair of them made sure that when the girl errors, few dared speak of it.

While the matrons accepted Lizzy as one of their own, especially since she had a young bairn, the young women of Leoch did not particularly care for her since many of them knew she had taken one of the most eligible bachelors from them. While the matrons spoke openly to her, the girls, stared with hostile glances and whispered behind her back.

She paid it little mind knowing the MacKenzie kept her safe and provided her shelter while her husband was God knew where.

Lizzy smiled as she looked at Ellen, now nearing four, running with the boys in the field. Hamish, the son of Colum and heir, had taken his fiery haired cousin under his wing, both protecting her, and bringing her along after some boys teased her into tears because she spoke many languages and sometimes mixed them up, especially the more flustered she was. She spoke Scottish English, French, Prussian, and Gaelic (something her mother still struggled with).

Lizzy turned to walk back toward the castle when she heard a shriek from her daughter. She whirled seeing her daughter across the meadow backing away from a large dog. Gasping Lizzy started to run as Hamish put his younger cousin behind him as the rest of the boys ran away crying for help.

Lizzy was at a dead run, drawing her dagger as she ran. She paused, lifting a stone from an outcrop. She sprinted as Hamish backed up, keeping his terrified cousin behind him.

"Ellen! run tae yer mither! ah wull haud it aff!" Hamish said to his small cousin as he drew his own knife, a small dagger that fit his youthful size and ability.

Lizzy was still so far as she ran forward. Ellen ran seeing her mother. This caught the beast's attention. Snarling it leaped forward toward the girl. Hamish cried out and buried his knife into the flank as the beast ran by him. He held on for a stride before letting go, the blood fouling his grip.

Lizzy saw the great dog and stopped and threw the stone she held, hitting it square between the eyes, a lucky shot at the distance she was, but the dog was threatening her child and world. Lizzy wasn't a girl of only twenty years, she was an angry mother bear who was about to rip the large thing to shreds in reprisal. The beast paused a moment, momentarily stunned as Ellen tripped. The dog snarled and looked at Lizzy as bloody saliva dripped from it's mouth.

Lizzy swallowed. This was the dog the men had spoken of. The rapid dog who had been hunting and running sheep in the nearby pastures. She gasped. No one had been able to catch it, but several dogs of the MacKenzie had become rabid from it. She faced him now, a petite woman ready to defend her home and child at the cost of her own life if needed.

"Elizabeth!" Came a cry from nearby.

She heard a horse and looked over to see a great gray dapple charge forward, it's occupant leaning far to the side. The man scooped up Ellen on his way by and he sat up in his saddle, cradling the girl to him as he reined his mount to a stop and looked back. "Yer weel lassie! Ah git ye!" He said holding the shaking and sobbing young girl to him.

"Momma!" The girl cried looking toward Lizzy who had turned back to face the great wolf like dog now that her child was safe.

The man who held her pulled her to his chest to keep her from watching. "Hush lassie. Ah git ye. Ye'r safe!" He looked back at the tree line. "Murdurr that damned thing. It's rabid 'n' gaun fur lizzy!"

Hamish stood still in awe at what had happened and unsure what to do. His blade was still in the shoulder of the beast.

Lizzy crouched readying her knife as the great mad creature came for her even as she looked back. However, a shot rang out from the tree line as the great dog leaped to attack Lizzy who screamed a battle cry at it alerting those at the stables too late to the danger.

However, the beast dropped in mid air, dead, a bullet through it's brain as Lizzy stood arms crossed blade up.

After a moment she straightened, wobbling a little as her adrenaline left her body. She panted still as she looked about and then down at the foamed mouthed dog. Clearly a wolf hybrid, this beast made her thankful to whomever had fired. She looked up toward the trees.

Jamie stood, shifting the rifle he had held as he passed it to another clansman. He quickly mounted his horse and rode toward Lizzy who was staring down still at the large dog, panting.

Dougal kissed the hair of his niece softly as she began to settle, listening to his heartbeat as he looked over to Lizzy.

Hamish looked up at him as he finally moved. "Is ellen a' richt? she hud a tairible gliff wi' this uncle."

"She wull be braw, juist needs a sweet, a rest, 'n' some guid tea ah think." Dougal answered. He looked down at the red haired lad. "Ye did weel protecting th' lassie. Ye area hero laddie."

"Ah didnae murdurr it, ainlie wounded it." Hamish said dejectedly looking back toward where Lizzy was still panting hard, blade now before her, watching the animal before her as though she expected it to leap for her again.

Jamie pulled his horse to a stop and dismounted going to his wife as she quaked like a small tree in the wind.

Dougal watched as well and then looked down at his nephew. "Ye aye saved young cousin 'n' distracted th' beast fur jamie's guidwife. Guid chibs in mah book, laddie. Come up wi' ye. Ah wull git ye tae th' castle sae we kin tell yer faither aboot th' adventure."

Hamish nodded and turned as Dougal offered his free hand and pulled the lad up behind him, his other arm cradling the small girl of nearly four years who was lying, sucking her thumb, large tears in her eyes as her head rested against his side, almost tucked into his plaid.

Dougal nodded to Jamie before he clicked, and his horse moved toward the castle. Others of the band followed him even as Jamie gently removed the knife from her pale hand. It was easier than he had expected, she barely held it. He tucked it into his belt behind him for now, looking at her a moment. She was pale, panting, and clearly not all there.

He then took his wife by the arms, shaking her a little to get her attention. "Lizzy...Lizzy...Elizabeth!" He barked with a sharp shake.

Her head snapped back and forth, but her eyes lifted to him. "Jamie...our daughter...it tried to..."

"Ah ken lassie. Calm yersel'. Tis ower noo." He wrapped his arms about her, pulling her head to his chest.

She started to shake in earnest and sob into his shirt. "Hush loue. Dinnae greet. Tis ower. Tis ower. Ellen is safe. She is wi' Dougal." He cooed to her, almost in a tone he would use with a skittish horse in the stables. He caressed her back trying to soothe her knowing this had been terrible for her. He kissed her hair, his hand becoming lost in her now shoulder length thick locks as he cradled her head.

He pulled her back to look at her face, both hands cupping her face and wiping the tears from her cheeks. "Dae ye hear me? it's ower. Calm yersel' mah loue. Come. Let's git ye tae th' castle fur some cuppa or a dram. Ye earned it."

He looked back and saw Angus there near him.

Lizzy nodded and then took a breath as she stepped to the side, her hand going to her head as the world began to spin as she tried to breath. Her corset was confining and she looked at Jamie. He was already reaching for her as she stretched out her arm toward him in a silent plea for help.

He took her weight into his arms as she fainted dead away. He gasped and shifted her a little to take her better in his embrace. Her head lolled back and her arm hung down before her as her husband held her to his chest. He nodded to Angus who took the reins of his horse and also looked down at the large dog. He knelt, withdrawing the young lad's blade that remained, shaking his head at the scene. Mistress MacTavish had been very lucky they had returned. A rabid dog was no game and if bitten she would have died a miserable death, but knowing her spirit, she would have taken this foul beast with her to the grave to protect the young lad and lass.

Others same up, armed and he nodded to the large dog. They swallowed. The guards of the castle had not been watching as well as they ought. The laird's son had been in danger, but all was well for now.

Brave woman she was and Angus hardly blamed her for fainting dead away. The idea of a rabid dog after him made his own blood run cold.

Jamie walked back to the castle holding his unconscious spouse. People were muttering as he walked, disheveled from the road, mud, dirt, and some dried blood mixed on his face as he carried his wife. He walked passed them, straight toward where he could sit her down and see to her.

Only a few moments ago, Dougal had walked in with one arm about Hamish and little Ellen MacTavish against his other shoulder holding him as he walked, her tiny body like a doll in his arms. She was watching behind him as she saw her father and mother coming. She buried her face against his neck as she heard people about them.

The people were startled by the events.

Dougal made his way to the laird's study and nodded to Hamish as they walked in. The boy looked like he expected a beating or worse. However, Dougal's look made him take a breath.

Colum looked up from where he was seated in his chair. "Whit's a' th' ruckus in th' halls?"

Dougal stepped forward bringing the lad with him, a heavy hand on his shoulder. "'twas th' lairge dug thay hae bin trying tae murdurr sin afore ah left. Tis mynd wisnae a' thare due tae bein' rabid, clearly. It cam claise 'n' thought tae mak' a meal o' oor wee Ellen."

"Praise god that didnae happen. Is she well?"

"Aye. Young hamish saved her lee. Mistress MacTavish staun up fur thaim as weel. Cheers tae god we returned in time tae murdurr th' dug afore 'twas able tae bite th' lassie."

Colum sat back. "That wid hae bin a miserable death, bit th' holders wull be happy thair an aberdonian`s burd ur safe. Whit dae ye hae tae say, mah son?" He said looking at the boy beside his uncle.

Hamish took a breath. "Ellen is sae wee. Ah used mah _sgian dubh_ , sur, bit ah cuid nae let th' dug hae her." He looked up at Ellen who was perched on her uncle's arm, watching now, thumb in her mouth as she listened to those about her. Colum smiled at her and Dougal held her close letting her know she was safe.

"Guid laddie. We shuid celebrate. Come noo wee yin. Come tae uncle Colum." Colum said shifting in his chair. Dougal set her on the ground, almost reluctantly.

The lass was small for her age, but she looked at Dougal a moment, big near violet eyes watching him. He nodded a little and she then moved to Colum who scooped her into his lap holding her.

Colum looked her over. "Urr ye hurt anywhere? dae yi'll waant a sweet? wull that calm ye? ye'r shimmyin' lik' a leaf, bairn." He offered her a sweet from her desk. She took her thumb out of her mouth to take it in her small hands.

Her shaking lessened and she laid back against his arm.

Colum looked at his brother. "Whaur is Elizabeth 'n' James?"

Dougal shifted and folded his arms. "Somewhere in th' castle tae be sure. Lizzy fainted efter th' ordeal. He is likely attending her sin he kens his bairn is safe enough."

Colum nodded and looked at the girl nearly asleep in his arms. "Gang fin' thaim. Whin she is able, ah wid speak tae oor niece. Fur noo, tak' this wee yin tae kip. She needs a rest efter that. Na wee maiter o' a wolf efter ye. Ye tae laddie. Ah wull see ye at supper."

"Bit ah dae nae need tae rest lik' a bairn, sur." Hamish protested.

Colum smiled tolerantly. "Yi''ll need tae let yer hert 'n' mynd settle. Yer uncle wull see tae ye baith." He said in dismissal.

Dougal nodded and moved and took the girl from his brother. Ellen curled against his shoulder again and this time was asleep before he was to the door his hand bringing Hamish with him. First, he walked Hamish to his room.

"Ah dae nae wantae kip uncle." Hamish protested as Dougal opened the door.

"Ye dinnae hae tae kip. Juist rest. Lik' yer faither said. Yer mynd needs tae be aye fur a time." Dougal said smiling in a fatherly way as the young lad walked in.

"Whit aboot Ellen?" Hamish asked looking at his cousin.

Dougal turned his head a little and smiled, cupping the small head with his free hand as he kissed the small shoulder near his face. "She is awready asleep. Ah wull see her tae her kip 'n' hae mrs. Fitz keek efter her. Wull that dae?"

"a'm juist glad she is safe." Hamish said.

"Ye loue yer cousin dinnae you?" Dougal said smiling.

"Very muckle. Ah cuid nae handle it weel if something happened tae her. Ye ken? is that odd uncle." Hamish looked up at him.

"Na. Juist means yer becoming th' laird yer suppose tae 'n' a guid cousin forby." Dougal said. "Gang oan then. Ah wull see her tae her kip 'n' then see tae yer ither cousins."

"Is mistress mactavish a' richt? a clocked her in cousin's jamie's arms. She keeked asleep." Hamish said as he hopped into his bed and sat there looking at his uncle.

"Fainted. She wull be weel enough whin she gets air 'n' settles juist lik' ye. Ah wull gie her yer loue 'n' ellen whin she wakes."

The boy nodded and laid down. "Ta uncle."

Dougal shut the door behind him and walked with the small girl. She reminded him very much of his own daughters at her age. She smelled of earth and the lavender soap Elizabeth washed her with as well as her soft child scent.

He carried her down to the kitchens and smiled as he noted Mistress Fitzgibbons was well into making the evening meal. He turned on his heel before she saw him and walked through the castle looking for Jamie.

He found him in an alcove. Lizzy was awake, leaning against him as he sat beside her. Jamie was caressing her head gently and propping her upright.

"Urr ye weel, mah dear? that gave a' body ferr a gliff." Dougal said softly.

Elizabeth looked up. "Dougal." she said softly. "Ellen?"

"Ellen sleeps. Shall ah see her tae her kip sae ye kin fin' yers afore supper." Dougal said cradling the small child as he rocked a little in the way of an experienced father lolling a child to sleep and to keep her there.

"That is a guid plan, uncle, bit let me hae Ellen. Th' pair kin kip th'gither. Lizzy wis asking fur her bairn." Jamie said.

"O' coorse. Kip weel, baith o' ye." Dougal stepped forward knowing his rights as a loved uncle were nothing compared to a father. Jamie took the girl who barely batted an eyelash as he settled her against his shoulder as well. "Ah wull see ye at supper." Dougal said and left them.

Jamie nodded to his wife. "Come lassie. We need tae git ye tae rest juist lik' oor bairn." He said.

She nodded and helped her to her feet. He kept one arm about her waist to prop her up as the other held their child.

Once to their sanctuary she moved to the bed on her own and was asleep before her head hit the pillow. Jamie smiled moving to settle the blankets about her. He then moved to the other side, removing his sword, and sat down, the bed shifting under his weight. He shifted the young girl from his shoulder to sleep between them and the girl curled up beside his thigh with her back to her mother.

Jamie sat back against the bed, watching over his family.

ZzZ

It was nearly dark and supper time before the pair woke.

Ellen was the first and she looked up and saw her father and she shrieked in pleasure. " _Boban_!" She said, squirming up to his lap.

He had been dozing and then smiled, seeing his child awake and smiling at him. "Och awright wee bairn! how urr ye?"

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "I love you _boban_!"

"Ah! say that in gaelic noo" He teased.

" _Tha gaol agam ort_." She answered.

He nodded and caressed the unruly thick red hair that was much like his own. "A loue ye 'n' yer momma sae muckle."

He looked down and saw Elizabeth was awake and watching them. He touched her cheek. "Sae brave. That dug wis trauchle 'n' cuid hae murdurred ye."

"It was after our daughter. I was not going to allow it."

"Spoken lik' a true teuchter guidwife!" He smiled and kissed her as she moved up to him.

She smiled.

He got up. Ellen moved before him to the door. He offered a hand to his wife as she swung her legs over the edge. She stood up, testing her legs, and found she was well enough. He nodded and walked beside her. He opened the heavy door and the tiny red haired lass was off toward the great hall like a shot.

Jamie chuckled as he walked with his wife knowing the girl would either find her uncle Dougal or Colum and gain whatever she wanted from them, the spoiled thing. Still he was grateful for their care they offered his family and he was not about to protest.


	17. Injured While Raiding

Chapter 17 – Injured While Raiding

Elizabeth looked out. It was a dark and stormy night.

She wrapped her shawl about herself. Something was wrong. The weather was never this violent. She looked to Ellen who was sleeping on her cot.

Shaking her head she walked to the window and looked out.

It had been nearly three weeks since she had last seen Jamie. He was out doing business for his uncle or so he had said. She was never so sure.

He was still an outlaw and if caught would likely hang. It was something on her mind a lot. She looked out over the loch from the castle. She could only see the dark water which was only lit when a large lightning strike stuck from the sky above.

She took a breath. She had sent Murtagh to find Jamie and bring him home. She could not stand him so far away for so long. Murtagh had been reluctant to leave her, having promised Jamie he would look after his godson's wife, but seeing the storm brewing and the way Elizabeth had stood watching him, he had left before the storm hit.

Lizzy prayed for them both to return to her within a couple days.

ZzZ

In the borderlands, Jamie and his group who mostly did not belong to clans to being outlaws for whatever reason. Some were thieves, one was a rapist, and three, as he, were wanted for murder.

He sat by the fire as the storm blew in. He felt the first rain and pulled his plaid over himself and looked about. The cattle were restless as the rain began to pour.

Jamie looked at those with him. "We shuid mak' fur th' Droul croft. We kin keep th' cattle thare 'n' it wull be drier. Then we kin sort oot hings efter th' storm passes."

"A'm wi' Jamie. This storm is making jimmy 'n' beast restless." Robert said.

"Feartie-cat. Juist a storm." Jacob the rapist hissed even as he rubbed his hands by the fire.

"Na this storm is comin' fae th' north. That means it wull be cauld 'n' heavy waither. We need tae fin' shelter." Jamie said standing.

"Says ye. We wull be braw."

"A'm gaun."

"Lik' hell. Ye wull bade 'ere."

"Na. Ah wull nae risk mah neck mair than ah awready hae. Ah wull come back th' morns mornin' tae see if ye hae drowned or naw ta." Jamie said.

There was the unmistakable sound of steel coming out of its sheath.

"Ye wid dare tae draw steel against me? we ur suppose tae be aw the gether brothers."

"We ur thieves. A' o' us 'n' yer running tae save yer neck."

"A'm aff tae be taps aff. We kin round up th' cattle th' morns mornin' efter it passes." Jamie said hand in his dirk and sword, but not drawing them. He nodded to Robert as he moved to leave.

"Yer a bas!" Jacob yelled.

"Keep edgy Jamie!" Robert barked.

Jamie turned and dodged the blade, drawing his own with a quick well timed movement. Though left handed, his uncle had taught him well as a lad to use both hands in equal measure to ensure no one got the better of him.

He looked at Jacob as he parried the blow and Jacob charged. Jamie growled and drew his dirk, parrying it again. "Come noo, ah dinnae wantae hurt ye, bit ah wull murdurr ye, if ye dae nae let me bygae ye ken?" Jamie said again dodging a blow. He blinked as the rain fell hard in his face.

"Ah wull lea ye fur th' crows ye rid headed giant gowk." Jacob growled.

They faced off and the other men gave them a wide berth as Jamie watched the other man who was shorter, but did not have the length of his arm. He also did not have the same skill with the weapon he wielded.

He charged Jamie and Jamie growled and kneed him in the groin and sent the man sprawling with a yelp. Jamie then stood arms out.

" Wha is neist then or kin ah gang?"

The men lifted their hands. Jamie nodded and moved toward his bed roll. He gathered his things watching the men as they watched him.

He narrowed his eyes and rose to his feet. He looked about. Jacob was missing. No matter. He didn't need the bastard anyway.

He walked toward the edge of camp. A large crash made them all jump from the near blinding and deafening white crash near them. The cattle broke free of the makeshift compound. Jamie nodded. That would keep them busy a while as he watched the others move to try to keep the beasts at bay.

He turned to leave and felt something against his head and then blinding pain. He gasped and fell down into the mud, feeling blood running down the back of his head.

He rolled over, his vision swimming as he saw Jacob standing over him with an ax, smiling like a devil. However, the smile turned to a frown as he too fell to the earth. Jamie gasped as the man lay lifeless beside him. He looked up again at Robert.

Robert pulled him to his feet.

"Urr ye a' richt?"

"Mah heid hurts." Jamie said putting a hand to the back of his skull. There was blood there and he hissed in pain. He pulled his hand forward and a flash made Robert gasp.

"That is a lot o' blood. Come lets git ye tae Droul's croft 'n' quickly."

Jamie nodded and allowed the man to lead the way the half mile or so to the farm. Nearly there, he stumbled and blinked. Robert helped him to his feet and half dragged him to the door of the farm. He knocked.

Kirran Droul opened the door and looked at the pale young red headed man and his friend. "Whit happened tae th' lad?"

"Took an ax tae his heid. Let's hae a keek! martha! come wi' thread, whiskey, 'n' blankets!" They laid Jamie down on a table and Kirran looked at his head, though it was hard with all the blood. Jamie was fighting to stay awake.

"Holy god, it's a wonder ye yit bide laddie! laddie! Laddie!" Kirran barked as Jamie passed out from blood loss.

Kirran nodded to his wife. She poured whiskey on the wound and water and then set about stitching the gaping wound closed. Jamie was still, though he breathed, it was shallow.

ZzZ

It was morning when there was a knock at the door. Kirran answered it and looked at the small rat faced man looking at him. "wha urr ye?"

"Murtagh Fraser. Whit happened?" He asked seeing the vast amount of blood, Jamie's dark hair matted with blood and blood from his head to his neck to the table to dripping onto the floor. Kirran's wife was pressing a cloth to it to try to help it, but much of what was dripping, Murtagh noticed was only lightly tinged from her washing the wound.

He shook his head.

Murtagh looked up at Robert. "Ye thare, laddie. Hurl 'n' fin' dougal mackenzie. Tell him his nephew is injured 'n' whaur tae come."

The young man nodded. He was off.

ZzZ

It took two days. Jamie yet lived by some miracle was Dougal came into the door. He took in the scene before him. "Ah hae a wagon tae tak' him tae th' coast. We wull send him tae his uncle Alexander tae see him mended or bury him." Dougal said nodding.

"Th' journey cuid murdurr him. Th' laddie haes a guidwife 'n' bairn." Murtagh protested.

"Aye. Ah wull keek efter thaim 'til he returns or mak's her a widow. Noo. Come. We wull reach th' coast by nicht fall. We hae na healers 'ere wi' th' skill tae heal him. Gang wi' him. If he mends, send word 'n' we wull catch up wi` ye back 'ere tae fàilte him hame. If nae, Elizabeth wull be a widow 'n' guest o' th' Mackenzie." Dougal said. He nodded to Murtagh as he lifted Jamie by his shoulders. Murtagh took his legs.

They managed to get him into the wagon. Jamie groaned a little as they bundled him against the damp and tried to keep him warm and without fever.

Sure enough they made it to Inverness by night fall.

At first morning light, they got him onto a boat to sail to Normandy. Alexander Fraser, one of six uncles on Jamie's father's side was an abbot. Abbey of Ste. Anne de Beaupré was on the coast. The Benedictines would be able to heal him or see him properly to the other side if not.

The boat sailed off with Murtagh sitting beside his godson.

Dougal took a breath. Now he would have to face the wrath of the small wife of his nephew who would likely have words with him. He nodded to Robert who was also there watching before turning north toward the MacKenzie lands and Castle Leoch.


	18. The French Connection

Chapter 18 – The French Connection

Dougal arrived at Leoch.

The first thing he did was find his brother and inform him of what had happened. After he took a breath in the hall before he went to find Elizabeth.

He found her outside with the children playing, blind man's buff. She had the blind fold on and the children were lightly touching her and giggling as she moved about.

She reached out as they dodged her hands.

Dougal watched a moment before walking forward. He smiled and put his finger to his lips as the children saw him.

He playfully pulled at Lizzy's skirts like a child. She reached and caught his hand. He was startled how quick she was. She held his arm and then felt up his arm to his face as though startled by to find the bristles of his beard.

Her hands let go as he stood there a moment as she reached up to the blindfold. She looked at him smiling above her almost playfully, but it didn't reach his eyes. She blinked and then took the hint as he nodded his head toward the castle garden.

She lifted the blindfold. "Hamish. Your turn. Your uncle has need of me cousin."

Hamish nodded and took it, putting it about his eyes as the other children moved about him laughing. Lizzy lifted her skirts and walked with Dougal toward the gardens near the loch.

Dougal sighed looking out over the lake a moment.

"A dinnae ken howfur tae fully tell ye this lassie, bit yer guidman haes bin injured."

She gasped and turned. "I have to go to him. Where is he, Dougal?"

"Ah sent him tae be wi' his uncle Alexander. He is yin o' his uncles 'n' an abbot in Normandy.  
She gasped. "You sent him to France?!"

"If he survives th' trip he likely wull bide 'n' recover. Alexander is a guid jimmy, though a bas hauf brother tae jamie's faither. Th' laird lovat fathered him oan some hapless lassie 'n' sent him tae th' kirk. However, he is yin o' th' four wha dae keep in contact wi' jamie at times. He wull see him richt."

She stood panting, arms balled at her sides. "You bastard." She flew at him and slapped him hard across the face. He took the blow, face jerking with the motion, but he then grabbed her arms to prevent her from doing it a second time. She had tears in her eyes. "I could not even say goodbye..."

"Ah sent him tae recover or die. Either wey ye wull remain mistress MacTavish or widow MacTavish 'n' be under Mackenzie protection. Yi''ll need nae fear bein' turned oot intae th' cauld wi' yer bairn."

She shook and then collapsed against him. He held her, caressing her hair, trying to calm her.

"Jamie...oh God Jamie...what am I to do?" She sobbed in earnest. "Jamie I wanted to tell you..." Her hand went defensively to her belly.

The movement was not lost on Dougal. He pulled her upright to look at her face. "Whit's this noo? yer wi' bairn?"

She nodded weakly. "Not far along...Only since my last flux two moons ago." She swallowed. "I wanted to tell him...Oh God...please...don't take him!"

Dougal allowed her to collapse against him again and held her to him, rocking her softly as he kissed her hair, rubbing her back. He too wished his nephew to return for several reasons, not the least of which that having a bairn in her belly would make it hard to wed her again, though if he did it early enough perhaps it could be passed off as the new husbands. He frowned. No, she would not allow that, besides, mourning periods were at least six months to a year and the child would be well on the way before that.

"Come lassie. Let's git ye ben 'n' git some fairn intae ye sae ye dinnae faint. Jamie wid waant ye pure tough fur Ellen 'n' this freish bairn comin'."

"I'm not hungry." She protested, the tears had burned streaks in her cheeks.

He catch her arms again. "Yi''ll need tae. Ah wull tie ye tae a chair 'n' mak' ye, if ah mist. Dae nae tempt me lassie. Noo. Come."

She sighed and followed him into the castle. Once inside in the passage she paused, catching her breath. Dougal turned back to her.

He went to her. "Lass?"

She looked up at him. "I can't breathe..."

"Yer corset is tae ticht fur bein' wi' bairn ye gowk."

She nodded and he let her lean against him and saw her to her room. However, only a few feet from the door, she dropped like a stone against him. He caught her awkwardly. Narrowing his eyes he laid her down on the stones and then shifted, bringing her up in his arms and bringing her into the room.

He laid her on the bed and then sighed. He moved to the door closing it. He walked slowly back to her. He undid the lacing in the front of her dress and then pulled it to the side. He then reached and pulled at the laces of her corset. He growled. So many lacings. No wonder the lass had fainted. He finally finished and pulled it back.

She took a deep breath and he nodded in satisfaction. He looked down at her flat belly and the dark circles of her nipples in her shift. He shook his head, bending and pressing a kiss to her head. He walked from the room and nearly ran into Mrs. Fitz.

"Mah niece needs gallus cooncil juice 'n' someone tae watch her while she rests." He said looking back into the room.

"Whit happened?" The large leader of the house staff asked.

"She fainted."

"How come ever for?"

"She suspects she is wi' bairn. Ah, fur yin, hawp her. Her guidman is as randy as a stallion 'n' he kips her weel whin he is 'ere." Dougal said folding his arms.

"Whaur is her husband?"

"France. Ah ken nae if he wull return, ye ken? git her tae sloch if ye can." He said. He turned to leave.

"Where urr ye gaun? tae fin' her bairn 'n' care fur her while her mither rests. Ah wull return aroond supper time tae see tae her. Let her rest 'til then."

"How come is she nearly undressed?" The woman gasped

"She cuid nae breathe. Ah helped. Ah didnae molest her auld wifie. A'm her uncle 'n' she is a mairried wifie. Ah wid nae titch a wifie unwilling 'n' certainly nae yin unable tae gilravage it."

Mrs. Fitzgibbons looked after him indignantly as he walked away.

ZzZ

It took a couple days to coax the young woman from her room. Dougal had been thoughtfully seeing to his young niece who was content to play with his daughters. Elizabeth had cried for more than a day and Dougal hardly blamed her, though on the second day he found her walking about looking for food.

He suspected it was the child more than her who was hungry. She was pale, her hair in all directions, and the evidence of her sobbing was on her face.

He followed her. Mrs. Fitz saw to her and fed her well sharing a look with Dougal as he stayed out of sight of his niece.

The girl went back to her room and dressed, going outside to see her daughter playing in the sunshine. Dougal came and sat beside her, saying nothing.

She looked at him and said nothing either, but seemed to accept his presence.

ZzZ

It was a month later when a group of clansman showed up. They were there the branding of the new horses. Elizabeth stayed well out of their path. These clansman were single men and she knew that she should stay away from them, especially drunk.

After supper she was walking back to her room when she came to one urinating on the stairs. He looked up and saw her. He smiled and she back stepped into two other men. She gasped as they pressed her back against a wall.

She whimpered and then savagely kicked one, desperately trying desperately to get away. She was unarmed, which was unusual. One made to kiss her and she slapped him. The three then laughed speaking to her in Gaelic. She only understood some of it and it was not pleasant.

"Whit th' de'il?" Came a new voice.

Dougal grabbed the lass and put her behind him against the far wall. He growled at the men before him. They quickly moved off and he kicked one soundly.

Lizzy looked at him and then moved to leave also. "I should not be here."

Dougal stepped forward and wrapped his arm about her. She gasped and he pressed her against the wall looking her up and down. "Na ye shuid nae be 'ere. Bit sin yer, thare is a penalty fur that lassie." He said stepping to her.

He kissed her and his hands went to her dress, lifting it as he pressed against her.

She could taste the whiskey on his lips and tongue. She yelped and then slapped him hard, knocking him away.

He growled and caught her hands. He looked at her face. "Gang oan, lea lassie afore ye pay a greater cost." He murmured.

She struggled and walked away.

She got to her room and found Ellen sleeping on her cot with Mrs. Fitz mending a shirt. "Urr ye a' richt dear? ye keek lik' ye hae seen a ghost or a waterhorse. Come sit by th' fire."

The girl shut the door and did as the matron suggested. She said nothing and the other woman continued allowing her to have her peace.

ZzZ

Dougal did not say a word to her for two days, but then sought her out where she sat watching Hamish and Ellen riding their ponies with the groom walking beside them.

He took a breath and sat down beside her. She looked up startled. "Uncle." She said softly.

He looked out a moment, collecting his thoughts. He had felt her stiffen when she saw him beside her. He coughed a little to gain her attention back. "Ah hawp ah owe ye an sawry fur that nicht. Ah protected ye fae they men 'n' then tried tae molest ye as weel. A' ah kin ask fur is forgiveness, though ah ken if yer unwilling tae gie it. Ah crossed a line. Yer mah niece. Th' kirk wid ne'er approve. A'm sorry, Elizabeth. Truly."

She swallowed and nodded. "Thank you."

He took her hand in his and kissed her fingers.

He then stood and knelt before her. He drew his dirk and she gasped as he lifted it and then cut his palm enough to make it bleed. He closed his fist and kissed it looking up at her. He pulled her hand to his, covering his fist with her own as the blood dripped to the ground before him and her. "Ah vow this tae ye. Ah wull see na harm tae ye 'n' guard ye wi' mah lee, ye 'n' yer bairns. Ah swear this tae ye oan pain o' mah death as a blood oath o' a Mackenzie."

She looked at him as he kissed her hand over his, cool fingers against his warm lips.

She took a breath. "I forgive you uncle." She said. She lifted her hand to his bearded cheek. "Thank you for saving me from the men."

He nodded and smiled. "Aye." He sheathed his dirk. "Thay wilnae soon harm ye again as th' niece o' th' laird 'n' war chief."

She lifted her handkerchief and wrapped it about his hand as he looked over at the children on their ponies.

"Keek at Ellen. She haes a guid seat. She wull be as guid a rider as her mither soon."

Lizzy blushed and then nodded as he stood and then sat beside her again.

Ellen giggled and waved at them from her pony.

Dougal waved back. "That wee yin wull hae ever boy's hert soon."

"Hamish is so fond of her."

"Aye. He aye wanted sisters. Cousins ur th' best he haes."

"He might wish to marry her."

"Hamish wid mak' a braw match. Keep that in mynd whin Ellen becomes auld enough tae think aboot sic hings."

She smiled and laughed, a merry sound to him. He chuckled as well and then hugged the girl affectionately before Ellen shot towards him after the groom let her down off her pony. He picked her up and tossed her into the air gaining a sound of joy from the girl.

Elizabeth smiled. This was family.

Oh how she missed Jamie.


	19. Returns and Surprises

Chapter 19 – Returns and Surprises

Elizabeth MacTavish walked out of her room in Castle Leoch and then smiled as she saw Ellen with other children running through the halls. Lizzy then moved to follow them, growling playfully, gaining shrieks of delight as they all ran about the halls.

Colum looked out from his study and rolled his eyes as his niece and the children of the castle again ran about. His niece would soon be too large to manage it well so he hardly begrudged her the fun she was having especially in her husband's absence. Seeing her smile made everyone else about her.

He looked at his desk. There was a letter from France.

He lifted it and opened it. Within was another sealed letter addressed to Elizabeth, but the first was to him and Dougal. He read it and then looked up at a knock.

Dougal was at the door.

Colum nodded to his brother. "It wid seem that seumas fraser haes returned fae th' land o' th' deid. He sets sail in three days fur invershnecky wi' murtagh. Gang fetch him. A'm sure his guidwife wid be thrilled tae see him. Gie her this." He said lifting the smaller note.

Dougal took it and smiled.

"She is a stoatin deal mair round than whin he lest saw her. A'm sure bein' a het blooded young jimmy he wull quaistion that. She haes bin hee haw bit loyal tae him."

"We watch her ilka day. If he cannae haud his temper, mak' him see th' light." Colum said.

Dougal nodded and turned and walked out of the room.

Lizzy had sat down in the grass outside the castle wall as the children played. She was clapping at their antics.

Dougal came to her and squatted down next to her. "'ere noo, lassie. Ah hae word o' a certain laddie in yer acquaintance returning tae us."

She gasped. "Jamie?!" She looked at him. "He lives?"

They had only had one letter from Alexander about a month and a half ago that that young man had made it and was recovering from the blood loss. He had nearly died, but being as stubborn as an ox with as hard a head as an iron pot, he had made it.

"He wull be back oan scots soil wi`in th' week. Fancy a trip?"

She yelped in joy and hugged Dougal. He over balanced and landed in the sweet grass holding her. He laughed and got to his feet helping her. He pulled her up too quickly and she paused as her body calibrated. He held her realizing too late that was likely too quick for a lady in a delicate condition.

He chuckled at her and lifted the other letter.

"Oh you beast."

He chuckled. "Ah jalouse ye wull waant some privacy tae read this. Ah wull watch th' bairns fur ye. Gang oan then, lassie."

She smiled and kissed Dougal's cheek as she stood on her tip-toes and walked back into the castle holding her letter to her chest as she went to to a sheltered alcove with a window for good light rather than her room.

She broke the wax seal and looked at the rather scripted handwriting.

Dearest Elizabeth,

Ah cannae even begin tae describe whit it haes bin lik' wi'oot ye 'n' yer warmth 'n' loue. Thankfully mah uncle haes bin maist generous 'n' kind seeing tae mah wounds, bit ah prayed tae th' laird ilka day tae return tae yer side 'n' tae yer kip. Th' nights 'ere ur sae cauld tae kip oan yer ain beloved. Ah cannae hauld yer horses tae tak' ye in mah arms, winch yer taps aff lips, haud ye, 'n' loue ye as a guidman shuid. Ah hae bin lacking in mah duty tae ye. Whin ah come hame ah swear ah wull fin' honest wirk tae support ye 'n' oor bairn. Ellen ah bet haes grown. Ah cannae hauld yer horses tae see her 'n' ye. A loue ye sae muckle. Ever yers James Fraser

Elizabeth sat back against the window and smiled. She looked down at the slight roundness to her abdomen. Jamie's parting gift when he had last been home, his seed had taken root within her after many, many nights of lovemaking and hoping for a second child to come to them. Though Jamie was often all right with his words when her flux had come, his eyes were still a little sad. He was a wonderful father to his daughter. She truly was the apple of his eye no matter how she was conceived. That did not matter anymore. That was more than four years ago now.

She secretly hoped the baby she now bore him was a son to be the heir to Lallybroch when he was able to reclaim his own.

She sighed and walked back to her room to pack a small pack to travel the small amount of time. It would be able four days of travel. She would leave Ellen in the care of Letitia and Colum. Hamish would mind her well enough as well.

ZzZ

The gang plank lowered. It was a nice day, but there had been rain. It was Mid August.

Elizabeth sat on horse watching as Dougal sat on his own next to her. They had brought an extra horse only knowing Jamie would likely wish to ride with his wife. It would be safe for her anyway.

The passengers walked down the plank. Jamie was with Murtagh. Jamie stood out rather well due to his height, but he kept his hair under his hat. He looked and saw the group of highlanders waiting.

He noticed a redcoat patrol nearby, but they were not paying attention, more interested in the lass selling oysters.

He walked to where they were. He smiled seeing his wife. "Yer bonny mah loue." Was all he managed before she leaned down to him and he kissed her.

"We pure shuid be gaun afore th' redcoats notice us." Dougal hissed. Murtagh mounted the spare mount and Jamie mounted behind his wife.

He sighed as he reached for the reins about her. He swallowed. Her lovely round arse was between his thighs and he suddenly wanted nothing more than to toss her into the bracken and have his way with her regardless of who was there.

The group went out of the town and rode along the way toward Leoch. Jamie had noticed his wife was wrapped in a cloak. He leaned his head forward, kissing her neck gently. "A misst ye sae muckle lizzy. Ye kin hardly jalouse whit's taking me nae t hurl ahead 'n' hae ye." He said in her ear.

She chuckled a little.

They stopped a few miles out of town to let the mounts drink from a stream. Dougal helped Lizzy down and then Jamie wrapped his leg over the front and his mounted, sliding to the earth, his kilt riding up. Elizabeth went and got a drink as well.

She stood up, cloak back as Jamie approached her. His smile darkened as his eyes fixed on her belly that was clearly visible with her clothing. She was not far gone with child, but enough for him to realize that was the reason for her glowing skin and eyes.

She looked at him. "Jamie?"

"Wha's bairn dae ye carry?"

She looked at him. "Yours of course."

"Do ye think me a gowk wifie? ah hae bin gaen four months fae scootlund 'n' nearly five fae yer kip. That bairn is none o' mines. Ah kept masell fur ye." He growled taking her arm.

"Ouch, you are hurting me!" She gasped. He let go almost immediately, but looked at her, his blue eyes full of fire. She matched him.

"Howfur cuid ye betray me?"

"I did not!" She protested. "You made him and no one else, you bloody idiot." She growled.

"A whore spreading her legs tae ony in leoch. Ah mist be a laughing stock noo, cuckold by mah guidwife seeking comforts in th' arms o' men."

She slapped him, hard, knocking his head to the side. He looked back at her and stepped to her, taking her by her arms. "Huv a go that again 'n' ah wull skelp ye sae solid yer lugs wull ring?" He growled looking down at her.

She struggled and bit him to make him free her. It had started to rain.

He growled as he let her go and she moved away. He was shocked and looked at his arm, rubbing it. That had hurt even through his shirt and tweed. He glared at her as the rain made him blink. He stocked toward her, but Dougal stepped in his path. "Enough laddie. She is wi' bairn 'n' yer th' faither. She needs tae nae be worried in her delicate condition. Let it be." He said taking Jamie's arm.

Jamie freed himself and pointed at her as she panted near her horse. "She betrayed me Dougal. Wha wis it? ye gawked her. Wha cam tae her kip atween her legs?"

"Na yin. She ne'er betrayed ye. She prayed fur yer return. Mony wid hae liked tae hae kent her secrets, bit na yin did, ye ken. Noo come. We mist lea."

A shot rang out and Dougal looked up seeing a redcoat. He growled drawing his weapon.

"Scouk Lizzy!" He barked.

She gasped as she moved to the bank. Her husband swung onto the horse. He looked back, as it he cared if she was safe.

The fighting lasted a few moments and Lizzy moved along the creek bed, staying down and away from the fighting. When she heard no more shouting, she looked over and then climbed up the ridge. She looked about.

She then heard a horse and turned to see Jamie riding up to her. "Shoogly yer way?" He asked, looking at her. His red hair was plastered ti his face. He was wet, mud, and blood covered. His arm was at an odd angle, but he still held a sword and swung down off the horse telling it to stay put in Gaelic.

She moved backwards from him. "You're hurt." She said.

"This blood insae mines. At least nae muckle o' it anyway." He said. He advanced and she stepped backwards. He held the sword to the side to prevent her escape. "Dougal 'n' th' ithers wull be waiting further upstream."

"You shoulder is out of joint." She said.

"Aye." He said.

"It needs to go back in."

"We shuid gang."

"I am not going with you!" She growled at him.

"Aye ye wull." He said.

"Why are you with a sword? You plan on killing me then and your child?"

"Why na?" He stepped closer watching her, his eyes bright rimmed with pain. "Yer nae heavy lassie. Ah wull carry ye back tae thaim oan mah shoulders if ah hae tae. Dae yi'll waant me tae dae that?"

"No!" She said.

"Weel then."

She let out an exasperated sigh and went to the horse. He followed he sheathing the blade and then offering a place to put her foot. He lifted her up and then mounted, one handed, grunting in pain as he settled behind her. He rode toward the others.

They rode until nightfall when they came to a small cottage. The all dismounted and got out of the rain. They made a fire and set about seeing to their injuries. The worst was Jamie and he sat by the fire, watching the others as Lizzy attended them.

Dougal took her arm and stepped to the other side of the home from where her husband was. She had pointedly not been looking at him. " Ah ken yer nae pure oan terms wi' th' laddie, lassie. He is bein' a gowk 'n' wull soon see richt, bit he needs yer hulp wi' his arm. Kin ye guide?"

She sighed and nodded. "Oui." She said.

She turned back and Dougal gave Jamie a canteen with whiskey. He drank liberally from it. She looked at Rupert and Angus. "Hold him steady."

They nodded. She walked dropped to her knees and took his arm. She met his eyes and nodded a little. He nodded back knowing he was at her mercy for the moment. She pulled down on it and he winced. She moved his arm a little and then got it in the correct place.

"This is the worst part." She said.

She moved it one way and then the other and it popped back into place with a loud crunch.

"Holy god! it doesn't hurt ony mair. Ta, Elizabeth." He said looking at her.

"It will." She bandaged it to his chest and nodded. "It will be tender for much of a week."

He nodded.

"Kin ye ride?" Dougal asked.

"Aye. Ah kin guide a horse." Jamie said standing.

The group walked out. Jamie was behind his wife. Her cloak was thin for riding, but not for weather. She looked miserable as she stood there in the rain looking about.

Dougal took her arm as Jamie mounted a horse with a grunt of pain. "Ye guidman 'n' yer nae oan terms, ah ken, bit ye hae tae hurl wi' him, ye ken. Mak' due fur noo. Ah wull speak tae him efter. 'ere, gimme yer foot, lassie."

She gave him her foot and he lifted her to the saddle. She settled before her husband. She sighed pulling her cloak about her and he shifted reaching behind him with his good arm.

"What on earth are you doing?" She asked.

"A'm trying tae git mah plaid shoogly tae cover us 'n' keep us taps aff. It wull be a lang hurl ahead."

"I can manage" She said putting her head down.

"Ye shivering sae muckle, tis making mah wallies rattle, lassie. 'ere, kin ye guide." He held the flap and she took it. Instantly she was warmer and his body heat warmed her back. She hated to admit she actually appreciated it. He kept one part about them and she held the other as he held the reins.

"Guid. Ta." He said in approval.

Her legs were cold from being her petticoats being kilted up to her knees due to riding so. However, soon the rocking of the horse became hypnotic enough that hr head lolled back. She almost fell from the horse, but Jamie was wide awake and caught her, yanking her back upright.

She didn't fully wake and instead curled up in the fold of the plaid and her cloak.

Jamie sighed. He looked at her face as the rain dripped down her cheek. She was so beautiful and she looked innocent sleeping so.

He wondered if it were true, if she were not lying to him and the bairn was his. If the baby was his he would fall to his knees and beg forgiveness from her. He swallowed. Even suspecting her betrayal, he loved her.

That was likely why it hurt him so deeply to think on it. He loved her. She and Ellen were his world. He had nearly died and he had returned to the lovely wife he adored with his ever breath carrying a bairn in her belly. His arm held her closer to him and he took a deep breath.

He would discover the truth of it.

If she betrayed him, he felt, suddenly, he would forgive her just to hear her tell him she loved him and let him be her bedmate. However, if the betrayal was his in trusting her, he would spend the rest of his days making it up to her. She deserved that much.

He looked out at the wet night, holding her close. He felt the swell against his wrist and sighed.

The prospect of another bairn thrilled him. For now he would keep that private. He needed to understand what had happened in the months of his absence.

He sighed and watched her sleep on, knowing sleep for him was a ways off, but she and the bairn she carried needed to sleep. He would not begrudge them that. He bent his head and brushed a kiss against her brow before he could stop himself as he inhaled her scent of flowers, loam, and horses.

He would love her forever no matter what had happened.

XxX

watch?v=NBpu3Fhvkdc – tune while Lizzy is running though the castle following Ellen and Dougal finds them.


	20. Matters of Love and the Heart

Chapter 20 – Matters of Love and the Heart

Lizzy was still somewhat cold to her husband for the two day's ride. She had checked his wounds, but she had not said more than a few words to him as they rode together, wrapped in Jamie's plaid.

They arrived at Leoch and Jamie rode into the courtyard.

"Ay Dougal." A young man came up and took the reins of Dougal's large dapple gray. "Yer earlier than we expected. We didnae think tae see ye afore th' gathering."

Dougal nodded as he swung down from his horse. "We hud some luck. Some guid. Some ill. Kin ye summon mistress fitz. Th' wee jimmies be needing breakfast 'n' thair kips efter th' solid hurl." The youth nodded, leading the horse away.

Dougal nodded to Rupert and Angus to follow him. They walked through an archway.

Lizzy was helped down by a groom and he smiled at her kindly. It was then Lizzy noticed a new member of the group. She had not noticed the older man who swung down from his mount. He was dressed better than half the lot, wearing trousers not a kilt, and had spectacles on his nose. He nodded to her kindly and she smiled back as Jamie swung down and saw to his mount.

Mistress Fitz appeared with Ellen on her round hip. Ellen was holding an apple, her dress kilted up as the castle mistress looked at the men who looked weary. It was early yet. "Willie mah dear! it's guid tae see ye! 'n' ye Neddie!" The elder gentleman smiled at that. "Ah hawp th' journey wasn't tae taxing fur ye? na sweet wifie. Ta. Ye wull be needing breakfast ah expect. Thare is plenty in th' scullery. Awa' 'n' feed yourselves." She said nodding behind her.

Willie came to her and kissed her cheek. He was the youngest of the bunch, maybe seventeen years. He looked younger, but Lizzy knew he had gained his position through years and likely being a nephew also of Dougal.

The elder man whom she had called Neddie walked to her and bowed before smiling at her.

The men moved to go behind her. She made a face as Murtagh approached her. "Murtagh fraser. Ye reek lik' a rat dragged thro' an aberdonian`s burd dung." She said looking at him.

"Gies a winch then!" He said stepping toward her. Mistress Fitz laughed and batted him away.

"Och na! ye bugger! git aff!" She laughed even as he planted a kiss somewhere on her face.

"Awright, sweet bairn! ah brought ye, ye papa." Murtagh said looking at the red haired child looking at him. He caressed her cheek before moving on.

Ellen craned her neck and saw her mother and smiled. "Momma!"

Lizzy smiled and waved at her daughter as Mistress Fitzgibbons walked forward seeing that Lizzy was not exactly being affectionate or helpful to Jamie whose arm was bound to his chest.

Ellen for her part struggled to get down when she saw her father and when she was set down, she was off like a shot toward the tall warrior. "Papa!" She shrieked with joy dropping her apple into the mud, even as Jamie's mount moved to pick it up, crunching the treat. Jamie shook his head a little. He looked hearing the child, but not seeing her.

She darted around her mother and reached for him, tiny hands grabbing his kilt and pulling herself to him with the kind of conviction only a toddler could have.

Jamie turned and grunted a little as the small girl attached herself to his powerful thigh, tiny hands grabbing muscle through his kilt. He looked down, arms spreading a little as he looked startled at the tiny red haired daughter he had sired. She looked up at him, eyes fierce. When she spoke, her high voice had the command behind it as if she were the laird of Leoch which made him smile all the more. "Never go again papa...never!" She looked up at him, her head to his mid thigh, eyes almost defiant and yet holding love and almost blurred with tears so happy she was to see him.

He smiled and bent down, lifting her to him as his wife turned to look. He kissed Ellen's cheek and smiled. " _Mo_ _A leanbh_." He said holding her to his chest.

She sat on his good arm, looking at him. "Hurt papa?" She said seeing the dried blood.

"Nah, hee haw mah sweet bairn. A'm weel enough." He said bouncing her a little.

Elizabeth smiled. Though he thought her a whore, he still was being a father to the child he knew was his. That made her smile a little. Ellen was the apple of his eye and always would be.

Elizabeth stood watching him as he held the girl close for a few more moments. The little hand reached up and smoothed her father's wet dark hair back to look at him. She leaned forward and gave him a sloppy kiss near his left eye, a place with no blood or mud on it. Blue eyes watched her with deep love before he kissed her one more time and handed her to her mother.

He turned to get his saddle bags.

"James. I need to see to your wounds."

"Ah wull tak' care o' masell, ta guidwife." Jamie said adjusting the bags over his good shoulder.

Lizzy rolled her eyes and turned to the castle mistress. "He needs to be attended. He is injured from a fight with redcoats."

"Ye heard yer lassie, Jamie. Yi''ll need tending. Come alang then." She said.

Jamie looked at his wife who looked over her shoulder somewhat smug. While he would go against his wife, especially right now, the castle matron, he would not challenge on fear for her coming after him or worse not feeding him. He sighed and set his saddle bags down in the small tack area before moving to follow the matron and his spouse who was carrying their child on her jutted hip which showed her belly more than before he noticed.

Mrs. Fitz lead the way through the passages toward the room of the MacTavishs'. Lizzy had set her daughter down, who promptly paused and took her father's hand, walking with him as he followed Elizabeth's petite form.

He looked down at his daughter and smiled. While his wife was being cold, likely due to his words, his daughter was only glad to see him and she swung his good arm as she walked, almost running to keep up with his large stride.

He chuckled after a few moments, pausing, and bending down to lift her in his arm. She sat, holding him about his thick neck, her head against his shoulder. He kissed her cheek and walked on.

Elizabeth was speaking to Mrs. Fitz to find her herbs and hot water.

Jamie came in and pulled off shirt and then wrapped a blanket as he went to the fire.

Ellen moved and played with a doll he had made her and a carved little lamb by his feet.

The castle matron returned with bandages and water and the herbs, Elizabeth had requested. She was on her knees, stirring the pot as their child played between them. They were in an awkward silence as Jamie watched her as she put in garlic, witch hazel, and some other herbs.

When it boiled she added clothes to it and then rose to her feet. She walked behind him and eased the blanket down. She gently removed the bandages she had done before. Fresh blood welled and she sighed. "Sorry." she muttered.

"Dinna fash yirsel yersel'. Ah hae bin hurt muckle worse by fowk far less bonny. Ah wull nae harm ye."

She nodded as she moved to the cloths she had soaked. Lifting one she let it cool a bit before she un wrapped it and began to bandage him.

He smiled a little. "Ainlie thing ah kin harm is breakfast. If a stray bannock comes intae this room though ah wull nae answer tae th' consquences tae it."

She smiled a little as she then pressed a cloth to a deeper wound. "Ouch wifie!" He winced and looked back at her.

"Sorry. That one is deep." She said pressing more to it.

He paled a little and Lizzy looked down at the child who was using part of her father's kilt as a fort of sorts.

"Ellen. Go to the kitchens and find your father some food before he makes a meal of you."

He looked back a twinkle in his eye as he looked down. He growled like a bear, smiling the whole time. "Och aye! ah bet ye wid be gey gusty bein' hee haw bit sweet lik' honey!"

Ellen squeaked and laughed as he swiped his good arm down playfully at her, missing her by a foot, but the girl scampered off giggling as she held her doll to her, looking back from the door.

Jamie growled again even was Elizabeth smiled going for more cloth and the girl giggled running down the passage.

"She haes kept weel. She is grawin lik' a weed. Whit urr ye feeding her?" He said looking back at Elizabeth as she moved behind him again. She touched the lines of his flogging and sighed. He had suffered because of her and swallowed.

He looked back at her.

They said nothing for a time as she then bound his arm across his stomach with a good length of cloth. He looked at her work. "Gently dane. Ta. Noo whaur did oor bairn run aff tae?"

Just then they heard a giggle at the door. Ellen returned with her skirt hiked up holding an apple and bannocks in her dress. Jamie smiled as she came to him.

"Och, mibbie ah kin sloch juist th' bannocks 'n' nae ye then. Mah cheers mah bonny daughter." He took the food and dipped for a kiss.

She giggle suddenly shy and kissed him and looked down.

He ate the food quickly as Lizzy cleaned up and then he looked at Ellen who had settled back near his boot. He smiled and caressed her head as he stood up, stepping over her easily, even as she protested a little.

He moved and took his shirt and weapons. "Ah wull be in th' stables if ye hae need o' me, Elizabeth.

She looked at him. "You do not want to stay here?" She was startled. She had not really wanted him to yet, but it would at least give the illusion they were not quarreling.

"Ah cannae bade 'ere wi' ye while we aye hae matters atween us. Ah wull come tae see ye 'n' Ellen as often as ah kin, bit amurnay far." He walked passed her and out the door.

Lizzy looked down at Ellen. "You my darling, it is time for your nap."

"But Papa..."

"Will be back soon. Nap well and we can go take him a picnic lunch." Lizzy said.

Ellen pouted, but went to her cot and laid down. She moved about for only a few moments before settling and softly snoring.

Lizzy smiled as she cleaned the rest of the bloody bandages and sighed, wiping her hands.

ZzZ

Dougal found Jamie in the stable rubbing a mount down with straw. He looked at his nephew. "Hae ye come tae an understanding wi' that wee guidwife o' yers yet?" Dougal asked.

"How is that yer concern?" Jamie asked pausing to look at him.

"Ah am yer uncle 'n' th' war chief. While a wifie is unhappy, a' body insae happy. Thankfully yer guidwife insae th' maist vocal o' wummin aboot bein slighted, bit ither wummin hae joined her hearing ye cried her a whore."

Jamie took a slow breath and released it. "That is na buisness o' theirs or yers. She is ma guidwife. Whin she speaks tae me 'n' welcomes me back tae her 'n' her kip, that is oor concern."

"She insae a whore laddie. She wis true tae ye 'n' ye shuid ken it."

"Ah dae ken it. Ah hae juist nae hud a chance tae tell her sorry fur cawin her something she insae. She is a guid wifie 'n' ah ken noo that she carries mah bairn in her. Ah wis a gowk."

"Aye ye wur. Apologize tae her sae hings kin be normal 'n' fowk stoap speaking o' ye that yer headed tae divorce."

"Divorce? Ne'er! Ah wid nae undo whit god 'n' mah blood haes seen made yin."

"Guid!" Dougal patted the flank. He looked as Jamie went to water. "Pat this behind ye afore ah dae. She deserves better than a guidman wha is foolish enough nae tae ken th' bairn he sired 'n' his guidwife wha waited fur him even whin he wis rumored deid. She is better than ye deserve. Mind that."

Jamie looked up at him. "Ah ken. A'm grateful ever day fur her 'n' ellen. Noo ah juist hae tae mak' guid oan mah pledge."

Dougal nodded and turned to leave him. "See ye dae."

Jamie stared after him.

ZzZ

Lizzy walked into the herb garden and sighed as she picked herbs. Ellen was off with the other children of the castle.

Hamish had taken to taking her to the stream to look at fish. She liked it and she liked to play in the shallow water on a hot day.

Elizabeth straightened and she saw another woman there. She blinked. "Oh!"

"Hello." The other woman said.

"Mah name's Gellis. Gellis Duncan. A'm fae th' toun."

Lizzy smiled. "Ah. I am..."

"Ah ken wha yer Elizabeth MacTavish. Yer spoken aboot. Ye ken healing arts."

Lizzy smiled a little. She had mended quite a few people, her husband included. "What brings you to the castle?"

"The laird is holding court."

Lizzy nodded. She had almost forgotten.

"Some ca' me a witch. That herb thare. If ye sloch it, yer true loue wull fin' ye. 'n' that yin wull bring oan yer flux tae rid yersel' o' a bairn. However, tae late it wull murdurr ye 'n' th' bairn. Mony girls hae come tae me in th' village."

Lizzy cocked her head and smiled.

Gellis also had red hair and was pale, very pale. "Ah wull see ye in th' loaby then?"

Elizabeth nodded and turned to leave the woman. Oddly she liked the strange woman. She walked back into the castle. It was nearing sundown. She changed into a more formal dress and she went down to the hall where several had gathered.

Jamie was in attendance, standing to the back. He dipped his head to his wife in acknowledgement, but did not move toward her.

Gellis came and stood next to Lizzy as bagpipes played. Colum walked into the hall on his rather thin legs. Dougal walked behind him and Colum sat down in his chair and Dougal put a fur over his lap.

He then lifted his hand as the bagpipes stopped.

The chamberlain called out the first names. Two men stepped forward. They each spoke in Gaelic. Elizabeth could not follow it all. Seeing her look, Gellis smiled. "They are neighbors, arguing over a cow.

Colum passed his judgment.

Next another pair were arguing about property.

Again Colum listened and then passed his judgment for the case. They both bowed and left.

The next was a man who held a young blond girl by the arm. He stepped forward and spoke.

Lizzy frowned and Gellis leaned to her. "Her father wants the MacKenzie to punish her for loose behavior."

Elizabeth blinked as Colum nodded and called for two men to come and a third with a strap. The girl was crying. Elizabeth then saw Jamie move to the center of the group, speaking as he walked. He stepped before his uncle and nodded to the girl, speaking in Gaelic.

Gellis nodded to the young man. "The young lad is offering to take her punishment."

Colum looked at him and then Dougal leaned down. Colum then nodded.

"He allows it." Gellis said.

The girl ran toward Mrs. Fitz when was standing near. She embraced the girl who then turned back to Jamie who stood. He spoke again.

"Oh, he chooses fists."

"Fists?"

"Rather than the strap." Gellis nodded.

Murtagh walked to his godson. "If ye wantit a beating ah wid hae bin happy tae oblige." He said taking Jamie's arm

"It is braw." Jamie assured him.

"Mynd yersel' laddie. Yer uncle is up tae something." Murtagh said looking back at Dougal and then back at Jamie.

Jamie nodded and then stood waiting.

Lizzy blinked as Rupert walked up to Jamie. They looked at each other. Jamie nodded to the large beefy Mackenzie.

Rupert punched him in the mouth. Jamie spit blood, but then smiled a little. Rupert then hit him in the stomach. Jamie doubled over and then straightened.

Rupert punched his face again and Jamie staggered a little. Rupert looked at Dougal who nodded slightly. Taking a breath be punched Jamie in his injured shoulder.

Lizzy gasped and made to move, but Gellis held her in place. "No. Dinnae interfere."

"How long does this last?"

"'til blood is drawn ."

Lizzy took a breath.

Rupert looked at Jamie who panted a little. Rupert then decided to end it and so he punched Jamie hard, quick to the left side of his face, knocking Jamie to the ground. Blood came to his cheek as he shook his head, trying to clear it a moment. He spat blood again and then stood up as Colum lifted a hand to Rupert who back away.

Jamie rose to his feet slowly and then bowed before walking, a little wobbly toward the exit. Murtagh caught him and helped him from the room.

Lizzy moved to follow as did the castle matron. Gellis took her new friend's hand. "Na this wey. It's quicker 'n' wull cause less clishmaclaver."

Lizzy allowed her to lead her away from the hall down a different way. Gossip? How much gossip could one have for going to attend one's spouse?

She found the room where Mrs. Fitz had cornered the lad. She walked in and Jamie was seated by the fire, waiting. He looked up at her, his left eye swollen shut, his cheek swollen, his lip fat, but looked no worse for wear other wise.

She turned his head to the light, gently looking at the bruised flesh. "Is your mouth cut up in your mouth as well?" She asked.

"Aye." He managed.

She nodded and set about wiping the blood away. "Why did you do that?"

He looked at his wife. "Ah ken her. She is gey young, ye see. It wid hae shamed her tae be gubbed afore a' body she kens. A'm injured, bit ah 'n' mah pride wull heal muckle quicker."

She nodded a little.

Mistress Fitz came into the room carrying a jar and bandages and a cup.

"Lets see ye ye laddie. Th' leeches wull see tae th' bruises. Thay dae nae hulp wance th' bruise set, bit whin swelling, th' dae wonder." She put two on his swollen eye.

Lizzy looked at him. "Do they hurt?"

"Na juist a bawherr cauld." He said managing a little smile.

She then turned to the cup. She swirled a spoon in it. "Saint john's wort drooched in vinegar stops th' bluidin 'n' heals th' cuts. Ainlie picked while a stowed oot moon 'n' ground up braw though."

Jamie obediently swirled it in his mouth, eyes watering as the vinegar stung the cuts. Lizzy felt a little for him. He then spat it out and wiped his mouth. Lizzy dabbed his lip gently looking at him.

His eyes looked at her.

The matron then came and removed the leeches. "Nae tae solid or thay burst. Whit ye did laddie wis kindly meant. Ta. Laoghaire...she is ma granddaughter. Ye ken." Her hand went to her mouth and she left the pair alone.

Lizzy then turned Jamie's head. His eye was open and bright, looking up at her. She smiled a little. "Remarkable."

He smiled a little at her. His hand lifted to her and he pulled her to his lap. She gasped, startled and moved to stand, but he held her.

"We need tae hae wurds wifie."

She looked down expecting him to speak. She tightened like a watch spring ready for a fight, but his hand came to her back, caressing it tenderly. She looked back at his touch and then his face.

"Ah hae spoken badly tae ye 'n' a'm sorry. Ah ken noo 'twas mah betrayal o` yer trust, nae yers. Kin ye forgive me?" He asked softly.

She looked down. His words had been harsh and almost unforgivable and yet...

Her eyes lifted to his. He was a brave man. He had been thoughtful to a girl. Remaining made at him seemed silly. She looked at him, eyes searching his.

"Yes. I forgive you." She whispered, her mouth pressing to his.

He felt pain, but he didn't care as his other hand came to her face, lightly caressing her cheek, pressing her hair back. She tasted the vinegar and blood as his tongue came to her mouth, caressing her own in a deep kiss.

She gasped, pressing her forehead to his.

"A'm waantin' ye, lizzy. A'm waantin' ye sae badly ah kin scarcely breathe." He kissed her neck, his mouth moving to her ear in a way he knew made her sigh in pleasure and was a secret he knew from many nights making love to her. "Wull ye hae me?" He asked, his hands in her hair and then gliding down her back, his eyes locked with hers in the low firelight.

She looked at him and smiled, shifting her body so that she straddle him, looking down at him. "Yes...Yes." she murmured.

He wrapped an arm about her, kissing her deeply again. This was hardly the place and anyone could come upon them here, but he needed her, now!

He lifted her up and then dropped to his knees on the stones. The stones were surprisingly warm near the fire and he laid her back, finding a sack of oats to pillow her head as she looked up at him. He shifted, moving and pulling her top away, revealing her shift. She did not wear a corset now due to the child she bore him. He kissed her breasts, taking a nipple into his mouth. She gasped as the pleasure from that bordered on pain since they were sensitive. She looked up at her and then cradling her, rolled onto his back, pulling her on top of him. She pulled off his vest and then his shirt, which he removed by sitting up, dropping her into his lap. He kissed her and she pressed him backward harder than she meant. His head hit the oats and he looked up at her startled as she shifted, pushing his kilt out of her way and lifting her skirts as she straddled him, sinking onto his hard shaft causing them to gasp in pleasure. He lifted a hand and she kissed his palm, riding him. He watched her as his hands moved along her body, caressing her before her hand reached for something and she grabbed his jaw in a painful grip.

She continued to ride him, even as he felt the prick of his own dirk against his neck flesh. "Call me a whore again, I will cut your heart out and eat it for breakfast. Do you understand me James Fraser?" She gasped as she neared her own climax.

He was nearly lost in the rhythm of her body on his. God in heaven watching her go from his beautiful sophisticated wife to another who was wanton was something that hardened him more, if that were possible.

His hand found her swollen belly and he looked up to her wincing in pain as the knife pricked his neck, drawing blood.

"Ah ken. Ah wull ne'er again mah bonny Lizzy." He said, his breath in gasps as his own climax neared.

She cried out, arching backward. His hands reached for her even as his own guttural growl filled the room.

She collapsed on him and he held her, feeling her heart beating against his chest. He panted, his hands caressing softly as he looked at her. She was panting as well.

He kissed her hair as they remained joined for a few moments longer before he lifted her from him and set her beside him.

" _Tha gaol agam ort_ _"_ He said looking down at her.

She smiled. "Ich habe dich lieb." She answered in her native Prussian.

He smiled understanding her. He then held her put herself back together and she him. They smiled at each other, their love bond making them youthful with soft secret smiles for each other. She pressed a cloth to the small cut. He watched her work. He didn't really mind the pain. He had her back in his life and in his bed.

He was whole again.

He rose to his feet, sheathing his dirk before he helped her to her feet also. They walked together back to their room.


	21. The Lands of the MacKenzie

Chapter 21 – The Lands of the MacKenzie

The Gathering was a fortnight away and already members of the clan had gathered outside the castle wall.

Elizabeth stood on the side of the road into the castle watching, her arms holding a basket of vegetables for Mistress Fitz and the kitchens. She looked out as the people made their small family camps and she smiled as the clan members, both from the castle and elsewhere interacted with each other in the simple joy of having an unwarring clan being together.

She felt like an outsider still, but with her husband of MacKenzie blood, she knew she was safe enough, especially with Dougal near and Colum the laird.

She looked out and saw Hamish was taking his young cousin to the meadow where heather was growing to pick it. Ellen loved flowers and she loved giving them to the matrons of the castle who found the sweet bairn a treasure.

She smiled and walked back for the kitchens to help with the baking of Mrs. Fitz allowed her. The day before she had been set to peeling potatoes. That was where Jamie had found her. His face was healing nicely, the bruises had faded. He had smiled sitting to help her, talking to her as she sat beside a fire. Ash covered her dress and he thought she looked charming, especially when she wiped her brow, leaving a streak of black from her arm. He sat beside her and tried to help. She had to show him to peel away from himself to keep from cutting his fingers. Once he got it, he actually was as good as she was. Mistress Fitz was impressed at the pile they had managed and then turned them to snap beans before supper. Again, Jamie seemed like an unlikely helper being that it was women's work, but he relished time with Lizzy, even if it was just sitting beside her and talking.

He seemed to be making up for not being with her for nearly a half a year. In her six month of pregnancy now, she was showing more and unable to hide it as she had been able to before. He didn't mind. Now that he had been able to get it through his rather thick head that the bairn was his own flesh and blood, he had been nothing, but a gentle and considerate husband ever since.

He spent much of his time sleeping in the stables where it was warm and safe. However, he would come to the castle under his uncle's invitation or his primal need to be with his wife, being yet a lad of only twenty-three years, but he always left her by morning to see to the horses. He was very good with them and she could hardly begrudge him his talents, and his uncles making use of them.

ZzZ

A loose horse had found its way down near the loch. Jamie had gone to help retrieve it. He had managed to get close enough to loop a rope over it's neck and hold it as it reared at being caught. Others came and took the gelding back to the stable as Jamie, who had been knocked to the earth, but still held the tether talking to ease the horse. By the time the others had come, the beast was actually nearly calm enough to ride.

He washed his arms in the loch and heard a noise. He shifted and turned, partly drawing his dirk from its sheath. He straightened to his full height as he saw it was the teenage Laoghaire standing there, looking at him.

He shoved his blade back into the sheath and regarded her. Whit urr ye daein' 'ere then? th' loch is na steid fur ye."

"Ah follaed ye. Ah wanted tae speak tae ye."

"Och? how come?"

"Yer a guid jimmy. Ah ne'er git th' chance tae ta fur taking th' punishment fur me. Ah ken it hurt ye." She said coming forward. He looked at her. She was blooming into womanhood. She had thick blond hair and bright eyes. He smiled a little. She was far too young, still a child, barely sixteen, and he was married. Very married, he reminded himself. He was not about to offend his lass again, especially over another lass who was known for kissing every young lad she could.

"Aye, bit 'twas hee haw. Ah wis weel tended." Well tended and bedded he remembered that night. He did not sleep until well in the morning, he was too busy laying claim to the body of his wife as his. Both of them had been so sated by morning neither of them had been able to stir until nearly mid morning, much to his chagrin, but he refused to be contrite about it when Auld Alec asked where he had been, though the older man quickly guessed causing the younger to blush and move on with his tasks.

He lifted a flat stone and skipped it across the still lake water. It bounced twelve times. He smiled in satisfaction.

"Kin ye teach me?" She asked.

"First ye mist fin' th' richt stane. It needs tae be flat sae it hits juist richt." He selected one and handed it to her.

She tried to mimic his movement as he threw one also. His bounced in a fun playful pattern. Hers didn't rise to the surface after she threw it.

"Och amurnay guid at this at a'." She said putting her hands on her hips.

Jamie smiled tolerantly and offered her another stone. "Huv a go it again." He moved behind her and used his own body to wrap about her and show her how to toss it. When she let go, the stone skipped a couple of times.

She smiled back over her shoulder in triumph. "See thare yer." He nodded stepping to gain another stone. He handed one to her and shifted to toss his.

She threw her own and jumped happily as it skipped four times.

"Weel dane. See nae solid tae master. Juist steals practice."

"This is fin. Whaur did ye learn?"

"Mah uncle taught me in France. Thare wis a lairge pond thare 'n' we wid blether 'n' we wid skip stanes. It's ower relaxing. If ye listen th' sound is bonny as weel." He said looking at her as she looked about for another.

He pressed his lips together. She looked up at him and became very still closing her eyes. He tossed the stone he held. The skipping stone made a sound like rain falling to earth.

She nodded. "Lik' smirr." She said.

A sound distracted him. He heard a yell and he looked over. A small pony was galloping as fast as it could. Something had startled him even as his tiny passenger held on and was crying out for help.

He looked back at the lass and then got up and ran into the heather after the horse calling in Gaelic. After a few moments, the pony became tired and then looked about for something to eat. Jamie ducked under a branch speaking to the mount lowly so as not to startle him again as he stepped forward.

The passenger was Ellen who had a hold of the mane so tight her tiny knuckles were white. Jamie had to give her credit. She had stayed on the pony and not fallen off. She also had not been dragged which could prove fatal of dragged wrong or over stones.

He carefully lifted her to him speaking softly in Gaelic to calm girl and beast. Holding the girl on his arm, he reached for the rein of the pony. He noted it was broken and his eyes narrowed as he realized it had been cut by a knife. A cruel practical joke from one of the lads he expected. He wondered if it were meant for his daughter of her red headed cousin. Either way, he fought down his anger as he kissed the small head, holding her secure in his arm as he led the pony back.

Ellen was sobbing and clung to him, pulling at his shirt. She was terrified and he needed to calm her to hear what happened. He kept speaking to her softly in Gaelic knowing the tone of his voice more than the words would soothe the bairn.

He looked back toward Laoghaire who was watching him with the small child. She was smiling. It was sweet of him to care for the terrified child so.

Jamie came back to the corral area. Hamish had a boy on the earth and was pummeling him with his fists. The other boy had his hands up and was trying to get a hit in also. Hamish, though smaller, had learned well from the MacKenzie how to fight. His face was flushed with anger, eyes bright as he punched the other lad square in the mouth causing blood to run.

Jamie reached then pulling him off the other lad even as he swung his daughter to his back in a silent way of telling her he needed to use his hands. She had taken to sniffling and easily wrapped her arms about him, holding on easily, using his plaid to hold her with it's fold. She would often ride on his back if he needed his hands free, holding him and wrapping her legs about his abdomen.

Jamie shifted and yanked the other boy to his feet. "Whit's this a' aboot?" He asked calming his temper.

"John wis teasing me 'n' then drew his da's dirk. He cut th' reins oan Ellen's pony while she wis waiting fur hulp tae git aff. John then slapped th' pony's bahookie 'n' he bolted wi' Ellen aye oan him." Hamish growled, reaching for the other lad, but Jamie yanked them apart, holding each by the collar of their shirt.

"Ah see. Whit dae ye hae tae say fur yersel'?" Jamie asked the other lad.

"Hee haw. Th' laird's son doesn't deserve a pony. He gets everything he wants. Fur he is th' son o' a laird."

"Foolish bairn. Ye cuid hae murdurred th' lassie."

"That is whit ah tellt him then he said she wis better aff deid. She no MacKenzie." The boy John said making a face at Hamish.

"Canny laddie." Jamie said lowly. "That wee lassie is ma daughter, ye ken. Ye think a bloody hooter fae th' laird's son is ill fur yer pride. Ah wid hae yer scouk gubbed fur harming th' niece o' a laird."

"She isnae harmed." John said eyes widening a little as Jamie pulled tighter on the collar. He realized his mistake, but was too deep to back down.

"Aye, bit she cuid hae bin." Hamish said from around his cousin.

"Whin mah faither hears o' this..." The boy growled after touching his nose where blood ran freely.

"I am sure he wull kist yer lugs juist as ah hae. Gang oan then afore ah tie ye up 'n' deliver ye tae th' loaby fur yer punishment." Jamie said, letting go and kicking him in his arse on his way.

"Ye wur tae easy oan him." Hamish said looking up as Jamie relaxed his grip.

"Ellen isnae pure harmed, juist scared is a'. Ye did weel defending her honor though. Guid laddie. Come let's see if mah lassie haes something special fur ye tae hae." Jamie said affectionately tousling the unruly red locks of the lad.

"She hud some sweet buns earlier that wur rising." Hamish said hopefully.

Jamie tied the pony back to the post and looked back. "A'm sure fur bein' a gentleman fur her daughter, she wull let ye hae yin." He smiled and lifted his arm to unhinge the girl who held him. He swung her back around to his arm. He bounced her a little, but she didn't even smile. Jamie sighed and kissed her head. "Yer weel enough mah wee yin. Come. Mibbie a sweet bun fur ye an' a', eh?"

She lifted her head at the idea of a treat and he smiled as he walked toward the castle. Hamish walked beside him, trotting to keep up with Jamie's long stride. Jamie had one hand lightly caressing the small back of Lizzy as he walked.

The lass wrapped her small arms about his neck and buried her head in his shoulder. She was calm now, but she listened to her father's strong heartbeat, letting it calm her.

Jamie led them to the kitchens where they women were finishing the evening meal. Lizzy was in a corner, face and the front of her dress covered in flour. Jamie smiled as he steered Hamish to her side, careful to avoid the bustle as she wiped her wrist against her head.

She looked at Jamie. "What are you three doing down here?"

Jamie leaned close, his lips nearly to her ear. "We hud a bawherr o' excitement wi' yin o' th' lads. Ah wull tell ye efter, bit is thare ony wey we cuid hae three o' they magic sweet buns."

"You will spoil their supper feeding them sweets before supper." She chided.

"Mibbie, bit ah did promise th' laddie. He wis a gentleman tae oor wee lassie. He deserves it." He smiled at Hamish standing near him, looking all the world like no one had fed him for days.

Lizzy looked at her husband and then smiled as she reached for a small wooden plate. She shifted and took three of the fresh buns, drizzled with farm fresh honey and put them on the plate. She handed them to her husband who took them with a kiss, holding them with his free hand.

"Whit oan earth urr ye daein' doon 'ere, jamie! ye 'n' hamish aren't tae be 'ere. Gang oan! tae th' loaby wi' ye!" Mistress Fitz scolded.

Jamie turned lips still to his wife as his eyes widened. Lizzy blushed and Hamish jumped behind his elder cousin in fear

"Ta!" Jamie said to his wife shifting to become scarce before the matron of the castle hit him with a rolling pin or worse.

He walked to a small room where he could share the bounty with the lad and lass. He sat down on the floor and shifted his daughter and nodded to the plate. She smiled a little and took one of the buns. He chuckled in amusement as both the lad and lass got honey all over themselves. When they were done, both were licking their hands clean of the sweet treat, but he marched them both to wash before supper which he heard called.

ZzZ

Elizabeth walked to the town of Cranesmuir with a basket. Her friend Geillis Duncan had offered her some herbs to help her and also was an excuse to have the woman come and speak with her over tea.

The pair spoke for several hours and Lizzy rather enjoyed her room with all the herb smells. They spoke about Lizzy and the older woman was interested to know she had been a widow.

A ruckus made Lizzy look out.

Geillis rolled her eyes. "Likely juist th' tanner's laddie. He 'n' his brother's steal."

"What will happen?" Lizzy asked as the boy was dragged by a scowling man in black.

"If mah husband's breakfast 'greed wi' him than he wull likely juist git a whipping. However, if his tummy is roiling, th' laddie wull lose his haun, a'm sure."

"How barbaric?" Lizzy said.

An older man stumbled into the room. He farted loudly and then looked at Geillis. "I need peppermint dearest."

She sat him down and moved to fetch it as Lizzy looked at the man. "What will become of the boy?"

The man turned, realizing she was there. "Wha urr ye then?"

"This is mistress Elizabeth mactavish fae th' castle. Mah guidman, arthur duncan." Geillis said finding what she was looking for. She gave it to him and he nodded.

"Whit noo?"

Lizzy sighed and turned disgusted.

Geillis shifted and knelt before her husband. "dearest. Whit if it wur yin o' oor bairns? th' laird haes ne'er blessed us, bit a'm distressed tae think sic a laddie wid shoogly a haun ower breid."

"Ah cuid nail his lug. He cuid serve an oor 'n' that wid be weel enough. Ta dear yin. It's helping awready." He got up and walked to the door farting loudly.

Lizzy made a face as she turned back.

"Ah hae made up mah mynd." Duncan said as he walked forward.

"What did he mean? Nailed to what?"

"Tae th' pillory o' coorse." Geillis said.

"Barbaric." Lizzy said as they went and drove a nail through his ear. The boy screamed and people stood watching.

"Better than losing a haun. Och mah guidman haes na sense o' guile." Geillis said smiling.

The pair went and had a small drink and Geillis looked at the other woman.

"Noo. A'm feelin' ye hae an interesting stoory tae tell. Ye sound french, bit ah dae nae think yer. Yer keek isnae french tae me. Something aboot howfur ye haud yersel'." She said coming to the younger woman and touching her face.

There were heavy footfalls and both of them turned to look and see Jamie standing there.

"Och! Mr. Mactavish. Yer guidwife wis juist aboot tae tell me whaur she wis fae. Care fur a dram tae hear it tae?" Geillis said.

"Ah wid, bit Dougal haes asked fur her at th' castle. Colum is in need o` yer hulp. Ah brought yer cloak. It's a bawherr gallus ootdoors 'n' th' sun is setting." He nodded to Geillis. "Anither time."

Geillis sighed. "Weel if ye mist..."

"Ta." Jamie said brightly. "We need tae gang oor we wull ainlie git scraps fur supper."

Lizzy allowed him to wrap her cloak about her and then he took the box of herbs, Geillis had given her and walked behind the girl.

"Thank you Geillis. I will come soon!"

"Come again 'n' soon!"

Outside, Lizzy looked at the boy, shaking, still sitting with his ear nailed to the post. "How much longer does he have to stay there?"

"He kin lea whenever he wants. He juist haes tae pull his-sel shoogly. He is aye a bawherr nervous."

She rocked back on her heels as her husband attached the box to his mount. "You mean he has to tear himself loose?" Her hand subconsciously went to her left ear where the large earing covered her own mangled ear.

"O' coorse." He said smiling and then it dropped as he saw her look as she looked back at the boy her hand still on her ear. "That is howfur it's dane, mah loue." He said gently touching her shoulder.

"Do you think your fingers are fairly strong, Mr. MacTavish?" She asked him.

"They're." He said cocking his head at her. "Whit urr ye aboot?" He followed her gaze and sighed. He well guessed what her thoughts were. He rolled his eyes a little and then walked forward into the crowd.

He walked to the pillory talking to the boy. "Weel noo Novelli lad. A wee kinch dinnae ye. Yer making heavy waither o' it." He walked up the stairs, dipping so he could look the boy in the eye. "Juist a wee jerk o` yer heid 'n' tis ower." He said stepping forward. "'ere shall ah hulp ye?" He asked putting his large hand on the small head. His eyes looked to Lizzy who was in the crowd.

"No!" The lad yelped.

She took the signal and took a breath and then put her hand to her head and collapsed backward into several people and a cart. Several men moved to catch her seeing she was a woman and one with child at that.

Jamie noted all the heads were turned and then yanked out the nail as the boy winced. He nodded to the boy. "Awa' hame." He said. He watched the boy run behind the crowd before he moved and hopped down near Lizzy. He knelt down, helping her to her feet looking at those about them. He nodded a thank you to them. "Tis a' richt. She is juist faint fae th' bairn wi`in. Gie her a moment."

He held her elbow as they walked a little and the people watched them nodding in satisfaction she was unharmed.

"Thank you. I know that was a bit of a risk."

"Ye dinnae think ah wid be oot dane by a wee lassie did ye?" He smiled affectionately and kissed her cheek before moving to the horse. He bent and she put her foot in his hands and he lifted her up to the saddle. He mounted behind her and smiled as he wrapped an arm about her and used his other to hold the rein. He clicked and the mount moved.

Above them Geillis had watched the whole thing in amusement.

ZzZ

It would take some time to get to the castle and Jamie seemed to not want to go at a fast pace. He did not want to harm the baby, but he also actually was enjoying the feeling of his wife's round bottom between his thighs.

He leaned down and sighed kissing her neck. "Ah dae loue ye sae."

"As I you, James Fraser."

He smiled at the use of his real name. He nuzzled her affectionately. She giggled a little. "James someone will see."

"Ah dae nae care. Let th' world ken howfur muckle ah loue mah guidwife." He said smiling against her skin. His hand moved to cup the swell of her belly.

She gasped and he felt it too, pulling the rein up short. "Wis that..." He gasped looking down over her shoulder.

She smiled up at him and kissed his stubbled cheek. "Yes."

"Holy god this yin is pure tough. It's ainlie six months in th' womb 'n' awready moves lik' it's playing shinty" He said, smiling so much it threatened to split his face in half.

He caressed her more and she put her hand over his as the baby moved again for him, a movement, like feeling a caged dove fluttering. He had not felt Ellen move like this, or this early.

Lizzy smiled at his joy.

He held her, kissing her mouth as he caressed her and then pulled her cloak more about her to keep her warm.

He clicked again and the horse moved forward. Jamie continued to caress her in wonder as she shook her head. She had felt it for weeks now since it had first quickened, but seeing Jamie's delight in feeling that his child lived and was growing made her happy too.

They reached the castle as the sun was setting. Dougal was waiting for them in the courtyard. Jamie dismounted and then helped his wife down. He held her a moment longer than necessary, just wanting to feel her for a moment.

Dougal stepped forward. "If ye twa ur finished, yer supper is getting cauld. Lizzy, whin yer dane, yer uncle haes need o` yer healing titch 'n' ye laddie, alec said he needs yer hulp wi' a mare aboot tae drap a foal."

Jamie smiled a little. "Kin ah sloch foremaist?"

"If yer quick aboot it. Ah wid hate fur ye tae starve as lairge laddie as yer." Dougal said.

"Ah worry mair that mah guidwife does nae sloch enough fur her 'n' th' bairn wi`in."

"I eat fine Jamie." She said looking up at him.

"She eats weel enough laddie. We mak' sure o' it. Ah promise ye." Dougal said.

Jamie nodded and walked with his wife toward the hall with Dougal following them.


	22. The Guest Who Knew Too Much

Chapter 22 – The Guest Who Knew Too Much

It was the week before the Gathering.

The Mackenzie were coming from all over the clan lands to pledge their allegiance and futility to Colum MacKenzie their laird.

Elizabeth walked into a room where her uncle through marriage was sitting on a raised bed. She smiled at him. Every other day she had come and rubbed his legs and lower back to ease his pains. She often wondered how he managed.

A smaller man came in with a half made tunic. He put it on Colum's arm and shoulder, letting it hang down. Colum winced as he rose to his feet and looked at the garment.

Colum moved to stand before a mirror with a tailor being fitted for a tunic. He looked at his reflection and then looked up at Lizzy as she stood near the door.

"Och thare yer mah dearest niece." He beckoned her closer.

She stepped closer and curtsied to him. He waved it off with a playful bat of his hand. He appreciated the gesture, but she was nearly a child in his eyes and did not need to be so respectful of his position.

"Whit dae ye think?" He asked turning to allow her to see the side that was made.

She looked at it. "Good detail, but why is it so long?" She smiled a little and then looked at it. "It will cover your kilt will it not?"

Colum looked down and nodded. "Aye."

The tailor appeared. He was a small man nearing fifty. He had spectacles on the end of his nose and he watched with approval as Lizzy touched the fine tunic.

"Ah hae heard yer yin o' th' finest tailors fae auld Edinburgh." The laird said smiling a little as he regarded the man before him.

"Mah guidwife is a MacKenzie, mah laird. Ah hae th' honor hae haein a modest skill in making tunics fur mony lairds 'n' th' duke o' Argyll." The tailor said proudly.

Colum's smile dropped. "Does yer wife's fowk encourage ye tae mock thair laird fur thaim? whit? this tunic goes nearly tae th' flair. Ur thay ashamed o' mah legs? does yer guidwife nae wantae see thaim then." He asked. He drew his dirk looking at the man thoughtfully.

"My laird!" The man squeaked in protest.

"Awa' wi' ye." Colum gestured toward the door with his dirk. "Ah wull hae a proper tunic duin fur me th'morra by noon at th' newest." The laird of Leoch said as the man shrunk inside himself a bit.

"Aye, mah laird!" The man said quickly taking the garment and moving off.

Lizzy looked in amusement after him and then looked back at Colum. "The poor man was trying to be kind. Why did you frighten him so?"

"He needs tae ken his steid." Colum sheathed his dirk and then put his hands on his thin hips. "Nae a' body haes th' diplomacy 'n' poise ye dae Elizabeth." Then Colum barked a laugh and smirked. "Did ye see his coupon whin ah drew mah dirk? ah think he thought ah wid murder him then 'n' thare."

She nodded and folded her arms. "Poor man." She said sympathetically. "I would not want to cross you or Dougal."

He listened loving how her accent spoke the words. Living among Scots had changed it, but it was still clear she was an Outlander.

"Weel then, Lizzy. Howfur fair ye? urr ye ony better wi' a needle 'n' thread? mibbie ah shuid pay ye tae mak' mah gathering tunic." The laird asked before he took a large drink from a glass he picked up.

"I can only sew flesh, dear uncle and that makes a poor garment, I am afraid."

He chuckled at her as he went to remove his trousers. "Yer wit aye remains wi' ye, mah dear bairn. It's aye a buzz. Ta fur comin' tae see me. We hae a guest fur th' neist twa evenings, Gwyllyn th' bard is 'ere as mah guest. Wid ye jyne yer brassic cripple uncle in th' loaby fur some reels 'n' strathspeys 'n' Rhenish?"

She smiled at him. He knew full well she also was a cripple, but she could hide it better. He had seen her one day when her hip had flared so badly she could not walk without a severe limp to her gait. Thankfully, Jamie had come to her that evening and rubbed the poor joint and relaxed her.

Rhenish was her favorite drink, a wine from the Rhine Valley, near her former lands of Cleves. She had grown up drinking the wine from the region and had been delighted when she had first had it at her uncle's table in Scotland. The pair of them loved the slightly sweet drink, a mark in her favor to her uncle for her taste.

"I would love to uncle."

He laid down on the cushioned bed, face down.

She looked at his legs and then sighed as he lifted his shirt up revealing his white bare bottom. She coughed a little and went to put oil on her hands to help his skin and warm it a little.

"Whit? does mah arse offend ye noo, lassie?" He asked.

She shook her head and moved and began to rub his lower spine. He groaned and she paused thinking she had hurt him.

"Are you all right? Have I caused you pain?"

"Oan th' contrar, th' pain is lessened considerably. Sic a wonder howfur ye guide. Ta!" He relaxed as she continued.

There was a polite knock and she looked up as the elder man she had seen before came in. The man Mrs. Fitz had called "Neddie."

She paused again and Colum looked up from his arms. "Guid tae see ye Ned. Ned Gowen, Elizabeth MacTavish, mah niece though her mairriage tae young James." Colum said. "Lizzy, Ned Gowen, th' MacKenzie solicitor. He is 'ere fur th' gathering 'n' wull be aff tae collect th' rents wi' Dougal shortly efter."

Ned stepped forward, not at all disenchanted by the laird lying there. He took Lizzy' hand, and kissed it as she dipped her head to him a little. "A buzz, mah dear. Yer bountiful as yer bonny. Ah see Colum wull be welcoming anither niece o' nephew soon."

"Indeed sir." Lizzy said looking down at her swollen belly.

"Th' collecting o' th' rent wull tak' mair than a munth. Urr ye sure ye wish this bonnie lassie tae be riding wi' us." Ned asked the laird who shifted on his arms as Lizzy found a sore place, but was making it hurt less by rubbing it.

"Dougal wants a wifie wi' sense wha kin heal wounds. Lizzy fits that bill. Riding kin be pernicketie, aye, bit th' wagons kin tak' her, though ah wull lassy her company muchly." He looked back at Lizzy. "Ah promise, young Ellen wull be weel keeked efter."

Lizzy nodded and then looked as Ned moved to the large desk in the room and placed some books there. "What brings you here, Mr. Gowen?"

"Ah hae a modest practice, bit a'm th' ainlie yin Colum trusts th' keep th' rents. Ye wull fin' th' trip pleasant enough."

"Why not collect the rent while the clan is here?"

"Mony o' they wha pay rent, ur nae Mackenzie clan. They're tenants."

She nodded understanding. She knew that the MacKenzie clansmen brought more than themselves. They brought food and coin as well to see the Gathering off well and makes sure none went hungry.

"Ye wull see. Coin, grain, fowl, 'n' even swine wull be hud fur th' sum due." Colum said.

"Ye promised na pigs this year, mah laird." Ned protested

"Ah wull nae be gaun sae that wull be up tae ye, wull it nae, Ned?"

Ned blew out a slow breath. "Aye."

Lizzy was finished. She stepped back and turned as her uncle sat up on the table.

"Cheers be tae god fur takin wae me ye. Ah hae nae bin wi'oot pain in years, bit ilka time yer skilled hauns wirk thair magic, a'm better at least fur a time."

Lizzy smiled and dipped her head, taking her leave.

ZzZ

Laoghaire was sitting in the kitchens with her grandmother, speaking to her about various things when she saw Jamie come in through the back way. Elizabeth, the foreign healer and ward of Colum, was not far behind. He held her hand and pulled her into an alcove where the kitchens had grain storage.

Elizabeth had been out churning butter and boiling potatoes in the great kettle in the outside fire. It gave Laoghaire, who had often come to Leoch, pleasure to see the foreign woman working. She lived nearby, but found she was happy to be here now with Mr. MacTavish having returned. She had known him as a child, but she remembered he had a different name. Still, Jamie was a striking man and had been even as a youth. His awkwardness was gone now that his muscles matched his size and he was a formidable warrior, a man any woman would love to have to protect them and to bed them.

Laoghaire wondered what it would be like to kiss him let alone feel the hard length of him as he made love to her. How she wished to loose her fingers in his thick hair and touch his muscular form. She closed her eyes at the sudden wash of arousal.

She caught herself. She had never gone that far with a man. She needed to stay virgin to wed a good man who would see her well looked after, but she would be tempted if James MacTavish asked her to be his lass.

Elizabeth was talking softly to him, and the blond lass realized they were speaking French. She had no idea that Jamie knew the tongue, but she knew the foreign girl was from there or so it was rumored around the castle. She knew, from the times she had heard her, that Elizabeth had an accent. Jamie's tongue swirled about the words as he took the young woman, but her full hips and pull her to him playfully.

Laoghaire took a breath. She had heard the other woman had a child. Mr. MacTavish would never take on a woman who had carried another man's child within her.

The whore.

He needed to know before he got too far with her. She would tell him to prevent disaster though he looked like he was headed for it the way he was pawing the other girl.

"James!" Elizabeth gasped as he bent to her ear. He spoke to her before licking it playfully. She swatted his arm playfully even as she moved away from him, he reached and pulled her back to him, his hands firmly finding her rump.

Laoghaire felt her jealousy flare instantly as the other young woman giggle a little looking up at him. Elizabeth reached up and pulled off his hat and kissed him, as be stooped to her.

He chuckled and kissed her. He turned his head a little and saw Laoghaire there. He smiled, a little sheepish at being caught there, but Elizabeth saw as well, opening her eyes.

She shook her head pulling him further into the alcove and he kissed her deeper. They both knew they could not have each other as much as they wanted to, so they contended to kissing and letting their tongues duel until they both were breathless and they just held each other for a time.

Elizabeth then smiled at him, her breaths becoming normal again as she walked by him to go back outside. He, let his hand glide down her arm to her hand. He caught her knuckles and kissed them before letting her go.

He waited a moment, watching the retreating form of Elizabeth before he walked into the castle, passed the kitchens, ignoring the glance from Laoghaire as he passed her.

Laoghaire narrowed her eyes. Jamie would be hers.

ZzZ

At supper, Elizabeth was no where to be seen, but Laoghaire sat across from Jamie.

"Yer lip is throbbin` James. Did ye hae a run in wi' a horse?" She asked playfully watching him over the rim of his cup.

He touched his mouth and then looked at the others about him. "Aye, th' he threw his heid ower badly 'n' ah caught it." He said looking at her, narrowing his eyes a little.

"Ye shuid keep edgy fur fillies. Ah hae heard thay bite." She said looking down at her food.

"Whit? Alec haes ye workin' wi' fillies noo? ah thought ye wur breaking th' colts." Murtagh asked.

"Aye." Jamie said. He looked a Laoghaire, lying his foot over hers in a soft warning for her to stop. She looked up and he cocked his head a little.

She narrowed her eyes and used her other foot to soundly kick his shin.

Water from the glass he held spilled onto Murtagh who looked at him. "Ye haunless eejit." He growled at his godson.

"Sorry. Ah bit mah tongue." Jamie said narrowing his eyes at Laoghaire before he rose to his feet and left the table.

Murtagh moved to sit before the lass. "Ye aren't teasing him aboot mistress Elizabeth noo urr ye?"

She shrugged. "Mibbie. Whit's it tae ye?"

"Stay oot o' hings lassie. That insae a gam tae tease him aboot. He haes obligations." Murtagh said seriously.

"Obligations?" She said in exasperation. "How come oan earth wid he hae those?"

"You ur juist a bairn. Ye wid nae ken. Bade oot o' it, ken me?" He said before rising to his feet.

Laoghaire watched him go and sighed as the others about them pretended not to have heard.

ZzZ

The hall had several people within it.

Lizzy stood in the background drinking from a glass. Colum, however, spotted her in the shadows and lifted his glass and nodded to her to join them.

The dress she had picked was full and the yards of fabric did well enough hiding her ever growing belly. Mrs. Fitz had helped her with some cloth wrapped about her to shift the weight and ease her back and hip pain. It also effectively lifted the baby up and back making it harder to see. Many knew she was carrying another, others guessed by how her mood in the kitchens would change, and still others, had no idea.

Lizzy sighed and walked forward.

Dougal came to her and smiled. "Gwyllyn wull be 'ere shortly. Colum looks better than he haes in years thae lest few days. He credits ye wi' it. He says ye hae a magic titch."

She shook her head. "I just helped."

"Aye. Gang oan 'n' fin' a seat noo." He said nodding as the bard found his way into the hall to sit before them. He moved to sit beside his brother and sister-in-law.

Lizzy for her part found a bench near the back that was available next to the buxom beauty of Laoghaire. They exchanged polite smiles.

The younger girl looked up and saw Jamie MacTavish enter the room and speak to some kinsmen as the bard made ready. "Mr. MacTavish tis a braw jimmy isnae he?" The young woman said admiring him.

Lizzy looked up at her handsome husband with his thick curly hair surrounding his head like a halo. "That he is." She agreed catching his eye a second.

"Ah wonder is thare some potion in yer remedies that ah cuid hae tae win him ower?"

Lizzy coughed into her wine glass. "Pardon? Mr. MacTavish?" Was this girl seriously trying to win her own husband over?

Lizzy took a breath quashing the flash of jealousy. She knew well where Jamie slept and when he wasn't with her, he was in the stables. This girl was not his type at all. Needing the comfort of her husband as a buffer, Lizzy caught his eye and waved him over.

"It isnae me he fancies ah see." The lass said narrowing her eyes a little.

Jamie then excused himself and came to sit with them. He sat between them, Elizabeth smiling at him.

The silence was a little awkward. Lizzy looked down at both of them. Jamie was almost flat ignoring the girl who kept stealing glances his way. Lizzy felt a little pity stir her for the girl.

"I was just telling Laoghaire how beautiful she is." Lizzy said smiling at her husband.

Jamie looked at the girl to the other side of him only a second. "Aye, she's bonny." He said looking back at his wife.

Lizzy sighed as the bard began to sing and play a harp. He was singing in Gaelic and she could not understand a word. She closed her eyes. It was beautiful and oddly romantic. She had her hand at her side, which she felt Jamie take in his own between them.

She looked at him and he smiled a little, rubbing her knuckles with his thumb. "I do not understand a word, but it is lovely." Lizzy said. She looked to Loaghaire to try to include the girl and make her feel a little more welcomed. "Has Gwyllyn been at Leoch long?"

"He..." Laoghaire started, but Jamie looked at the bard and spoke interrupting the girl.

"Aye. Whin ah wis 'ere as a young laddie o' sixteen th' bard wis 'ere then. He is a Welshman 'n' th' laird pays him weel fur his songs fur a' Welshmen ur fàilte in thae halls."

Lizzy threw an apologetic look to the girl around her husband before looking back at him giving him a look. He arched an eyebrow a little.

"Ah mind ye afore. Ye wur lanky even then, bit a' limbs. Aye braw." Laoghaire said leaning forward a little.

"Whit wid ye ken o' it?" Jamie asked looking at her. "ye wur a bairn o' seven mibbie eight then? Ih dae nae think mony fowk mind me fae that time. Ah wis a wild yin then, often in trauchle."

"Ah dae mind ye. Nae mony hae yer fiery locks." She insisted.

"Lads o' sixteen hardly hae time fur bairns." Jamie said looking at his wife. "They're raisin' mair deils than a kin lig bein' stowed oot o' themselves, getting intae fights, 'n' trying tae woo some sweet lassie tae notice wee weans running aboot."

Laoghaire looked down, eyes moist at that.

Lizzy dug her nails into her husband's hand lightly. "James..." She said softly.

He looked at her questioningly, unsure what he had done wrong. He shrugged at her and she shook her head. He blinked as she turned her head away, still unsure what he had done other that speak the truth of how he was as a young lad.

The song ended and everyone clapped and the bard bowed.

He moved to play again, but then a soft sound was heard, but it seemed to echo in the halls. It sounded like the soft coo of a dove at first, but then the sound got louder. He looked toward a hall and he cocked his head.

"Oh! Come oot wee yin. Kin we hulp ye? ye keek lik' ye hae seen a ghost in th' halls." The Welshman asked someone in the hall way. He beckoned. "Come then. Shall ah speil ye a song then sae ye kin kip sweet bairn?" He said gently.

Everyone turned to see the small red haired toddler walking in, rubbing her eyes, weeping, and dragging her doll behind her on the flag stones. She was barefoot and in her simple thin sleeping dress, hair in all directions.

Lizzy had been looking about for the noise and then she saw and her hand clenched on her husband's hand. "Jamie..." She whispered.

He looked first at Lizzy and then followed her gaze.

Ellen reached the hall and looked about and then seemed to notice everyone looking at her. She gasped and whimpered. "Papa!" She said reaching out her hand.

"Whit's it noo bairn? did ye hae a nightmare? come. Sit wi' yer uncle Colum." The laird said looking at her.

The girl shook her head pulling her doll into her arms holding it protectively before her. "Want...my...Papa!" She said each word strongly as big tears came to her eyes.

Dougal made ready to move to get her to comfort her since he was closer after casting a surprised look at the equally surprised parents of the bairn.

However, Jamie was faster, moving quickly to the side of the hall and into her line of sight.

The little one saw him and whimpered. "Papa!" She cried somewhere between relief and joy at seeing him.

Jamie knelt down. "Come then mah bonny bairn." He said to her as she ran to his arms, tears still in her eyes.

Everyone in the hall cooed as Jamie lifted her in his arms, holding her close and wiping her eyes as she looked at her Papa in wonder and love. She then hugged him and everyone sighed again. Jamie blushed a little as he rubbed her back. He looked at the group. He coughed a little embarrassed at the interruption even though everyone was smiling. "Forgive th' bairn. A ill dream. Continue if ye please, master bard." He said.

The bard smiled and nodded lifting his harp as Jamie looked at the little lass in his arms. "Noo then, lassie. How come urr ye awake? ye shuid be in kip fur sometime noo. Did some fairies come 'n' disturb ye?"

She nodded her head, snuggling against his neck, holding on to him tightly, her tiny hands fisted in the collar of his shirt.

"Let's pat ye back in kip." He murmured in her ear.

She shook her head and lifted it. "No." She pouted.

He sighed and then leaned close to her ear. "If ye promise tae kip 'ere in mah arms, ye kin bade. Listen tae th' song 'n' let it tak' ye tae yer dreams."

She nodded and he moved back to the place he had been in. Lizzy looked up at him as he sat down, nestling the girl into the crock of his arm against his chest, ear to his chest, tiny legs across his kilted lap. She held her doll to her chest and sucked her thumb as she snuggled down.

The bard smiled and began to sing.

Lizzy leaned to her husband. He had reclaimed her hand again, this time holding it on his knee, caressing it openly as she leaned against his arm. "What is this song about?" She asked. She looked over and saw Laoghaire looking like she had eaten something very sour as she looked at them.

Jamie seemed not to notice as he leaned close to his wife. "It's aboot a jimmy aff hoorin' yin nicht tae a fairy hill. He heard a soft song fae a wifie. She seemed dowie 'n' lonely. 'ere let me changin thi words fur ye. 'Ah am a wifie o' balnain. Th' folk hae stane me ower again, th' stanes seem tae say. Ah staun upon th' hill 'n' win` did rise, 'n' th' sound o' thunder rolled o'er th' land. Ah placed mah hauns upon th' tallest stane 'n' traveled tae a far, distant land whaur ah leed fur a time among strangers wha became lovers 'n' mukkers. Bit yin day a clocked th' moon cam oot 'n' th' win` rose wance mair sae ah touched th' stanes 'n' traveled back tae mah ain land 'n' teuk up again wi' th' jimmy ah hud left behind."

"Beautiful." Lizzy said back.

He nodded and then smiled as he looked down at the now limp form of the child they had brought into the world. He looked at his wife, catching her eye, he looked down. She followed his look and then smiled too. She looked so perfect and innocent in her sleep, her tiny chest rising and falling as she breathed, her ear to her father's chest listening to his strong heartbeat.

Jamie smiled and kissed his wife's brow, drawing her to his chest as well.

The lass beside them looked ready to spit fire at this, but said nothing, just panted in fury.

After another song the bard took his leave.

Laoghaire had a hand to her face as she fled, angry, hurt, and wanting no more part of what she had seen.

Jamie looked up to see her go, but shook his head as he rose to his feet, arm about his wife, and the other cradling the still sleeping child.

He nodded to Colum and Dougal before they retreated for their room where he promptly laid the girl down on her cot and pulled the blanket to her chin.

His wife was getting ready for bed, already stripped to her shift and crawling onto the bed. He husband looked down at his child a moment and then looked to his wife as she lay on the pillow watching him.

"Laoghaire likes you."

"Aye. It's a pity a'm wed then." He said removing his weapons, his boots, and socks. He looked up at her and smiled.

"You speak as though that stops men." She said knowing full well the stories about the castle about how Hamish came to be and that his sire was not Colum, but Dougal.

He had been pulling off his clothing, he froze half pulling off his shirt, but then continued. He then stood, hands on hips, his kilt all the clothing that remained on him.

"Dae nae tease me. Ah dae nae hae een fur that bairn." He said folding his arms.

"She is quite pretty. I would hardly blame you being in my state." She said looking down at her full belly before her.

He grunted. "Ah dae nae."

She giggled at him, her foot lifting to his thigh as he stood against the bed. She moved and playfully laid it against his groin. He looked at her as his eyes narrowed, but she knew well she had not angered him, but inflamed him.

"Shall ah prove it tae ye?" He asked reaching down to cup the offending foot in his large palm.

She smiled up at him, eyes daring.

He moved suddenly, like a predator with pray near and knelt as he reached, pulling her hips to him. She gasped startled as her chemise rode up to her hips almost naturally. Too late she realized his intent as he put his arms under her legs, rising them to his shoulders as his head dropped to her core, stubbled cheek against the sensitive part of her thighs.

She gasped at the first feeling of his tongue to her and she sat up right looking down at him. "What are you doing?!" She gasped.

She tried to move away from his attentions, but he wrapped his arms over her thighs pinning her where he wanted her.

"Hush noo. Lie back. Ye wull gilravage this. Ah promise." He said, voice muffled slightly.

She panted looking down at him as her body began to betray her as he continued. He gently lifted a hand to her abdomen, pressing her to lie back. She did and this time began to move not in fear and disgust, but pleasure. Her hand moved to his this locks. She caressed his head and she felt him smiling against her flesh in triumph at her surrender.

Her breath hitched and she gasped, stiffening as she arched up, hands fisting in his hair, pulling him against her, not wanting him to stop as she climaxed with a soft muffled cry.

He continued, but slower and then stopped, his hands caressing her thighs as she relaxed, splayed open as she panted, recovering from the lovemaking he had done with his lips and tongue.

She muttered something in Prussian and he chuckled, which vibrated her flesh enough to make her gasp a little again.

He pulled back and rose to his feet, looking at her splayed before him, sated, open, and utterly his. He reached for his belt as she panted, looking up at him with hooded eyes.

He dropped his kilt to the floor and moved like a wild cat. He reached, bringing her up with him to the normal part of the bed, one arm dragging her nearly boneless body along. He rolled her over and as she moved a little, getting up on her knees and hands to look back at him, he moved behind her and with one deep thrust joined them, arching over her to put his lips to her ear as she gasped, feeling his powerful thighs against the backs of her legs.

She realized she had disturbed something primal in him and she was able to learn that teasing him about his sexual favors was not the best course of action. She could feel his digging fingers in her fleshed hips as he moved, thrusting again deeply. He planned to mark her as his.

He kissed her shoulder before lifting his head again to her ear. "Thare is a punishment fur teasing me lass. Aye. 'n' ah plan tae shaw ye a' nicht!"

She gasped as one hand went under her to caress her full hanging breasts as the other planted beside them to keep his balance. He kissed anywhere his head reached as he began to move in earnest. However, he then sat back on his legs as he continued, his one hand moving to her hips as he continued rocking against her as the other reached up to hair, pulling it as she had his.

Her head pulled back, exposed her neck and he smiled as he moved again over her like a looming predator. His lips found her neck and he nipped her pulse point.

"Ye'r mines. Noo 'n' fur ever! 'n' a'm yers. Mind that." He panted as he moved against her.

She muffled her cry against a pillow as she dropped her head, hands fisting the sheets as she climaxed again. He for his part muffled his growl of male completion against her shoulder blade.

They collapsed still joined, his whole body covering her as they panted. After a few moments, she pushed against him. "Jamie...Jamie...your crushing me. The baby..." It was protesting the large amount of weight on it. Lizzy was bad enough, but the added highland warrior made it moved about in protest and kick her hard.

Almost instantly Jamie lifted himself from her, planting his hands as he lifted himself bodily upwards, moving to her side. He tucked them into the blankets, wrapping his arms about her as she cuddled against his body. He smiled down at her as she laid her head on his chest, fingers idly caressing the small bit of chest hair he had.

He looked over to the cot. Ellen had not even moved and was sleeping the deep sleep of children content and happy.

He watched his wife fall asleep before he followed her. She had turned from him, but he wrapped his body about her, sheltering her. His hand rested on her hip near the swell of her belly. He kissed her shoulder softly before he too found sleep.

ZzZ

The next morning there was a ruckus in the courtyard as armed soldier came to the castle. They were not Redcoats, however. Their uniforms were the blue of Prussian dragoons.

Their leader, a Colonel, came to the hall after swearing he was there to speak to the laird only about conscripts. Dougal walked with him to the hall.

Dougal was a fair judge of people and the man only had two others with him making him either a very good assassin or a dumb one.

He came to the hall where Colum was seated and bowed deeply.

"My lord. I am Oberst Martin von Reimsbrueck." He said, his Prussian accent thick. He straightened and smiled. "I have come to ask if any of your men were villing to serve in the army of his Imperial majesty Fredrick the second, Elector of Prussia."

Colum regarded him a moment. "It's interesting ye come tae me fur mercenaries. Ah ken that mony scots hae gaen tae rammy fur France 'n' serve against th' elector."

Martin nodded. "True, but mercenaries are mercenaries."

Colum nodded. "Th' gathering o' mah clan wull happen in a few days time. Thay wull a' swear an oath tae me as laird. Ah dae nae support th' war at a' atween ye finding peace among th' clans braw fur th' hielands 'n' they wha bide 'ere ."

"I see." The man dipped his head.

Colum looked up as Elizabeth walked forward from the back of the hall. Jamie was behind her, but remained back watching as did several of the able-bodied clansmen. Dougal had taken up his place beside his brother.

"Come tae me, dear niece. A'm huvin trauchle understanding this jimmy fae prussia. He says he is a oberst? whit's this?" Dougal asked her.

She came forward and the Colonel stepped back as she came and bowed before going and moving to stand beside Colum. The swell of her belly was visible in the dress she wore. It was harder to hide it with the thinner homespun clothing she wore for every day around the Castle.

"An Oberst is a Colonel, my laird..." She said. She then looked up and saw who was there.

Martin had escorted her to her uncle when she had been orphaned. She looked at him their eyes locking.

Her eyes widened and his did as well.

He took a breath and his hand went to his sword. He drew it, startling the clansmen about him who were quick to draw their own and Dougal was before his brother to protect him, but the Colonel ignored them and lifted it as he knelt down before Lizzy, lifting it up to her in submission as he bowed his head.

She took a breath looking down at him. "Colonel?" She gasped.

The men about them had frozen seeing the man in utter submission, but not to Colum, to Elizabeth MacTavish. Colum had his hand raised to stop them as he looked at the pair with interest and confusion.

Jamie had made his way forward, his sword, drawn as many of his kinsmen.

Dougal still was before his brother, but he relaxed his sword arm watching the scene before him amazed.

"Meine Dame! Wie kommt es, sie haben sich unter diese wilden Menschen? Ihr Onkel dachte sie tot! Wie kann man hier die ganze Zeit. Sind Sie Gefangenen?" He asked looking up at her, his eye bright.

Lizzy took a breath. It had been a while since she had spoken to a native speaker. She rarely spoke Prussian to anyone, even Jamie, preferring French, which made it easier to become the French woman they all in the castle had assumed she was. "Nein. Ich bin nicht ein Gefangener." She shook her head. She straightened body, drawing herself up. "Ich bin ein Gast des Mackenzie Clans und ich bin die Nichte des Herrn durch die Ehe."

His face darkened as he looked toward the laird and his brother. "Haben Sie zwingen sie, Herzogin?"

"Nein Sie nicht." She said shaking her head.

"Ah hate tae interrupt this apparent happy reunion, bit dae ye mynd explaining juist whit th' hell is gaun oan?" Dougal asked stepping toward Lizzy.

The Colonel rose to his feet, putting himself between the girl and Dougal protectively. Dougal lifted his sword and the Colonel did as well, ready to defend the honor of the woman behind him. Dougal had some measure of respect for that, but why?

Lizzy laid a hand on the Colonel's arm. "Halten Sie blutige Narr." She barked with authority and in a tone no one had ever heard her use before. "Wenn Sie wütend werden Sie einen Fleck auf dem Herrn's-Schritten, verstehen Sie mich?"

The colonel nodded and sheathed his weapon spreading his hands. "Meine Herzogin." He said bowing to her.

She nodded, stepping around him. She looked at Colum and Dougal. "Uncles. This is a matter to be discussed elsewhere, not within the great hall."

"Amurnay sure ah gree. We cuid gut this wee jimmy, 'ere 'n' noo, 'n' be dane wi' it." Dougal said eyeing the man before him and then Elizabeth.

"Na. Ah gree wi' Elizabeth. Come let us withdraw." Colum said rising to his feet.

The Colonel spoke. "Meine Herzogin, wir sollten sofort verlassen. Ihr Onkel wird erfreut sein, sie zu empfangen und wissen, dass sie noch leben. Wenn Sie jetzt mit mir, ich weiß, ihr Onkel danken diese schönen Männer und lassen Sie die Angelegenheit drop zwischen ihnen." He said urgently.

She smiled without humor. "Ich kann mich nicht verlassen. Ich habe ein Kind."

She moved to follow Colum. Dougal nodded for the Colonel to follow. He walked behind the man as they walked from the hall to the whispers of those there.

Jamie fell in behind his uncle listening and watching.

His wife dared not look at him.

The Colonel continued speaking. "Sie haben Kraft sie dann! Wer war der Bastard, der sie verschmutzt, Herzogin. Ich will seinen Kopf zu ihrem Onkel in Repressalien."

Elizabeth whirled on the man. "Sie haben keine solche Sache. Ich bin verheiratet und glücklich." She growled.

"Auf ein Schotte?" He said looking at the men about them. "Ihr Onkel wird niemals zulassen, dass es zu stehen. Er wird die Scheidung sie."

She lifted an exasperated hand. "Mit einem Kind gut auf dem Weg? Auch er weiss, dass er sich nie beiseite stellen eine Ehe, bin ich glücklich." She continued walking. Colum and Dougal could tell from the tone they were having an argument. Jamie understood much of what was being spoken, but held his tongue for now. Elizabeth was not amused by this sudden intrusion into her world, that much was clear by how she had set her shoulders. He wondered. She had not spoken much of her past. What dark corners were they yet to discover?

"Er wird kommen für Sie und wenn er das tut, diese wilden Menschen wird ausgeführt, für die sie als Geisel, meine Herzogin." He took her by the shoulder as Colum walked into his office. He looked at her eye as he pulled her to face him.

She looked at his hand and he instantly removed it swallowing at his boldness. He coughed and straightened.

"Ich bin nicht eine Geisel." She said firmly.

Sind sie frei, lassen Sie mit mir dann?" He asked as he looked back at Dougal and Jamie watching the whole thing intently.

"Ni." She said.

"Dann sind sie eine Geisel." He said as they stepped into the room.

She sighed. She had paled hearing that her uncle might all, but declare war on these people. His trained soldiers would raze the whole of the MacKenzie lands.

And it would be her fault.

Colum sat down at his desk looking thoughtfully at his niece as the two other Highlanders walked into the room and shut the heavy door. Jamie stood against it, hand on the bell of his sword as his two uncles moved to face his wife who stood in the middle of the room before them and the Colonel stood to one side regarding the other three.

"It wid seem, Elizabeth, that ye hae a stoory tae tell."

The Colonel looked at him. "Her highness should not be addressed so by the likes of you."

Lizzy raised her hand to stop him.

"A'm her uncle thro' mairriage, colonel. Ah kin address her as ah wale. A'm th' laird o' thae lands 'n' she is under mah laws an that o` scootlund while she resides 'ere under mah care." Colum said evenly.

Lizzy was breathing hard as she looked at the floor. "Uncle..."

He lifted a hand and looked at the Colonel. "Noo. Ye ca' her highness. This is th' term fur a ryle, is it nae? she insae a royal...'re ye lass?"

The Colonel took a breath. "She is, my lord. She is the only child and heir to the Duke of Cleves." He looked with pride at the girl. "She is fifth in line to the Prussian throne. Since you have not properly met her, may I introduce you to her Imperial highness the Duchess Elizabeth Katerina von Cleves, niece to his supreme Imperial Majesty Frederick the Second."

Dougal gasped and leaned against the heavy oak desk. Colum's eyes held shock. She could feel Jamie's eyes burning into the back of her skull with blue fire, but she could not look at him.

Colum spoke first. "What? lizzy? is it true? yer a duchess?"

She had been looking at the floor wishing utterly it would suck her into it. She was breathing hard still, her breath in gasps. She looked up, her eyes met Colum's and she nodded once.

"Holy god. How come did ye nae speak o' this afore?" Colum asked.

"I...I could not..." She said. She walked to the desk intent to speak to the laird. She made it before him and he looked up at her expectantly. However, she was finding it hard to get air in her lungs.

Her hand went to her chest.

"Madam?" The Colonel noticed. He took a step forward looking at her.

She closed her eyes trying to stop the merciless beating of her heart in her ears. She felt so warm. She moaned softly and swayed.

"Madam, are you ill?" The Colonel asked. "Meine Herzogin! Schau mich an! Sie sind blass aussehen und bereit zu schwach!" He barked trying to gain her attention.

"I...I can't breathe..." She fanned her hand before her face.

Colum looked at her as did Dougal, but she crumpled to the floor in a dead faint.

"O mein Gott!" The Colonel gasped. He had reached for her, but none of them had time to grab her so quickly she dropped to the floor. Her head clipped the desk on the way down and blood welled at her temple.

The Colonel lifted her against the back of the desk, seeing already the crimson fluid running down the side of her face in earnest. He tapped the side of her face that was unbloodied. "My lady?" He called. "My lady!"

Jamie was there instantly, squatting down, his hand moving her head. It lolled forward. He looked at the gash, touching it, to see how deep it was and if it needed to be closed or if it would on its own. He shook his head. It was not deep, but it bleed fiercely. He looked at his fingers now covered in her lifeblood and he swallowed. Worry for her and his child within her trumped his anger and confusion about what was going on. He would see her mended before he would address this topic. He nodded to Dougal who appeared be side him.

He looked at the Colonel. "Sie haben schon genug mein Herrn." He said making a face as he hauled the girl up into his arms. "Entschuldigung." He said lifting her with ease into his arms. Dougal also rose to his feet and opened the door for his nephew to walk out.

The Colonel looked at Colum. "I protest. She must be looked after by a physician and not moved." He said.

Colum sat forward in his chair. "Yer jammy that young laddie didnae gut ye 'ere oan th' plook. He haes th' claim tae her as a guidman. He is th' faither o' th' bairn she carries 'n' th' lassie she bore him four years ago. Ah wid tread lightly 'til th' pair o' thaim sort this oot. Ah wull support her in ony wey ah kin. She is ma niece by mairriage 'n' ah wull protect her 'n' her bairns as ah wid ony in mah care."

The Colonel nodded. "I must report this to the Elector. I cannot say he will be entirely pleased by the news."

Colum nodded. "Dougal see that th' colonel 'n' his men ur housed properly 'n' thair horses cared fur. Thay wull be 'ere fur a time." He waved a dismissive hand to the man. "Fàilte tae castle Leoch."

Translations:

Due to popular Request

"Meine Dame! Wie kommt es, sie haben sich unter diese wilden Menschen? Ihr Onkel dachte sie tot! Wie kann man hier die ganze Zeit. Sind Sie Gefangenen?" **(** **My lady! How come they have you with these wild men? Her uncle thought you dead! How can you be here all this time. Are you a prisoner?)**

"Nein. Ich bin nicht ein Gefangener." **(No I am not a prisoner)**

"Ich bin ein Gast des Mackenzie Clans und ich bin die Nichte des Herrn durch die Ehe." **(** **I am a guest of the Clan Mackenzie and I am the niece of the Lord by marriage)**

"Haben Sie zwingen sie, Herzogin?" **(Did they force you, Duchess)**

"Nein Sie nicht." **(No, they did not)**

"Halten Sie blutige Narr." **(Stop you bloody Idiot)**

"Wenn Sie wütend werden Sie einen Fleck auf dem Herrn's-Schritten, verstehen Sie mich?" **(You will be a stain on the laird's steps, do you understand me)**

"Meine Herzogin." **(My Duchess)**

"Meine Herzogin, wir sollten sofort verlassen. Ihr Onkel wird erfreut sein, sie zu empfangen und wissen, dass sie noch leben. Wenn Sie jetzt mit mir, ich weiß, ihr Onkel danken diese schönen Männer und lassen Sie die Angelegenheit drop zwischen ihnen." **(** **My Duchess , we should leave immediately. Your uncle will be glad to receive you and know that you are still alive. If you come me now, I know your uncle will thank these fine men and let the matter drop between them.)**

"Ich kann mich nicht verlassen. Ich habe ein Kind." **(I cannot leave. I have a child)**

"Sie haben Kraft sie dann! Wer war der Bastard, der sie verschmutzt, Herzogin. Ich will seinen Kopf zu ihrem Onkel in Repressalien." **(** **You have power then ! Who was the bastard who sullied you, Duchess . I will have his head your uncle in retaliation)**

"Sie haben keine solche Sache. Ich bin verheiratet und glücklich." **(** **You** _ **will**_ __ **have no such thing. I am married and happy**

"Auf ein Schotte?" **(To a Scot?)**

"Ihr Onkel wird niemals zulassen, dass es zu stehen. Er wird die Scheidung sie." **(** **Your uncle will never allow that to stand it. He will divorce you.)**

"Mit einem Kind gut auf dem Weg? Auch er weiss, dass er sich nie beiseite stellen eine Ehe, bin ich glücklich." **(** **With a child well on the way? He also knows that he cannot put aside a marriage, I'm happy.)**

"Er wird kommen für Sie und wenn er das tut, diese wilden Menschen wird ausgeführt, für die sie als Geisel, meine Herzogin." **(He will come for you and if he does, these wild people running for which it hostage , my Duchess)**

"Ich bin nicht eine Geisel." **(I am not a hostage)**

"Sind sie frei, lassen Sie mit mir dann?" **(Are you free to go then?)**

"Ni." **(No)**

"Dann sind sie eine Geisel." **(** **Then they have a hostage)**

"Meine Herzogin! Schau mich an! Sie sind blass aussehen und bereit zu schwach!" ( **My Duchess ! Look at me! You look pale and ready to faint** **)**

"O mein Gott!" **(Oh my God)**

"Sie haben schon genug mein Herrn." ( **You have done quite enough good sir**.)

"Entschuldigung." **(Excuse me)**


	23. The Gathering

Chapter 23 – The Gathering

Jamie stayed at his wife's side as the women looked her over. Her head was bandaged, but already there was a dark bruise around the laceration.

He swallowed as he stood near the fire watching as her head was bandaged. She lived, but had lost blood. Her light olive skin was paler than normal against the sheets.

He knew well she had, had secrets. She had told him she was to marry the Duke of Sandringham. In thinking about it, the only way her pedigree was worthy of that was if she too was a high ranking peer. She had not spoken of it, but that was a logical assumption he had made and then dismissed. No peer would have been in a jail cell under the key of Black Jack Randall, would they? He had chosen not to pursue questions about her past, finding solace as she likely did as well, in the present.

After the ladies were done stemming the blood flow and binding her head, he moved and sat beside her in a chair, watching and listening to her breathe.

He had already asked Mrs. Fitz to mind Ellen while he waited for his wife to regain consciousness so he could speak to her about matters. She looked so small on the bed, a child herself, her hair about the pillow in a reddish auburn cloud, her face relaxed in slumber. He took the hand that rested on the blanket in his own. He looked at it.

She was so small, the full of his expanse fitting into the palm of his own. He used his fingers to caress her softly perhaps not to soothe her so much as himself.

It was at least three hours before she stirred. He had been resting lightly, but felt the small hand he held in his own move a little. He heard her breathing change and smiled a little as he lifted a hand to her face as he stood, stooping to come into her field of view as her breath caught. He knew she had no idea where she was being last within Colum's office.

"Where?" She managed.

"Oor kip." He said, blue eyes full of worry for her as he sat down beside her, pulling the small hand to his lap as he brought one leg up. He reached for the small cup on the counter. It had cooled willow bark tea in it to settle her headache that he had no doubt she had.

"'ere. Sip this." He said gently pressing it to her lips. As her hands lifted he shook his head and clicked his tongue in disapproval at her. She resigned and sipped it as she watched him over the edge taking swallows, finding her throat dry. "Nae awfy much fur noo." He said pulling it back.

She took a breath and sat up. His hands went to her shoulders to support her as she gasped a bit. She let him support her and he pulled her forward to him a moment, one hand caressing her back as her eyes closed against the pain while the other piled the pillows up behind her. He eased her back smiling at her a little. "Gently noo. Ye hae ferr a chap oan th' heid, Lizzy." He said pointing.

She nodded. "It stings."

"Ye dropped lik' a stane 'n' caught th' desk in th' room. It's a wonder ye didnae fracture yer skull, bit juist cut it. It bleed pure mental though. Ye hae bin oot fur hours. It's near supper time." He said bringing the small hand to his lips as he continued to hold it.

She paled a little. "I do not think I can eat..." She said feeling her stomach protest the idea almost instantly.

"I daenae blame ye. Fairn oan a body wull nae likely be th' best. We hae ither matters anyway." He said looking into her eyes.

She swallowed and nodded. She had that coming and she knew it.

He rose to his feet and walk about a moment before turning, his kilt swirling a bit in an arch with him as he stood near the foot of the bed, hand on the post, looking at her. She knew he was collecting his thoughts.

A lesser man would have likely left her or thrown her to the wolves, but not James Fraser. He wanted to know why she had done it. What had motivated to keep such a secret and go from being a high-born woman to a simple man-at-arm's bride.

In thinking on it, it well explained the soft hands she had had when he had first known her, but they were callused now and bore scars from working with them. He wondered if she regretted being his wife at all.

Moreover, he realized would he have accepted it, even if she had said it to him, as the truth, or would he have thought her a girl full of fantasy and not at all worthy to be of marriage like Laoghaire. He swallowed and realized that he would have likely laughed it off, if she would have been fully true from the start. No lady would have been flogged. No lady would have been at the mercy of Black Jack Randall. No lady would have married him even if marriage by rape was fairly common place still within the highlands.

Only a lady who had fallen fowl somehow...

Had she been a whore before they met? No, because he had remembered well taking her the first time, feeling the resistance, breaking through it, and the flecks of blood after.

What had happened?

"You have questions." She said. She said it as a statement.

He nodded. "How come? how come did ye ne'er, nae wance, tell me, ony o' this?" He said slowly, eyes lifting to hers.

"I could not." She said simply.

"Cuid nae or wid nae?"

She swallowed, a tear in her eye. "Jamie. I am a danger to any who know that information and to any who befriended me. If I was Elizabeth Fraser, I remained protected, but you as well."

He swallowed and took a slow breath and knew that was true. She had done it to protect him, his family, his clan, and the MacKenzie.

"Forgive me, but I did not want to see you in any more danger."

"Mair danger? wifie, thare is a cost oan mah heid 'n' a'm living as an outlaw. If caught ah wid hing either wey, but..." He took a breath and rubbed a hand over his face. "I ken weel enough." He said. His eyes lifted again. "Forgiven."

She swallowed. She was not sure she deserved that, but her heart lifted a little.

He walked to her side, watching her, hands on his thin male hips. "Noo then. A'm waantin' tae hear aboot yer fowk. A' o' it. Ah deserve that muckle noo." He said.

She sighed and closed her eyes. He was absolutely right.

"I was born in Schwanenburg castle to my mother Isabel and my father Wilhelm. I was the only child to live from the union though there were several lost and a brother who lived two days." She said folding her hands.

He sat down and cocked his head, hands folded in his lap, listening intently as she spoke. Her English was so much better now and though it had an odd fusion of Scot and Prussian, it still came out more English sounding that his own words.

"My father spoiled me, but he longed for a son. He went against my mother and taught me how to use a sword and knife. He told me those who could not use such weapons could still die by them."

"Aye. Yer faither wis wise. A' body jimmy 'n' wifie shuid ken howfur tae defend themselves." Jamie said.

She sighed. "I was thirteen when my father decided to wed me to Eiche von Stauffenberg." She said.

"Thirteen?" Jamie looked up startled. "Ye wur juist a wee lassie? cuid ye even hae a bairn at thirteen? That seems mair lik' rape than a mairriage." He looked a little disgusted.

"He was twenty, but sickly. He never was..." she coughed a little and flushed. "In my bed and died after a boar gutted him." She looked down. "It was annulled on the grounds I remained a virgin and had only been three months."

Jamie frowned. "Wummin ur nae wummin at that age. Girls shuid be plooter dolls at that age nae running a household." Though he remembered his ten year old sister being forced to become the woman of the house after his mother passed away from childbirth.

She smiled a little.

He moved and sat beside her again looking at her. "Whit happened efter that?"

"I was fifteen when my parents died while boating." She swallowed. "That day is forever burned into my mind's eye."

He nodded taking her hand. "Ye wur aye a lassie sae whaur did ye gang?"

"To my uncle. He became my ward. We are all Hohenzollerns. Remember I did say my name during my vows to you." He nodded realizing that she had been honest before God at least. "Being in the line of succession has some advantages and others are disadvantages." She half smiled. "The Duke came to court when I was seventeen. Because he was kind and I spoke with him, my uncle thought I could have more." She shook her head. "That was why I was in Calais when we first met."

"Ah mind that. Ye wur in th' maist bonnie dress ah hud ever seen, bit keeked sae young. Th' waves made it solid fur ye tae donder. Th' foremaist time ah touched ye, ah think ah fell fur ye in god's truth."

She smiled a little and sat up, drawing her legs. His eyes followed the motion.

"I lived with Duke, but he seemed only interested in my dowry, not me."

"Thare is a rumor that he actually does nae favor wummin, ye ken?"

She nodded. "I had heard that..." She reached a hand to him. He caught it. "I went riding and found your lands and you. I knew then I could run or try..."

"Ah mind ye sae proud standing thare by th' burn. Ye wur sic a beauty. He wis a gowk nae tae wed ye. Bit howfur did ye fall foul o' Randall?

"He always watched me like a wolf."

"Aye. He is that fur sure."

"One night he came to my room to talk to me and I knew I had to escape then and there."

"He didnae titch ye noo did he?" Jamie asked wrapping his hand about her own fiercely, though he knew the answer before he asked. Though he may have beaten her, he hadn't raped her.

"No.." She said looking down a moment.

No he had been saving that for Jamie to witness to degrade them both. He brought the hand to his lips. She had let Jamie take her because she knew what Randall what have done to shame her. Jamie at least would have not harmed her as much as he was able and he had not. His eyes closed. Though she forgave him that day, he never would.

He looked up at her. "Howfur did ye come tae th' jyle? ah tellt ye o' howfur ah cam tae be thare, fur defending mah fowk, bit yer a lass, a duchess."

"Was a Duchess. Randall meant for me to suffer for my escape from him."

"Sae Randall teuk ye thare determined tae degrade ye 'n' mak' ye suffer. Kin his soul burn in th' fires o' hell."

She looked up startled at that. For a God fearing Highlander who rarely cursed and never took his Lord's name in vain, to hear him curse someone so was a bit shocking.

He smiled a little as he met her gaze and put a finger under her chin and bent forward and kissed her softly. "Ta fur telling me. Ah ken it wasn't easy."

"No." she admitted. "But I love you so much, James."

"Ah ken a loue ye mair than mah ain lee, Elizabeth. Mind that." He said face inches from her own. He looked down and let his hands go to the expanse of her belly that the blankets did little to hide.

"Ye'r a fraser noo. A duchess ye kin hae bin, bit yer mah guidwife noo, ye ken? na jimmy wull harm ye while ah bide, ah swear it. Randall wull ne'er hae ye."

She took a breath and nodded. She smiled. "Can I have some water?"

"Aye." He said rising from the bed, his kilt riding up to his mid thigh for a moment.

He returned with two cups and a pitcher from the table near the fireplace. He pour some in it and handed it to her and then poured some from himself. He drank watching her.

She looked up at him. "What of your family?"

"Howfur mony generations back then?" He asked playfully as he sat beside her, blue eyes suddenly playful.

"Your mother and father and family will do well enough." She said.

He nodded. "My faither wis a fraser, o' coorse." He rose to his feet. "He wis th' younger hauf brother o' th' current master o' th' Lovat." He turned to face her, holding the cup in his hand as he stood relaxed, his voice revealing that, like nearly every highlander she had met, was a storyteller. "Dougal 'n' colum ye ken ur mah uncles thro' mah mither. Thare ur twa ither sisters as weel. Mah aunt janet haes bin deid fur some time. Jocasta yit bides. Mah elder brother died o' wee pox 'n' then ah wis raised tae be th' laird o' lallybroch. Mah elder sister, Janet is aye thare fae whit ah ken. Ah got lifted trying tae protect Jenny if ye mind. Child-bed fever teuk mah mither 'n' th' infant whin ah wis eight."

She frowned a little. "Losing your Momma so young..."

" Yer yin tae blether bein' orphaned ainlie a few years efter yersel'." He said looking at her. "Ah hud mah faither tae raise me, though ah wis an utter handful wi' Ian Murray."

"I imagine you were." She nodded drinking more. She had heard stories from others and from Ian about what they had done and the beatings with straps they had taken for it.

"A'm gey happy fur it. Losing thaim baith then wid hae bin stonner us a'. Ah cannae jalouse th' pain fur ye mah loue. Mah faither died efter ah wis flogged ah wis tellt, 'n' as an adult it's aye solid tae bear." He said. He sat again and touched her arm. "Dae ye aye think oan thaim?"

"Often. I wonder if they are proud of me."

"Thay shuid be. Ye hae gaen fae heich born 'n' stuck up lassie tae bonny 'n' caring hielan guidwife. 'n' ye hae given thaim twa grandchildren. Wid mak' a'body proud."

She nodded and laid back a little. "I would hope so."

"Ah aye lassy mah mither." He said. "Th' pearls ah gave ye wur some o' th' ainlie hings ah hae left o' her." He said a little sadly.

She looked over to the shell where they laid coiled. She knew they were special, but those were some of the only tangible items he had left of the woman who had birthed him. She looked back at him and took his hand. "She is proud of you. You have a wife and children."

"Aye."

"What of your father?"

"Mah faither, ah lassy him as weel, bit ah knew him langer 'n' th' feelin`s ur different. Ye aye ur grateful 'n' deeply loue ye mither." He said softly.

"How did they meet?"

He smiled. "T'was th' lest stoatin gathering." He rose and lifted a hand to the top of the canopy above the bed. "Mah grandfather wis deid by then 'n' colum hud less patience fur his sister's romantic notions. She wis older than he 'n' wis yit tae wed. He wished her tae wed Malcolm Grant tae consolidate th' twa clans."

"Your mother was not in love with Malcolm Grant then?

He smiled pouring more water into his cup before reaching and refilling her own. "Loue 'n' mairriage dae nae aye gang th'gither mah loue. Bit if yer luck, as we ur, it's thare deeply."

She smiled and swallowed. "Indeed." Given her first marriage and second engagement, she had some authority on that subject.

"Sae, Ellen 'n' Malcolm wur sent tae th' rose back green the foremaist forenicht o' th' gathering. Colum 'n' th' clan waited tae see if she wid tak' him or naw." He paused. "The night grew dark." He smiled moving to her offering her a cup, but then pulled it back playfully. "Ta 'n' waited." He said turning offering the other, but then turning, smiling as he spoke as she looked up at him narrowing his eyes. He gave her the cup with a nod them. "Finally Colum began tae wonder if calum hud eloped wi' mah mither or hud taken her by force, ye ken?"

Lizzy swallowed. By force. He meant if the Grant had raped his mother. She watched as he turned back toward the window to look out. It was getting dark about.

He moved and knelt by the fire, lighting a small stick and moving about to light the candles about the room.

She sat up and swung her legs off the bed. "And..." She said sitting as she let the small wave of nausea pass. "Don't stop there."

He finished with a candle in a sconce and smiled. He turned back to her, his arm again going to the canopy as he stepped to the bed, watching her as he sipped his drink thoughtfully a moment. "Ye'r a Fraser noo, mah lass. Yi''ll need tae learn tae tell a story 'n' tae listen tae yin. Ye mist be patient." He teased.

He drank more, but was smiling at her over his cup lip.

She rolled her eyes and stood up. "Go on then."

"Shuid ye be oot o' kip?" In sudden concern. The child was low in her abdomen and he smiled reaching to touch her.

"Oh never-mind me. Keep talking." She said as she moved about stretching her legs out and he watched smiling more.

"Turns oot she hud tellt calum grant aff 'n' he hud headed hame as a result o' her wurds." He chuckled.

She turned back. "And your mother?"

"She 'n' mah faither slipped intae th' castle, richt under th' noses o' three hundred clansmen. Mah faither loved tae tell that story." He said sitting down on the bed and looking at her. "Mah mither teuk yin keek at him 'n' said that is th' jimmy fur me. Na ither wull dae." He looked at her, his eyes looked her up and down a moment. "Thay made the script that gey nicht 'n' stole awa'."

"Married at a moment's notice..." She said looking at him.

"Aye."

She walked back to him and stood between his knees. He drained the cup and set it down as his hands went to her hip and the small of her back.

He smiled up at her and pulled her to him, his hands on her round bottom as he kissed her deeply. He put his brow against hers, looking into her eyes. "Th'morra is th' gathering. Ye hae bin asked tae be wi' colum while th' feast."

"You will be with me won't you?" The idea of all the clansmen around her worried her a bit. Especially the more they drank.

"Na. Ah wull be wi' th' horses 'n' guards. Pay na mynd. Ah wull jyne ye efter."

She nodded slowly.

He lifted her legs across his lap and he held her to him like a child, rocking her gently. He had forgiven her everything. To him that was his duty as a husband to listen and understand the reasoning. In this case, this was not disobedience, but she had meant it as a protection for them all.

In the morning he would go to Colum and speak to him about what was to be done. The MacKenzie needed to know her reasoning as well. Colum had enough sense to realize there was little malice in what she did.

He looked down and saw she slept against his chest and he smiled. He rose to his feet and lifted her in his arms, cradling her as carefully as he would their daughter.

He laid her back against the pillows, which he moved to let her be comfortable. She rolled to her side and slept again without fully waking.

He removed his clothing and joined her, pulling her into his arms.

ZzZ

The next day the hall was being decorated and Mrs. Fitz decorated like a mad woman. It was nearly sundown when Lizzy, who felt a little out of place, walked about looking for her husband. He had said he would not be there and he wasn't.

Little Ellen had been stealing the show in the hall with her tiny antics as her aunt Letitia looked on and Hamish tried to corral her.

Mrs. Fitz found Lizzy in a passage.

"How come urr ye nae dressed fur th' gathering. We need tae be in th' loaby soon. Th' foremaist pairt is th' best pairt!"

Lizzy nodded and then followed the woman. She really had nothing really to wear that she felt was worthy of this event. However, Mistress Fitz had taken her in hand and found her a dress that was nearly her size if not a little long. There was room for the baby and Mistress Fitz had bound the baby up a bit, easing her back pain. The dress bodice had decorative details and Lizzy put a ribbon about her neck as the castle matron pulled her hair up onto her head in a stylish up-do that had ringlets hanging down that she used sugar water to hold their shape.

"Thare yer bairn. Ye keek sae bonny ye wull be th' blether o' th' loaby. Come." The woman said. She already wore her own lovely clothing and took the younger woman by the hand practically dragging her along.

They went upstairs to the balcony around the hall for the best view. Lizzy smiled dipping her head to those about them who looked at her, startled to see the beauty there. She felt large and awkward, but people were amazed by her as she lifted her skirts to walk.

A woman turned from where she had been standing in a dress of dark blue. She was older, around the age of Mrs. Fitzgibbons. Lizzy knew her. She was Iona MacTavish from a nearby town and she was an interesting lady who was often very full of herself.

"Glenna. Ye hae th' loaby keekin as bricht as a freish dealg." She said lifting a sprig of evergreen decoration.

"Iona. Sic a bonnie dress. Ye wore it sae weel tae th' lest gathering." Mrs. Fitz said smiling a little before she ushered Lizzy by the woman who looked a little indignant.

Murtagh was there, standing in his best. He had clearly washed himself that afternoon and he smiled brightly seeing the matron and the wife of his godson.

"Och! murtagh! thare yer." The matron said smiling. "Ah hae oor wee mistress MacTavish wi' us. Isnae she bonny?

"Gey bonny 'n' bountiful." Murtagh nodded as he took Lizzy's hand and kissed it, pulling her up toward where he was so she could see over the edge due to her shorter stature. "Shall ah fetch ye a chair, dear yin?"

"No need, but thank you." She smiled.

He nodded kindly.

She rather liked the quiet man. He was very close to his godson, a second father nearly, and as such was often involved in his life with his wife and children.

Bagpipes started and Colum walked into the hall.

Hamish had grabbed his small cousin and moved to sit at his mother's feet as she sat at the other end of the hall in her own finery. Ellen was content to watch as she held her doll and sat with her cousin. She was in a little dress that had a small sash of the MacKenzie tartan pinned to her shoulder and at her other hip behind her, much like her great-aunt who sat behind her smiling at them.

Colum made his way to them, walking proudly on his thin legs in his finest coat and kilt, his dirk hanging before him. He made it to where the large chair was beside his wife.

He addressed her in Gaelic. She smiled and spoke in return. He then touched the cheek of his son as he smiled and then his smile widened as he saw Ellen not paying attention at all to what was going on as her mind was in her small game with her doll.

He turned to the crowd of men and their lovely women. He spoke in Gaelic the whole time. Lizzy listened, but Murtagh leaned close and translated for her. She listened to her husband's godfather as he spoke. The end was a shout of " _Tulach Ard_!" to which the clansmen answered with the battle cry in return. The three Prussian officers stood in a corner watching, not understanding. The Colonel had looked up at Lizzy and lifted a glass to her.

She ignored him.

Lizzy smiled. If nothing else, her uncle through marriage was a showman. He stood, not hiding his disability, but not flaunting it either. He looked about at the men about him.

Dougal was in his finest clothing. With Colum on the small riser, the brother's looked face to face. Dougal smiled at his brother before he then drew his dirk, dropping to one knee before him, lifting the dirk up before the laird.

"Ah swear by th' cross o' oor laird Jesus Christ, 'n' by th' holy iron ah haud, tae gie ye, mah fealty 'n' pledge mah loyalty tae th' name o' clan Mackenzie. If ever mah haun shall be raised against ye in rebellion, ah ask that this holy iron shall thirl mah hert."

He lowered the dirk and kissed it at the juncture of the haft and tang. He the thrust it home into its sheath. Still kneeling, he offered both hands clasped to Colum, who took them between his own and lifted them to his lips in acceptance of the oath so offered. He then raised Dougal to his feet.

Turning, Colum lifted a silver shallow bowl from its place on a table beside him. He lifted the bowl to his lips with both hands and sipped. He then offered it to Dougal who took a healthy drink from it. He smiled about bowed to his laird and stepped to the side.

The men eagerly moved to offer their pledge. It was all the same, Lizzy witnessed several. She knew the drink within the bowl was whiskey and the laird was still strong even after nearly a dozen. At least he would not be in pain this night, even standing as long as he was.

Lizzy nodded to Murtagh who smiled as she moved. "Once you have see one..." She smiled and her hand went to her belly.

He nodded sympathetically as she moved away.

She walked down the stairs and walked nearly into the Prussian Colonel. He bowed. "Meine Dame. Sie sehen besser aus."

She dipped her head. "Ich bin vielen Dank." She did not sport a bandage after the matron removed it. The thin line was visible near her hair line and her face still held bruising.

"Interessant zu beobachten, wie sie schwören. Dieses Land ist voll von Zoll für eine solche Wilder Nation _._ _"_

"Diese sind mein Manns Menschen. Respektieren Sie genug mit dem."

"Vielleicht nicht ihr Mann für lange. Ich habe geschrieben, zu ihrem Onkel. Ich habe erläutert, wie sie kamen, heute hier zu sein und wohnte hier für die Jahre nach der fehlenden."

"Glücklich _."_ She said. She lifted her jaw. _"_ Mein Onkel wird verstehen. Sie haben keine Ahnung, wie es kam, aber Ich schreibe zu ihm und erklären, wie diese entstanden sind. Diese Menschen rettete mich aus einem Gefängnis."

"Ein Gefängnis? Was haben Sie dort gemacht? Sie sind eine Herzogin."

"Ich vielleicht eines Tages erzählen. Für jetzt, versteht meine Erinnerungen sind nicht herzhaft _."_ She turned a little. The low back of her dress revealed some of the white silver lines on her upper back from her flogging.

He gasped and swallowed. "Wer schaden würde, eine Frau so?"

"Ein monster." She answered and then turned to leave. "Enjoy the MacKenzie hospitality _."_ she said pointedly speaking in English to him as some clansmen walked by. "They are not savage. Just different. A wise man knows the difference."

He nodded.

She went to her room. She quickly found a quill and parchment. She sat down and began to write in her native Prussian.

To his Supreme majesty Fredrick, Elector of Prussia,

Dearest Uncle,

I finally write to you. I know by the time this letter reaches you, you will have received a letter from the Colonel you sent to the MacKenzie to find men at arms. I know you do not trust the Scots and that you do not know much of them. They are good people. I have lived among them for these past four years. They rescued me and I met and married a lad of their number. I have borne him a daughter and am even now carrying our second child in my womb.

I know my sudden appearance is a bit shocking, but please understand I feared your wrath and that of the Duke in reprisal against these people who have sheltered, clothed, housed, and cared for me, these years.

Please hear my plea and do not harm these people. They have been nothing, but kind to me especially the man I wed. He is a good and faithful man of twenty-three years. I do love him and my children by him very much.

Please return a letter. I would like to hear from you and know how your health is keeping. I heard rumors of wars with our cousin, Empress Maria Theresa. Being in an island nation has kept much of the news of the continent from me.

God's Blessings be with you!

Your adoring niece

Lizzy

She folded and sealed it with a wax seal.

She hurriedly wrote a second note on another paper in Eglish and placed it on the pillow.

Jamie, my love.

I have been watching the guards of Leoch. I plan to run away this night to keep my uncle from coming to take me back to Prussia with you in chains, the clan killed, and the land razed.

I will return to you when I am able.

Know I love you so much and I do this for you, the clan, myself, and our children.

Your wife

Lizzy

She walked through the halls to where a young man was standing feeding his mount. She lifted the letter to him and a coin. "This to Inverness by tomorrow."

"Yes mistress." He said lifting himself up on his saddle and riding from the castle.

Lizzy nodded.

She looked about and rubbed her hands on her skirt.

She needed to go. Here she was a danger to any here. With her gone, her uncle would not turn his wrath upon them, especially if she met his army in Calais or in Flanders.

She would run.

She would save them all.

Translations:

By popular request

"Meine Dame. Sie sehen besser aus." **(My Lady. You are looking better)**

"Ich bin vielen Dank." **(I am, thank you)**

"Interessant zu beobachten, wie sie schwören. Dieses Land ist voll von Zoll für eine solche Wilder Nation _._ _"_ _ **(**_ **I** **nteresting to note, they did as they have sworn. This country is full of duty for such a savage nation.**

"Diese sind mein Manns Menschen. Respektieren Sie genug mit dem." **(They are my husband's people. You should respect them)**

"Vielleicht nicht ihr Mann für lange. Ich habe geschrieben, zu ihrem Onkel. Ich habe erläutert, wie sie kamen, heute hier zu sein und wohnte hier für die Jahre nach der fehlenden." **(** **Maybe not you husband for long. I wrote to your uncle. I explained how you came to be here today and lived here for years when thought missing.)**

"Glücklich _."_ **(Happily)**

"Mein Onkel wird verstehen. Sie haben keine Ahnung, wie es kam, aber Ich schreibe zu ihm und erklären, wie diese entstanden sind. Diese Menschen rettete mich aus einem Gefängnis." **(** **My uncle will understand . You have no idea how it happened, but I write to him and explain what happened. These men saved me from prison.** **)**

"Ein Gefängnis? Was haben Sie dort gemacht? Sie sind eine Herzogin." **(** **A prison? What did you come to be there? You are a duchess.)**

"Ich vielleicht eines Tages erzählen. Für jetzt, versteht meine Erinnerungen sind nicht herzhaft _."_ **(I will tell you one day. For now understand these memories are painful)**

He gasped and swallowed. "Wer schaden würde, eine Frau so?" **(Who would hurt a woman so?)**

"Ein monster." **(A Monster)**


	24. Running Away

Chapter 24 – Running Away

Elizabeth looked about her room, gathering that she needed and then walked into the passages, using the back passages she knew few enough would frequent. She had gone to the kitchens and finding no one about packed some bread and cheese and a small canteen of small beer. She wrapped it all into a bundle and moved to carry it. She had her hidden blade in her shoe and she had her husband's second dirk which when he had it, was sheathed behind him, belted to her side. She hoped not to have to use it because it was too large for her to use. Meant the larger hand of a man, she could not grip the pommel well, but she needed a weapon.

She moved carefully looking about for everyone. Thankfully she saw only a young lad with a lass in an alcove with her arched back against the window, eyes shut as the lad kissed between her rather full breasts. Young love. Lizzy wondered what her father would say if she returned not a virgin. She shook her head touching her belly as she continued walking, pulling her cloak about her. She wondered how many babies would be born in ten months time due to indiscretion.

She sighed. She needed to speak to her husband, but she had not seen him since the night previously. She was doing this for him and his mother's clan to protect them from the wrath of her uncle whom she knew well could be hard, cold, and swift.

She continued along passing various rooms and moving like a wraith about, her footfalls soundless on the stones.

However, there were two rather burly MacKenzie men who were there, talking, and drinking whiskey. They smiled seeing her in her rather low cut dress from the Gathering. She had not thought to change. She was so dead set on leaving the castle that night to meet her uncle, hopefully in Flanders in order to keep him from harming these people, her clan by marriage.

She looked at them. "Let me pass." She said.

They looked at her, hearing her accented English and moved to her smiling and speaking Gaelic to her. She frowned not understanding much, only the endearments they called her, which they had no right to do as a married woman. Her wedding band was hidden by the gloves she wore, but as they backed her into a wall she narrowed her eyes.

One reached and pawed her breast. She winced and her cloak came open, revealing her bound, but still visible bump of a child under her clothing. That gave them enough paused that she kicked on and drew the dirk and slashed. They backed from her a little. One stumbled and said something before he dropped, from drink. The other looked and saw her dropped bundle. He reached for it and she reached for a stood and bashed it over his head, sending him to the floor with his fellow.

She took a breath, bending over to catch her breath a moment before reaching and taking her bundle. She pulled her travel cloak about her and she moved to the courtyard. She looked up and saw the guards on the battlements. She also saw several clansmen with young women no doubt moving to seduce them.

She shook her head and moved to the open gate. Moving carefully, she moved out of the gate moving her cowl up. Once outside she moved to the trees and then moved quietly along toward the hill where the stables were. It took sometime as she kept an eye about. She could see torches of the men in the woods patrolling. She swallowed. That would be her next challenge. Getting passed them.

She walked into the stable. It was not well lit and she heard the horses nickering softly. She reached out for a stall or the wall to find her way. She knew her husband's mount was three stalls down. The monster of a horse would get her far if she fed him an apple or two as a treat.

She found not find a stall wall as she reached. She sighed and stepped forward more swearing she had moved far enough, but instead encountered an obstruction that hit her knees and she fell to the earth and landed in a thick pile of straw.

The obstruction rolled over with a startled oath and grabbed her arms hard from behind. She found herself against the length of a sizable male body whose breath tickled her ear. She struggled a moment and a hand released her. She heard metal come out of the its sheath as she was rolled over into the stray, the male form above her, knife to her throat. The man had reacted in seconds and she was helplessly at his mercy.

"Jesus!, Meine Güte!" She asked trying to see who the male was in the low light as the one arm, held her still. However, once he heard her voice, he relaxed his grip.

She saw the flash of white teeth as he grinned at her. "Na, lassie. Juist me." Came the voice she knew very well. He sheathed his dirk and looked at her a moment. He shifted into the low light revealing the red hair of her husband.

She took a breath as he threw back his plaid from his shoulders and rose to his feet dusting off the hay that stuck to him. He then reached down and pulled her up, grunting a little as he took her full weight a moment as she wobbled a moment, catching her footing.

Once she had he shifted, foot finding her bundle. He looked down and sighed, chuckling a little. "Howfur far did ye think ye wid git lassie ?" He asked bending and lifting it to her before standing back, folding his arms to regard her in the dim light. "Oan a mirk nicht wi' a streenge horse 'n' hauf th' mackenzie clan efter ye by mornin'... "

She ruffled in more ways than one. He watched his spouse as she shifted her to swipe straw off the back of her cloak and petticoats.

"They wouldn't be after me. They are all up in the hall and if one in five is sober enough to stand by morning, let alone ride a horse I would be surprised."

He laughed at that.

"Weel, tis a ower sound plan. " He looked at her. "Or it wid be o' colum hadn't posted mae guards in th' woods. He wid hardly lea his castle undefended wi' a' th' fightin' men ben it, na?"

"I must leave, Jamie."

"Ye cuid nae hae picked a worse nicht fur it, Lizzy." He looked at her. He seemed completely unconcerned at her trying to escape, but seemed determined to stop her now. "Th' best trackers ur 'ere. They'll catch ye 'n' bring ye back 'ere tae Colum **.** " He folded his arms.

"Why would he care about me? I am your wife..."

"Aye. Bit that isnae th' point. He wull nae care if yer niece or naw ta. Wi' th' clan 'ere he wull hae tae punish ye fur th' betrayal tae him."

She walked away rubbing her arms. "I have to go Jamie. I must protect of family and the MacKenzie."

"Whit haes ye sae rattled lassie? how come wid ye risk th' bairn wi`in tae bolt 'ere? yer weel enough keeked efter."

She took a breath and looked back at him, tears in her eyes. "I have to go. To save you all, I must. If my uncle comes..."

" **If he comes, we wull catch up wi` wi' him**."

"He would likely behead you before you could say a word to him."

" **He wid be sae offended by yer guidman**?"

"He would be so offended I married so far below my station."

He looked at her as she paced a little, tears in her eyes. " **Yer a mairried wifie, mah guidwife, 'n' ye hae borne mah bairns. He cannae pat aside whit god made hail**."

"No, but he could try." She looked down and began to cry. He moved to her then and hugged her. He felt the swell of her belly against him and he sighed. She was very upset and he let her cry against his shirt, gently caressing her back. After a few moments she began to calm.

"Hush lass." He murmured into her hair. "We cuid appeal tae Rome."

She laughed without humor. "My uncle is Elector of Prussia, Jamie. They follow Martin Luther, not the Pope."

He moved to her and took her by the arms. "Ah wull nae allow ye tae lea."

"Jamie...He will kill you and every man here if he feels the need to. He is king and one who will feel that I was raped and kidnapped."

He swallowed and looked down. "Ye wur rapit 'n' kidnapped ." He murmured. "'n' ah wull be sorry fur th' rest o' mah days."

She reached up a hand and touched his cheek. "He will not understand that we have a great love, husband. All he knows is I have lived among savages for four years."

"Savages? ye merrit yin, bore yin, 'n' hae anither in yer belly. "Jamie said. **"** Yer scot thro' mairriage, a savage yersel'."

"I know. He will not understand it."

"He is in prussia fightin' a war. How come wid he worry sae?"

"He has a well trained army and will be very angry about this."

"Yer feart." He said looking at her, looking into her eyes. "Th' idea o' him comin' 'ere mak's ye worried."

"I fear for you, our clan, and the MacKenzie."

He nodded slowly in realization. He sighed. "Ye aye cannae lea, __A ghrá__."

"I must..."

"Na. Come. Ah wull tak' ye back tae th' castle."

"But..."

"We wull deal wi' this as it comes. Ye uncle is a reasonable jimmy, a'm sure. Yin shown that yer legally wed 'n' ferr happy among us, a'm sure he wid see th' light."

She swallowed. "Would Dougal be so if I were his niece?"

He took her elbow firmly and then took a deep breath. "Ah ken he wid likely hunt doon a' he thought responsible 'n' murdurr thaim."

She nodded. "Exactly."

He swallowed and shook his head. "Bit Dougal is an' a' a scot. We ur different. Thare ither means, dear yin. Write tae him. Plead yer trial. We kin ask Ned tae send a formal letter... "

She looked at him "I really should not go back." Her face brightened a little. "Can we stay here?"

Jamie swallowed and felt himself harden at the notion. He could take her to the loft and have his merry way with her where they would be safe and warm away from the others. But... "Thay wull discover yer missing 'n' that wid be a kinch."

"I had an encounter with some drunk men in the hall. I hit one with a chair." She said.

"Thay didnae titch ye noo..." He said suddenly defensive of his wife and her honor. She knew full well he would go in and find them and not wait for his uncle's justice.

"They thought about it, but my bite is worse than my bark."

He smiled a little and nodded. He bent to her and kissed her. "Tis braw, mah loue. Come. Ah wull see ye safe tae th' castle. Then fowk gaithers back tae th' loaby 'n' thay wull nae notice ye missing."

She relented as he picked up her bundle and reached for her hand. She let him take it. He held her bundle and they walked together, dodging some of the guard groups. They were near the castle wall when he took her toward a small thicket. There was a small door there.

"Ah fun this whin ah wis a bairn. It wull leid tae th' cellar 'n' tae th' kitchens 'n' up."

"Thank you for seeing me back Mr. MacTavish." She said smiling at him.

"Ta fur marrying me." He said gently. He turned to go into the archway that he had to stoop to get into when Lizzy was grabbed from behind by a beefy arm that lifted her off her feet. She let out a muffled cry as a hand clamped down on her mouth.

Jamie jumped back out and was also grabbed by a man.

A third brought a torch and looked about. "God's een. If tis nae th' young laddie, Colum's nephew." He said looking at Jamie. Jamie stopped struggling and looked down a moment as the man behind him held his elbows. "Come a bawherr late fur th' oath taking, haven't ye laddie?" He nodded to Lizzy. "Who's this wi' ye?"

The man holding Lizzy smiled as she struggled a little. "He haes a lassie wi' him." He said his arm about her shifting from under her breasts to up to cup one even as she gasped in protest and tried to bite the hand. Lizzy knew full well they assumed she was a whore or a lass he meant to bed. The idea that she was actually the red haired lad's wife would come a bit of a shock, she was sure. "A wildcat this yin." He said holding her bodily against him.

"Surely ye wull be wanting tae gang afore his-sel." The third man said.

Jamie looked at his wife whom the man held. The man holding him started to try to drag him toward the castle, with not much success for Jamie was a large man for a Scot, and he planted his legs apart making it impossible for the smaller man to try to move him.

"Nay, let me gang tae th' but and ben 'n' chaynge. Amurnay fit fur th' oath taking in this." Jamie protested.

"Ye na worry aboot that. We wull see ye proper inside."

"Ah wull keep th' lassie fur masell. She is plump 'n' pretty."

"She is up th' duff, ye bloody idiot." The man who held Jamie said. **"** Nae that it matters. Ah bet her honey is juist as sweet."

"Let her gang!" Jamie had had enough of the pawing of his wife and he broke free of the man-at-arm's holding him and surged to the man holding Lizzy. He headed butted the man and he feel to the earth. Jamie took his wife by the arms as he feet again touched the earth and she panted for air. "Urr ye a' richt?"

She nodded and then her eyes widened. "Look out!" She cried even as the butt of a sword hit his head, rendering him to his hands and knees.

She looked at Rupert who smiled and shrugged at her. She looked down at Jamie and touched his face as he blinked, shaking off the blow.

"A'm a' richt." He assured. "C'moan." He said to her as she helped him up. He used her shoulder to prop himself up a moment as he let the earth stop swimming. He looked to the leader. "Come then, bit th' neist jimmy wha touches mah guidwife sae wull hae mair than a headache come mornin'."

"She's yer guidwife?"

"Aye." Jamie growled.

The men seemed to be a little more careful with Lizzy after that. Jamie had his arms wrapped about her as they walked for protection as well to keep himself upright as he walked off the blow.


	25. The Vow

Chapter 25 – The Vow

They were taken to a room in the castle where Jamie sat a moment to recover as the men moved about bringing in clothing and other items. It was a storage room at best and there were the three guards, Rupert, Willie, and Lizzy all crammed into the room with James MacTavish who was taller than any of them by at least head and shoulders.

Lizzy sat beside him. The blow made an impressive lump, but did not have blood with it. She sighed and looked at him as he rose to his impressive height. She stood near him watching.

Rupert came to him and smiled. "Ye'r a bawherr late, laddie, bit ah hardly blame ye." He said looking at the lass as she settled herself on a stack of bagged oats.

Lizzy blushed and Jamie shook his head. Everyone thought they had been sneaking about to find their pleasure not because Jamie had been stopping her from running away and possibly being dragged back to face his uncle's justice for betrayal of the clan. Perhaps that was better.

"Willie! fetch some claes fit fur th' laird's nephew, 'n' hurry jimmy." Rupert said.

The younger man who had been there scurried off as Jamie looked to his wife. She looked most unhappy there.

"Lizzy?"

She looked up at him. "I'm sorry."

"Dinna fash yirsel yersel' nonen."

"How is your head?"

"Fine." He smiled. "Mah sister jenny says it's harder than an iron pot."

She had to agree. He had nearly been killed by an ax and now this. She folded her arms and then gasped sharply causing every man in the small room to look at her. Jamie shifted to her, his eyes looking at her in concern and then his eyes dropped to where she was rubbing against her belly.

"Urr ye weel?" He asked as she took a calm breath.

"Yes. Just kicked hard in a rib." She said.

He nodded and lifted a hand to touch the spot. She moved her own hand looking at him as he smiled a little. He stooped. "'ere noo, bairn. Yer hurting yer momma. We need ye tae bade in thare fur a few mair months. Dae nae be sae raucle wi' her." He said before pressing a kiss to the spot and then leaning up, stole one from the mother.

There was a polite cough. Jamie turned his head and sighed as Willie stood there with a starched shirt, trousers, a length of MacKenzie plaid, and a metal pin to hold the plaid at his shoulder.

Jamie moved and pulled the trousers on under his kilt and the removed his kilt with ease as he moved to button the trousers. His wife watched in slight amusement that he would not just strip naked here. There was nothing she had not seen of him and she doubted among men it made little difference.

He looked at his wife and gave her a lop-sided smile as he then pulled off his shirt, keeping his back to the wall as he pulled on a new one that had decorative lace on it.

Lizzy lifted the pin. " _Luceo non Uno_." She said reading. She looked up. "I shine, not burn." She said.

"Aye. Th' Mackenzie motto." Rupert said behind them.

The others in the room raised their mugs toasting. " _Slàinte mhath_!" Came several calls in the room.

Jamie sighed and took it, lifting it in his hands. "Ah cannae wear this. Ah'ament a Mackenzie." He said. "Dae ye ken whit mah motto is?" He asked. "Oor motto, ah mean fur oot clan?" He asked looking to his wife.

She cocked her head. "No."

He looked up and then in good French spoke. " _Je Suis Prest_."

She blinked and nodded.

He tossed it into a bucket as Rupert reached for him to help. He looked to his wife. "Gang fin' a steid in th' loaby, lass." He said softly.

He offered a hand to help her down off where she had been sitting. She took it and maneuvered off the sacks with a considerable lack of grace with her bulged body, but then managed to stand. She brushed herself off and walked toward the door.

 _Je Suis Prest_. I am ready, she thought. Ready for what?

She walked into hall. People seemed to notice her and looked her. She walked to one side, taking some wine to sip as she stood watching the various men pledge their allegiances to the laird. Beside him, Dougal now stood with Hamish seated on the step. Letitia had gone to find a drink and stood with several women. Dougal was holding little Ellen, in her best clothing, a MacKenzie tartan about her small shoulders, wearing a crown of heather in her hair as she played with her dolly not paying attention to anything going on about her as her head rested against her uncle's shoulder, small body on his arm.

She heard a rather odd hush come over the crowd as Jamie stepped into the hall. She looked about at the reaction of the clansmen. She cocked her head, but a hand laid on her arm and she was pulled to the side by Murtagh.

She looked at the godfather of her husband startled. "What is it?"

"Come lass."

"Why is everyone so tense? It is just Jamie."

He pulled her close to him. "If Jamie pledges his-sel tae Colum he wull be in line tae be laird. He haes Mackenzie blood thro' his maw."

"But Hamish and Dougal have a claim."

"Aye. Thay an' a' dae, bit th' scots ur tanist mah dear." He watched Jamie advance slowly, head down a little. "If enough o' th' clan waant Jamie tae be laird efter Colum dies, he wull be."

Lizzy looked at the mousy man beside her. "Perhaps Jamie would be a good leader for the MacKenzie."

"Aye, bit his uncle Dougal wants tae leid efter Colum. If Jamie steals th' oath, than Dougal micht murdurr him thare afore th' laird he juist swore tae."

Lizzy paled and looked to where Dougal stood. He noticed Jamie there before Colum. He leaned and spoke to his brother. Colum stiffened a little and Dougal shifted the small bundle before him.

"What if he refuses?" Elizabeth asked starting to realize the danger. Surely Dougal would not kill Jamie in the hall with his daughter there watching. Dougal's face was sour, but he held his niece with such care. He nodded to a large man nearby. He leaned to him and spoke softly. He looked directly at Lizzy and she met his gaze only a moment before she looked down.

"Jamie is living at leoch 'n' as a healthy fighter, he haes na choice tae be 'ere. If he refuses th' men in th' loaby wull nae allow him tae lea th' loaby alive." He looked at her. "Nor ye, ellen, or th' bairn ye carry. Colum micht save ellen as an innocent, bit he wid nae be able tae halt thaim harming ye a'd wager, even though yer neither scots or a jimmy. Ye wid be th' guidwife o' a traitor carrying a bairn he sired 'n' ye wid be blood at th' laird's feet as weel."

Lizzy swallowed hard. "We should not be here." She realized that she was in mortal danger and wondered what she could do.

"Whaur else wid ye gang lassie? ye baith hae prices oan yer heids. Ye wid nae lest ootdoors leoch fur mair than a week atween th' Watch 'n' Randall **.** " He looked at her. "If he hud stayed awa' fae th' castle this nicht, Colum wid hae let it gang."

She closed her eyes and took a sharp breath. "He was bringing me back to the halls." She looked at her tall husband, full head and shoulders above those about him as he moved forward slowly with the line of MacKenzie. "Oh God! This is my fault."

"Aye, lassie. It's." Murtagh agreed folding his arms.

Lizzy looked at him. Murtagh was a good man who always spoke his mind, but this time she would have appreciated some comforting words not him pointing out that it was because her that she and her red headed husband could be executed then and there.

All she could do was watch helplessly as her husband became the next person in line. A large MacKenzie clansman came and pulled her to him. She felt like an elf as he moved, holding her arms, as he walked forward. She noted Murtagh made no move to help her and she hung her head in defeat as she walked willingly with the man.

Jamie saw her being held out of the corner of his eye and he took a breath as he looked at Colum as the man before him finished the sip from the cup. Colum was watching him. He too had noticed the young woman behind held, but many clansmen likely thought the young woman was being held because she was faint by how he captor held her to him, it forced her head against his chest. She was pale and eyes wide.

Colum regarded his nephew. Even with Colum on the steps, Jamie was still nearly a head taller than he. It was not until then that Lizzy had noticed the true family resemblance between the three men standing there. Knife-edge noses and broad foreheads, MacKenzie inheritance. Lizzy looked up at the man who held her. He was not tall, though he was taller than she by a few inches, but still looked small next to Jamie, but he was burly and she felt a bit like a hen in the jaws of a fox.

Ellen noticed her father and reached a hand to him, he shook his head slightly. She frowned a little and laid back against Dougal. Lizzy realized that this was a rather firm form of blackmail. She was being held and his daughter as well within his visible range. It was a firm reminder to him that not just his life was at stake. As far as she could make out the clan was making ready to bloody floor either with the tall red-head's blood or that of he and his family together.

His blue eyes rested on his child a moment. She smiled shyly a moment and buried her face against Dougal's shoulder playfully. The little girl had no idea the danger, but it was clear Jamie well understood by the determined shift of his shoulders.

Jamie took a slow breath and let it out as he knelt before his uncle. Dougal stood, a hand going to Ellen's head as he bounced her. His other hand rested, none to inconspicuously on his sword. Jamie then rose to his feet causing a murmur about him as he looked at Colum levelly. "Colum Mackenzie, ah come tae ye as kinsman 'n' as ally. Ah gie ye na vow, fur mah oath is promised tae th' name ah bear." He said.

Lizzy heard a low ominous growl from those of the hall. She saw several reaching for their dirk hefts.

Jamie for his part ignored it and went on. "Bit ah gie ye freely th' hings ah hae, mah hulp 'n' goodwill, wherever ye shuid fin' need o' thaim. Ah gie ye mah obedience as kinsman 'n' as a laird. Ah haud masell bound tae yer word, sae lang as mah feet rest oan th' lands o' clan Mackenzie."

Lizzy shook. The tension you could cut with a knife. It was now up to Colum how to react to this rather unusual way to offer himself. Lizzy knew her life was in the balance as much as her husband's and her breast rose and feel against her bodice as the beefy man held her against him by the upper arms, holding her almost so she was up tip-toe. She was not sure she was breathing.

Colum stood unmoving a moment and then smiled and held out his hands. After a moment's hesitation at the withering look from Dougal, Jamie placed his own hands lightly in Colum's palms. "We ur honored by yer offer o' friendship 'n' guid wull." Colum said clearly. "We accept yer obedience 'n' haud ye in guid faith as an ally o' th' clan Mackenzie."

The tension relaxed almost instantly and Lizzy hung limply a moment as the man held her still, but not with the bruising pressure as before. She panted for air as she released the breath she had been holding. Lizzy thanked God for Jamie being so clever in this action.

Dougal narrowed his eyes and Jamie ignored it as Colum drank from the large chalice.

Jamie smiled and took the cup from his uncle. Instead of the customary sip of the drink to seal the bargain, Jamie tilted the nearly full cup and dank. He kept drinking.

There was a gasp of respect and amusement from the spectators as his powerful throat muscles moved. Lizzy was sure he would need air at any point, but no. He drained the cup and lowered it with a large exhale and inhale as he handed the cup back to his uncle was watching him a rather respectful glance. Even Dougal's tight lipped expression relaxed at that feat.

He beamed then. "Th' honor is mines." He said, a little hoarse. "Tae be allied wi' a clan wha's taste in whiskey is sae braw!"

There was an uproar of cheers and amusement at this. Lizzy almost laughed. So Colum was not the only show-man of the family. His nephew knew well how to work the mob and also had found a great solution to allow his family to bow out of the oath-taking without offense.

Jamie chuckled. Dougal let Ellen down and she scampered to her father who lifted her with a laughed. "Ahhh mah wee yin! 'twas ye charming yer uncles tae let me bide wasn't it?" He joked to her.

She hugged his neck and he kissed her neck looking back at Dougal with a clear look that warned of threatening his family.

Lizzy knew as she was released, how close to death they had been. She stepped to her husband who was getting handshakes and blows to his back in celebration as he stepped back a few paces into the crowd.

Elizabeth looked looked at Colum and Dougal who regarding her. She could easily read that they did not trust her after the incident with the Colonel and she needed to make amends for it. She took a breath and stepped to them. Colum looked at her a little startled. She drew her husband's dirk and dropped in a billow of skirts about her as she dropped to her knees.

The room instantly fell quiet at this rather sharp breach of protocol. She heard her husband turn toward her, but he said and did nothing, just watched, blue eyes burning into her skull from behind.

Colum watched her curious as to what she was doing. Lizzy spoke first in Prussian causing the Colonel to stiffen a little. She pressed the blade to her forehead. She felt Jamie step closer behind her, but still he said nothing.

The whole room was silent as a grave. No woman had ever made a vow. Nor had they been expected to. Daughters and wifes were sworn to serve with their husbands. Lizzy was an extension of Jamie in this regard, but she felt she needed to say something.

After a moment she switched to English. "Colum MacKenzie. You are my uncle through marriage to my husband. Though my oath as a wife is to my husband and his clan, as kinswoman I make a vow to you." She said. She looked up at him above her. "I offer whatever aide I can as a woman and I will use everything I have to offer to protect clan MacKenzie while I remain as guest on the lands." She drew the knife sharply as she held the tip cutting the delicate skin between her thumb and forefinger. She lifted her hand to show him the blood. Colum's eyes widened a little in respect.

Everyone in the room were whispering. A blood oath was very serious and though she was not a MacKenzie, nor even Scottish, she had sworn to aide them. There were still wide rumors about who she was within the halls of Leoch because of the foreign colonel bending knee to her, not the laird. She was a mystery to them.

Colum and Dougal watched her. Colum again lifted his hands out. She took one with her unbloodied hand and he raised her to her feet. She had sheathed the dirk. It was too long and heavy for her to weild properly. He moved, lighting fast to his own dirk, lifting it and cutting his hand on the blade. Dark blood welled as he looked at her, not flinching. He pressed his cut to her own, similarly to what had happened at her wedding with her wrist with Jamie. She still had the long thin scar from that.

He then wrapped both their other hands about the bleeding ones.

"Ah fàilte yer friendship Elizabeth Hohenzollern." He said, pointedly using her maiden name and he said it with little trouble, something she was surprised at. Of course he would know it. She had been married with her true name and he kept their marriage certificate safe in his lock boxes at Jamie's request. "'n' ah fàilte yer vow. Few hae th' courage tae mak' a blood vow tae thair laird, 'n' 'ere ye staun, as a wifie afore me, wha bears a different name, bit ye offer as muckle o' nae mair than mah kinsmen ye wed." He lifted her hands to his lips.

She smiled at him and dipped her head.

He then nodded as the room again became pandemonium as he leaned forward. "Gang tae yer guidman lass. That wis bravely dane. Ah wull speak mair tae ye."

She nodded and sheathed the dirk and then lifted her hand to her lips to lick the blood away.

Jamie wrapped an arm about her as they walked toward the back. Murtagh regarded them as Jamie led his family from the hall to their room.

He put Ellen to bed with a story in Gaelic. Lizzy was sure it was his voice, not that was said that lulled her to sleep. When the girl was asleep, He turned to her. She had been seeing to the cut on her hand. He took a couple steps and lifted it to look at it closer.

"How come did ye offer yer ain vow? ye wur safe as soon as colum made his mynd tae accept us as kinfolk."

She nodded. "But he knows I have kept secrets. I want him to know I will protect him and MacKenzie."

"Yer ainlie a wifie."

"I am a duchess, fifth in line for the throne of Prussia, and I can turn my uncle's agitation into help for the Jacobites."

Jamie blinked. How did she know of that? He eyed her a moment. How had she come to guess such a thing?

She smiled at his confused look. "I know many things, beloved. However, I need a back rub. Your child is in my hips and they ache so."

He smiled a little and then nodded moving to help her out of her dress and then caressing her to ease the pain she was in.


	26. The Emissary

Chapter 26 – The Emissary

Elizabeth had remained in her room all day.

Her husband had left her side at sunrise to see to the horses, but had returned to her as she woke, a tray of breakfast ready for her with a small flower in a clay vase. He put it on her knees and smiled at her as he sat by her knees.

The tray was loaded with porridge and thick bacon.

She ate after a few moments after smiling a thank you.

"I do not think I have ever had breakfast brought to me in bed." She smiled. "What is the occasion?"

He shrugged. "It felt right."

She smiled and crooked her finger at him. He had been chewing thoughtfully and he leaned forward leaning his large frame to her. She pressed her mouth to his. "I adore you." She said arms about his shoulders.

He smiled. "Ye wull ne'er ken mah loue fur ye." His hand went to her belly and he looked back toward Ellen. "Or mah fowk."

After a few moments, a blurry eyed Ellen came over, rubbing her eyes, dragging her dolly. Her red hair was in all directions and Jamie smiled as he lifted her to his lap. He broke small pieces feeding her as he fed himself. She also ate some of the porridge, stealing the spoon and scooting forward to eat it. It was fresh, hot, and creamy with fresh cream and berries.

Jamie smiled looking up at his wife as the little girl ate more from the meal than either of them and neither begrudged her a morsel. Jamie had remarked the last time she seemed to be eating more than even her giant of a father than she was growing. Though she was small now, Lizzy wondered if she would gain much of her father's height.

They finished and Jamie moved the tray to the small table. He knelt down as his daughter pulled on her dress over her chemise, backwards. He chuckled and righted it before playfully tickling her as Lizzy rose to dress watching him with the daughter they had brought into this world. She caressed her belly a little. Jamie was a wonderful father and Ellen could likely get away with murder with how she had her father and his two uncles about her tiny finger.

Ellen giggled and tried to move away, but her father had a longer reach than she had been expecting and so he caught her bringing her back to him with a playful growl and then plunking her before him. She struggled only a moment before he lifted her doll to her and kissed her wild hair. He spoke to her in Gaelic and she nodded a little.

Lizzy moved before a window, washing her face and arms with the cool water. She was drying herself when she saw Jamie thoughtfully watching her as he had set to brushing his daughter's unruly hair holding two thongs of leather in his teeth. He often brushed Lizzy's as well in firm gentle strokes. It was calming for them both. She was not sure where he had learned such skills as to working knotted hair and smoothing it. He was very good at braiding as well. She had supposed it was from having a sister, but it was not what she thought of as a typical male skill. Still it was amusing to see what he did when seeing to his tangled daughter's hair. Ellen would sit between his legs, barely wincing as he worked it smooth, something that could take minutes to the better part of an hour depending just what the girl had been up to the day before.

She blinked at him and he smiled seeing her from the light of the window. The chemise she wore did nothing to hide her ripening form from him and he could clearly see her heavy breasts and swollen belly from the light behind her.

Jamie brushed the girl's hair into two tails to either side of her head, hanging down to past her shoulders. He grinned in triumph as he lifted his child to her feet and playfully patted her bottom to get her to move.

Lizzy was just finishing her own dressing when he reached up and playfully pulled her into his lap, sweeping her legs out from under her. She gave a startled squeak before she found herself in his arms, looking at his grinning face.

She kissed him and then he shifted her, as though she weighed little more than their toddler, who stood watching them.

He set about brushing her hair as well. Her's he braided with quick sure fingers and then wrapped it about her head, pinning the two braided tails to make the rather fashionable and practical hair style for a Scottish housewife.

When he was done, she leaned back and turned her head. He met her and kissed her, hand moving to her neck and to her cheek. They kissed until nearly breathless, but there was an impatient stamp of a foot near them.

Jamie opened his eyes, turning his head a little to look at his daughter who was standing closer to them now. Her hands were on her hips, still holding her dolly. Her eyes held disapproval as she stared at her father. Even seated he was a couple inches taller than she on the floor. He pulled back his hands moving to hold his wife close even as he looked at his fiery haired daughter.

"Aye, mah bonny yin?"

"Done? I want to go!" The toddler demanded.

Lizzy buried her face against his shirt and laughed.

ZzZ

It had taken well into September for the clan members to disperse and to deal with the repercussions of the gathering.

Lizzy was a woman of the castle once more, but she always felt Dougal and Colum watching her with an odd mix of respect and anger.

She was in the courtyard speaking with a crofter when a carriage came into the courtyard and there were several Prussian dragoons accompanying it. Lizzy saw the crest on the side and felt her heart jump as she excused herself and then fled, even as Dougal, with the Colonel walked out to greet the person.

Lizzy stood against a passage wall a moment. Surely he had not come. Her uncle would not come all this way with only twenty men to defend him? She shook a little and she walked to the kitchen. She dropped off the basket she carried and looked about.

Mistress Fitz grabbed her arm. "Lass!"

"What? Yes?"

"Ye a'maist traivelt intae a fire. Whit's th' maiter?"

"I...I..."

Willie appeared. "Colum asks ye tae mak' a lairge midday meal. We hae guests fae prussia ."

"Mair o' thaim?" The matron sighed. She didn't mind the Colonel, but his men-at-arms had a bit of a reputation for making free with lasses at the castle and town. Though Lizzy knew that several of the lovely girls had not exactly been complaining as an experienced Prussian man showed them the act of love.

"Aye."

She nodded.

Lizzy took her leave and wondered about as though in a dream and it wasn't until she rounded a corner and ran into something rather solid. She bounced off the form and nearly fell, but thankfully the form had rather fast reflexes and he caught her to him. The form had made a grunting sound as she hit him solidly in the chest. His hands held her about her waist as she recovered her footing, but he kept his hands on her.

"Lizzy!" The form chided. "Urr ye weel? ye keek lik' ye hae seen a banshee?"

"I..." She turned her head up to look up at the solid form of her husband who was looking at her rather concerned.

He pressed a hand to her brow. "Urr ye peely-wally then? shall ah tak' ye back tae oor room or..." She knew he would assume it was the baby causing her problems. Currently, she wanted a large hole to swallow her, but then she remembered her vow to her husband's kin. She looked at her hand where the small white scar was. She wasn't ill, just afraid, very afraid.

His thoughts were interrupted by the solid form of Dougal MacKenzie stepping to them from around the corner behind Jamie.

"Ye 'n' elizabeth hae bin summoned tae colum's affice." He said lowly, almost like a growl.

"Where is Ellen?" Lizzy asked blinking to clear her head.

Dougal shrugged. "Mrs. Fitz hud her in th' kitchens helping her wi' some pies." He cleared his throat. "Th' young princling insists ye wear th' clothing in this chest. He said 'twas th' ainlie thing fitting fur a wifie o` yer position." He said.

Lizzy sighed looking at the chest that Dougal had brought. She cocked her head. Young princling. So the man wasn't her uncle after all, but likely one of her cousins. She sighed and looked defeated.

Dougal looked at her. "Ah wull come tae fetch ye wi`in th' oor."

Jamie watched his uncle go and then turned to his wife. "Ah will carry this. Gang." He said nodding down the passage toward their room as he lifted the small chest up.

She made her way to their room and sighed as she closed the door behind him as he set the chest down. "I do not want to go."

"Ah dae nae think 'twas a request, Lizzy." He said, slightly amused.

She went to the chest and wondered briefly if it held nothing. She supposed her uncle thought her a victim or a whore. There was no middle ground. She opened the lid and she felt her breath catch.

She lifted had that had gems set into silver pronged fastenings about the lip. Lining the hat were hundreds of pearls. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as memories washed over her. This was her formal crown of Cleves as Duchess, a hat she had worn when she had received the title from her uncle after she had been orphaned.

She set it to one side. Beneath it were earrings that were long and had pearls, silver, and emeralds. She put them to the side and then lifted the dress of emerald green velvet with a full bodice lined with gold thread and pearls. The underskirt was of gold. She touched the fabric as though she were seeing an old friend for the first time in a long time.

She closed her eyes a moment again. Shaking her head she removed all her clothing that she had learned to wear in Scotland, the thick homespun that was warm and kept out the cold, and then began to pull on the formal court clothing.

Jamie stepped forward, helping with the clasps, small buttons made of shell, and the laces. No wonder why she had had a maid before. Jamie's fingers were large and not experienced even as he seemed to be working how to help. He did not say a word. She looked at him in the mirror. He was making a face as he concentrated on what he was doing.

She smiled and adjusted the bodice. Under the thick front, her belly pumped up under it. The cloth did nothing to hide the condition and in fact drew a bit of attention to it as she looked in the mirror behind her.

Jamie had done a very good job helping her. She turned to him and half smiled as he looked at her. She then put the earrings over her ears so they hung down nearly to her shoulders since her piercings had long since closed or were non existent as they were on the left. She removed the thick metal earrings she normally always wore revealing the mangled lower half of her left ear.

She looked at herself in the mirror as she looked at the formal court dress. How alien she looked now in clothing she could not have imagined not wearing five years ago.

She opened a small case at her bedside and lifted the pearls that Jamie had given her as a wedding present. She heard his breath catch as she looped them and put them around her neck. She then reached for the crown, pulling the lower pearl covered band over her ears and hair.

She looked at herself at the mirror again, narrowing her eyes. She turned back to Jamie who stood behind her watching, arms folded. "Yards of fabric and I still feel naked." She said lifting her skirts to step to him.

He smiled a little. "Ye keek sae bonny." He stepped closer. "Ah wid ne'er afford tae gie ye sic finery. Mibbie ye shuid return tae yer uncle. Ye wur born tae wear thae." He seemed to realize this dress was much like the clothing she wore every day in her uncle's court.

She shook her head. "I was born into them, but I learned to live as a Highlander." She said. "To live." She said looking up at him.

He touched the pearls at her throat. "Mah mither wid smile tae see ye wear her pearls wi' thae." He smiled. "Wee hielan rebellion."

"I piece of my family is always close to me." And she meant it. All the cloth from her former life, but the pearls about her neck were from her life now and far more sacred.

He stepped to her and embraced her feeling the swell of his baby against his hip. "Ta." He murmured and then bent and kissed the pearls at her neck and then her shoulder softly before raising his head and looking about.

She stepped back from him. "Do I really look beautiful?"

"Ah hae ne'er seen sic beauty in a' mah days, mah loue." He smiled at her taking her hand and kissing it and then bowing formally to her. "Ah wid hae loved tae see ye in th' courts. Ye wid hae bin a sight fur ony jimmy a'm sure."

"With eyes for only one." She smiled at him as he smiled and kissed her knuckles before straightening.

There was a knock at the door. Dougal opened it before they could say a word. He looked at her in her court clothing. "Ah hae ne'er seen sic clothing." He said. He stepped to her assessing her. "Come then. Th' young laddie awaits."

Lizzy nodded and then held out her hand after taking a couple steps. "Jamie." She said. "Come with me."

"He isnae invited." Dougal said.

She looked at him. "He is, by me. If I will not have my husband at my side, I am not going."

Dougal looked at her and then swore a Gaelic oath before walking out the door. Jamie stepped to her and took her hand in his, threading his fingers through her own.

"A'm feelin' a bawherr oot o' steid escorting sic a sight, beloved." He said.

She smiled. "I am afraid."

"Ah wull be near." He promised.

Lizzy nodded and then moved to follow the older man. Jamie kept his arm about her hips to keep her steady noting she was looking ready to faint.

They walked together to the room where Colum had his birds and his large desk. Lizzy came in and bowed to her uncle and saw a younger man standing near the window looking out as it began to rain.

Two Prussian guards stood at the door. Jamie and Dougal looked at each other and stood beside them, looking wearily at them. To the side sat Ned Gowen, a quill in his hand, spectacles on nose as he looked at the group. Another man also sat nearby. How he was, looking much like Ned, she supposed him a scribe brought.

Colum looked at the girl and lifted his hand and she straightened. "Whit hae ye dane wi' mah niece? this Prussian lassie haes taken her steid." He said mildly.

Lizzy walked to the center of the room as the well dressed man at the window turned and she instantly knew her cousin. He had become a very handsome man, but then he always had been. He looked at her a moment, hazel eyes regarding the girl he once had loved with all his soul.

"It is vell to see you Elizabeth."

She dipped her head. "Your highness." She said. He was a Duke as she was a Duchess. Though a male, they were equals and so she did not feel the need to formally curtsy to him, a position that was hard for her to straighten from with her hip. He was however, the heir to the throne. It was a wonder their uncle had sent him.

The last time she had seen him was before she had left for Scotland. He had watched her leave the castle. They had had such plans as youths. She had told him she did not want to go. He had asked her to elope with him, but she told him she had to do her duty. So weeping she had left him as rain fell on him in the courtyard of their uncle's castle of Potsdam.

The image of him standing there was forever burned into her memory.

"Sie würde verloren zu haben scheinen ihren Weg, liebe Vetterin." He said switching to Prussian. "Ich dachte, dass sie zu einer Herzogin mit einem Herzog für einen Mann, aber ich finde Sie unter diesen Menschen, die kleine von Lehm, Pferde, und Gülle." He narrowed his eyes a bit. "Ein wenig niedrig, auch für die Familie Wildfang, glauben Sie nicht,?"

She nodded. "Ja vielleicht." She wobbled a little. Her hand went to her belly as the child protested its mother's nerves and adrenaline. Lizzy took a calming breath and let it out slowly as she leaned back a bit.

He stepped forward and moved to her in a few short strides. "Sie mir nicht, sie waren mit Kind. Kommen sitzen." He said.

She let him guide her to a chair and sat down. She took a breath, calming her head a moment before she looked up at him. "Ja. Ich trage ein Kind." She said.

It was not like it was hard to guess by her glowing olive skin, swollen abdomen, and how she walked, arching back against the weight before her. She did nothing to hide her condition.

He nodded. He looked down at her as Colum poured some wine and offered it to him. The Duke sniffed the cup and Colum smiled pouring his own cup and drank a little.

"Rhenish." He said lifting in a mild salute.

The wine was from the Rhine Valley where Lizzy had been born and breed. The Duke nodded taking a drink himself before passing it to his cousin. "Very good, sank you." He said nodding to the laird. Colum poured him a glass as well and the sat back, watching the pair.

The Duke took the glass and then drank deeply from the cup and turned back to his cousin as she sipped lightly trying to recover her nerve. "Diese Leute sind wilde. Sie haben keinen Sinn für Anstand." He said. He eyed the Scots in the room, his eyes resting the longest on Jamie who stood relaxed, but the tallest there, watching and listening. His blue eyes met the Duke's in challenge.

It was the Duke who looked back to his cousin. "Haben Sie sie zwingen? Ist das der Grund, weshalb sie verheiratet sind zu Ihnen? Die Ehe von Vergewaltigung ist kaum ein neues Konzept und ich bin mir sicher, mit, wie diese Menschen suhlen im Dreck, dass es sehr häufig."

"Sie sind nicht so." She said sharply. "Sie sind Schotten und nicht wie das Englische, aber Sie haben einen Ehrenkodex, mehr als andere, die ich gesehen der Englischen in diesen Ländern."

"Interessant. Aber vermeiden Sie meine Frage Cousin."

She sighed. "Nr. Sie nicht zwingen mich. Meine Tochter ist in der Nähe von fünf Jahren. Ihr Gastgeber ist mein Mann's Onkel durch seine Mutter. Dieses Kind trage ich auch mein Mann's."

"Nun, wenigstens sie wissen, wie Sie zu Bett eine Frau es scheint. Brünstige ist alles, was ich denke, Sie sind fähig mit Intelligenz."

Jamie took a step forward before he could help himself, but Lizzy looked up and stopped him with a look. He narrowed his eyes at the guest of the MacKenzie, but said nothing. The Duke looked back at him and realized this Scot was not only literate, but understood what was being said. Good perhaps he could provoke something to see how they react.

"So gibt es eine von ihrer Anzahl, hat einige Intelligenz. Das ist gut. Dachte ich wirklich, dass mein Cousin hatte bedded mit den Hunden und frage mich, wie viele Flöhe Sie erhalten würde.."

"Ah dae nae hae fleas." Jamie said in English.

"Nein?" the Duke asked straightening. "Vielleicht nicht. Ich bin gespannt, was es über sie, die einmal schön Cousin zu wenig mehr als ein Schwein Landwirt."

Jamie growled in Gaelic, but Dougal grabbed him a moment. "Hold." He said near his nephew's ear. "We cannae run him thro' as an emissary." Colum and Ned had been listening to the exchange with polite interest reading from the body language of the two that it was an argument of sorts, but then they realized Jamie actually understood what was being said.

"Zumindest sie verteidigen ihre Ehre. Eine Markierung zu ihren Gunsten." He said lifting the wine glass to him in a mock salute. "Ich bin Anfang Krieg zu fragen, wie viel von einer Hure, sie hatte sich unter euch.."

Again Jamie growled. A deep guttural sound in his throat.

"Es stoppen, Wil!" She growled also rising to her feet faster than any of the men had thought her capable. The Duke stiffened as though she had slapped him. He had not been called so since he had been a boy, by her. It gave him pause as he looked at her again. He realized his baiting would not anger only her, but the men in the room.

He swallowed a little looking at the tall man who looked ready to gut him then and there.

"Hae a care insulting mah guidwife sur. In this land, they wurds leid tae duels or murders 'n' ah wid remind ye, yer oan Mackenzie lands, nae Prussia." Jamie said eying the man.

"He is a guest 'n' though ah dae nae care fur him insulting mah niece, ah wull nae hae steel drawn 'ere, even in defense o' her guid name, seumas. Staun aye or ah wull hae ye lea." Colum's voice was calm, but had the edge of a dirk edge.

The Duke dipped his head. "I ask pardon. Forgive my poor choice of vords." He looked at the giant Scot who shook off the other man to stand erect before him.

Jamie folded his arms and nodded stepping back. He would stay out of it for now. He looked at his wife who stood hands on her full hips.

"Wil, das sind gute Leute."

"So sind Sie wirklich glücklich hier?"

"Ja."

"Was auf der Erde werde ich unseren Onkel?" He asked rubbing a hand over his face. His shoulders slumped a little in defeat. "Es wäre leichter gewesen, ihm zu sagen, sie hatten sie entehrt und er könnte seine Gerechtigkeit, aber sie scheinen glücklich. Wie kann ich ihm sagen, dass?"

She drew herself up and began to pace a bit. "Ich habe drei Bedingungen." She said. "Erste. Kleve, zu mir kommen." She drew herself up. "Es ist mein Geburtsrecht als das einzige Kind und Erbe meines Vaters." She smiled nodding to Jamie and Dougal. "Ich habe die Unterstützung des Clans. Savage als auch sein mag, Sie gehen zum Krieg um diese und ich weiß unser Onkel lieber nicht Kampf an zwei Fronten."

Wil paled a little and nodded slowly. "Nein, er würde nicht." He agreed.

Lizzy turned smiling a little. It had been a bluff about the MacKenzie backing her, but it had worked. "Zweite. Meine Mitgift. Alles kommt zu mir. Ich bin verheiratet."

"Sie gehen zu Ihrem Ehemann. Was die eine Erde wäre sie mit einer solchen Summe?"

"Nein, es wird mir geschrieben. Die Highlanders haben wenig für Geld. Aber ich habe ein Ziel für ihn."

Wil sighed. "Und Dritten?"

"Our uncle will swear to support the Scots if they have need to become separated from the English." She said pointedly in English.

The Scots in the room all look at her startled by the bold move. Colum lifted an eyebrow. Dougal sucked in his breath, and Jamie looked at his wife in wonder and new respect.

She then turned to her cousin with a swirl of skirts. She knew this was an impressive power play for a woman. Everyone in the room knew that she was a force of nature to be reckoned with.

"Und was hat unser Onkel als Gegenleistung erhalten."

"Meine unendliche Dankbarkeit und das wissen, bin ich sicher einmal mehr." She then smiled. "Fifty men-at-Arms aus der MacKenzie Clansman." She said. "Die Freundschaft des Clan MacKenzie und Fraser."

Wil took a breath. "Er wurde besorgt für Sie." He looked at her. "He vas very fond of you." Wil said in English

"I am sure." She smiled. "Ich war immer seine bevorzugten."

"Indeed." Wil said.

Lizzy looked to Ned. "The MacKenzie lawyer can see to the details of making it a legal contract." She said.

"O' coorse lass, bit whit urr ye aboot. ?" Ned said.

She looked at the Prussian scribe. "Füllen Sie ihn über die Details. Ich bin sicher, dass Sie zwei kommen kann sich mit einem guten Anordnung." She stepped closer. "Leave any detail out, the laird's brother there will slit your throat." She said smiling without humor as she nodded at Dougal. She then turned and bowed to Colum and then her cousin. "Gentlemen. We have prevented a war." She lifted her glass. " _Slàinte mhath_."

The Scots toasted as well.

"Prost." Wil said.

Lizzy then walked to the door and out, head high.

Jamie followed her as she walked out and then began to laugh a little. She caught herself against the cool wall a moment as she chuckled to herself. "Oh uncle. You should have not sent the man who you knew I could manipulate." After a few moments she straightened and continued.

Jamie cocked his head and followed at a slow pace.

ZzZ

Lizzy was in the garden an hour later, picking herbs. She had changed out of her formal clothing and now looked every inch the Scottish housewife.

"Ich hätte nie geglaubt, sie glücklich, nachdem ihre Eltern gestorben sind, Lizzy."

She froze and turned to see her cousin, standing there, watching her. He held a poppy in his hand. He smiled at her a little.

"Sie sind so wunderschön." He said. He stepped forward from where he was leaning against the nearby tree where apparently he had been leaning for a while and she had not noticed him. "Erinnern Sie sich, wann ich zum ersten Mal sie traf?"

"Wie ich mich erinnere ich klopfte sie in ein Mud puddle für sprach mein Haar sah aus wie ein Vogelnest."

"Naja." He chuckled.

"Why are you here?" She asked.

"Die Anwälte und Colum MacKenzie sind dabei, die Details. Ich fühlte mich fehl am Platz im Zimmer. Also ging ich zu finde."

"Why?"

"Because. Ve once vere very close. I miss you, Lizzy." He said.

She chuckled. "Not as much as you would have me believe. I am sure some girl has your eye."

"No." He said. "Not yet." He looked at her. "You never forget your first." He said looking her up and down and she flushed a little.

"Wirklich? Schon fangen wie Sie? Ich dachte Onkel Augustus war noch eine Bar die Tür."

He smiled. "Indeed."

She gasped a little and his hands went to her suddenly. She lifted a hand. "No, I am well."

"Das Kind? Stört Sie?"

She smiled. "It is well. Just moving."

"Kann ich fühlen? Ich fühlte mich noch nie ein Kind in eine Frau's schoss."

She smiled more and took his hand as he stepped slightly closer and pressed it to the expanse of her womb. He felt and then gasped looking at her middle in startled amusement.

Jamie had come to look for his wife, but he found her in the garden with the Prussian princings hand on her belly, feeling his child. He felt annoyance and even more so, anger at it. The pair of them were cousins sure, but there was a familiarity there that was more than of lovers than just family ties. Perhaps it was from being close as children, but he suspected more.

He leaned against a tree, listening to them.

"Das ist erstaunlich. Sind Sie immer so stark? Ihr Mann muss so stolz ist. Der Savage Blut macht das Baby sehr stark. Fühlt sich an wie Sie wird Kick den Weg frei vor seiner Zeit. Wie auf der Erde verwalten Sie? Tut es nicht weh?"

She shook her head. "No often."

"Ich sehe. Und eines Tages hoffe ich, eine Frau ehrt mich mit einem Kind. Ich bin eifersüchtig auf ihren Ehemann. Er gewann sie und er hat sie mit Kind."

"One will." She said touching his hand on her.

He stepped closer still. "Lizzy. Sagen Sie mir wahr. Was passiert ist.?"

She took a breath. "Der Herzog war nicht das, was versprochen wurde. Ich lief weg und wurde dafür bestraft."

"Bestrafen?"

She turned and lifted her hair revealing the dip in her bodice that showed the now healed criss-crossed scars of her flogging.

"Gott im Himmel! Sie waren Geißeln!"

"Ja." She swallowed.

"Wer war es! Ich hängen ihn!"

"NEIN." She said. "Just know he is an English officer who will soon have it coming."

He swallowed and traced a mark tenderly. "Es tut mir Leid, sie erlitten." She turned back to him. "Was ihr Mann? Er ist ein ziemlich riesigen Mann."

She smiled. "With a heart of gold. I married him and I bore him my daughter Ellen." She said pointing toward where some children were playing. "Siehe Ihr Haar, wie ein Rotwild von ihrem Vater."

He nodded.

"Sagen unsere Onkel bin ich glücklich mit diesen Menschen. Ich habe nie verstanden, Leben, bis ich alles verloren, Wil. Geboren wurde ich wieder aus der Asche. Ich bin jetzt Elizabeth Fraser, Lady von Lallybroch." She said firmly since there was no one about.

He stepped to her. He looked and saw the lawyers through the archway. "Es scheint eine Einigung erzielt wurde. Ich bringe ihn zu unserem Onkel mit Deiner Liebe, Lizzy."

She nodded. "Safe travels, Wil."

He looked at her. "Wenn Sie daran denken, etwas von unserer Liebe, bleiben Sie auf der sicheren Seite. Merken Sie sich, wo sie herkommen. Sie sind ein Hohenzollern, geboren und Rasse. Wir werden nie vergessen."

"I will."

He nodded and pulled her to him and kissed her, hard, deeply, and then separated from her with a loud smacking noise as he walked passed her before he no longer could. He walked to the wagon as she watched him go. It would be up to their uncle now.

She touched her lip a little and shook her head. She then jumped hearing a twig snap. "Who is there?"

Jamie came from around a bush line.

"How long have you been there?" She asked.

"Lang enough." He said curtly.

She looked at him. "I almost married him before you ask." She said looking at him a moment.

"How come didnae ye?"

She smiled and touched his face softly. "I found love elsewhere."

She turned to go as he watched the carriage pull out and leave. He looked back at his wife and realized what he had seen was no threat to his marriage. It was a goodbye, forever sealing a broken agreement. She was not interested in her cousin, though she clearly cared for him. His flared jealousy left him and he moved to follow her.

Translations

by popular request

"Sie würde verloren zu haben scheinen ihren Weg, liebe Vetterin." **(** **They seem to have lost their way seem, dear cousin)**

"Ich dachte, dass sie zu einer Herzogin mit einem Herzog für einen Mann, aber ich finde Sie unter diesen Menschen, die kleine von Lehm, Pferde, und Gülle." **(** **I thought there was a duchess with Duke for a husband, but I find you among these people, so small from clay (houses), horses and manure** **.)**

"Ein wenig niedrig, auch für die Familie Wildfang, glauben Sie nicht?" **(** **A little low, even for the family hoyden, do you not think)**

"Ja vielleicht." **(yes, perhaps)**

"Sie mir nicht, sie waren mit Kind. Kommen sitzen." **(You are not me, you are with child** **. Come sit.)**

"Ja. Ich trage ein Kind." **(yes, I carry a child)**

"Diese Leute sind wilde. Sie haben keinen Sinn für Anstand." **(** **These people are wild . They have no sense of decency.)**

"Haben Sie sie zwingen? Ist das der Grund, weshalb sie verheiratet sind zu Ihnen? Die Ehe von Vergewaltigung ist kaum ein neues Konzept und ich bin mir sicher, mit, wie diese Menschen suhlen im Dreck, dass es sehr häufig." **(** **Do they force you? Is that the reason why they are married you? The marriage of rape is hardly a new concept and I'm sure with how these people wallow in the dirt, that it very often done.)**

"Sie sind nicht so." **(They are not so.)**

"Sie sind Schotten und nicht wie das Englische, aber Sie haben einen Ehrenkodex, mehr als andere, die ich gesehen der Englischen in diesen Ländern." **(** **They are Scots and not like English, but you have a code of honor, more than any other that of the English I have seen in these countries)**

"Interessant. Aber vermeiden Sie meine Frage Cousin." **(** **Interesting. But you are avoiding my question Cousin.)**

"Nr. Sie nicht zwingen mich. Meine Tochter ist in der Nähe von fünf Jahren. Ihr Gastgeber ist mein Mann's Onkel durch seine Mutter. Dieses Kind trage ich auch mein Mann's." **(** **No. They did not force me. My daughter has lived around here for five years. Your host is my husband 's uncle by his mother. This kid I carry is my husband 's.** )

"Nun, wenigstens sie wissen, wie Sie zu Bett eine Frau es scheint. Brünstige ist alles, was ich denke, Sie sind fähig mit Intelligenz." **(** **Well, at least they know how to bed a woman, it seems . Lust (being in heat) is everything and I think you are capable with intelligence)**

"So gibt es eine von ihrer Anzahl, hat einige Intelligenz. Das ist gut. Dachte ich wirklich, dass mein Cousin hatte bedded mit den Hunden und frage mich, wie viele Flöhe Sie erhalten würde." **(** **So there is one of their number that has some intelligence. That's good. I really thought that my cousin had bedded with the dogs and (I was) wondering how many fleas you would get.)**

"Nein?" **(No?)**

"Vielleicht nicht. Ich bin gespannt, was es über sie, die einmal schön Cousin zu wenig mehr als ein Schwein Landwirt." **(** **Maybe not. I wonder what it is about them, the once beautiful cousin to little more than a pig farmer.)**

"Zumindest sie verteidigen ihre Ehre. Eine Markierung zu ihren Gunsten." ( **At least they defend your honor. A mark in their favor.)**

"Ich bin Anfang Krieg, zu fragen, wie viel von einer Hure, sie hatte sich unter euch." **(** **I am beginning to wonder about war, so asking, as many of you as a whore, has she had among you.)**

"Es stoppen, Wil!" **(Stop it Wil!)**

"Wil, das sind gute Leute." **(Wil these are good people)**

"So sind Sie wirklich glücklich hier?" **(So you are really happy here)**

"Ja." **(Yes)**

"Was auf der Erde werde ich unseren Onkel?" **(What on earth do I tell our uncle?)**

"Es wäre leichter gewesen, ihm zu sagen, sie hatten sie entehrt und er könnte seine Gerechtigkeit, aber sie scheinen glücklich. Wie kann ich ihm sagen, dass?" **(** **It would have been easier to tell him you had dishonored her and he could be righteousness, but you seem happy. How can I tell him that?)**

"Ich habe drei Bedingungen." **(I have three conditions)**

"Erste. Kleve, zu mir kommen." **(First. Cleves comes to me.)**

"Es ist mein Geburtsrecht als das einzige Kind und Erbe meines Vaters." **(It is my birthright as only child and heir of my father)**

"Ich habe die Unterstützung des Clans. Savage als auch sein mag, Sie gehen zum Krieg um diese und ich weiß unser Onkel lieber nicht Kampf an zwei Fronten." **(** **I have the support of the clan. Savage as they may be, go to war over this, and I know our uncle rather not fight on two fronts)**

"Nein, er würde nicht." **(No he would not)**

"Zweite. Meine Mitgift. Alles kommt zu mir. Ich bin verheiratet." **(Second. My dowry. It all comes to me. I am married)**

"Sie gehen zu Ihrem Ehemann. Was die eine Erde wäre sie mit einer solchen Summe?" **(You go with your husband. What on earth would you do with such a sum)**

"Nein, es wird mir geschrieben. Die Highlanders haben wenig für Geld. Aber ich habe ein Ziel für ihn." **(** **No, it is written to me. The Highlanders have little use for money. But I have a use for it)**

"Und Dritten?" **(And third?)**

"Und was hat unser Onkel als Gegenleistung erhalten." **(And what does our uncle get in return?)**

"Meine unendliche Dankbarkeit und das wissen, bin ich sicher einmal mehr." **(** **My unending gratitude and the knowledge that I am once more.)**

"Fifty men-at-Arms aus der MacKenzie Clansman." **(Fifty men at arms from the clan MacKenzie clansmen)**

"Die Freundschaft des Clan MacKenzie und Fraser." **(The friendship of Clans MacKenzie and Fraser)**

"Er wurde besorgt für Sie." **(He is worried about you)**

"Ich war immer seine bevorzugten." **(You were always his favorite)**

"Füllen Sie ihn über die Details. Ich bin sicher, dass Sie zwei kommen kann sich mit einem guten Anordnung." **(** **Fill it in about the details. I'm sure you two can come to a good arrangement.)**

"Prost." (Cheers)

"Ich hätte nie geglaubt, sie glücklich, nachdem ihre Eltern gestorben sind, Lizzy." **(** **I would never have believed you happy after your parents had died)**

"Sie sind so wunderschön." **(You are very beautiful)**

"Erinnern Sie sich, wann ich zum ersten Mal sie traf?" **(Do you remember when I first met you?)**

"Wie ich mich erinnere ich klopfte sie in ein Mud puddle für sprach mein Haar sah aus wie ein Vogelnest." **(I knocked you into a mud puddle because you said my hair looked like a bird's nest)**

"Naja." **(Sure...)**

"Die Anwälte und Colum MacKenzie sind dabei, die Details. Ich fühlte mich fehl am Platz im Zimmer. Also ging ich zu finde." **(** **The lawyers and Colum MacKenzie are about the details. I felt out of place in the room. So I went to find you.)**

"Wirklich? Schon fangen wie Sie? Ich dachte Onkel Augustus war noch eine Bar die Tür." **(Really** **Even as you begin? I thought Uncle Augustus would bar the door.)**

"Das Kind? Stört Sie?" **(The child? Does it bother you?)**

"Kann ich fühlen? Ich fühlte mich noch nie ein Kind in eine Frau's schoss." **(Can I feel? I have never felt a child within a woman's womb)**

"Das ist erstaunlich. Sind Sie immer so stark? Ihr Mann muss so stolz ist. Der Savage Blut macht das Baby sehr stark. Fühlt sich an wie Sie wird Kick den Weg frei vor seiner Zeit. Wie auf der Erde verwalten Sie? Tut es nicht weh?" **(** **That is amazing. Is it always so strong? Her husband must be so proud. The Savage blood makes the baby very strong. Feels like it will kick the way before his time. How on earth do you manage? Does not it hurt?)**

"Ich sehe. Und eines Tages hoffe ich, eine Frau ehrt mich mit einem Kind. Ich bin eifersüchtig auf ihren Ehemann. Er gewann sie und er hat sie mit Kind." **(** **I see. And one day I hope a woman honors me with a child . I'm jealous of her husband . He won and he got you with child)**

"Lizzy. Sagen Sie mir wahr. Was passiert ist.?" **(Lizzy. Tell me the truth. What has happened?)**

"Der Herzog war nicht das, was versprochen wurde. Ich lief weg und wurde dafür bestraft." **(** **The Duke was not as was promised. I ran away and was punished for it)**

"Bestrafen?" **(Punishment?)**

"Gott im Himmel! Sie waren Geißeln!" **(God in heaven! That is for prisoners!)**

"Ja." **(yes)**

"Wer war es! Ich hängen ihn!" **(Who was it? I will hang him)**

"NEIN." **(NO!)**

"Es tut mir Leid, sie erlitten." **(I am sorry, you suffered)**

"Was ihr Mann? Er ist ein ziemlich riesigen Mann." **(Was it your husband? He is a huge man)**

"Siehe Ihr Haar, wie ein Rotwild von ihrem Vater." **(See her hair? Like a her father)**

"Sagen unsere Onkel bin ich glücklich mit diesen Menschen. Ich habe nie verstanden, Leben, bis ich alles verloren, Wil. Geboren wurde ich wieder aus der Asche. Ich bin jetzt Elizabeth Fraser, Lady von Lallybroch." **(** **Tell our uncle I am happy with these people . I have never understood life until I lost everything, Wil . I was born again from the ashes. I 'm Elizabeth Fraser, Lady of Lallybroch.)**

"Es scheint eine Einigung erzielt wurde. Ich bringe ihn zu unserem Onkel mit Deiner Liebe, Lizzy." **(** **It appears an agreement has been reached . I will bring it to our uncle with your love , Lizzy.)**

"Wenn Sie daran denken, etwas von unserer Liebe, bleiben Sie auf der sicheren Seite. Merken Sie sich, wo sie herkommen. Sie sind ein Hohenzollern, geboren und Rasse. Wir werden nie vergessen." **(** **If you remember, anything of our love, stay on safe. Remember where you come from. You are a Hohenzollern, born and breed. We will never forget.)**


	27. Awaiting the King's Word

Chapter 27 – Awaiting a King's Word

Elizabeth was standing on the battlements of castle Leoch. The weather was turning and the trees were turning from green to shades of gold, brown, and red. It looked lovely. She sighed wrapping her arms about herself. It was a warm day for the season and her back warmed in the sun.

However, she still shivered feeling a sense of dread. What if her uncle refused the terms and he came for her regardless. Jamie had been flogged without mercy twice within a week. She could hardly guess what her uncle would do to exact his vengeance for the slight he saw against not only his niece, but since she was an extension of him, an attack on his crown. He had had people executed for far less.

She was walking down to the courtyard after a few moments lost in her own thoughts when Jamie came running up to her. He clasped both her hands between his own in an oddly excited way.

She looked at him. "What?" She asked, but Old Alec, the stable master came and looked over Jamie's shoulder. Jamie lifted her hands, pulling her to him in the process.

"Aye, that is gey weel, bit th' arms. Haes she th' arms fur it?"

Lizzy blinked as Jamie stretched her arm. "Keek." He clasped the hand that belonged to it and measured it along his own impressive reach.

"Weel." Alec said taking a look at the hands. "It cuid dae." He agreed.

"Would you care to tell me what on earth you think you are doing?" She asked, but before she could inquire more, she was being hustled out the gate between the two men with hands on her arms, half pulling, half dragging her toward the stables.

A few moment's later Lizzy found herself looking from the hind quarters of a horse back to her husband. The problem had been made clear as they pulled her along with them. Jamie explained as they went with Alec interjecting periodically. Losgann, a normally good foaler was a prized mare of Colum's stables, was having trouble. Lizzy could see that much. The mare was on her side, the enormous expanse of body quaked with each contraction and she could see the lips of the vagina gape, but there was nothing more there. No soft nose or tiny hoof. The foal was presenting side on or backward. Alec thought to the side and Jamie thought backward.

The men were arguing a bit about it until Lizzy barked a little to gain their attention. "What exactly am I doing here?" She asked.

Jamie looked at her as though she were a bit simple. "Caw th' foal o' coorse." He cocked his head patiently. "Bring th' forelegs aboot sae it kin git oot."

"Oh is that all?" She asked incredulously." She looked down at her own belly and back up.

"Aye." Jamie said.

"So you want me to reach inside." She glances at her hands dubiously and then at the opening. She knew both men's hands were far to big for the task.

"It steals wirk." The stable lad said. He normally did such things, but his arm was bound from a nasty cut he had gotten from a fence. Lizzy had bound it herself only a few hours ago. "Tis dead hard ye ken. Thir's a knack fur it, bit it steals a bawherr o' braun as weel." He regarded Lizzy. "She is wi' bairn. Shuid she pure be here?"

"She haes delicate hauns 'n' ability. She is stronger than mony thing, despite her stature ." Jamie said.

Lizzy felt better with the vote of confidence. Lizzy went to an open stall and changed into a spare set of breeches they had and a sack shirt before reemerging with her hair pulled back behind her with a thong. If it was not for her heavy breasts and full belly, she would have looked like a young lad.

Jamie blinked at her as he stepped forward. "Urr ye duin?" She sighed and nodded as her husband rubbed her arm with tallow soap. She then dropped to her knees.

She pressed her hand in and she felt about through the tight channel. The contractions were punishing, crushing her arm. She winced and then pressed on as the contraction let up. She looked up to see Alec near her and Jamie at the mare's head, gently caressing her to keep her calm. Lying as she was, Lizzy could not be kicked, but the mare was none to pleased about Lizzy pressing into her. She found something and closed her eyes, feeling. She made out the soft part of a body and bumps of head or legs. She gripped something and smiled. "I have the nose!"

"Guid lassie! dinnae let gang! " Alec said.

She felt upwards. "It's got it's head turned back on it's shoulder. But it is pointing the right way at least."

"Guid." Jamie said stroking the sweaty chestnut neck affectionately. "Th' legs ur likely folded against th' chest. See if ye kin git a knee."

Lizzy moved down and got one. Jamie and Alec then instructed how to push and pull to straighten them. She was sweating soon as much as the mare. She managed to pull the legs to the front. The hooves were out and Alec beamed with approval as a contraction brought the soft nose and pushed her hand out with it.

"Neist yin wull dae it !" Alec said excitedly. "C'moan auld lass!" He said patting her flank.

Sure enough the next contraction the foal slid from the mare into the hair a mass of membrane, baby, hooves, and big ears.

Lizzy sat back in the hay grinning as she sat covered in blood, membrane, tallow, and sweat. She looked at her arm knowing it would be a nice shade of blues and purples in the morning. She caressed her belly as the baby reacted to its mother's joy and happiness at helping and being part of the birth.

"A damn weel dain lassie! damn weel dain!" Alec said patting her shoulders. "Yer guidman wis richt. Juist th' wifie fur it."

Losgann rose to her feet, turned and licked the baby and then began to nudge it to try and get it up. After a few moments, and about three tries, the baby was up on his large wobbly feet, but he was able to move to nurse for the first time. Jamie and Alec began to rub the baby with straw as Lizzy sat there in the hay.

Lizzy smiled and petted the flank gently as the afterbirth slipped from the mare. Another activity that a Duchess would never do. Added to her ever growing list of activities of becoming a Scottish wife. She rose to her feet looking at herself as various fluids stuck to her.

Lizzy touched her head and Jame was there suddenly. "Come then lassie. Weel dane!"

He led her way, carrying her dress with him as he helped his wife along. He led her down the hill to the Loch and stripped himself and then stepped in, nodding to her to do the same.

Lizzy walked into the shallows. She gasped at how cool the water was, but her husband came and pulled her deeper. She gasped startled and then barely about to stand, she rubbed the muck from her as her husband swam about her playfully.

She looked at him and he came to her, standing, and kissing her.

"My arm hurts."

He nodded. "Ah wull see tae ye wance yer wash. Duck doon tae drookit yer locks 'n' wash yer coupon."

She nodded. She ducked under the surface and swam about in the water, holding her breath. She washed her cheek and moved about before surfacing in and arch of hair.

Jamie looked back at her. "Urr ye pairt otter, mah loue? howfur lang hae ye kent tae swim?"

"I have known for years." She ducked down again swimming with ease below. She brushed her husband's leg and he reached for her.

She moved away, like an eel.

The second time she came up and slapped his bottom. This time he caught her, bringing her up by the arms for a kiss. He then wrapped her body about his and walked out of the lake to the shallows. He removed the breeches and the sank into her. The water was not as lubricating as other liquids and Jamie moved. They finished and held each other a moment, watching each other before Jamie lifted himself and dressed.

She also dressed and they walked back, hand in hand. He knew she needed to relax. Her body hurt and she carried his child in her womb. However, she had a rather string constitution.

As they arrived, Dougal was already in a saddle, looking at Jamie.

"Whit haes happened?" Jamie asked.

"Grants hae nicked cattle fae a crofter." Dougal said. "A'm investigating. Wantae gang fur a bawherr fin, lad?"

Jamie nodded slowly. "Ye gang rest. Ah wull return afore sundown." He said to his wife.

She nodded and her husband moved to go back to the stables to find his mount.

Lizzy watched them go.

She returned to her bedroom and found she was tired, more tired than she had expected and she soon slept, dressed in her dress still.

By the time Jamie returned, she had woken, eaten, and returned to bed after finding Ellen and also putting her to bed. Jamie walked into the room and looked at his sleeping wife and child and smiled. This was home. He may never return to Lallybroch, but the three in this room were his home now and his whole reason for living.

It would not be long before Lizzy gave birth. The baby was due in January, during the long dark months. He felt apprehension as he always did with it after losing his mother. He removed his weapons and quickly stripped his clothing. He got into the bed and curled around Lizzy's body. His hand came to rest on the swell of her belly where his child was growing. Soon Lizzy would be in her seventh month and Jamie was not looking forward to having her move about, but nor did he want her to stay away from his protection. He knew Dougal would soon have him collect the rents. Lizzy was a good healer and would likely be an asset even with her belly under her chin and unable to ride. The wagon would be comfortable enough. They would return before Yuletide, but he still worried about her even though she had more strength than he had in his whole being.

He fell asleep holding her and nuzzling her hair.

ZzZ

Days later there was a knocking at their bedroom door. Jamie had woken and gently found himself with a horrible need. He had pressed his wife forward a little and entered her from behind, holding her against him as he rocked against her languidly, closing his eyes. He had been startled when he had first moved to place himself that she was as slick as a water plant. One arm was under her, the other was at her hip.

The knocking grew more insistent and Jamie narrowed his eyes. "No!" He growled as he redoubled his efforts. Lizzy had come awake to the delicious feelings of her husband making love to her as she woke. His hand had dropped to above where they were joined to caress her to oblivion as she gasped. As sleepy as she was, she could not fight the sensation and he smiled against her shoulder as her contracting muscles brought on his own hard climax. He grunted and rested his head against her as he calmed.

The knocking was more insistent. "Jamie!"

Jamie moved himself to the edge of the bed and found a pair of trousers which he pulled on looking back at his wife as she stretched still enjoying the sensations he had wrought on her, even as she covered herself, haphazardly with the quilts.

Jamie opened the door. "Madainn mhath." He hissed.

Ellen was on the floor playing with her dolls and he rubbed a hand over his face as Murtagh looked at him.

"Haes matrimonial lee made ye soft?" Murtagh asked as he walked in. "Ye seek yer guidwife oot ower than... " He saw Lizzy looking up at him from where she stretched languidly. He well knew the look of a well bedded woman and he flushed realizing what he was joking about was what he had truly interrupted. "Awright, mistress." He smiled and looked down.

Jamie finished with his trousers and sat down on the edge of the bed.

Ellen went to Murtagh and pawed at his sporran knowing well he often had something to eat within. Murtagh looked down and smiled. "Shameless wee beggar." He said lifting her up in his arms. He bounced her as she sat on his arm and he offered her a bannock he had.

Jamie sighed. "What the hell do you want? It is barely sun rise."

"Thare is a wagon oan th' road wi' th' princling's sigil." He looked at Lizzy as she sat up hearing that, wrapping the blanket over her bare breasts.

"Wil?" she asked mostly to herself looking toward the window. "How far away?"

"Thay wull be 'ere afore midday." Murtagh said.

Jamie nodded. He looked at his wife and then his godfather. "A' richt. Ah shuid gang attend th' horses afore thay come." He moved up the bed and looked at his wife as she laid back. "Ah wull return whin thare is word o' thaim." He took her hand in his. "Ah wull nae hae ye coupon this alone."

She nodded.

ZzZ

Sure enough at midday the wagon arrived in the courtyard for Castle Leoch with a large group of Prussian men guarding it. The men dismounted and stood waiting.

Colum MacKenzie had dressed in finer clothing to meet his honored guest and stood with his wife to one side and Elizabeth the other with Jamie standing behind in his own regalia. Dougal stood on the steps nearby watching.

Lizzy was dressed in a dress of black with gold lining, something from the chest her cousin had left her. The outer dress had a high collar that she folded on her shoulders to reveal the complex hand embroidery. The black had embroidery on her arms as well as the gold bodice. The bodice was low enough cut to show off her cleavage as she stood, a simple necklace at her throat. The details of the dress made her look like a queen for Scotland, but it was actually one of the simplest dresses she had owned in her position. On her head was a circle of gold and jet. Her hair she had gathered into a bun at the back of her head with braids going circling the back. She looked every inch the duchess she was as she stood waiting.

Colum had looked her up and down when she had first come down the stairs. "Th' clothing o' prussia haes an odd fashion, dae ye nae think mah dear?" He asked Letitia who stood near him.

She nodded. "Bonny though." She smiled. She touched the cloth. "Howfur lang does it tak' tae dress in thae braw claes."

"Hours." Lizzy admitted.

Lizzy bowed to them both and then had walked with them outside.

Now she stood looking like a jewel on Colum's crown, standing exactly beside him as laird, but a step down from him, showing yielding to his authority.

The person in the wagon hopped out rather nimbly given the amount of ornamentation he had on him. Lizzy's took a breath. This was not Wil, but his father Augustus. She looked at Colum and he dipped his head to her as she lifted her skirts a little and walked down the stairs to greet the Prince. The man was younger than the Scots had expected, still shy of forty, athletic, and clearly a fighter.

She dropped into a deep curtsy to him. He smiled and offered his hand to her. She took it.

"Gut, zumindest diese Heiden nicht ersetzt haben ihre Manieren." Augustus said amused. "Kommen dann Kind kuss me in Begrüßung und Einführung von mir."

She nodded smiling as she stood up on tip-toe. Her uncle was about six inches taller than her, though he looked, as most, small beside the red haired giant she married. She kissed his cheeks and then his mouth in a chaste kissing style known among the high classes.

His hands that had been on her arms, dropped to her heavily swollen belly. "Fredrick William sprach, dass Sie waren weit weg mit Kind. Sie sind wunderschön. Keine Krankheit ich Vertrauen."

"Kein." She said looking up at him.

She then smiled at him as he turned looking at the crowd before him.

"Onkel. Kann ich die Laird des MacKenzie, Colum MacKenzie." Lizzy said as she nodded to her uncle to walk up the stairs toward the laird standing there.

"Seine Beine...er sitzen kann, wenn er es braucht. Dass muss schmerzhafte." Her uncle whispered out the side of his mouth.

"Er funktioniert gut mit es." Lizzy answered softly. "Wie ich."

"Brave Mann. Ich respektiere, dass."

She smiled and dipped her head to Colum and changed to English. "I have the honor to present, his highness, Prince Augustus of Prussia, brother of Fredrick, Elector."

Colum dipped his head in a formal bow. "Fàilte tae th' lands o' th' mackenzie clan, yer highness. It's a buzz tae hae someone o' sic heich status wi`in mah lands. Ah offer friendship 'n' whit ah hae tae ye while ye bade."

Lizzy translated as her uncle listened, eyes on Colum. She then smiled as her uncle extended his hand. She spoke for him speaking as he did. "The honor is mine. I have heard the Scots have good whiskey and good food. I hope to share both with you."

Colum bowed his head. "Mah ah the noo mah lass, Letitia Mackenzie ." He said.

Augustus smiled taking her hand and kissing it. "Meine Freude, meine Lady. Ich frage mich, sind alle schottischen Frauen so schön?"

Letitia blushed prettily as Lizzy translated. "Ah ta fur yer kind wurds ." She said.

Colum nodded to Hamish who had come to stand near Dougal. With him was Ellen who was watching the stranger with interest. "Mah son 'n' heir, Hamish 'n' his younger cousin, Ellen." Colum introduced. "Mah brother, Dougal, war chief o' th' clan Mackenzie."

Hamish and Dougal both nodded to the prince in respect.

Ellen looked up at him and then stepped forward and pulled at his robes. "You look like Momma. Are you an uncle too?" She asked, her voice high and shrill.

Lizzy gasped and closer her eyes.

Colum hissed something in Gaelic and Dougal moved to collect the small one, but Augustus, who had many children of his own smiled patiently.

"Ich bin ein Onkel, ein wenig." He nodded. "Ihre Mama ist meine Nichte auch." He bent and lifted her up and smiled as he looked at Lizzy. "Sie nimmt nach sie mehr, als Sie jemals wissen." He said kissing the soft cheek before putting her down.

"Tak' her awa' hamish, gang!" Colum barked voice cracking like a whip. "She needs a lesson in manners it wid seem." He said not looking at Lizzy, but Jamie as his face darkened.

Hamish nodded moving to take his niece away.

"Forgive th' bairn, yer highness. She is aye tae young tae ken sic manners 'n' decorum."

Augustus waved a hand showing her clearly was anything, but offended after Lizzy recovered enough to translate. "Nr. Kinder sind ein Segen. Elizabeth auch hier Jahre mehr als das zu lernen." He said playfully.

She shot him a look even after she had spoken the words. Colum smiled at that.

She shook her head and then nodded to the last person standing there, watching. "My husband. Jamie MacTavish." She said in English so she could get the twill of the name as a Scot.

"Der allmächtige Gott! Was sie füttern die Jungen in den Highlands? Er und die anderen roten Kopf sind groß für ihr Alter." Lizzy smiled and looked down, not translating that. Augustus smiled and offered his hand looking up at the blue eyed, red hair giant before him. "Vergnügen Sie Neffe." Lizzy smiled even as she translated the words.

Jamie took the hand warmly and bowed. "Die Freude ist meine Hoheit."

Augustus looked at his niece. "Er kann sprechen Preußischen auch. Ein seltenes Talent Ich bin sicher für einen Highlander ."

Jamie bowed again.

Colum nodded. "Come then. We shuid discuss matters 'n' then thare is a feast fur ye 'n' yer rider, highness."

"Ja." He turned. "Bringen Sie die Brust." He said to a man behind him.

Dougal, Ned Gowen, Colum, Lizzy, Augustus, Jamie, and the Prussian man carrying the chest all walked to Colum's office. Once inside Colum had the door shut, though the Prince's guards stood outside.

Inside, Augustus sat down in a chair. Colum nodded to Lizzy to sit also, which she did, delicately on the edge of the seat.

Dougal and Jamie again were by the door.

Colum walked to the other chair and sat down. He poured whiskey for the prince and then everyone in the room. "Slàinte mhath!" He said lifting it up in the air.

"Slàinte mhath!" The Scots and Lizzy in the room said.

"Prost." The two Prussians said sipping.

Augustus laughed. "Wie Whiskey. Wir haben nicht so eine Sache. Elizabeth. Wie auf der Erde machen Sie es so glatt."

"Die Eichenfässern und Zeit, Onkle." She answered smiling. She looked at Colum's questioning eyebrow. "He asked about the whiskey and how it is so smooth."

Colum nodded. "We scots pride ourselves oan a guid whiskey."

"I may ask, if I may, have some barrels. I vill pay." Augustus said in English.

Lizzy looked at him a little startled and then looked into her glass. "Ich hatte vergessen, sie studierte in Cambridge, Lieber Onkel."

He smiled at her. "Ihr Englisch ist noch weit besser."

Colum chuckled. "O' coorse, yer highness."

Augustus drained his glass. "Jetzt für das Unternehmen an die Hand. Elizabeth. Fredrick zugestimmt hat, alle ihre Bedingungen. Kleve wird seine Rückkehr in die Betriebe, wenn Sie nicht über ein Erbe, bevor Sie diese Erde verlassen." He smiled. "Obwohl bei der Rate ihr Mann Vater's sie auf sie, sie sind kein Problem.." He looked where the fire headed younger man was standing near the fireplace, one hand on the mantle listening.

Jamie blushed a little at that and looked down with a small cough.

Augustus lifted the signed document. He then nodded to the chest. "Ihre Mitgift. Es liegt bei Ihnen. Mit ihm tun, wie du willst." He then looked around the room. "Sind sie alle Jacobites dann?"

"Nein." Lizzy said. "Aber Clan MacKenzie nicht zu haben eine überlegene Kraft überrennen, wenn es zu einer Zeit für es."

"Es ist Verrat." He mused. "Wenn George würde man aus seinem Fat Ass, konnte er hängen Sie alle für diesen Verrat an seiner Krone."

"Oder Patriotismus." She said. "Oft sind die beiden ähnlich." She said looking at Colum and Dougal who were listening in interest, but not catching a word.

He chuckled. "Indeed." He sat forward. "Vhat vill you do sen, daughter of my broser."

She smiled and rose to her feet. She looked at her husband who was watching her curious. "Ned Gowen. I will need your assistance."

"O' coorse, dear lass" He smiled. "Whit kin ah dae fur ye?"

She turned back toward the men. "First. One fourth of the dowry will go to my dear uncle through marriage, Colum MacKenzie, for his kind care of my family and myself while here." Ned nodded writing down.

Colum looked up startled. "That is generous, lass. Urr ye sure ?"

She nodded. "Yes." She said.

He sat back and raised his whiskey glass in a salute.

"Second. One quarter will go to the Duke of Sandringham for reperations for the abandonment of my engagement." Ned nodded a little startled.

Jamie stepped forward. "Lizzy! that jimmy haes nae bin pairt o` yer lee fur four years 'n'... "

"Halt yer geggy James Fraser! this is none o` yer concern." Colum barked.

"None o' mah concern? she is ma guidwife. It's gey muckle mah concern in affairs that effect mah fowk 'n' th' welfare o' it." Jamie said folding his arms regarding his uncle.

Her hand lifted stopping him and he sucked in his breath as the rest of what he was going to say died on his lips. He was the husband in this marriage, but she was the duchess dealing with her prince uncle now and had no time for his add ins.

Jamie swallowed as Lizzy looked at the men. "The rest is mine and I am feeling rather hungry. Anyone else ready for some feasting?"

There was a ripple of chuckles of the men who were not brave enough to stand up against a pregnant woman.

Ned and the Prussian, who spoke very good English as it turned out, stayed behind to see to the papers. Colum had locked the moneys in his own chest, a thick lock box that was very hard to get into.

ZzZ

The feasting lasted into the night and Augustus found he liked the music and food that was served to him as he spoke to Colum and Dougal on either side of him. When he needed help with words, Lizzy and Jamie were near, somewhat less status.

Lizzy went to go deal with a burn of someone's hand in the kitchen when Jamie found himself next to the Prince who was watching the Highlanders dance around the swords.

"Howfur dae ye fin' castle Leoch ?" Jamie asked.

"Vell. Sere are more Scots." Augustus smiled.

Jamie chuckled. "Indeed."

"You can unterschtand my Prussian so I vill try English vis you, yes?"

Jamie nodded cocking his head.

Augustus looked at him as they stood near the hearth. "You are se one Jamie Fraser, the outlaw. You ved my niece. Vhy?"

Jamie swallowed. "Ah didnae ken wha she wis ye ken, bit we wur th'gither 'n' passion overtook us. Whin ah fun she wis wi' bairn, ah merrit her straecht awa."

"I hawe heard rumor of a English captain und..." He blinked. "Vergewaltigung..." He frowned. "Do you knov se vord I seek?"

"Aye. Rape." Jamie said. He shook his head, his red hair changing shade as he did. "He didnae rape her though he meant tae ." Jamie said. "However, she is an outlaw's guidwife. She is maist safe 'ere among th' Mackenzie."

The Prince nodded. "She is happy here. Vilhelm Fredrick say as much."

"Ah loue her wi' mah soul, ye highness. Ken ah wull protect her wi' mah lee."

"You vill pardon me sat the vord of an outlav is less sen sat of se MacKenzie."

Jamie nodded slowly.

"Hovever, I do knov you lowe her." He said. "See if you are ewer in danger sat she is sent to Potsdam. No the matter ve vill keep her safe."

Jamie nodded. "Ah hawp tae hae th' cost oan mah heid hurled ."

"How?" Augustus asked. "Pardons are fur se not guilty."

"Amurnay guilty."

"Ewen if you are not, innocence is hard to prove once an outlaw. How?"

"Ah dae nae ken, bit lizzy deserves better."

"Ja. She does." Augustus said. "I do not care fur outlaws, aber, you are one I sink I could learn to like. Elizabet spoke wery highly of you."

"She did?"

"Ja. She even asked if her uncle vould allov you at court."

Jamie was startled.

"Fredrick could not have a man such as you sere, so sis is vhy he send me here." He said. "Be varned Fraser. If you come to Prussian lands visout a letter from his highness, you vill be killed. Ve do not care fur murders." He narrowed his eyes at Jamie. "Ve kill sem.

"Ah didnae murdurr th' jimmy."

"She say sis, but rumor vill damage mere sen truth."

"I ken." Jamie said nodding.

The prince tapped his glass to his. "Make sure she und se children she carry fur you are safe. I ask as an uncle, not a prince. She vas favorite of Fredrick und I."

Jamie nodded as the Prince drained his glass and walked back toward Colum and Lizzy. Dougal came up with Ellen on his arm watching.

Translations

By popular requesting

"Gut, zumindest diese Heiden nicht ersetzt haben ihre Manieren." **(** **Well, at least this nation has not replaced their manners)**

"Kommen dann Kind kuss me in Begrüßung und Einführung von mir." **(Come then child, kissing me in welcome and introduce me!)**

"Fredrick William sprach, dass Sie waren weit weg mit Kind. Sie sind wunderschön. Keine Krankheit ich Vertrauen." **(Frederick William said you were far gone with child. You are beautiful. No illness I trust)**

"Kein." **(None)**

"Onkel. Kann ich die Laird des MacKenzie, Colum MacKenzie." **(Uncle, allow me to introduce the laird of the MacKenzie, Colum MacKenzie)**

"Seine Beine...er sitzen kann, wenn er es braucht. Dass muss schmerzhafte." **(His legs. He can sit if he needs. That has to be painful)**

"Er funktioniert gut mit es." **(He does well enough with them)**

"Wie ich." **(As with me)**

"Brave Mann. Ich respektiere, dass." **(Brave man. I respect that)**

"Meine Freude, meine Lady. Ich frage mich, sind alle schottischen Frauen so schön?" **(My wonder, my lady. I must ask. Are all women of Scotland so beautiful?)**

"Ich bin ein Onkel, ein wenig." **(I am an uncle little one)**

"Ihre Mama ist meine Nichte auch." **(Your momma is my niece also)**

"Sie nimmt nach sie mehr, als Sie jemals wissen." **(She takes after you more than you know)**

"Nr. Kinder sind ein Segen. Elizabeth auch hier Jahre mehr als das zu lernen." **(No children are a blessing. Elizabeth here also took some years to learn)**

"Der allmächtige Gott! Was sie füttern die Jungen in den Highlands? Er und die anderen roten Kopf sind groß für ihr Alter." **(Almighty God. What do they feed the young men in the Highlands? He and the other red head are tall for their age)**

"Vergnügen Sie Neffe." **(You please me nephew.)**

"Die Freude ist meine Hoheit." **(The pleasure is mine)**

"Er kann sprechen Preußischen auch. Ein seltenes Talent Ich bin sicher für einen Highlander ." **(He can speak Prussian well. A rare talent I am sure for a Highlander.)**

"Ja." **(Yes)**

"Bringen Sie die Brust." **(Bring the chest)**

"Prost." **(cheers)**

"Wie Whiskey. Wir haben nicht so eine Sache. Elizabeth. Wie auf der Erde machen Sie es so glatt." **(This Whisky. We do not have such a thing. Elizabeth. How one earth is is made so smooth?)**

"Die Eichenfässern und Zeit, Onkle." **(Oak barrels and Time Uncle)**

"Ich hatte vergessen, sie studierte in Cambridge, Lieber Onkel." **(I had forgotten you studied at Cambrige dear uncle.)**

"Ihr Englisch ist noch weit besser." **(Your English is far better)**

"Jetzt für das Unternehmen an die Hand. Elizabeth. Fredrick zugestimmt hat, alle ihre Bedingungen. Kleve wird seine Rückkehr in die Betriebe, wenn Sie nicht über ein Erbe, bevor Sie diese Erde verlassen." **(** **Now for the matter at hand . Elizabeth . Fredrick has agreed to all the conditions . Cleve is to return to the farmers, if you have not produced an heir before you leave this earth** **)**

"Obwohl bei der Rate ihr Mann Vater's sie auf sie, sie sind kein Problem." **(Though at the rate your man is fathering them on you, it should not be a problem)**

"Ihre Mitgift. Es liegt bei Ihnen. Mit ihm tun, wie du willst." **(Your dowry. It is all up to you to do as you please)**

"Sind sie alle Jacobites dann?" **(Is it for the Jacobites then?)**

"Nein." **(No)**

"Aber Clan MacKenzie nicht zu haben eine überlegene Kraft überrennen, wenn es zu einer Zeit für es." **(But Clan MecKenzie does not have a superior force at this moment, but when the time is right for it)**

"Es ist Verrat." (It is treason)

"Wenn George würde man aus seinem Fat Ass, konnte er hängen Sie alle für diesen Verrat an seiner Krone." **(If George could move his Fat Ass he would hang all the traitors to his crown)**

"Oder Patriotismus." **(Or patriotism)**

"Oft sind die beiden ähnlich. **(Often the two of similar)**


	28. Love on the Moors

Chapter 28 – Love on the Moors

Augustus had stayed for a week with the Clan finding the clan activities interesting and rustic. He went on two stag hunts with Dougal. The pair were very similar and they both had spoiled Lizzy's daughter.

Lizzy was sad and grateful to see him leave. She had spent too long in the hall those nights.

She needed some supplies. She had taken to using the healing skills she had learned from Issac Beaton to help the various people in and about the Castle. She set bones, cleaned cuts, mended sprains, and even tried to mend hearts.

Today she needed some Meadowsweet. It helped headaches as well as stomach pains. She liked to harvest it near sundown when few people were about and she could be on her own to think. She carried her basket and walked along the path.

She sniffed the air. She knew the smell was that which she was looking for. She made her way forward. It was misty and the mist swirled about her ankles as she walked. A low hill loomed before her and she took a breath and walked forward, but a hand shot out and grabbed her.

She cried out, drawing the heavy dirk her husband insisted she carry, and then saw it was Geillis Duncan.

"Whaur ye gaun then?"

"There? I want some herbs."

"That's a fairy hill. Lea be."

"What?" There was a sound. A soft whimper and then a cry. Lizzy frowned and stepped forward. "That's a bairn."

"Elizabeth!" Mistress Duncan said after her. "Tis a changeling."

"A what?"

"A changeling. Tis parents pat it thare sae th' changeling wid die 'n' th' bairn wull be cared fur."

"But it is crying. I can at least feed it..."

"Dinnae ye dare!"

Lizzy turned back. "What?"

"Th' changeling kin then come intae ye 'n' ye wull be a danger tae ony. Think o' th' bairn ye carry." She said. "Dae yi'll waant tae birth an abomination."

"That is all stories." Lizzy said touching her swollen belly where her baby slept now.

Lizzy looked down and noted her friend was also pregnant. "Congratulations?" She said. "I thought you were not...with your husband."

"Wi' Arthur? och Christ na. This insae his bairn. Ah hud a lover. It wull be some months afore it comes though."

Lizzy shook her head and then continued. Geillis shook her head and let her go. She watched Lizzy fade into the mist and then walked back on the path.

Lizzy continued up the small hill. She was amazed at the mushrooms and small dancing lights. Was this what was meant by fairies? She blinked watching the dancing lights at her feet in the mist. When she took steps forward, the ones before her stopped, but she still could see them to the side.

She shook her head. It was all in her mind. The crying had stopped and that worried her.

She continued and found a tree with a platform with ferns within it. On the small platform was a small baby swaddled and bound so it could not move. She reached up, touching the cool face, the pale eyelashes were on the pale skin.

It was dead.

She gave a soft cry and cradled it to her chest. She began to weep holding the baby close. She hardly heard the noise behind her, but she heard footfalls the bracken of heavy boots. She didn't care. She was so upset about the child dying.

"Lizzy." Jame's thick baritone voice came from behind her. He moved to her side. "Elizabeth..." He then saw what she held and sighed looking about. He never used her full name unless he really wanted her attention. She looked up at him, eyes blood shot and tears in her eyes. He felt pain for her.

"I...I came up here, but it was too late." She looked down at the tiny bundle. "The baby was already gone." She looked up at him. "They left it out here to die."

He nodded slowly. "Aye. Ah ken ." He said, on hand on the bell of his sword. He sighed and squatted beside her. "Ye'v a kind hert, mah loue, mair sae wi' a bairn in ye, ah think, bit ye hae na idea whit yer dealing wi'."

She looked at him, the tears had run long streaks down her cheeks.

He lifted his arms. "Come." He said nodding to her and gesturing with his arms. "Shaw." He said gently. "Come then." He said as she looked at him a moment.

She then allowed him to take the tiny lifeless being from her. He held it in the crook of his arm a moment, feeling a sharp ping of regret for it as he held it with the ease of a father. He looked at it a moment longer before he rose to his feet.

Lizzy started to sob again as he moved back to the hollow of the tree. "Bin keekin a' ower fur ye." He told her. "Ah met Geillis Duncan oan th' road. She tellt me ye micht be 'ere ." He said. He placed the baby back gently and then crossed himself looking about. He walked back to his wife's side as she sniffled and looked down. "Tis dangerous tae be oot 'ere a' alone, lizzy. Jimmy 'n' beast kin dae ye harm awa' fae th' castle."

She shook her head. "Don't tell me you believe in fairies and changelings and all of it." She said, voice deep from her sorrow.

He shifted and then squatted beside her again. "Tis nae aboot whit ah hawp." He touched her cheek gently and she half shied away from the touch. He knew it wasn't he she was angry at, but still. He let his hand go to her shoulder. "Thae fowk, they've ne'er bin mair than a day's donder fae th' steid thay wur born. Thay hear na mair o' th' world then whit Faither Bain tells thaim in th' kirk oan Sunday." He took a breath and looked about, moving his hand down her arm to take her hand in his. "'n' th' parents o' that bairn, it micht comfort thaim a bawherr tae think tis th' changeling wha died. 'n' think o' thair ain bairn, healthy 'n' weel, living forever wi' th' fairies."

She took a shaky breath and looked at him. He caressed her hair softly. "Mrs. Fitz told me stories." She said. "I was not sure what to think when she took our son away."

Jamie froze. "Oor son?" He looked at her, face close.

She shook her head and swallowed realizing in the pain she had forgotten herself and spoken of something she never wished for him to know.

That had been her painful secret she had wanted to keep from him. The baby that had been conceived between Ellen and the one she now carried for him. It had quickened in early spring, but by the first of May, she had started bleeding while Jamie had been out on a stag hunt for his birthday. Letitia and Mistress Fitzgibbons had helped her deliver a small, blue boy who fit in the palm of her hand. The baby looked all the world like he slept minus he unnatural color. They had wrapped him and taken him to be with the fairies since he was not a spirit meant for a human body. He would be a will-o-wisp watching over the hill. She looked down. She wondered if one of the lights had been his in an unexplainable urge. They had told Jamie when he had returned that she had taken ill and after checking on her he had gone to celebrate the hunt. She never made mention of it, or her feelings because in very short order, they had conceived the one she now carried. She had asked the midwife about being so quickly pregnant and the old woman had commented it was meant to be and her husband had the virility of a bull which was not a surprise with how large of a man he was and how much he enjoyed his intimate times with his wife. She had not had her flux after the baby had come and had found herself with child. She had praised God and left it at that.

She stood up, quite awkwardly, hand on the log and her belly as she arched backward to counter the weight before her. Jamie stood up and had a hand on her, helping her stand, but he didn't let go even as she found her balance. He stepped before her, a finger going under her chin to make her look at him. He frowned, reading the pain on her face. "Elizabeth...tell me." He murmured. "Please. Let me hulp." He lifted her chin higher so she met the blue eyes full of concern and it undid her. The emotion she had reined in so well until then then was released in a wild torrent of emotion. Jamie was ready for it. He would do anything she asked of him. Hold her, mend her...

"I carried a son for you for about four months." She started. "I had felt it move and I was going to tell you on your birthday." She said. "But you were on a stag hunt." She looked down as his hands moved to her arms, gently caressing. "I started to bleed. I had bleed before with Ellen, small drops, but this...was different. Thick and dark with pain worse than labors and I knew I was losing it." She took a shaky breath. "He was almost perfect, just so small." She looked at her hand. "He fit in my hand and veighed no more than an egg." She swallowed hard. "Sen sey took him avay and let me rest after giving me tea. Sey promised not to speak of it. Sey said many vomen suffer such loss and the fairies care for seir lost souls since Jesus vill not have sem."

Jamie listened to her, tears in his eyes. He could tell how much she was hurting from this by how much her Prussian accent crept back into her voice. Normally only slight, it was course now with her deep emotions.

"Den you vere injured. I found sis baby and give me hope." She said.

He could not believe she had tried to save him from her own anguish. So she had borne this sorrow alone and he wanted nothing more than to hold her and tell her loved her, but he remained silent for a moment.

Then he spoke. "Yer malady. Ye wur recovering fae th' miscarriage." He said softly. "'n' ah wis a bloody eejit 'n' let ye suffer this alone."

"I didn't vant you to sink less of yourself."

"Ye cuid hae died." A vision of his wife dying as his mother had passed before his eyes. He had been raging drunk that night. What if she had died? He shook his head to clear it of that. "How come did ye nae tell me, lass?" His voice was a plaintive whisper. "Ah wid hae understaun. Ah wid hae helped th' pain ony wey ah cuid. Ye cuid hae yelled, hollered, skelp me, anythin' tae ease th' pain, bit ye suffered it alone." He looked at her. "Mah hert is breaking fur ye."

"It was your birsday." She said. She looked at him. "Can you forgive me for losing your son and heir?" She knew that he was not angry, far from it, but she needed to hear it.

Jamie swallowed hard. None of this she could have prevented. He well knew women lost children before their time the bairns before their first year and their own lives. He touched her face. "Forgiven." He took a breath. "That is hardly an excuse. " He pulled her to him and hugged her. He caressed a hand up to into her hair and kissed her brow. "Ah then teuk th' ax tae mah heid 'n' left ye wi' anither bairn in yer belly. Holy god. Whit if ah hud died! twa buried in a yeer." He quivered. "A'm sorry. Sae sorry." He whispered. He realized when they likely had made this child had likely been painful and hard on her but she did not complain. She let him have his way with her body even though she had lost a baby a day or less earlier. Christ he felt like an ogre.

She sobbed again as he held her and he welcomed it. He felt tears sting his own eyes as he held her fiercely. After a few moments he felt her drop against him and he gasped, allowing them to sink to the bracken as he raised her face to look at him. Her head lolled back and he swallowed. She was overwrought and needed to be easy.

He lifted her in his arms and walked back to his horse. He took the rein in hand and walked back toward Leoch, his wife cradled in his arms. Sometime along the way she had woken, but could not stand. He carried her.

He made it to the stables as the sun was going down. With practiced ease he carried her up to the hay loft and laid her in the sweet hay. Ellen would be well looked after since he had told Mrs. Fitz he was going to go find his wife and who knew where she had gone to. Last seen, she was playing some sort of game with Rupert which she was beating him soundly.

He pulled the saddle off his mount and rubbed him down with straw before giving him fresh water and some hay to eat. Lizzy had been lying above, trying to make her mind settle. She heard him moving about and then closed her eyes and fell asleep.

He then sighed and climbed up into the loft and looked at his wife, sleeping near a shaft of moonlight. She looked so peaceful. He moved and laid with her, using her cloak and his plaid to keep them warm as he wrapped about her.

While he was always warm as though he had a furnace within him, Lizzy was often cold. As the days grew colder, her hands would become so cold she could hardly use them at times and they would crack and bleed causing her pain at times. Like her hip which also ached he knew, she never complained of it. He held her close, warming the cool body with his own warm one and soon they both slept warm and peaceful.

ZzZ

Morning came and they both woke and shafts of sunlight came into through the thatched roof. He looked down at his wife as she blinked, getting the cobwebs of sleep out of her mind. Jamie smiled as he lifted her clothing and removed his kilt. He lifted her onto it, kissing her, determined for her to know how much he loved her as he continued. He moved his body lower, lips brushing the swell of her belly and the juncture between her hip and body. He then shifted again, lifting her legs to his shoulders as he nuzzled and found his aim. His hands were caressing her hips and then up to her breasts.

She gasped as he moved his soft tongue in ways that made her gasp and arch back against him as she held his hair. He smiled and moved up as she recovered. He laid back, laying down on his kilt and urging her to mount his hardened shaft that stood up proudly. She smiled, moving she did so, making them both gasp as she sank onto him. She then began to move, hands on his chest as his own explored her body, looking up at her above him.

They finished at nearly the same time and he gasped, arm over his eyes as she collapsed sideways. He gathered her to him and held her as she shook in the aftermath of the lovemaking. It was one of the few ways he could still do it and be comfortable for her since the child was so great now.

There was a noise below.

"What is it?" Lizzy asked.

Jamie moved, looking over the edge. He smiled and looked back. "Juist wee Hamish. Wants his pony, a'm sure." He murmured to her.

She smiled and lifted a hand to him to come back to her.

He watched and then gasped. "Holy god, he's gaun fur Donas!" He said in a course whisper.

He wrapped his kilt about his hips and swung down, not bothering with the ladder. He hung by his arms a moment before dropping softly to the hay covered floor. He made enough of a thud that Hamish gasped and turned to face the intruder.

"Kin ah hulp ye fin' something coz?" Jamie asked. He moved around and quickly inserted himself and the stall of the large beast. Donas – demon – was well named. He was a huge, ill tempered sorrel who was helped in a separate stall from the other horses. He was considered un-ridable and only Jamie and Old Alec would go near him. Lizzy had come one day and he had kicked the stall sending a wood spike into her arm. Thankfully Jamie had been there to doctor it and assure her that the horse was like that all the time.

The enormous head poked out from the stall and the mouth bit down trying in vain to bite Jamie's bare shoulder. Jamie remained motionless knowing the stallion could not reach him, but Hamish let out a squeak of fear. "Ah dinnae think sae." Jamie said mildly. He led his smaller cousin away toward a different stall as Donas kicked the stall with lethal hooves to any who dared to come close. In the middle of the stable, Jamie turned the boy to face him and stood hands on his hips. "Noo then. Whit's this a' aboot? how come urr ye wanting tae hurl Donas?"

Hamish set his jaw stubbornly. Lizzy, who was watching from above smiled a little. It was the same expression Jamie had. So that was a MacKenzie trait. The pair looked like brothers standing there in the soft light that came in, red hair flaming.

Jamie's face was both encouraging and adamant about him not going to Donas. He punched the boy lightly in the shoulder which got him a smile.

"C'moan, _duine_." Jamie said softly. "Ye ken a wullnae tell a'body. How come wid ye hae dane something sae foolish?"

The boy flushed a little. "No...at least...no. Aye, 'twas a bawherr foolish."

With a little more encouragement from his older cousin, the story came out like a flood. Hamish had been questioned about his manhood and he wanted to prove it by riding Donas. As with many boys they did not really think things through however, and knew that was a rather silly thing to try in hindsight. However, there was a girl he wanted to impress.

Jamie listened to it and smiled at the end. Boys will be boys. With each other all bark, but with a lass it turned to a different game. Though he was a bit amazed that Hamish was finding girls something to look at. At his age, girls were snobby and foolish.

"Thay wid nae hae laughed if ah cam oot oan Donas."

"Na. Thay wid hae bin tae bust picking up th' pieces." Jamie said. He looked his cousin up and down. "Ah will tell ye laddie. It steals courage 'n' sense tae be a guid rider. Ye clearly hae th' courage. Noo we need tae wirk oan th' sense."

He put his arm about the younger lad and walked him to the end of the stable. "Come then. Hulp me fork th' hay 'n' then we wull git ye acquainted wi' Cobhar. Yer richt. Yer a'maist tae muckle fur a pony noo, bit it isnae necessary tae murdurr yersel' tae prove it."

He glanced up at the loft as he passed and shrugged helplessly. Lizzy smiled down and waved him on telling him it was fine. She moved and dressed quietly as they forked the hay, the sounds below covering the sounds she made. The real problem for her became the need to urinate, which she moved to a bare corner and did knowing one kick from the baby would be disastrous.

After feeding two of the horses, Jamie walked back to one stall and lifted an apple from a basket of wind falls. "Here, coz." He said softly as he then whistled a little. A bay came to the edge of the stall and poked his head out, his eyes dark and kind. Jamie caressed the sleek neck and an ear as the horse crunched the apple Jamie offered. "Noo then Cobhar, _ciamar a tha thu_?" He said affectionately. "Come up then." He said nodding to his smaller cousin. "Neist tae me. That's richt. Let him reek ye. Horses lik' tae reek ye." Jamie was doing has he had done with his wife. Being a duchess she had been around horses and had ridden side saddle before, but grooms had always seen to them. However, getting to know and saddle her own horse had been a different matter. He was patient with her as he was with Hamish.

"Ah ken!" Hamish said.

The large head came down curiously allowing Hamish to caress his nose as he then moved and sniffed, rustling the boy's hair.

"Gimme an apple." The boy demanded.

Jamie obliged. Hamish offered the apple on his palm and the bay took it from his palm with a juicy crunch as Hamish smiled.

"Ye twa wull git oan braw." Jamie said. "Gang oan, rub him doon 'n' mak' mukkers then while ah finish. Then we wull let ye hurl him."

"By masell?"

"Twa times aroond th' paddock wi' me peepin'. If ye dinnae jerk him or fall aff ye kin hurl him oan yer ain."

The boy nodded and stepped into the stall, rubbing the flank.

Jamie forked hay to the other horses and smiled as he watched his cousin.

The boy reappeared and looked at Jamie. "Ah heard mah faither wis a guid rider...before...before he coudnae anymair."

"Ah ne'er say him hurl, bit ah will tell ye ye, lad, ah hawp tae ne'er need sae muckle braun as Colum haes."

Lizzy watched as Hamish looked at the scars on his cousin's back. Jamie then sat down, work done, to eat an apple with his cousin before giving the core to Brimstone, Lizzy's mare who had looked out. He scratched her nose affectionately.

"Rupert said ye hud tae git merrit." Hamish said.

Jamie smiled. "Ah _wanted_ tae git merrit ." Jamie said firmly. "Forby ah hae bin wed fur mair than four years noo."

"Och well...good...Ah ainlie wondered. Dae ye mynd it?"

"Mynd whit?" Seeing this conversation could take a while. Jamie sat down on a hay bale.

Hamish sat on the bale and his feet didn't quite hit the floor so he drummed his heels against the well packed hay.

"Dae ye mynd bein' merrit?" He asked looking at his cousin. "Getting intae kip ilka nicht wi' a lass ah mean."

"No." Jamie said. "Na in fact it tis gey pleasant."

Hamish looked doubtful. "I dinnae think ah shuid lik' that gey muckle. Bit then a' th' girls ah ken ur skinny-malinky as sticks 'n' thay reek lik' barley cooncil juice. Th' lass, Elizabeth, yer lass, cousin Lizzy... " He said as though trying to keep from confusing her. "She's er, she looks as though she's be crakin' tae kip wi'. Soft ah mean." He looked up. "Though her belly is lairge. That causes problems sleeping wi' girls doesn't it?"

The corner Jamie's lip lifted a little. "Aye, That's true. She is soft 'n' howfs a' richt tae." He said. "As fur her belly. Th' bairn wull soon come 'n' she wull gang back tae her normal shape, bit her hurdies wull be fleshed oot 'n' her breests larger 'til th' bairn is weaned."

There was a long pause. Lizzy could tell that Jamie was having a time of not looking up at her in the loft lest his cousin notice they were not alone.

"Howfur dae ye ken?"

"Ken what?"

"Whilk is th' richt lassie fur ye tae mairie." Hamish said a little impatiently.

"Och, aye." Jamie rocked back a little, settling himself against the stone wall, hands behind his head. "Ah asked mah ain da that wance." He said. "He said ye juist ken. 'n' if ye dae nae ken aboot her, then she insae th' lassie fur ye."

Hamish snorted. That seemed to not be the answer he was looking for.

"Where's yer shoon then?" Jamie asked. "Ye didnae lea in th' pasture did ye? ye mither wull kist yer lugs if ye lost thaim."

Hamish shrugged. He then sat forward. "John say..."

"John the stable lad, John the cook boy, or John MacKenzie?" Jamie asked.

"The stable lad." He swallowed. "He said aboot getting merrit..."

"Hummm?"

"He said ye mist serve a lass lik' a stallion does a mare 'n' ah didnae hawp him bit is it true ?" He said in all once breath looking with large eyes at his elder married cousin.

Lizzy had to shove a finger into her mouth to keep from giggling. Jamie dug his fingers into the fleshy part of his thigh. They both turned as read as tomatoes.

Jamie took a breath. "Weel yes...in a wey." He sounded as though he were trying so hard to keep his composure. "Aye, aye ye dae."

Hamish cast a half horrified look toward toward Cobhar who was standing relaxed with about a foot or so of his reproductive equipment protruding from it's sheath. He looked down at his lap and then back at Jamie. Lizzy for her part had part of her dress in her mouth as she laid down to try not to see their faces.

Jamie went on, voice stronger. "Thare is some difference, ye ken." The color began to fade from his face. "Fur yin thing, it's mair gentle."

"Sae ye dae nae bite th' neck then tae keep thaim aye?"

"Na. That insae customary, anyway." Jamie was exercising is will power for this and Lizzy knew he was getting close to the edge of the end. But Jamie faced up to the manly duty and responsibility of enlightenment for his small cousin.

"Guid. That seems harsh."

"Thare is anither difference as weel." Jamie continued. "Ye kin dae it coupon tae coupon instead o' th' back as th' lass prefers."

"Th' lass?" Hamish was dubious at that. "A'd ower dae it fae th' back. Ah dinnae think a'd lik' tae hae a'body keekin at me while ah did something lik' that. Is it solid?" He paused. "Is it solid tae keep fae laughing?"

Jamie coughed. "Ah ne'er laughed, bit ye git sae intae it, ye dinnae mynd th' lassie peepin'. Thair faces as juist as interesting tae watch in th' throes o' passion tae, coz. Thair faces let ye ken ye hae chuffed thaim. 'n' th' soft soonds thay mak'."

"Pure?" The lad took a breath. "Yi'll waant tae please th' lass?"

"Oh, aye. Whin they're chuffed, ye hae a guid mairriage 'n' kin hae thaim as often as yi'll waant." Jamie winked. "Whin ye git older ye wull see howfur muckle ye pure lik' that."

Hamish then cocked his head. "Bit howfur dae ye dae it wi' a wifie wi' bairn? doesn't th' bairn kick ye?" He paused. "Lizzy let me cop. Th' bairn moves a lot." He cocked his head. "Doesn't it hurt th' lass?"

"Aye. Though Lizzy assures me it doesn't hurt often." Jamie said taking a deep breath. He patted the young back. "Let's saddle Cobhar fur ye ." He said finding a way to bow out of that discussion. The boy really did not need to know about his love life.

Lizzy for her part looked over the edge, smiling down as Jamie looked up at her and rolled his eyes.

Once their pair were safely outside, Lizzy climbed down, carefully. She straightened her skirts and then walked around the stable and moved as though she was coming from the castle, skirts in her hands as she walked. She was cupping the swell to make it easier for her to walk.

Jamie seemed startled to see her as she came out. He was leaning against a post watching Hamish.

"Oh look at him on that mount. He looks like a warrior."

"Does he noo?"

She smiled. "He actually looks like a you in miniature."

He chuckled and then lifted a hand to her hair and smoothed it, pulling a couple pieces of straw from it before he bent and kissed her softly. "We hae missed breakfast. Mibbie ah kin join ye fur some dinner in a few moments."

"Good I am ravenous." She said.

He stepped forward, smiling. "Sae am ah." He devoured her mouth a moment, but then he felt her shift. "Ye meant fairn."

She nodded. She took a couple steps and then gasped hand going to her side.

Jamie was there instantly. "Lizzy?"

She looked up at him and half smiled. "I am all right." She said.

"Th' bairn?"

"Yes. Just kicked hard. Saying good morning. It was sleeping."

He nodded and rubbed the spot gently as he looked up at Hamish who had paused to look at them. He smiled at Lizzy who smiled back at him.

"You are doing well, young cousin."

He smiled. "Ta!"

She sighed and moved to a stacked bit of hair to sit down. Jamie followed watching her. "Urr ye in labor?" He feared not. It was far too early.

"No." she said. "It is something the ladies have called false labor. Happens about this time. I had it with Ellen as well. And the heartburn." She smiled. "It will ease in a few moments. Real labor keeps going."

He looked at her doubtfully and she just smiled, rubbing her belly.

ZzZ

Later that evening as she was getting ready for bed reached for something under the bed and her hand brushed something. She gasped and lifted the blankets to look as she bent over.

Jamie walked in as she lifted the bundle of plants and crushed flowers. "What on earth?" Lizzy asked as she sat on the bed and looked at the bundle.

Jamie looked at her and then saw what she held. He took two steps to her and took it from her.

"What is it?"

"An ill wish." He said. He then took it and flung it into the fire. "It's meant tae cause harm, pain, or even death." He said lowly as he watched the fire consume it. He was clearly not pleased with it and looked about at his family.

Ellen was sleeping and had not noticed her father come in.

Jamie turned back to his wife. "Whaur wis it?"

"Just here, under the bed."

He frowned and his eyes narrowed.

"Jamie. Who would put something like that under our bed?"

He swallowed as he looked at her, her hands protectively on the swell of her abdomen. He knelt before her and caressed her hips and then up to the small of her back. He said nothing, just looking into the air before him as he touched her to calm her and himself.

"Jamie..."

He pulled her to him and held her to let her know he would protect her. He kissed her brow softly. He swallowed.

"Laoghaire." He said finally.


	29. Making Peace with the Past

Chapter 29 – Making Peace with the Past

Elizabeth walked to Colum's offices. She knocked lightly on the door.

"Enter." Came the somewhat exhausted sounding voice.

Lizzy pushed open the door and then stepped in. She curtsied a little to her uncle through marriage. In her arms she held a tray of food. She had been told he had not come out to eat in nearly a day and she was starting to worry. If anyone could speak to him, it was her. He liked her nature and would seek her out for council as well as for her hands that could ease pain. Though a Fraser, not a MacKenzie, he well knew, he kept her secrets and would keep her safe. His nephew caused some degree of annoyance at times, but the foreign wife he had brought had a level head on her shoulders, more so than most Scots. He had wished to have Jamie possibly be laird, but few would support him with his foreign wife and half breed children, but Jamie seemed not to mind. He wanted to return to his own lands when he could, though for now, Leoch was the only place safe for them.

He was at his desk, looking over missives that had arrived. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Lizzy. Whit a pleasant distraction." He sat back watching her as she came forward.

She set the tray down and looked at him. "Letitia is worried." she said. "You have not eaten today."

He sighed and rubbed a hand over his eyes. "Aye, that's true. Sae muckle that needs tae be dane afore Dougal goes tae collect th' rents."

She lifted a plate and set it before him. "Go on then. You need your strength."

He looked at her. "Sae dae ye." He said nodding to the ever growing expanse of her womb.

She smiled and sat down, patting the swell. "I wish to ask you something, but I will wait until you have finished your meal."

He sighed and ate as she sipped a glass of Rhenish. He finished sooner than he had expected. He was far hungrier that her had first thought. He then sat back with his own glass and looked at her as she looked into the fire, watching the flames dance.

She was beautiful, skin a flawless olive that had tanned more in the Scottish sun. Her skin normally had the look of fresh thick honey. Augustus had told him her mother had been of Spanish blood from Navarro. He could see it now, her skin looked bronze. Her reddish brown hair was not braided and actually hung about her shoulders like a young unmarried woman. He looked at her profile, watching her as she watched the flames. Her hand caressed her belly as if to soothe herself as much as the bairn within.

He watched her, waiting for her to speak, but she said nothing, watching the flames before her. Something was in her head and he rose to his feet.

He hobbled to her and touched her shoulder gently, startling her back to reality.

"Oh! Forgive me uncle. I was miles away."

"Ah ken." He said. "Ah hae bin peepin' ye fur sometime." He smiled and touched her cheek gently. "Noo whit kin this laird dae fur ye?"

"I have some unfinished business that I must attend to. I request the help of Ned Gowen."

"Ye twa cannae travel alone."

"Jamie is on a hunt with Dougal and many of the men." She said. She looked out the window as a soft bit of snow passed the window. "I will need a cart since I am too far gone with child to ride."

"Ah wull send twa men wi' ye. Ned kin hurl in th' cart wi' ye." He said. He took a breath. "Wull yer affairs wi' th' duke be ower then?" He knew they Duke had returned to England when his bride seemed lost. He had returned to Scotland only a week ago and was in residence at Myrtlewood House, a large estate only ten miles from Leoch and he was renting it from Colum MacKenzie. That was how Lizzy had found out about his return, she was speaking to Colum when a messenger had arrived with the first three month's rent.

"Yes." She said. "I am sure with the amount of money I will be giving him, he will be very pleased."

"'n' th' cost wull be hurled fae yer heid. Bit whit o' Jamie's?"

"I mean to ask favor on that account."

He nodded. "Be wary. Ah hae heard he insae particular tae wummin. Ah wonder whit yer mairriage wid hae bin lik' tae him."

"Quiet. I think once I gave him an heir he would have allowed me to be my own person. He allowed me much time for my own affairs when I was engaged to him."

"Bit bein' merrit changes a jimmy. A wifie is then his tae protect, tae hae obey him, 'n' tae gie him bairns."

She nodded. "I will leave as soon as I can find Ned."

He nodded. "Th' nights graw cauld 'n' earlie. If he allows it, bade th' nicht 'n' return th' morns mornin'. Ah wull mak' yer excuses tae Jamie whin he returns."

She nodded and rose awkwardly to her feet. She took his hand to steady herself and he smiled at her. His hand went to her cheek and then he stepped closer and kissed her brow. Even with his crippled legs he was taller by a couple inches. Perhaps because she too was a cripple, he felt some sort of kinship to her. She also was wise for her years. He had watched her deal with the princes well enough showing the power a highborn woman could have. Rarely would she need to play that game now, but again she would been all her craft about her.

He nodded. "Safe travels. Return as soon as yer able. Ah wull hae need o' ye." She nodded to him and moved to take the tray, but he stopped her. "Lea it. Yin o' th' servants kin dae it."

She dipped her head and was off out the door.

ZzZ

It took less than an hour to find Ned Gowen and the two burly MacKenzie men-at-arms that Colum was sending as guards. One was Rupert. Lizzy quite liked him. He was a distant cousin to her husband and he had a rather nice nature. He had been fond of her for sometime, showing her things, and standing up for her on occasion.

Ned sat beside her and directed the two horses pulling the small cart. Lizzy had her lock box in the back, hidden well under some blankets she had to make herself more comfortable if needed. The snow because a little harder as they came up on a higher land. She took three blankets. She wrapped on about herself, gave one to Ned, who smiled in appreciation, and used the third to go over their legs.

He watched her as she sat, the ride was bumpy, but not bad with the pillow she was sitting on and leaning back against, at Ned's insistence. He seemed determined to make sure the baby stayed within her as they traveled.

They arrived at the estate of the Duke nearing sundown. Though it was still mid afternoon. The days were very short in the highlands during winter. The snow had stopped dropping in the small flakes, but it was cooler.

Ned jumped down, quite nimbly for someone of his age. He reached up, with Rupert, to ease, Lizzy down. Lizzy wrapped her cloak about her and then nodded for Rupert to see to the two chests. The men followed her to the door.

A butler met them. "Hello, madam." He said, clearly from England. "Do you have an appointment?"

"No, but I am sure the Duke would see me." She paused. "Tell him, Elizabeth Hohenzollern is here to see him."

"I will see. Come out of the weather anyway."

She nodded a thank you and he took them to a lovely sitting room that overlooked the property. Her highlander guards stood away. She settled near the fire in a chair. Ned stood near her, holding the papers in his hand.

There was a stirring near the door.

The duke had not changed much. He stood in his foppish clothing with a long wig on his head. He came to the room in an apparent hurry. Lizzy levered herself up and then curtsied to him smiling at him.

"God in heaven!" He gasped. He came to her. "Elizabeth! It is true!" He took her arms and straightened her, looking at her up and down. "Four years! You have not aged a day."

The highlanders shifted, but Lizzy lifted a hand to keep them at bay.

The Duke looked at her face.

"You left me a girl and returned a woman. A woman with her belly under her chin." He said softly. "What the bloody hell happened? I was worried."

She bit her cheek to keep from saying that he was not. He was worried about his money more likely. Instead she smiled and stepped back a pace from him.

"It is good to see you again Clarence." She said softly.

"You speak English now!" He said surprised. "Where on earth have you been?"

"It is quite a tale I am afraid." She said demurely.

He sighed and looked about. "You and your friends are welcome for supper. I must hear about your adventures." She dipped her head. "I must change. I still have the road." She then nodded. "Rupert and Alexander MacKenzie and Edward Gowen, lawyer." She said introducing the men with her.

"I will see the servants find you all rooms." He bent forward and kissed his former fiancée's cheek. He snapped his fingers and servants came and escorted them to a wing up the stairs.

Lizzy naturally had the best room of the bunch, but it felt so empty without her husband. Some maids came and helped her dress in a court dress she had brought.

The stomacher covered part of her belly, but the sack dress hung down in back. She then walked to dinner, her belly nearly hidden under the yards of fabric. Ned joined her. The two highlanders had charmed the servants and were eating in the kitchens.

Lizzy walked into the small dining room on the arm of Ned who was in his best as well.

The Duke nodded to them to sit and they did so. He sat down also, pouring wine for them.

"Elizabeth, where on earth have you been this whole time? The Watch and Captain Randall could not find you."

She smiled a little. "I had a price on my head. I would have rather find out if that was a death order or coin to find me."

"Find you naturally. Who one earth would harm such a rose?"

She smiled a little as soup was served.

"I have been living with the MacKenzie. My husband is nephew to the laird."

He looked up. "Your husband?" He looked at her. "You got yourself married then? Just as well with your belly so."

"This is my second child, your Grace." She said evenly.

He shook his head. "It is a wonder you still live."

"Are you planning on standing on your rights and marrying me then?"

He eyed her. "I have to admit I have never wanted to marry you as I do now." He smiled a little. "But no." He cocked his head. "Why have you come then?"

Lizzy nodded to Ned as she began to eat the delicious soup before her.

Ned coughed a little. "Her grace th' duchess o' Cleves, wishes tae mak' reparations fur ony problems ye hae hud ." He lifted the paper. "Her grace is settling th' amount o' 250,000 poonds oan ye."

The Duke sat back. "I recall your dowry was a million pounds."

She smiled at him. "You did not marry me so you do not have any rights to it at all." She set teeth together. She was smiling at him, but her eyes narrowed and he realized the girl had come to know how to wield her influence. The fact she had her dowry also said she had spoken with her family and thus had strong allies if she needed them.

The Duke looked at the girl and realized she was correct. Also she had learned to stand up for herself as she sat regarding him.

"Then why are you making me this gift?" He asked.

"I have two conditions."

He nodded. "Of course you do." He said sighing.

"The first. The price on my head brought by you will be lifted immediately. There is no reason to be hunted when I am safe, well, married, and happy."

He nodded. "Fair enough. And the second."

She lifted a hand. "The second. You will make every effort you can get remove the price on the head of my husband."

"Your husband? Why on earth is he an outlaw?"

"For murder. A crime, however, he did not commit." She said. "His name is James Fraser." She said with the highland twill to the name. "I am sure Captain Randall would tell you about it since he was the one who put the price on him when he escaped Wentworth prison four years ago."

He regarded her. "I suppose I could see what I can do for that. That is a matter of the crown not a personal bounty for information. I am sure you know the difference."

"Of course. I am not a simpleton, though you seemed to think that of me before."

He looked at her. The defiance she had gained was very interesting.

He nodded as the main dish came. The girl was swirling her wine regarding him.

"I will do all you ask." He said. "I am fairly sure it will not harm me too badly."

She nodded. "If anything you will be richer."

He smiled and lifted his glass.

There was a loud noise and Lizzy turned as the windows creaked and the trees outside sighed as a large gust of wind blew through the estate announcing the arrival of the storm. With it came the pelting sound of something between rain and snow.

The duke looked at her. "It would seem that you will need to stay until the storm passes, my lady."

"It will be my honor." She said lifting her glass as well.

Ned took a breath.

ZzZ

Ned had seen the coin given to the duke before the four retired to bed. Lizzy remained awake and there was a soft knock. The door opened to reveal Ned holding a candle.

"Urr ye weel lass?"

"Yes." she nodded. She rubbed her belly.

He smiled. "We shuid be able tae lea by mornin'."

She nodded.

They both retired shortly after.

ZzZ

The next morning Lizzy woke and went down to the dining room for breakfast. The storm had raged all night and into the early hours. A light skiff of snow was on the earth. Lizzy had looked out and saw men coming. They wore different tartans than the MacKenzie. She wondered why they were.

The Duke was on his way out as she came in. "Good morning my dear. Please take your leisure. I have some guests who need attending."

She nodded and sat down to enjoy tea and other delightful confections his cook had made.

After an hour or so she stood up and walked down the hall. The door to the sitting room was closed. She walked to it and then gasped hearing her husband's voice.

"Whaur is she?"

"Who?"

"Mah guidwife, th' Lady Elizabeth Fraser." Jamie's voice was angry and demanding. "Whit hae ye dane wi' her? haudin' her hostage?"

Lizzy opened the door and walked in. "Jamie? What on earth..." She stood in a simple morning dress as she stood hands on hips as she looked at Jamie and Murtagh. "What the bloody hell are you doing?" She demanded.

The duke took a breath and nodded a thank you to her which she dipped her head a little before looking back at her husband.

"Lizzy!" Jamie gasped seeing her. He went to her. "Urr ye a' richt?"

"Yes, of course. We were waiting for the storm to lift." She said. "The duke has been gracious with his home."

He took a breath and looked back at the duke as he embraced his wife. "Forgive me sur. Efter events in oor bygane, ye wull ken that a'm a bawherr protective o' mah guidwife."

"I would be as well. No harm done." The duke smiled a little.

Lizzy stepped around her husband. "He meant no offense."

"None taken my dear." The Duke said. He turned to look at Jamie. "However, the lifting the price on his head will take a bit of work and burning bridges." He smiled. "Your wife has already asked this of me, but I require more in return." He cocked his head at Jamie and stepped to him as Murtagh stood with Lizzy. "It could be done." He smiled pulling Jamie to one side. "However, Jamie, favors must be returned in kind." He said looking at the younger man. "If I scrub your back, I'd expect you to see mine equally spotless."

Lizzy frowned and made ready to say something, but Murtagh lifted a hand to her.

Jamie was looking out the window. He looked back and then nodded once.

The duke leaned close. "I've been challenged to a duel."

Jamie turned to him. "By th' MacDonald's ye mean."

"Ah, you saw them leave the house, yes? Andrew MacDonald. Some nonsense about an unpaid debt." The Duke said looking at Jamie. He looked at Lizzy who had sat down and was looking at the floor, her face tight lipped. Jamie folded his arms. "I've never been able to turn my back on a game of maw." He said. "Pity, I'm not better at it. Anyway, this is an affair of honor." The duke smiled a little. "Shots will be exchanged, but I understand no one will be hurt."

"Hummm." Murtagh grunted. "If th' MacDonald's ur heavy goin, thir's aye a chance that blood wull be spilled ." He looked pointedly at Jamie.

A maid brought in wine. Lizzy took a glass and sat back, eyes narrowed as she watched.

"Yes, I know MacDonalds and MacKenzies are sworn enemies, but this is not a clan matter." The Duke said lifting his hands. "I myself will be in the line of fire. All that I require from Jamie is that he appears as my second." He took a breath and stepped to Jamie. "Alas, my servants are chosen for their beauty not their belligerence." He put his hands on Jamie's arms. "You, of course, contain within you..." He lifted a hand to Jamie's face to cup it lightly. "...a sublime combination of the two." He said. Jamie was watching him, not moving.

Lizzy was smirking into her wine glass as Murtagh looked down cheeks flaring a little.

The Duke nodded to Lizzy. "The duel is at sunset. I assume you will remain my guest until then."

"Yes. Since my husband has decided to be at your side."

He bowed and left the room.

Jamie looked at his wife who smiled at him a little as she sat there watching. "Whit urr ye aboot, wifie?"

"If I would have known I could have had all my debt to the man cleared by letting him have you, I might have let him." She swallowed and had another smile. "How in the world does he know of you?"

"Ah wis sixteen whin ah foremaist met him. He wis fond o' me then."

"Some said tae fond." Murtagh said.

"Nothing happened." Jamie said. "Though ah think he wid hae liked mair."

"Clearly." Lizzy said.

"What?" Jamie looked at her.

"Would have saved me a great deal of money." She teased. "I also know from experience you have quite lovely back side."

He rolled his eyes. "Amurnay offering up mah hindquarters tae th' jimmy, juist bein' a seicont."

"This is boggin' Jamie ." Murtagh said softly. "This is a Macdonald maiter. Yi''ll need tae bade oot o' it."

"Ah mibbie shuid hae, bit then mah guidwife shuid nae hae come 'ere by herself."

"I had an escort." She said levering herself up to look at him. "I am not happy you will be a second..."

"Ock, a seicont is a glorified bystander." He said coming to her side. "Ye pure dae nae need tae concern yersel' wi' it."

"Why did he choose you?" she asked. "Why could he have not given the task to one of his servants?"

"Fur picking a seicont o' wee birth wid hae offendit th' MacDonalds."

"Oh, but a stable boy is fine." Lizzy said walking to the window.

He looked at the back of her head. "A'm na stable laddie. A'm th' laird o' Lallybroch." He said coming to her. He turned her to him. "'n' th' duke o' cleves thro' ye." That surprised her. He never spoke of that part of his titles.

She sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that." She said.

He nodded. "Aye. Th' duke insae th' sort tae simply dae a favor ye ken." He sighed. "A'm juist happy that is a' he wants fae me."

She nodded.

ZzZ

Lizzy found the duke an hour later. "You bastard. You had to get your claws into me somehow."

"Oh says the harpy herself." He said looking at her. "I thought it very reasonable. Plus then your husband does not have to know much of his money you have given to me."

She caught her breath.

"Ah so he doesn't know how rich you have made him."

"No." she said shoulders slumping a little.

He touched her cheek lightly. "Don't worry. I won't let him get hurt."

"I will be there to make sure both of you keep your heads."

He nodded.

ZzZ

The MacDonalds returned and the group walked out to the green before the house. Lizzy was standing with with the Duke as Jamie walked behind them. She looked like his daughter and she was sure the MacDonalds wondered whose child she carried. She clearly was too young for the duke and they knew well he was not currently married. Perhaps his daughter who was widowed recently or perhaps she had been sent to her father for safe keeping while her husband was away for the army. Either way she was pretty and dressed richer than any Scot other than the Duke of Argyll's wife. They also took note that she was not unarmed. She had a dirk at her waist, belted high over the swell of her belly.

In the green Jamie and the youngest of the MacDonalds stood back to back.

Mr. Green, the grounds keeper stood looking at them as the Duke and Andrew MacDonald were handed small pistols which they held. "Gentlemen, upon my count, five paces, if ye please."

"One, Two, Three, Four, Five. Halt." Both of the younger men held swords and walked away from each other not facing each other. "Mark yer places." The pair pressed their swords into the soft earth. The snow had mostly melted, but the ground was still wet. Lizzy stood hands on her belly. She noticed the other two MacDonald boys looking at her.

Jamie then moved toward the duke as the other lad moved to his father.

"Combatants, take yer positions." Mr. Green said.

Andrew and the duke moved to the swords and faced each other.

Mr. Green turned to Lizzy. "Would ye happen to have a handkerchief lass?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yes of course." She pulled one from between her breasts.

He smiled at that and then lifted the delicate cloth in the air. "Combatants, ye will fire upon the dropping of the handkerchief." Mr. Green said clearly. "Are ye ready?"

The two nodded.

"Aim yer weapons." Mr. Green looked between them and then let the cloth drop. Two shots rang out and the horses nearby startled. However, both combatants still stood unharmed.

Jamie, Lizzy, and the MacDonald boys all looked on. Mr. Green lifted the handkerchief and then carefully folded it as he looked at the two watching each other. He handed it back to the lady who smiled kindly at him. He dipped his head in thanks.

"Does the Duke of Sandringham offer his apology for non-payment of debt?" Mr. Green asked.

"I do." The duke said sincerely.

"And does Andrew MacDonald accept said apology?" Mr. Green asked.

"Ah do." The elder Scot said.

"Jesus Christ." Came a whisper from one of the MacDonald boys.

"Then this affair is concluded." Mr. Green said.

The duke spread his arms. "Let's drink to friendship." He said. "Honor observed and restored."

The elder Scot nodded and walked forward as Jamie and the youngest boy retrieved their swords.

"Honor is a brassic substitute fur coin." One young MacDonald said.

"Aye" Said another.

"Ah, fur yin, refuse tae dram wi' mollies."

"Aff wi' ye, gang 'n' tae th'gither lik' th' mawkit dugs ye ur." Said the first.

Lizzy flushed and Jamie saw her looking down. "Sir." He said to Andrew MacDonald. "Order yer wee jimmies tae haud thair tongues. Thare ur lassies the noo."

Andrew nodded and looked behind him. "Let it gang , lads. Mynd yer manners." He said. He looked then to Lizzy. "Apologies Madam."

She nodded and took the glass that the duke offered her eyes still downcast with the coloring still visible on her cheeks. She sipped the brandy as did Andrew MacDonald. The duke drank as well, watching and listening.

"Bit faither, th' jimmy rents a stoatin hoose, bit cannae pay an honest debt?" The third lad asked. He looked at Jamie. "Tell me, is th' duke's pie-eater bahookie as comforting as a woman's cunny."

"Aye, is yers stretched lik' some crone's sagging teat." The second asked looking Jamie up and down.

"Ah said enough ye whelps ." Andrew MacDonald growled turning to his boys after looking at the lady.

Lizzy growled and turned hand on her dirk as Jamie quickly stepped before her. "Elizabeth. No il isn't d'une valeur avec ces enfants idiot." He said in French to her.

She nodded after a moment taking a breath.

"Ye three gang oan hame if ye cannae behave." The elder MacDonald barked at the three.

Jamie smiled and said something in Gaelic. Lizzy didn't know what he said, but by his smirk and the other three stiffening, it was an insult.

"Now, now Jamie, let's not be reduced to name calling." The duke said directing him away as Lizzy then followed.

"Aye, intae th' woods ye gang ." The youngest boy called. "Fin' a caber tae bend ilk ither ower."

Jamie looked over as he walked. "Is it true MacDonald's learn aboot loue by rutting wi' thair mither ?" Jamie asked.

He and the duke giggled as Lizzy gasped. "Jamie..." She growled in warning.

He smiled at her. "Och come noo, thay stairted it." He said pointing.

The youngest of the MacDonald then growled and drew his sword. He ran toward them. "Buggering Sodomite!"

"Alexander!" Andrew called too late.

The Duke cried out and moved away. Jamie turned and saw the danger. He shoved Lizzy toward the duke and then drew his own dirk as he whirled to face the angry younger man.

Alexander had the advantage for the moment and slashed Jamie's side causing him to drop to a knee in pain with a growl. He dodged the strikes and then grabbed the lad's sword hand and sliced the younger man's leg just above the knee.

Alexander fell with a cry.

Lizzy stood, her own dirk in her hand as she watched Andrew MacDonald go to his younger son protectively.

The other two boys charged Jamie. Jamie drew his sword as well crossing them against the onslaught of the second lad. Jamie knocked him away and the eldest crossed swords with him. The second looked and saw the duke.

Lizzy shook her head at him and as he came forward, she blocked his slash as the duke ducked behind the tree. She parried the blow and then stood watching the man.

"You are quite good with a blade, my dear." The duke said as the man tried again and she moved out of his way.

"My father taught me well." She said out of breath a little already.

"I know your father was one of the best sword's men."

She nodded and the man charge, dropping the blade and she moved to the side and caught him with a wicked hook under his chin, dropping him like a stone. She smiled and saw Jamie still battling the other. "That I learned from my husband."

Jamie delivered a blow and then he too fell down, clutching his pained side.

The duke moved to Jamie. "So sorry, I'm so desperately sorry."

Jamie's hand was covered in blood. The duke touched it softly causing Jamie to hiss.

"Nothing to be alarmed about, merely a scratch." He took a breath. "I must be on my way." He said. "A duel is one thing, but a common brawl is quite another." He looked back at Lizzy. "I will bring your message to those who must hear it." He said looking at her. "Thank you." He scurried off.

Lizzy walked to Andrew MacDonald and looked at him.

"Ye wull tell th' mackenzie this wis oor fault lassie. Na yin needs tae suffer fur o' Alexander's foolery."

She nodded. "I will tell them." She looked at the wound. "I think this leg will be useless." She looked at him. "You promise there will be no retaliation?"

"If thare is, thay wull answer tae me fur it." He looked at her, tears in his eyes. "Th' Mackenzie wull nae seek justice fur his nephew?"

"I will see to it." She said patting his arm.

He nodded. "Ta, lass." He swallowed reaching to pick his son up off the ground. "A'm sorry fur whit it's worth tae ye, lass."

She dipped her head. "I know."

She then moved to Jamie who looked at her as she sheathed her weapon. "Bloody fool." She hissed.

ZzZ

She managed to get him into the cart and they were headed home to Leoch. Jamie lost consciousness for a time, but Lizzy watched over him, pressing clothes to try to stop the bleeding.

Once at Leoch, Rupert helped her bring him to their room. He was more awake. She called for a needle, thread, and hot water.

He sat on the edge of the desk she had gained from Colum. She had him strip to the waist and looked at the wound. She cleaned the blood away and set about stitching. She had said nothing to him since they had arrived.

"'Its, bit yin mair scar, mah loue." He looked at her. "Nothing worth brooding ower ."

She continued to look at the wound.

"Th' duke said he wid huv a go tae git th' cost aff mah heid. That's cause fur a bawherr o' celebrating isnae it?" He asked. He gasped as she put the needle in. "Noo mibbie it's better tae hauld yer horses 'til closer tae oor goin awa." He said wincing as she made another stitch.

She said nothing, but wiped her hands and wiped more blood away.

Jamie grunted a little in pain watching her. "Yer nae normally a closed mouthed wifie, Lizzy. Ah expected noisier displeasure."

She narrowed her eyes and pulled the needle harder and his eyes widened and he gasped.

"Bit wheesht anger kin be gey effective." He said.

She finished and looked at her handiwork. She then bound it with fresh cloth and nodded satisfied with her work on him.

He reached for her. "Lizzy..." He said softly.

She shook her head and then washed her hands in the water bowl. She wiped them clean and then moved to the bed. Again Ellen was sound asleep and had been since before they got there. Mrs. Fitz had been watching her and had made a quick exit after Lizzy had spoke to her for the items.

Lizzy then got ready for bed and crawled in not looking at her husband.

He came to the other side of the bed, looking at her as he hissed, pulling off the rest of his clothing. He crawled in and she rolled over.

He touched her pillow and found it wet. She was weeping. He could see the heave in her shoulders, but she was doing so silently. He had no idea women could be silent crying. He laid a hand on her shoulder and she shrugged, knocking it off, clearly upset with him and so much so, she would not let him comfort her.

Sighing he relaxed, trying to get comfortable with his side aching.

After a time he looked over at her. She was also asleep, but looked miserable.

He shook his head and went to sleep.

He would deal with her in the morning.


	30. The Healer of the MacKenzie

Chapter 30 – The Healer of the MacKenzie

Lizzy sat on the blanket over looking part of the moors. To the south east the moors widened toward the sea near Culloden. She looked over at Jamie who was sitting beside her, his plaid about his shoulders. She sat with her thick winter skirts and a shawl about her head.

Her husband had brought her for a picnic lunch, one of the last they could have until the the spring melted the snowy areas and the days became longer. It was a brisk day, but still warmer than it had been.

He had been very careful around her. After injuring himself at the Duke's behest, she had been angry, but had not expressed it. Instead she had turned her energies to pacifying Colum about the duel and her word was confirmed when a missive of amnesty had been sent by the MacDonalds.

The MacDonald lad had been brought, since Leoch was the closest castle, to see about his leg, which Jamie had cut the tendons of. Under a truce, Lizzy saw to the boy. She knew he woul never walk again. The tendons had been severed badly. Lizzy put her anger to goo use saving the boy's life. She had removed the leg above the knee as she had seen Issac do. She had tied it odd and spread sawdust on the floor. The boy was given whiskey mixed with laudanum. As soon as he was unconscious, the girl had removed the limb with a bone saw that had once belonged to the former healer of the castle.

They had waited for three days. He had a mild fever, but when he came to, he was able to eat and spoke to his nurse. Lizzy cared for him as though he was her own child, though he was only a few years younger. Colum did not like the invasion of the castle by his enemies, but Lizzy pacified him and showed him that the boy would be able to return home in a week or so.

The MacDonalds came demanding the release of the Leoch prisoners, but Andrew MacDonald was fierce in his defense of the MacKenzie for saving his son's life. The MacDonalds then waited on the border of the clan lands until Lizzy saw the boy loaded into a wagon to be taken home to his own mother to nurse him back to full health.

Andrew MacDonald was very grateful and offered her a medallion. It would see her to him if she were ever on MacDonald lands. As a MacKenzie she could be injured or killed, but presenting the medallion would grant her safety. Hurting women was something most of the clan aristocracy would not think of, but men-at-arms sometimes thought to dishonor lasses.

She had made sure her husband's wound also healed, but it had taken a week before she spoke to him. She would sleep in his bed, turned from him, not even acknowledging his presence at times. The castle knew they were having a row, the second of their marriage. Jamie was a stiff necked Scottish man who was not about to apologize for something he did not see as wrong and she was a proud pregnant woman.

Then she spoke to him one night as he came in the room. She had been working on a small dress for their coming baby. She apologized for her temper and he apologized too for being hurt. They had kissed and made up, so much they rose late the next morning. When they both arrived for supper in the main hall together, hand in hand, Colum smiled approvingly and the hall was full of smiles.

Lizzy did have a temper and she found it was hard to fight it. She had taken to throwing things to express her displeasure since moving about was difficult. Jamie seemed worried for her and tried to pacify her while other men simply told him that she would be hard to be around until the bairn came. He did not remember her being quite so angry with Ellen, but then again she had not had time to be idle to really think about it either.

Jamie wanted to have her out in the sun before her confinement and the long dark months. He sat watching her as she ate some of the smoked ham, looking out at the mists below them. He took her hand in his. She was so small. He caressed the small hand with his own. "Lizzy?" He asked.

She looked at him.

"Dae ye hae ony idea howfur muckle a loue ye?"

She smiled at that. "No, tell me."

"Ah loved ye fae th' gey foremaist time a clocked ye. Ye cried 'n' ah held ye. Ah loved ye 'n' wanted tae protect ye. That wis five years ago noo."

She smiled and nodded. "The cell was so cold. I remember you being so warm and caring." She smiled at him and looked at their hands. Her hands were dwarfed by his.

"Kin ah ask ye something?"

"Of course." She said lifting a bit of cheese with her free hand to nibble at it.

"Ah dinnae wantae sound lik' ye hae some stoatin experience wi' men." He said. He looked at her hand and then back at her. She was leaning against a log, her swollen belly before her. "Bit ye hae mair experience than ah in sic matters."

She smiled a little more. That was true. She had been married before and engaged once between her marriages. "Out with it." she said.

He took a breath and nodded. "Is it aye sae atween a jimmy 'n' a wifie. Whin ah titch ye, whin ye lie wi' me. Is it aye sae?" He asked. "Ah fin' a'm aye grawin in loue fur ye. Bit is it unusual?"

She looked down smiling and one hand going to her belly now that she had finished the cheese. She then looked at him. "I do not really know, but I think our marriage is special. It is built on love, not political arrangement."

He nodded and smiled lifting her cool hand to his lips and kissing her fingers.

There was a whooshing sound and Lizzy blinked. Jamie reacted faster, looking at her startled before pulling her to the side of the log and then flat back, his body over her own. He crouched over her protectively. She gasped, the child making it hard for her to breathe as she looked up at him.

"Jamie?" She whispered.

"Bade doon." He said softly as he moved, drawing his dirk. He crawled to the arrow and pulled it out looking at it. He then smiled and threw back his plaid and laughed.

He called out in Gaelic as a short man in a broad hat appeared.

The man laughed as well in greeting.

Lizzy looked up. "Friend of yours?"

"Aye. Hugh. Hugh Munro." Jamie said sheathing his weapon before walking to his friend who was dressed in rags with pins about them. He had blue eyes, lighter bluer than Jamie's with a full beard and thick unkempt hair that went all over his shoulders like a cloud. Jamie embraced him and laughed happy to see him.

Jamie gave him back the arrow and Hugh smiled and drove it into the dirt beside him. He looked at Jamie. Lizzy managed to lever herself to her feet as Jamie turned to look at her. She came to his side looking at the man who reminded her a bit of the goblins she had heard stories about as a child.

"Howfur did ye ken ah wis 'ere?" Jamie asked.

The man then made a guttural sound as he moved his arms in a rather intricate ballet.

Jamie nodded understanding the sounds and signs. "He says he heard ah hud left leoch fur a day sae he figured ah mist be up 'ere." He translated for his wife who stood watching.

Hugh noticed her. "Oh?" He asked looking at her and gesturing.

Jamie smiled. "Elizabeth. Mah guidwife. Fur nearly five years noo."

Hugh smiled and moved his hands and made noises as Jamie watched. "He says he is merrit as weel, earlier this year tae a widow..." He paused at Hugh's emphatic gesture. "Sorry, a pie-eater widow wi' six bairns." He correct himself.

"How lovely." Lizzy said.

Hugh moved his hands about and smiled at Jamie who patted his friend's arm as he lifted a canteen at his side. "He says he haes speirins, bit insists we dram wi' him foremaist." He leaned to Hugh. "Ah cannae say ah disagree." Jamie said looking as a light misty rain started. They both laughed.

They all moved back to the blanket and Lizzy settled herself again. Hugh smiled at her swollen belly and looked at Jamie. He offered the canteen. Jamie took it and lifted it in a salute. "Slàinte!" He said before taking a sip. He then turned and passed it to Lizzy who took it. She took a sip and let it warm her as she watched the man curiously.

Hugh then looked at her and then Jamie and asked something.

Jamie nodded. "Sure." He looked back at his wife. "He says he haes a gift fur ye in weel done oan th' bairn."

"How kind." She smiled. Jamie smiled. Normally, Lizzy was resistant to the charms of other men, but Hugh, as normal was a special case. She seemed to like him as Jamie did.

Hugh brought a piece of amber from his rags. He handed it to Lizzy who took it. He bowed to her and she smiled. "Thank you!" She said bowing her head a little.

"You're welcome." Hugh said to her showing some of his speech could be clear. He smiled clearly pleased that she was happy.

She looked at it. "A Libelle. Beautiful." She said. She shook her head. "What do you call them?" She asked the men before her. "I do not know the English term."

Hugh spoke. "Dragfly." He said to her. He smiled. "No Scot?"

"No. She is not A Scot." Jamie nodded. "Aye. A dragonfly 'n' a bonnie yin at that. Ta!"

Lizzy caressed the surface happily. She had not received such a lovely gift here.

Hugh sat forward watching her belly. He smiled and pointed and then spoke to Jamie. Jamie nodded. "Aye, he dances in her."

"Feel?" Hugh asked softly looking at Lizzy. Jamie sat still. He was not about to say anything about her person. It would be up to her if she allowed another man to touch her belly. Jamie did not care for people touching her, especially the matrons as they crowded her and pressed hands to Lizzy, overwhelming the lass at times. But Hugh was a special case and Jamie would deny his friend nothing, but he also would not overrule his wife if she chose not to allow the action.

She smiled and nodded as he sat forward curious. He was hesitant at first, but she took his hand and pressed it to where the baby moved against her belly flesh, rolling about and kicking his hand. He looked at her in wonder a moment.

"'rong!" He said.

She nodded and lifted her other arm to show the muscle playfully. "Yes. Strong."

He nodded emphatically pleased she understood him.

Jamie looked at his friend's medallions. "Sae gaen official hae ye?"

"Wha?" Hugh asked looking at him.

"Or ur thae fur whin th' gam is scarce?" Jamie teased as he lifted one with a finger tip.

Hugh grunted and swatted playfully at him. Jamie took the canteen back from his wife. "What are they?" She asked.

"Gaberlunzie tokens." Jamie explained. "Thay gie license tae beg wi`in a single parish."

"Single parish. There are more than a dozen by my count." She said.

Jamie and Hugh laughed.

"Aye, bit Munro is a special trial ye see." Jamie said. "He wis captured by th' turks at sea 'n' spent a guid mony years as a slave in Algiers." He said. "That is whaur he lost his tongue."

Hugh was nodding. "Aye." He said softly.

Lizzy paled. "They cut it out?" She asked.

Hugh sighed and nodded.

She looked at him with sympathy. "I had heard of such a thing. My uncle tell me." she said. "How horrible." She rubbed her belly a little.

Hugh patted her leg softly to comfort her.

Jamie went on. "Thay poured beelin' oil oan his legs. Tis howfur thay force christians tae convert tae th' Mussulman religion."

"Rather effective means to persuasion." She said. She made a face. "My uncle had an ambassador from Kostantiniyye." She said.

Hugh's eyes glittered and Jamie looked at her. "Ye speak th' name o' Constantinople wi' a Turkish name." He also had noticed she had no problem saying the word speaking to the fact she well knew it.

"Only because that was what he called it. He was an Ottoman."

He nodded.

Lizzy then cocked her head. "So the parishes gave him the token because of his trials on behalf of Christendom then?"

Jamie smiled back at her. "Aye."

Hugh nodded also. He bowed to her, hand over his heart as he watched her.

Lizzy then looked at his legs. "There is a hurt here. Can I tend it?" she asked Hugh.

He nodded as she nodded to Jamie who shifted lifting the bag she had brought to pick herbs. She pulled out a small vial and a bandage. She gently cleaned it and then wrapped it while the men watched.

"Entle done. Ank You." Hugh told her bowing to her.

She nodded and smiled at him. "I am happy to help you. Any friend of Jamie's is a friend of mine."

The three sat in silence a moment. Then Jamie, after taking a sip of the canteen nodded as he gestured and spoke to his friend. "Ye said ye hud speirins."

Hugh shook his head and nodded slapping Jamie's leg as if he just remembered.

Munro then went to a series of gestures. Jamie sat forward. "Wha?" He asked. The little man continued. "Bit howfur wid he ken?" Jamie asked cocking his head.

Lizzy sat, her hand on her belly as the men conversed in a way she could not follow. Munro's hands were moving much too quickly for her to make any kind of sense of it. Perhaps in time she could have with Jamie's help.

Hugh looked at Jamie and grunted. "Bit kin he be trusted?" Jamie asked.

Hugh then shrugged and cocked his head. He then gestured in a way Lizzy followed as he partly spoke. "He talk fur money." He said rubbing his fingers together.

Jamie nodded. "What's his name?"

"Har...Harrack." Hugh attempted.

"Harrack?" Jamie asked.

"Har..." Hugh lifted a rock.

"Harock?" Jamie cocked his head.

Hugh shook his head and lifted another in his other hand. "Har-racks."

"Har-rocks." Jamie said following.

The man nodded.

"Whin 'n' whaur does this...Horrocks wantae catch up wi` ?"

Hugh gestured and Jamie nodded. He looked back at Lizzy and smiled a little.

"A' richt." He said.

Hugh rose to his feet. Jamie did as well and then he helped his wife as she balanced against the swell of her abdomen. Hugh had a hand on her as well as she steadied herself.

"Thank you." She said softly.

Jamie then turned to his friend. "Ta! Truly Hugh." He said touching his head mouth and heart as the other man did. He handed back the canteen.

Hugh bowed to him and smiled.

Lizzy stepped forward to the man and kissed his cheek. He smiled and touched her cheek. "'ood lass." He said to her and bowed. She curtsied to him and he turned to leave.

Jamie watched him go and then looked at his wife. "T'ere is chance that th' cost cuid be hurled aff mah heid sooner than th' duke kin guide." He said. "Thir's a witness wha kin prove mah innocence." He smiled looking at her. "He wis thare at fort uilleam 'n' saw wha actually murdurred th' sergeant, bit amurnay sure ah kin trust him." He took her arms and rubbed them.

"That is Horrocks?" She asked.

"Aye, Redcoat deserter." He swallowed. "Bit thir's a chance ah kin finally gang hame. Wi' mah bride. Elizabeth Fraser. Lady o' lallybroch ." He said caressing her cheek before kissing her softly and embracing her.

After a few moments he pulled back. "Come. Ah shuid git ye oot o' this waither. Thir's a storm comin' 'n' ye dae nae need tae catch yer death." He said.

She nodded.

He packed up their things and they walked back to Leoch. He was close to her the whole way. She had had to pause twice because the baby kicked so hard it knocked the wind from her. He had held her, watching her for signs of labor or distress, but she then waved him off and continued.

Back in their room he made sure she was able to have warm fresh clothing as she sat by the fire drying her hair.

Mrs. Fitz brought supper to their room knowing it was hard for Lizzy to waddle to the main hall and would become more so as time went on. After she had taken a fall on the stairs, Jamie had made sure she remained on the floor they lived on as much as possible.

Ellen was before her on the floor playing with some carved animals that Dougal had made for her. Jamie pulled off his sodden clothing as well and then sat down on the floor near the fire watching his family. He pulled the blanket about Lizzy and watched as she fell asleep there.

When Ellen began to rub her eyes., Jamie put her to bed. She was asleep within moments though she had protested at first. He then turned and lifted Lizzy in his arms. Even with the added weight of his growing child, she was still like a child.

She made a soft groaning noise before she snuggled against his warmth and familiar smell. He laid her down and then joined her after seeing everything right. She was chilled and he curled around her back to warm her and to hold her.

Their child moved against his hand and he caressed the spot softly to try to calm it. It's mother needed as much rest as she could get.

ZzZ

A week later, Lizzy was summoned to a room just off the kitchen. She walked in and saw Colum standing in the middle looking at her. She had never seen this room before. It was cleaned and dusted as though someone had come in recently. There was a small cot to the side near the fire.

Against the one wall were many different containers.

She cocked her head.

"Fàilte tae yer freish surgery." Colum said.

She blinked. "My surgery?"

"Aye. It belonged tae oor healer afore a fever teuk him afore ye cam 'ere. We need a healer 'ere at leoch 'n' tae hae mah bonnie niece wid be an honor. Ye wid serve me weel as sic."

"My time is coming soon uncle."

"Aye, bit that wull nae hae ye awa' fae th' world lang 'n' th' bairn cuid kip while ye wirk." He smiled. "Mony matrons hae thair bairns wi' thaim aroond th' castle."

She nodded. "Thank you uncle." She came to him and bowed her head. "I am grateful for the trust in me."

He stepped to her and kissed her brow before lifting her chin with his finger. "A wifie wi' sic healing hauns shuid nae be wasted. A clocked whit ye did fur th' young macdonald laddie. Yer hauns hae helped me 'n' countless ithers. It's whaur ye belong, lass."

She nodded.

He walked out then.

She looked about seeing her new domain to explore and make hers.

It was a couple hours later when Jamie came into the room after being told of it's whereabouts by Dougal. He walked in and could not see Lizzy at first. He stepped in, curious, but then found her on the small cot neat the fire with Ellen tucked up against her. They both were asleep.

He walked to them and then sat down on the stones watching his lasses sleep. He smiled as his daughter sucked her thumb. Lizzy had an arm about her as they somehow managed to both fit despite Lizzy's great belly.

Jamie sat, watching, waiting, listening to them breath, waiting for them to wake. He was in no hurry and it was oddly calming to be so with the three he loved most in this world together.

Ellen woke first, likely of hunger and got down seeing her father. He smiled at her and pulled her into his lap. She was still sleepy and still so much so that she did not protest him holding her to him, gently rocking her.

Lizzy woke an hour or so later after Jamie had sent the young lass to the kitchen to find something to eat. Lizzy gasped realizing the girl was no longer there, but Jamie gently took her hand. "Tis a' richt, lass. Mrs. Fitz is seeing tae her." He said instantly knowing what distressed her so.

Lizzy relaxed and looked at him. "Jamie."

"Aye?"

She smiled at him and he bent to kiss her, his hand going to her belly.

"Not long now." She said softly against his lips.

He nodded and sighed. He kissed her cheek and sat back looking about the room as she sat up. "This is a crakin' gift."

"Yes." she said and stretched feeling her back pop as she did so. Jamie winced hearing it and moved, turning her on the bed so he could caress the knots away. She sighed in pleasure and relaxed as his skilled hands worked.

Jamie smiled. Being a husband was so much more than being a provider, lover, and best friend. There was so much to being a husband and to being a father no one ever told him. He wished they had shared somethings with him.

But he and Lizzy had muddled through and had a good marriage. And he meant to keep it so.


	31. Yuletide Blessings

Chapter 31 – Yuletide Blessings

Dougal had taken Ned Gowen and several men with him to collect the rents a month before. Jamie had declined coming with them since he worried for Lizzy. She could not moved about much and moving about the room seemed to exhaust her. Dougal had wanted Lizzy to come with them, but he realized that on the road under the stars was no place for a woman so great with child. If her time came upon her while there, who knew if the villages had a midwife to assist her. God knew the men had no idea really what to do, though several supposed there was little difference between a human baby and a horse other than size of the bairn and the mother.

The group returned the week before Yuletide. There was a inch of snow on the ground.

Lizzy sat before the fire. She shivered a little. She was always too warm or too cold. She never was what she wanted to be. Her husband sat near her, watching her as he worked on a new belt for himself. He gently lifted the blanket she had about her over her shoulder.

She turned her head to look at him. She looked so miserable he felt his heart ache for her. He caressed her cheek gently. She had not slept in nearly two days, waking and using the chamber pot and then pacing about unable to be comfortable until she no longer could stand and she crawled into a chair by the fire and wept in pain and frustration.

Jamie had not slept well either both from the fact that her moving about woke him, but also worry for her. This was different than the last time. She had not been so restless then. Perhaps it was because the life of a camp follower had kept her mind occupied. Or perhaps, it was because this birth was showing problems, which worried him still.

He sighed and sat down on the floor before her, lifting her petticoats to her knees and gently taking a leg to his lap. His large hands caressed the limb. It was swollen, but had heard that was common enough. Her tiny foot was like ice, but her ankle joint was not visible due to the swelling. He gently caressed and rubbed to warm her foot and try to convince the swelling to go down.

It was three days later when Lizzy woke with a gasp. She sat up. Jamie was sleeping beside her, flat on his back. He looked so child like in sleep. She looked at him until another pain took her. "Jamie!" She gasped. She gasped, her hand going between her legs. She felt liquid there. Her waters had broken. The child was coming.

He slept on.

"Jamie! Wake up!" She grabbed his shirt he wore and meant to shake him a little, but another pain took her and she fisted the cloth, crying out as she doubled over, holding him.

He woke with a start as her nails scratched him and he heard her outcry. He sat up and looked at her as she held him, fighting the pain.

"Lizzy?" He asked. His hands were on her back trying to soothe her.

Finally the pain eased and she panted before he was able to lift her bodily from there she had been resting and panting against his powerful thigh. He rubbed her arms as she looked at him in dazed confusion a moment.

"Lizzy? whit's it? is it th' bairn?"

She took a breath and nodded. She moved the sheet away revealing liquid and blood that had soaked her legs. "I think...I think I need the midwife."

He stared at the blood a moment, his face going dead white and fear in his eyes.

"Jamie?" She said lifted a hand to his face.

"Huh?" He looked up at her face.

"Midwife."

He nodded a bit. "Aye!" He moved, reaching for his kilt as he threw it about his hips and ran for the door. The midwife was in a nearby town. He ran to the kitchen calling for Mrs. Fitz. The castle matron was supervising something when Jamie burst in, barefoot, his kilt barely belted on, and looking like he was in a panic.

"Jamie?"

He looked at her as if he didn't quite see her.

"Whit's it?" She asked. She came to him, wiping her hands free of flour on her apron.

"Tis lizzy. Her labors hae come earlie." Jamie gasped as he leaned against a wall as if it alone was holding him upright. "Please...can ye bade wi' her while ah fetch th' midwife fae toun."

"Aye. 'n' ah wull see tae young Ellen tae ."

He nodded, grateful. "Ta!"

He turned and ran back to the room with the matron following at a slower pace with another woman behind her. He threw open the door, waking Ellen and causing Lizzy, who was out of bed, leaning against the mantle to look over.

In the low light and in her thin chemise, Jamie could see the outline of her body clearly and he winced as another pain took her. He pulled on his boots and nodded as Mrs. Fitz came in. Instantly, she took control of the situation. He straightened his kilt and looked as Mrs. Fitz went to Lizzy and gently caressed her head to soothe her. "Och, sweet bairn. Juist be easy. Ye hae a while tae gang. It's natural tae hae pain takin wae me th' bairns intae th' world."

Lizzy nodded and grunted.

"Maddie. Please tak' Ellen tae gang plooter th' ither bairns. Gie her some breakfast."

The other woman nodded going and collecting the blurry eyed lass who was rubbing her eyes and looking about. She could sense her father's fear and her mother's pain, but did not understand it. "Momma!" She gasped.

Lizzy looked up as the pain ebbed and smiled a little. "It's all right my sweet baby. Soon you will have a brother or sister. Go with Maddie."

Ellen nodded.

Jamie was on his feet as Lizzy moved to walk about. He looked back at the blood stain on their bed and swallowed hard. He then came to her, wrapping his arms about her. "A loue ye! ah wull be back wi' th' midwife wi`in th' oor!"

She nodded. "Go then."

He left, running out the door and quickly through the passage ways and out to the courtyard and then toward the stable. He did not bother to saddle Lizzy's mare Brimstone, but just put a rein on her and then swung up onto her. The mare was shorter than he was used to, but still a good height. He ducked as he directed her out of the stable and into the snowy meadows toward the town of Cranesmuir.

He arrived and quickly found the midwife's cottage. He dismounted and began to beat on the door calling in Gaelic for help.

He heard the bolt throw and then a woman squinted at him as she held a candle. "What dae yi'll waant then?" She demanded.

"Mah guidwife. Her labors hae come earlie 'n' she bleeds." Jamie gasped, shivering a little with cold as he looked at her. "Please..." He begged.

Anne had seen her share of distraught men undone by their wives suffering to bring their children into the world. Especially first time fathers. Jamie was a very large man, but he was pale, cold, and looked so upset she pulled him inside.

"Let me dress 'n' ah wull be wi' ye presently." she said.

He nodded and watched her go upstairs. She returned minutes later, though to Jamie it seemed like hours, her husband behind her carrying a box of her tools. Jamie took the box with a nod and went out to his mount. He tied the box to the mare using her mane and some twine he had in his sporran. He then saw the midwife come out. She was perhaps thirty, a willowy woman, but she had a lot of skill. She had delivered children since she was a teenager, learning from her grandmother who had passed only two years before.

Jamie mounted and then offered an arm and pulled her up behind him. She wrapped her arms about him as she pulled her cloak about her.

Jamie then directed the mount out of town. Once out of the city walls, Jamie clicked the mare into a gallop. The woman held onto him, pressing her head into his solid back and holding him about his waist as they rode quickly toward Leoch. They arrived in the courtyard. A man was standing there as Jamie swung down and then lifted the midwife down. He untied her box which he had kept between his thighs as they rode.

He nodded to the man to take the horse. The man nodded taking the mare from him as Jamie ushered the woman toward his room he shared with Lizzy.

A scream of pain caused Jamie to pause and cringe. The midwife smiled encouragingly and patted his arm as she continued passed him into the room.

Lizzy was holding onto a post of the bed, bent over, crying out as the contraction hit her. Jamie went toward her, but the midwife shoved her box into his hands and went to the other woman. Mrs. Fitz had been sitting by the fire talking with the girl as she labored.

Anne carefully helped Lizzy to the bed and then laid her back so she could check her over. She took a breath. "Th' bairn insae nae turned." She said softly. "Ah mist see if ah kin caw it or mibbie it wull come feet foremaist."

Jamie stepped to her side. "Whit happened?"

"Th' bairn is backwards." She said to him. "It's earlie 'n' haes nae turned. Didnae ye say whin ah lest wis 'ere that ye thought it wid come late January?" Jamie had paid her well enough to come and check on Lizzy ever few days. It made the journey to the castle worth it. The castle folk almost always paid in coin not fowl, pigs, or work.

"Aye."

She nodded. "Weeks earlie."

He sucked in his breath as she sat beside Lizzy and began to caress her belly to try and get the child to turn correctly.

ZzZ

It was mid afternoon and Lizzy still labored. She was pale, but she bantered with the women. Jamie was sitting watching. He winced every time a pain came on her, but he refused to leave the room. The reason was simple.

Fear.

Cold fear for his wife.

His bright eyes watched her as she moved about the room trying to stay active during the pains. He was not sure what to do with the two older women who seemed to be nonchalant about it. He fidgeted, sometimes sharpening his blades, sometimes pacing, or sometimes walking beside Lizzy giving her something to brace against as the pains hit.

They became closer together until they were nearly constant. He hated to see her so and wished there was something, anything he could do for her.

ZzZ

It had been a day and a half.

Jamie kissed his wife as she lay weakly on the bed. He fought his own emotions, fearing she would die. He could not stand to be there if she did, knowing it was his fault. He left, going to the stables, throwing himself into breaking a young colt rather than face the pain he felt. Alec watched him as Jamie picked himself up from being bucked off. He went back and tried again, gritting his teeth.

ZzZ

Jamie watched the sun set and sighed as he stood in the stables, plaid wrapped about his body. He looked out over the meadow, leaning against the wall. He needed to return to the castle, but he could not. Not yet. To hear his wife in so much pain and to do nothing to help her nearly broke him. He could deal with his own pain, but her pain was almost beyond what he could take. He knew it was natural for a woman to cry out while bringing a bairn into the world, but hours upon hours wore at his spirit and soul.

He dropped against the wall holding himself as he began to weep. What if she was taken from him? He could not bear that thought. It was always a risk with child birth for a woman to die and the bairn also, just as his mother had left this earth, but it hurt so much to think of the one person he loved and relied on for everything from keeping his mind to warming his bed dying.

Her face twisted with pain even as she held his hand was forever burned into his mind's eye.

Her first birth had been so much easier and he had been there for the last couple of pushes that brought Ellen into the world.

To watch a woman from the start, how did men keep their ability to continue to want children after that. To have their wives suffer so much... No wonder most left the area.

He felt the hot tears running down his cheeks and they cooled at his chin in the cold air.

"Jamie?" A soft voice called.

He turned his head. He saw Murtagh standing there looking at him.

Jamie pulled himself to his feet and rubbed his eyes. His godfather looked at him. "Urr ye weel lad?"

"Is she deid then?" Jamie asked, voice a whisper.

"No."

Jamie looked up at him suddenly with hope in his eyes. "Th' bairn?"

"Alive, bit wee. Cam bahookie foremaist a'm tellt, bit a paukit daughter. Ah wis telt tae fetch ye sae ye cuid see thaim."

Jamie quivered a moment. He then clapped his godfather on his shoulder and ran like the wind back toward the castle. Murtagh followed him.

Jamie came into the room. It smelled of blood, sweat, and pain. He looked about and saw Lizzy was on the bed, in a clean chemise, a mop cap on her head, sleeping in the clean sheets. Mrs. Fitz was by the fire rocking something wrapped in a blanket while Anne, the midwife sat at the small table eating.

The two women looked up at Jamie who looked worse for wear himself as he walked forward toward his wife. She looked so small and pale against the linen. She was sleeping and her hair was sweat fouled hair was about her pillow from where it poked out from under her cap.

He sat beside her and took her hand between his two. Her skin was clammy and he gently raised it to his lips. "Lizzy?" He asked softly, leaning forward to press a soft kiss to her mouth. He pulled back as he felt her wake. "Lizzy." He said pressing his brow to her own. "Mah loue." He said softly.

She smiled at him softly. Mrs. Fitz came to him and gently laid the tiny bundle in his arms. The baby was small, smaller than Ellen had been. He held her to his chest with the ease of an experienced father.

"She is bonny." He said.

"You are not unhappy that she isn't a boy are you?"

He shook his head. "Na. Dae nae worry aboot that." He said. He lifted the baby to look at her. He lifted a hand to the tiny head and blessed her softly in Gaelic claiming her as his own. She was a fair little one with fine dark hair, but her mother's fair face in all things, but her sharp MacKenzie nose from her father.

She sighed and relaxed a moment and then shifted a little as though uncomfortable.

"Whit's it, lass?" He asked.

"It hurts." She said.

"Whit does?"

She touched her belly with her free hand.

He looked at her and stood up. He press the blankets away and she shivered at the sudden chill hitting her body, but Jamie's eyes widened.

"Holy God." He gasped. "Anne!" He whirled to face the midwife as he staggered a little.

The midwife looked up. She had finished her meal, but saw his face pale as he walked back. He gave the baby back to Mrs. Fitz before he turned to the fire and wretched what little was in his stomach.

Anne moved the blankets away and saw the blood between the girl's legs. "Jesus!" She cried lifting a hand to the young mother who looked at her.

ZzZ

It took nearly an hour for the bleeding to ebb. Lizzy had fainted as Anne worked to massage her belly and use clothes to try to stop the hemorrhage. The girl was lucky. The blood was red, not dark and that was more easily treated than the dark blood that would show internal bleeding inside her. Red was localized and more easily dealt with.

Jamie had recovered, but had stood by the fire watching nervously as he watched cloth after cloth removed soaked with Lizzy's lifeblood into a pile on the floor. He wondered if watching his mother die had been the same for his father. The heartache, the guilt, and the utter pain that physically hurt.

When it was done, Anne again changed the sheets, gently rolling the girl to make sure she was not moved a lot.

The midwife then took the tiny girl from Mrs Fitz and brought her to her mother to suckle. Lizzy was on her side and after a little encouragement, the baby sucked on her mother, Jamie came and lay beside them, watching as Anne did.

Lizzy was unconscious and pale, but her milk had come in for the tiny being she had bought into the world. Anne looked at Jamie. "Whit dae ye ca' her then?"

"Janet Helene Glenna Fraser." Jamie said, without a thought. He looked up. "Cried fur her aunt, mah sister." He smiled a little. "She looks lik' her, ye ken. Mirk locks 'n' hooter."

She nodded as he reached a hand to caress the tiny head. The baby's eyes opened to look at him and were startlingly blue.

"Ah wonder if she wull ever ken her aunt." He said softly.

"Is she awa' fae thare then?"

"Aye. She is at mah fowk home."

She nodded. The baby finished and Anne lifted her, changing her diaper after inspecting the contents. The bairn was well off. She then bounced her to burp her.

Lizzy slept on and Jamie stayed at her side.

ZzZ

Some hours later...

Mrs. Fitz went to oversee the kitchens, but Anne remained, sitting by the fire as Jamie sat against the headboard, watching his wife, watching for any kind of distress or her breath stopping.

It was late morning before Lizzy woke. She looked up at her husband who looked down at her and smiled. Her eyes held pain and she blinked at him.

His hand lifted to her brow and he gasped feeling how hot her brow was. He looked at Anne who was holding the baby. Earlier she had showing her to Ellen who had looked into the cradle curiously. Jamie had gone to her and held her, his hand on the infant as she slept.

"Ah mist fetch water." He said.

"What?" She asked.

He nodded to Lizzy. "She burns lik' a fire."

Lizzy said nothing looking at him as she shivered a little. He swallowed. She shivered as though cold, under several blankets and yet her body burned.

He pressed a kiss to her hair. "Ah will be back, Lizzy."

She nodded weakly.

Jamie took a bucket and walked to the partly frozen loch and broke through the still thin ice and lifted the icy water. He carried it back to the room. Lizzy was lying on her back looking out the window at the snowflakes falling. Anne had just allowed Janet to have a small meal. Lizzy was too weak to hold her, but was able to manage with help from Anne.

Jamie walked back in and tossed a clean rag into the water. He wrung it out and pressed it to Lizzy's brow. She gasped, her body shuddering at the sudden difference in temperature. He pulled the blankets about her as he took another cloth and tossed it into the water. He wrung it as well and gently pressed it to her neck, shoulders, and down her arms, trying to draw out the heat so it would not consume her and kill her.

She took a breath as Jamie looked at her. "Lizzy." He told her softly. "Bade wi' me." He told her, his head dropping near hers.

She turned a little to look at him and swallowed. "I hurt." She said softly in a hoarse whisper.

"Tis th' fever." He said. "If we kin draw it oot. Bit ye mist rammy mah loue. Please. Ah cannae raise tae wean wi'oot ye."

She took a deep breath and nodded a little.

Anne laid the baby in her cradle and then brought him some broth. He gently sat his wife up on the pillows and pulled the blankets about her. He then took the spoon and breathed on it and nodded to Lizzy. There were small bits of bread within it and the thick broth for her to gain her strength back. She took the mouthful, too weak to even fight him feeding her. He gave her small spoonfuls and was pleased when she finished the bowl, proving that her body was hungry and wanting to be nourished to fight the fever.

He let her lay back and sleep after, keeping an eye on her, rising and going to look at his sleeping daughter. Janet was so small far less than even half a stone. He guessed more like five pounds perhaps less, and about a pound less than Ellen had been.

He looked back at his wife and sighed. Anne pressed a bannock into his hand. "Yer na uise tae her deid. Sloch, Jamie."

He looked at her and nodded. He ate the bread and sat down, head down almost in defeat.

She came to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "She is fightin'." She said trying to ease him.

"Ah gawked mah mither shite due tae child-bed fever. Ah wis eight, bit ah mind mah mither greetin' oot in pain 'n' bein' sae peely-wally keekin even though she smiled fur me. Lizzy is pure tough, bit sae wis mah mither." He said fighting his emotions.

"We shuid git a drookit nurse fur Janet."

He looked up at her. "Whit? how come?"

"Yin less thing tae stress her body, trying tae feed th' bairn."

He took a breath and then nodded. "O' coorse. Please. Ask aboot if ye wull."

She nodded and moved to leave as he went to the fireplace. He had a foot on it, leaning against the mantle.

It was midday and there were many around. The crofters were getting ready for winter and many would not mind a little extra coin.

ZzZ

She returned an hour later with a buxom young wife of a farmer who had given birth three weeks ago. She and her husband had been in the courtyard selling the last of their vegetables when Anne inquired of perhaps making a little money through the winter.

Her name was Flόraidh and she was a very kind, somewhat shy young lass. Jamie looked up from where he had been on a stool beside Lizzy when he saw Anne returning. He knew the girl from when he had first met her. She was younger, twenty, but they had kissed quite ardently a few times when he had been at Leoch.

She blushed a little seeing him there. "Jamie." she said softly.

"Flόraidh." He greeted a little hoarsely. He rose to his feet and walked to the black haired, dark eyed beauty. "Whit brings ye 'ere?"

"Mistress Anne tells me that yi''ll need hulp wi' ye freish bairn. Is yer guidwife unable tae mak' enough milk then?"

He looked at her and sighed. "She is peely-wally. Ah worry fur her." He looked back at her as she lay, sleeping, her breaths shallow.

Flόraidh swallowed. "A'm sorry."

Janet began to fuss a little and she walked over to where she was. Jamie followed her and she looked back at him. "Kin ah?" She asked.

He nodded.

She smiled, lifting the tiny baby up and walking to a chair. He looked away as she bared a heavy milk laden breast and Janet latched on sucking with soft sounds of exertion. He walked back to his wife as Anne came to him. "We wull hae tae bind her breests. If she keeps making milk it wull cause mair problems."

He took a breath and nodded. He gently kissed her. "Lizzy." He said softly.

She woke and looked at him. "Jamie?" She asked.

He gently sat her up, leaning weakly against him. Anne came up and held a cup as she used her hand to expel as much of the milk as she could into the cup. Lizzy did not fight and Jamie held her tight. She then sat up straighter as Anne took three long bandages and wrapped them about Lizzy's body.

"This wull be loupin fur a day or twa, bit then it wull stoap." Anne spoke reassuring Jamie as much as Lizzy.

He lost his hands in his wife's hair as he kissed her brow. "Forgive me." He murmured as he looked back at where Flόraidh sat, her eyes closed with the odd sort of look of ecstasy that a woman had while feeding a child. He had seen the look on Lizzy's face often with Ellen. She was softly humming to the baby in her arms as she suckled, tiny hands moving with jerking motions against her.

He swallowed and laid Lizzy back. She did not feel as warm, but he refreshed the cool cloth on her brow and kissed her cheek. "Ah wull return." He promised.

He nodded to Anne and he walked from the room. He walked with purpose toward the chapel at the other side of the castle. The small room was beautiful with two stained glass windows, a small altar, and candles. The room smelled heavily of incense as he walked to the altar and knelt down, hands on the cloth. He looked upwards and kissed the cloth.

He took out his rosary from his sporran and wrapped it about his hand. He said a soft prayer in Gaelic as he touched the beads.

He then stepped backwards, looking at the smooth face of the virgin Mary. He dropped to the stone floor, first to his knees, then he laid on his stomach, spreading his arms like a monk, his forehead to the stones. He took a breath and did something he had not done in some time.

He prayed.

He did not know how long he was there, eyes closed, begging for mercy from the Almighty for his wife. He heard the door open and he turned his head. He noted, as he blinked, that the sun had nearly set.

He noted it was Colum MacKenzie who stepped into the chapel and walked toward him. Colum cocked his head. "Urr ye weel lad?" He asked. "Urr ye welli wid nae think this a steid ye wid normally come to."

"Lizzy haes a fever."

"So claise tae giein' birth?"

"Aye."

"Ah hear ye hae blessed me wi' anither niece. Ah keek tae th' future tae blessing her whin her mither recovers."

"that is juist th' kinch. Ah fear she wull nae uncle."

Colum sighed and dropped onto a rough hewn bench. "Ye worry she wull follow th' path o` yer mither."

Jamie sat up slowly and then sat on his knees looking at his uncle before him.

"Ah wis muchly saddened wi' yer mither left this earth 'n' teuk th' bairn wi' her." He took a breath. "Ah spent mony years crabbit at her fur her choice in guidman, bit whin she passed awa', ah realized th' bitter wurds ainlie made fur mair regret." He looked back at Jamie. "Lizzy is gey special tae us a'. We a' pray fur her deliverance."

"Ta, uncle."

Jamie rose to his feet and went and lit a candle, setting it among the others that burned.

"Ah light a connle ilka forenicht fur yer mither 'n' mah parents." Colum said softly, coming up behind him. "Ah wid ower nae fur mah bonny niece afore her time."

Jamie nodded. "Dae ye think thare is hawp?" He asked voice ragged with emotion.

"Thare is aye hawp, lad. Wi'oot it, we ur lost. Her soul is in his hauns noo. If it's her time let him guide her hame. If nae, then shaw her th' wey back tae th' living 'n' yer side."

Jamie nodded and wiped a tear from his eyes. "Ah shuid return tae her."

"Letitia is peepin' Ellen." Colum said lighting a candle. "Thay wur daein' a sampler ah hawp. Shuid be a tae hours yit."

Jamie nodded. "Ta."

He left his uncle and walked back toward the room. He rounded a corner and almost ran into Mrs Fitz. She looked at him excitedly.

"Whit's gaun oan?" He demanded, looking back at the open doorway.

"Lizzy's fever haes goosed. She is aff tae be a' richt, Jamie!" She said happily. "Ah brought ye supper! gang oan. She is asking fur ye!"

Jamie felt his eyes mist. She continued on down the hall.

He collapsed against the wall, taking a deep breath. He looked upwards. "Ta!" He whispered and lifted his rosary and kissed the medallion at the end. "Ta Jesus!" He whispered, voice full of raw emotion.

He pressed himself up to walk after a few moments and walked forward into the room. Anne beamed at him as she lifted Lizzy to a sitting position with the pillows. Lizzy looked exhausted, but for the first time in days, she smiled at him.

He came to her side and knelt, bowing his head, he took her hands in his and kissed them as he bent his head over them. He wept then, holding her hands as he shook.

Anne stepped back as Lizzy gasped, startled by his reaction. She lifted one hand to his head. "Jamie?" She asked.

"God is guid." He murmured looking up at her. "Ah loue ye!" He said leaning up to kiss her fiercely letting his raw emotions into the kiss.

She took his kiss and then looked at him as he stroked her hair. "Do you have any more broth?" She asked hungry.

He nodded, smiling and sniffling a little. "Aye!" He said reaching for it as he wiped his eyes with his sleeve. He smiled lifting it and looking down at her. She was going to be all right now and his faith in God had gone up a few notches. He smiled and looked at her. " _Nollaig Chridheil._ " He said softly as he heard the distant church bell calling those who were able to mass.

She smiled at him. " _Frohe Weihnachten_!" She said.

He looked back and saw Flόraidh was rocking the cradle with her foot, knitting something softly.

He sighed and closed his eyes. Janet would be well fed and Lizzy would recover.

It was a blessed Yuletide.


	32. Strange Illness

Chapter 32 – A Strange Illness

It was the middle of February, Lizzy had recovered slowly from giving birth, but had been able to get out of bed on her own a week after Christmas. She still was often fatigued, but her husband was around to help, becoming quite feminine in his tasks, bringing food to her, seeing to Ellen, and other such things that a man normally would not do on his own.

She had been grateful for him doing that. He still helped at the stables, but since the long dark months had set in, he only walked to the stables twice a day. There were four other men who stayed the the stables, though his advice was often welcome.

He spent as much time as he could with his family, walking about with Janet in his arms, reading to Ellen, or just sitting with his wife as she worked on mending clothing since there was not much else she could do as she gained her strength.

Now she was full healed, color back in her face, and the springiness back in her hair. Her husband had missed that feel and had told her as he lost his fingers in it when they kissed. They were yet to be together as man and wife again since the birth of Janet, but that did not mean they did not find other ways to pleasure each other. Her husband would lie watching her when the children slept and Flόraidh had gone to her room, as he caressed her with his fingers making her succumb to him. She took had learned to please him. He seemed in no hurry to join them, even after she had stopped bleeding and had been churched by Father Bain, the dower priest of the local town. Lizzy did not like him and preferred to speak to Father Richard, the priest of Leoch who was younger and not as set in his ways as Bain was, but he had traveled to Argyll at the time.

Lizzy felt it oddly freeing to know now that she was not totally committing a sin when she was enjoying the pleasure her husband bestowed on her, though he seemed to not really care for such archaic traditions. He was more concerned with causing her pain than making sure the Catholic church traditions were upheld. She felt the love and caring he had for her from his deep kisses and his soft caresses on her flesh as he traced her body as if relearning it. He loved her so much that he refused to hurt her in anyway and so he sought pleasure in other ways.

She walked into the room she shared with her husband and smiled seeing Flόraidh there. The woman had moved into the castle with Colum's permission to be closer to Lizzy and Janet. The wet nurse had a girl only a year older than Ellen named Alice and a boy of eight named Tammas. Her infant was named Joshua and he was a fat little boy who always seemed happy and never cried. Little Janet made up for it often having a sore tummy until the bubble passed or someone relaxed her so she did not hurt any more.

Flόraidh's husband, Koren, cam ever week to see them, but he remained at the cottage seeing to their farm. He was pleased enough by the extra coin coming in and so did not mind his wife being away from him. She had a better life for herself and his children in the castle. Jamie MacTavish treated her a bit like a sister of sorts and her children regarded him as an uncle and called him so.

Flόraidh smiled as she lifted Janet, who was now nearly two months old into her arms as the little baby fussed. The girl was small and often fussy, but she feed well and was gaining weight slowly. Ellen was also growing to Lizzy's pleasure and she seemed to like having a friend who was a girl her same age, though Hamish and Tammas were often with them as well.

Lizzy felt a small pang of regret as Flόraidh bared her breast and the hungry little infant latched on. Her own Joshua was on the thick rug before the fire. He was happily chewing on his fist and gurgling having been fed before Janet who had just woken up. Lizzy touched her breasts. They were larger since she had given birth, but they were no longer swollen from pregnancy and carrying milk. Part of her was sad she could not feed her infant, but the other part of her was very glad that Flόraidh had milk to spare.

Lizzy smiled and dropped down and blew on Joshua's feet. He gurgled with delight. She lifted him. He was so much larger than Janet that Lizzy always felt he would grow to be a strapping lad like Rupert. She smiled and blew a raspberry against his neck. He squirmed and giggled. Flόraidh smiled. "He loues his auntie Lizzy."

She smiled and then laid him in his own cradle, one that Jamie had fashioned so Flόraidh for have him nap with Janet in the room as she wished. She was down the hall from them with her own bed, child beds, and cradle, but he hated to have her walk about so much when the bairn's slept. Tammas was too old to nap, but the girls would often need a lie down and would sleep together on Ellen's bed.

When it was Jamie's turn to watch the brood, he would hold the two older girls in his arms as they slept and he sat by the fire, only to move them to the bed if he was needed to change a diaper of soothe a wee bairn back to sleep. Sadly, without breasts he was of little use in the feeding of the two small ones.

On warmer days he would take Tammas out and teach him how to use weapons or teach him about the horses in the stables. Tammas was cack-handed as he was and Jamie's uncle Dougal who had taught him, and he was showing the younger lad how to use both hands when fighting, using both interchangeably to keep the opponent off guard.

Lizzy walked into the kitchen and saw Mrs. Fitz. The matron was moving about. Lizzy moved and pulled on her apron and moved to start to form bannocks for the evening meal.

There was a crash behind her and she jumped startled.

"Oh, Shona!" Mistress Fitz said seeing the poor woman on her knees trying to clean up the broken crockery even as she wept. The castle matron gently pulled her to her feet. "Dinnae ye worry noo. We kin guide. Gang oan then. Gang see tae yer ither bairns. We a' ken, mah dear."

Shona nodded and left, holding her apron bunched in her hands. Lizzy looked after her and then looked questioningly at Mrs. Fitz.

"Colum's chambermaid." She said softly. She looked at the others and shooed them back to work. "Gang oan back tae wirk wi' ye lot!" She then pulled Lizzy aside and leaned to her. "Her son Lindsay died lest nicht."

"Died? Of what?" She looked at the woman. "Why didn't you summon me to help?"

"Fur it wasn't ony earthly medicine that cuid hae saved him." She said. She crossed herself. "He gaed tae th' black kirk."

"The what?" Lizzy asked. She was curious now.

"Th' Black Kirk. E _aghais dhubh_." She said in Gaelic and crossed herself again. "It's a former benedictine monastery. It's ruins noo, bit de'il teuk ower th' area whilk is how come it's cried th' black kirk."

Lizzy cocked her head. "Satan in a former church?"

"He kin scouk anywhere, lass."

"So you think the ruins killed him."

"Na, nae th' ruins, th' demons that scouk wi`in thaim." Rupert said looking up from where he had made himself comfortable eating a bannock. He had been listening. He smiled at Lizzy. He quite liked her and she had seen to his wounds once or twice.

"Th' brassic lad wis sickly as 'twas. He wis na match fur de'il 'n' his weys." Mrs. Fitz said softly.

Rupert and the castle matron crossed themselves vigorously.

Lizzy for her part could not believe that a place of God could so easily be overrun by Satan. She then continued to knead the bread as she lost herself in her thoughts.

Tammas appeared and smiled at his grandmother. "Hi Nan." He said.

She playfully hugged him. "Let's hae a keek at ye then." She said.

He stood still and let her fuss before he looked at Lizzy after she put the bannocks into the oven. She wiped her brow and smiled. "Ahh Tammas. How are you?"

"Well Mistress." He smiled. "Th' laird wis keekin fur ye."

She nodded. "Tell him I come."

Tammas turned to go, but Mistress Fitz caught him. "Tammas 'n' lindsay wur lik' brothers, ye ken?" Mistress Fitz said softly.

Tammas quickly moved off hiding tears in his eyes.

Lizzy followed after him as she made sure all the bannocks were in the oven to bake. Mistress Fitz would make sure they would not burn as she gestured for Lizzy to go see to the laird.

Lizzy arrived at the door of his office and found him standing, petting one of his birds. "Ah, mah bonnie niece. How urr ye?"

"Well enough uncle. Janet thrives and so does Ellen." She smiled. "You summoned me?"

He smiled and turned fully to her. "Ah hae need o` yer healing hauns. Ah wis writing missives 'n' mah haun began tae cramp sae."

She nodded and moved to be on her knees as he dropped into his desk chair. She noted the remains of his tea still remained there. "Would you like me to take that back when I am done?"

"If you would be so kind. My chambermaid will be unavailable for a few days I expect."

"Losing a child is not easy." She said.

"Na. Even yin sae foolish. He shuid hae ne'er hae gaen tae th' black kirk." He crossed himself. "Bairns ur innocents 'n' easily fall tae Satan's tricks."

She shook her head.

"Whit? dae ye nae hae demons in Prussia?" He asked her.

"Of course we do." she said looking up at him. "We call them Scots."

He chuckled and smirked at her. "Yer wit is something ah fin' maist pleasant aboot ye." He said touching her cheek with the backs of his fingers.

She pulled out some peppermint oil and lavender oil she had in a pouch she had much like a sporran. She missed the two in her hand and then lifted them up and began to rub his arm from his elbow downward to his hand and fingers. He sighed and closed his eyes.

After a time he moved his fingers and looked down at her. "Aye sic a healing titch. A'm chuffed tae hae ye as healer 'ere 'n' mair tae hae ye as fowk."

She smiled up at him. "Through marriage."

"Aye, bit thay bairns ye bear Jamie hae Mackenzie blood. Ye kin be foreign, bit ye hae a wey aboot ye that charms mony ." He lifted a finger under her chin. "Few wid ken ye wur o' ryle blood. Keek at ye 'ere, oan yer knees helping a cripple."

"I also have problems with my physical body, uncle." She shifted and got to her feet. "I have found that I prefer to be a Scot wife than a Duchess of Prussia."

"Few wid come tae mak' that choice. It shows howfur bonny yer soul truly is, Lizzy."

She smiled and turned to leave, but he caught her hand.

"Amurnay sure howfur Jamie wid hae managed hud ye died." He said suddenly.

"I am glad I had the strength to beat the fever."

"God haes chosen ye fur a greater purpose."

"I would like to think so uncle." she said. She bowed her head to him and left as silently as she had come, the tray in her hands as she returned to the kitchens. She found precious little needed to be done there so she went in search of her husband.

The sun was bright and though it was cold, there was no wind so the sun heated the backs of man and beast.

She walked out into the courtyard where Tammas was moving about with Hamish, Jamie, and Dougal. All of them were armed with sword sticks and smaller dirk sticks. They moved about in an interesting series of moves. Jamie and Dougal were coaching the two lads as they moved about.

She watched, remembering her father's teaching. She saw a discarded stick. She watched the group and suddenly Jamie knelt down moving to block a blow, but Lizzy stepped behind him and parried it away and smiled at the rather stunned Hamish.

"Always be weary the unexpected stroke." She said.

Hamish looked at her startled. "Wummin dae nae rammy."

"Why not?" She asked. "Women can still die by blades, why can they not use them?"

"Fur wummin ur tae be protected 'n' cherished, nae fightin'."

"Very noble dear cousin." Lizzy said nodding.

He stepped back from her. "Dae ye ken howfur tae rammy then?"

"Of course." She smiled. "I am married to a Scot, but it was my father who taught me."

"'n' ye ken it weel?" He asked.

"Would you like to see? Or are you afraid of a girl beating you?" She teased.

He growled a little. "Ah wull win."

She chuckled. "Brave little cub." she remarked. She looked at Dougal as Jamie rose to his feet beside her. She dipped her head. "By your leave?" She asked.

Dougal nodded, stepping back. Jamie was watching her curiously as she took the stick in her mouth as she reached down pulling her skirts up and tucking them about her like a kilt, long behind her, but in front, above her knees, just below the tied stockings to allow her to move. She then took a leather thong she had wrapped about her wrist and pulled her hair back from her face.

She removed the stick and looked at Jamie who smiled at her and tossed her his dirk stick. She had two knife sticks. She dropped into a crouch flipping one in her left hand backward and down while she held the one in her right, properly and at breast level. She blew out a breath in a large cloud of steam and grinned.

"Whenever you are ready, cousin."

He charged and she blocked, knocking both blades away and nimbly moving back. He came at her again and she dodged a blow by bending backward making her back bend at an angle. Then she dropped her hands and kicked backwards, kicking one blade from his hand and sending it sailing. She smiled as he watched his dirk land in the hay yards away.

He charged again and she blocked and her one blade came up and pressed to his gut. "Dead." She said.

He grunted and shifted moving away and then attacking again.

Again she out maneuvered him and smiled as she held her blade under his chin. "Dead."

The third time, she stood and looked at him. "Do you see how I stand?" She asked him.

He looked at her. "Na? howfur?"

Jamie smiled. "She is turned sideways"

Lizzy nodded. "Gives your opponent less of a target." She said. "Do it."

He did it and this time they crossed blades a few times and he pressed her back. He slashed, hitting her arm hard enough to bruise. He gasped startled and she smiled at him reassuring him it was part of the game. He got in a scratch across her wrist and cheek as well. Her cheek stung and she wipe the blood from it as it dripped a little. It would not scar, just hurt a day or two. Part of game.

She hopped in a fence and stood. He swung and she jumped over the blow at her ankles. Twice. She chuckled and then tucked the blades into her middle as she did an acrobatic flip from the post, landing behind him and reaching up as he swung around, disarming him and putting the sword to his neck. "Very dead." She said.

Hamish panted looking at her.

Tammas stood smiling. He looked flushed, but Lizzy wasn't sure if it was from the sun, from dueling, or from the excitement of the moment.

Lizzy smiled and let him go before handing him her dirk and handing the second back to Jamie who was watching her in an odd mix of awe and pride. She smiled. "It has been forever since I have been able to sword play. I am a bit rusty. I need to work on my form a little."

Dougal was looking at her as if she had two head. "A bawherr rusty?" He gasped. He came to her and aimed his own stick which she ducked and dodged his blows, only allowing one hit to her back, which she gasped and yelped, but straightened.

Jamie tossed her his sword stick and she stood panting, regarding Dougal.

He charged forward and they fought hard against each other and he pushed her back to the hay. She ducked, recovering the lost dirk stick and he pressed further and then locked swords and pinned her to a pole of the small work area, his dirk to her neck. "Weel dane lass, bit ah hae ye foxed noo."

She smiled. "Then we both would have died." She said arching an eyebrow.

He looked down and saw the dirk stick pressed against his belly. "Clever lass." He murmured.

She smile at him.

He stepped back and released her. He looked back at Jamie. "It's crakin' tae ken that ye wull hae guid protection whin yi''ll need it lad." He teased.

Jamie rolled his eyes. "Aye, bit it isnae me she murdurred, wis it?"

Dougal grunted a laugh and then affectionately patted Lizzy bottom. "Gang oan then, see tae oor supper lass. We wull be in presently ."

She smiled and nodded.

Jamie pulled her to him as she passed. He pressed his lips to hers and then moved his mouth to her ear as he held her to him in a hug. **"** Dae ye ken howfur muckle o' a boaby staun ye juist gave me peepin' ye rammy lik' that?" He hissed.

She smiled at him and patted his firm hardness under his kilt playfully between them. He groaned.

"That isnae fair."

She kissed his mouth and then turned to leave.

Jamie was torn between finishing the lesson or following her and likely taking her just inside the passageway against the wall, hard, fast, and standing with clothing moved from their way rather than removed.

He looked back at Dougal who had gathered the boys to draw in the mud nearby and explain the duel to them. He looked up and looked meaningfully back at Lizzy's retreating form as though he could read his nephew's mind.

Jamie took the hint and followed after his wife. She was just inside the first passage. The idea of possibly getting caught thrilled him more as he caught her arm and pulled her back to him. He pinned her against the wall, his questing hand going under her still kilted skirts.

"James!" She gasped indignantly. "Not here!"

"Urr ye fauchelt?" He asked in concern. "Dinna fash yirsel. This wilnae tak' lang **.** "

"I'm not tired I just..." She gasped as his hand found her moist cleft.

"Lord, tis as slippery as a waterweed."

"Jamie! Anyone could come!"

"If ye keep talking someone micht."

He wedged a knee between her thighs, rocking it back and forth. She felt her legs loosening, despite herself. Twenty-two years of propriety was no match for a few hundred thousand years of instinct. Her body clearly thought herself as spoils of war as she gasped. He took her hand and kissed her, letting her feel his hardness again through his kilt.

"Bloody Christ." She groaned feeling her impressed despite herself. Her husband was tall and well made in all regions of his body.

"Yi'll waant me na?" He asked her looking into her eyes.

"Yes...but..."

He suddenly lifted her bodily upwards, back scraping the stone wall as he moved his kilt up and her skirts at the same time and pulled her to him, entering her with a gasp from them both as he pinned her against the wall, his hands under her buttocks which he kneaded.

Her hand went to the wall behind her as she whimpered in pleasure.

"Be ferr, mah loue. This wilnae tak' gey lang."

And it didn't. She began to climax as soon as he thrust into her a second time. She moved her hands to his shoulders, fingers digging into the flesh. She leaned forward and bit the fabric of his shirt to muffle her sounds. In less than a dozen strokes she felt his testicles contract, tight against his body under her bottom as he held her between himself and the wall. She felt the warm flood of his release seconds after as he panted against her shoulder, holding her legs about his hips. He had stopped thrusting and just held her, deep within her as his climax washed over him. She felt his heart beating against her forehead as she panted against him.

He held her close, gently lifting her off him before he let her legs drop to the floor. They leaned against each other a moment.

He smiled and kissed her. He had missed her and her moist cave that was his alone to claim. He looked at her. "Ah didnae hurt ye, did ah?"

"No." She said smiling up at him a little.

She took his hand and kissed it before they straightened their clothing. They then walked hand in hand back toward their rooms. A servant walked passed them and Lizzy found she did not even feel embarrassed by what they had done only moments before where anyone could have witnessed.

"Jamie. I need a favor." She said as they approached the doorway of their room.

"Aye?"

"Yes." She said. "I need to go to the Black Kirk."

He pulled up short. "How come oan earth wid yi''ll need tae gang thare lass?"

"I need to know why Lindsay died."

He smiled. "Ye aye dae nae hawp in th' magic o' this land dae ye ?"

"Do you?"

He didn't answer, but pulled her close. "Ah wull tak' ye thare in daylight oan a taps aff day."

She nodded. "Pray no one else gets sick."

He nodded and opened the door revealing Ellen and Alice on the floor playing with Ellen's carved animals, Janet sound asleep, and Joshua nursing like a piglet.

He smiled. This was home.


	33. The Black Kirk

Chapter 33 – The Black Kirk

Lizzy was in the kitchens when Laoghaire came running in. She was cutting some root vegetables for a stew and she looked at the younger girl curiously.

"Whit's it?" Mrs. Fitz asked her granddaughter as she looked up from bread she had been kneading.

"Tis Tammas, Nana! Yi''ll need tae come quick!"

Lizzy looked up startled. Her dislike of the younger woman was quickly overridden by the need to help.

Mrs. Fitz looked at Lizzy. "Kin ye hulp?"

"I can try."

Mrs. Fitz led the way calling to those in the kitchens to see things right as she took Lizzy by the hand. Laoghaire looked at Lizzy as her grandmother went to fetch something quickly.

"Ye shuid bade oot o' fowk business."

"Just as you need to stay out of my marriage."

"Jamie is suppose tae be wi' me." She said. She looked at the older woman. "Mah brassic jamie in a loveless mairriage. He mist hae tae git stane blootert tae plow yer field ilka nicht."

Lizzy had slapped the girl hard across the face before she could stop herself. Laoghaire's head snapped hard with the blow and her hand came up to her face startled.

"I should not have done that. Sorry." Lizzy said looking at her.

Mistress Fitz came back with some herbs for a fever. She looked at the pair watching each other. "Laoghaire. Ye mist allow Mistress MacTavish be. Her guidman loues her. In time ye wull ken. Fur noo. Pat that aside. Yer cousin is dying."

Laoghaire nodded slowly and Lizzy followed the castle mistress outside the castle walls.

They arrived at the town about an hour later. Tammas's aunt Agnes was at the door and she greeted her mother.

"Wha is this?" She asked looking at Lizzy.

"Mistress MacTavish." Mrs. Fitz said.

Agnes was a small woman, but she regarded the foreign woman shrewdly. Lizzy recognized the spinster sister of Flόraidh. Flόraidh had been warned away due to the bairns she cared for. The devil could kill them.

"She is a healer. Trained by a Beaton." The elder woman said.

Agnes nodded.

Inside, Tammas was tied to the bed. He was moaning and fighting against the restrains. Father Bain was there, watching him. He was praying and tossing holy water and oil on the boy.

Lizzy moved to the boy's side. "Tammas?"

"Whit urr ye daein' 'ere?" The priest asked. "This is na steid fur ye."

She looked at him. "I was invited." She challenged.

Bain looked back and Agnes nodded.

Lizzy looked the boy over. He was not processed, his symptoms pointed to acute poisoning. "Tammas. What did you eat?"

"Back or ye wull tak' a demon as weel." Bain said pulling Lizzy back as she bent over the boy.

She turned to him. "He has been poisoned!" She protested. "I can help if I can find what poisoned him."

Mrs. Fitz shook her head. "Th' faither says it's a _Dheamhain_ _._ "

"Where did he get a demon?"

The elder woman looked at her and then looked at Agnes. Agnes nodded to another boy who had become interested in his shoe.

"Jacob said that he hud bin tae th' black kirk wi' Lindsay. Foolish laddie. Whin he recovers ah wull thrash him." Agnes said, tears in her eyes.

Lizzy shook her head. "This is not the work of the devil. It is the mark of something eaten and it is killing him."

Agnes looked at the priest who was watching. He pointed at Lizzy with a long finger. "Foreign spawn awready reeks o' th' demon. She kens her kind!"

Her eyes narrowed. She reached out and took a hold of the silver cross about his neck. Bain gasped as she moved, fearing she would touch him, but instead she clung to the cross.

She then lifted her pale hand away. "If I was a demon, that would burn me, no?" She asked. She showed her hand, perfectly intact.

Her eyes lifted to Bain who snarled and left.

Lizzy looked back at the small family group. "I will return. Make sure you keep his body warm and his head cool."

"Whit dae ye mean tae dae?" Mrs. Fitz asked.

The young woman paused at the door. "Chase a demon." She smiled lifting her small bible in her hands and she nodded to the boy. "This is not devil's work."

Mistress Fitz nodded slowly as Lizzy left them.

Lizzy took a breath. The Scots were interesting. The social taboos about the Devil and not allowing a woman near her child because she was nursing not only one baby, but two. The three of them could be in danger, but it meant the mother may never see her son alive again.

ZzZ

Lizzy walked back by herself thinking of what could possibly do such a thing at a ruin. She had learned much of the plants here. Few grew in Scotland that were poisonous or at least fatally so. She took a breath.

It was dark by the time she returned to the castle.

Jamie was waiting for her in the court yard with Angus.

"Whaur hae ye bin?" Jamie asked looking at her.

"Seeing Tammas." she said.

Jamie frowned. "Thay say he haes th' identical demon that murdurred th' ither lad."

"It isn't a demon." She said firmly.

"Did ye git claise tae him?" Angus asked. "Wur ye claise enough tae cop a chill?" He asked. "Demon inhabit th' mirk 'n' mak' it cauld."

She smiled a little. "No it was warm. He had a fever."

Jamie nodded and took her arm and led her away. "If ah tak' ye oan th' morrow, wull ye stairt tae ken mair o' this?"

"You do not think he has a demon?"

"Ah ken th' black kirk insae a steid yin shuid be efter mirk, even as pure tough a jimmy as masell."

She nodded. "Will you take me then?"

"Aye." He agreed.

He bent and kissed her. "Be wary." He told her softly. " _Mo luaidh._ " He murmured to her. He then pulled her against him, letting her feel the length of him. He was a large man, powerful when he had to be.

She nodded kissing him in return and letting him walk her back to their rooms.

They the children not there. They knew that meant Flόraidh had them in her own rooms. Perhaps they had gone there to work on a project and not returned back before morning. Lizzy knew the woman needed the distraction since she would be worried about her son.

It mattered not to Jamie. He shut the door and immediately his hands started to the lacing of her bodice. With practiced ease he was able to free her and then pull off his own shirt. They fell back onto the bed with Jamie determined to make her as his own and she was more than willing to let him.

ZzZ

Jamie had risen early to see to the horses in the stables. He had cleaned the stalls and made sure each had food and water before he returned to the room he shared with his foreign wife. On his way back he picked a bouquet of snow-bells he found blooming near the castle. They would brighten the room and they reminded him that spring was near.

He opened the door soft, not wanting to wake Lizzy if she still slept. He saw she was not in the bed, but in fact dressed, by the fire, holding their small child in her arms. Ellen was clearly not there, though she had been sleeping as he folded his kilt on the floor and left them.

Lizzy did not notice him and he smiled as he stood back. He smiled a little. She often spent moments holding her sleeping daughter when she wasn't needed in the kitchen. He well knew she needed the connection with the tiny child since she could not not nurse her. He refused to disturb the scene before him as he moved forward, shutting the door behind him softly and walking to the bed. He leaned against the bed post, watching. He knew it had to hurt not to be able to feed her as a mother should, but there also was a long tradition of women not being able and so the tradition of wet nurses had come about. He would never tell her, but if he had come down to the baby or her, he would choose his wife. He could sire more babies in time, but if he lost her, he would lose part if not all of his soul.

He watched as she bent and kissed the tiny brow, smelling the soft baby scent with the smell of the oils Flόraidh used to bathe her in.

He walked forward and sighed as he wrapped his arms about her as he dropped his head to her shoulder as he knelt behind her.

She took a breath and sighed "She is so beautiful." She said.

Och, aye." He said. "Hae ye seen th' mither?" He asked playfully as he squeezed her middle affectionately. He turned his head and kissed her cheek gently.

She smiled and turned her head. His mouth gently brushed hers in a kiss. "I think I have once or twice." She said.

He chuckled.

There was a small knock. Jamie looked back as Flόraidh came in holding Joshua on her hip. Janet opened her eyes and began to fuss a little as Flόraidh moved about. She sighed and looked at Lizzy almost apologetically. The woman had tear streaks on her cheeks. She had been weeping for her son whom she could not be around.

Jamie moved and took Joshua, bouncing him as he held him so the wet nurse could take the Janet who had woken hungry. Jamie smiled was Flόraidh moved to sit in the other chair. Janet's cries lessened and then stopped as she then made contented sounds as she sucked and closed her eyes, large tears resting on her cheeks.

Jamie watched Joshua who was gurgling happily and reaching to bat at Jamie's thick red hair above him that shone like a liquid halo on his head in the light from the window. Once Janet was settled back in her cradle and Joshua was sleeping in his own as well, Jamie nodded to the wet nurse. "A'm taking Lizzy oot fur a picnic dinner sin it's warmer than maist days 'n' we wull hae ainlie twa hours mair o' daylight."

Flόraidh nodded. "We wull see ye whin ye return." She said waving them off. Her voice was hoarse. Lizzy determined to find what ailed the boy to bring him back to his mother safe.

ZzZ

Jamie went to the kitchens and did his best try at looking pathetic so that Mrs. Fitz would pack him a basket for the picnic. He knew full well his wife knew where everything was, but he did not want her to become roped into some work.

The castle mistress yielded after one sad look from Jamie. She even packed some wine in a re-stoppered bottle with two horn mugs for them. She was distracted by Tammas and didn't even think twice.

He smiled and kissed her cheek before going out to the courtyard where Lizzy stood. He took her hand and they walked together to the stables. She moved to saddle her mount, but Jamie shook his head, pulling out a tall sturdy gelding.

He watched as she fetched a blanket and he nodded approvingly she put it on the sleek back. Next she moved and lifted a saddle. She knew well her husband's tack and put the saddle on with skill as he put on the reins, watching her. Her body was slowly returning to it's natural shape. Her hips were still fleshed and her stomach somewhat. Her breasts were back to the size they had been as he remembered her before her pregnancy. Not that it mattered to him. He liked her with the curves of a woman not the thinness of a youth.

He led the mount out. She followed, hand on the horse so the bay knew where she was and would not kick. Jamie smiled as he looked back and put his beret on. The girl had come a long way since she had first come, learning well from him about mounts. He had not been surprised that she had not been around horses, but rather surprised she had never not ridden side saddle when he first came to know her. He taught her well how to ride, care for, and admire the great beasts who could carry man and supplies to make lives for humans easier. They had such intelligence and were a lot like humans, each unique in color and in temperament.

Jamie handed her the basket and then bent offering a place for her small foot to help her onto the tall mount. She took it and he lifted her up to the foresaddle. He then mounted behind her, scooting closer so he was in the saddle, his powerful thighs about her full buttocks and legs as her dress hiked up some. She laid the blanket over her legs and held the basket as one of his arms wrapped about her and the other took the rein. He made a clicking sound and the horse moved.

They reached the loch edge and continued to where the small river came to the loch on the other side of the lake from Leoch. Leoch was visible as he dismounted and helped his wife down. She spread the blanket, listening to the soft babbling of the river near them watching the steam rise from it due to being warmer than the loch water.

Lizzy spread the blanket and Jamie tied the mount to a tree. He dropped down, removing his beret as he sat beside his wife as they ate and looked over the lake. His wife had recovered her color and the springiness to her hair.

Forty hours in labor and days recovering after a fever nearly took her.

If he would have lost her...

She was eating an apple, biting the flesh and chewing like a horse. He preferred to cut his, smiling as he cut a piece of cheese to go with it. He ate both together and smiled thoughtfully at the flavors together in his mouth.

After she ate to the core she turned and tossed it to their mount who greedily ate it with juicy crunching sounds. Jamie had been sitting with one leg up, kilt dropping to his mid thigh as he ate. He didn't notice Lizzy moving until she pounced on him playfully.

He laughed, hands going to her hips as she kissed him before settling on him, hands sneaking up under the belt he wore and under his shirt to the warmth of his skin. He grunted a mild oath in Gaelic at how cold her small hands were, but then kissed her again and laid back, his own hands caressing her back.

He rolled her to the side, his leg moving upward again, her two nested between his as he cradled her with one arm, his other reaching to take a bannock to eat it.

"You have quite the appetite." she teased. "I would think you would eat grass if there was nothing else."

"Ah hae." He said looking down at her, his arm under her shoulders as she lay tucked against him. "It doesn't taste ill, bit tis nae gey filling."

She looked up at him, nearly violet eyes open in wonder. "You have actually eaten grass?"

"Aye." He said. "In th' winter. Mind whin ah wis wi' th' lads oot raiding afore." She nodded listening. "Ah cam hame tae ye efter hauf starved? we wur oot 'n' didnae hae ony fairn among us." He took a bit of bannock. "Then ah remembered deer paw awa' at th' snaw 'n' sloch th' grass doon tae th' root." He looked down at her. "Sae ah figured if thay dae it, how come cannae ah?"

She smiled and pulled her hands out of his shirt now that they were warmer. She turned them between them. He pulled her closer to warm her a little more, tucking her cloak about her with his free hand that still held the half eaten bannock.

He looked down at her and smiled, pressing a kiss to her brow. "Noo ah forgot. Deer hae four stomachs 'n' ah hae, bit yin." He made a face. "Gave me tairible cramps 'n' ah hud win` fur days."

"I remember." she said. "I also remember having to feed you so you would stop whining like a bairn." She teased.

"Ah dae nae lik' whine lik' a bairn."

"Oh yes you can." she looked him up and down. "Always the big strong men. The bigger they are, the harder it is for them to deal with problems."

"Och pure?" He shifted, tossing the bannock to the side and rolling onto her. "Is that sae?" He caught her hands in one of his and pressed her back letting her feel the full hard length of him. "It wid seem ye hae th' kinch noo." He said holding her as he looked down at her.

She growled and tried to knock him off, but his used his legs on either side of her thighs, clamping them, skin to skin as he sat up slightly, bending forward to look into her eyes.

"Wee'er mak's fur mair problems whilk is how come wummin hae a disadvantage, especially flat oan thair backs." His free hand lifted and cupped her breast. "That is how come muckle men lik' me defend thaim."

She growled something and tried to ripple her body like a worm to knock him off. She only succeeded in her skirt lifting higher and he becoming very aware of her husband's powerful thighs and legs as well as his hard hot hotness against her, inches from the moist cavern it wanted.

He smirked at her, showing he was very much aware of it as well. He bent kissing her before he moved quickly using his powerful leg to shift her own apart before settling between them. He then let her wrists go as his hands dropped to either side of her, joining them with a quick hard thrust.

"Jamie..." she gasped, breaths coming in gasps of steam.

"Yer mines. Ah wull na let th' de'il claim ye." He said moving deeply in her causing her to grip his arms for support as he thrust.

"The devil?" She gasped. "Why the Teufel?"

"Aye, th' de'il. We ur aff tae th' black kirk. Ye wull be stowed oot o' mah seed 'n' na ither kin tak' root."

She gasped looking up at him as he watched her. "You cannot be serious." Did he really think the devil would be able to conceive a child at the ruins?

He didn't answer, but instead grunted as he moved faster and harder. She whimpered he continued to punish her for her teasing and she arched against him as he peak caught her by surprise. He grinned triumphantly as her contracting walls carried him to his own delightful peak with an odd manly sound from deep within him.

He collapsed on her for a few moments. She caressed him, enjoying the feel of him, even if he was somewhat crushing her. The heart beat in his chest echoed her own as she panted.

He lifted his face from beside her neck, a hand moving to cup the back of her head as he kissed her deeply, bruising, marking her. "A loue ye." He murmured. His head moved to her neck as he let her feel his teeth on a pulse point.

"I know."

He grinned. "Urr ye warmer now?" He asked.

She playfully slapped his arm as he lifted himself. He retrieved his half eaten bannock, smiling at her as he ate the rest. She slowly sat up watching him. God in heaven, he was a Highlander and he was going to protect his woman from everything, even her teasing of him. Her thighs were a little sore, but she sighed pulling her cloak about her.

They finished soon after and she packed the basket. He rose to his feet and then offered her a hand up which she took. He pulled her to her feet easily and she found herself against the full length of him once more. He held her wrist so she could not run away and then put a finger under her chin. "Be wary whaur we ur gaun. This steid haes secrets that na yin kin explain."

She nodded.

He moved off to piss on a tree nearby. She moved after he returned to do the same, hating the fact that she had to crouch down, lifting her skirts up to do it, while simply could stand and lift his kilt out of the way. She returned pushing her petticoats back into place and he smiled at her amused.

"Ah hud na idea that wis sae haunless fur a wifie." He cocked his head as he put on his beret. "Is it aye sae fur a wifie?" He asked curiously.

She blushed realizing he had been watching her the whole time, damn him. She made a face and he bent and kissed her nose.

"Ah didnae see anythin', juist ye wi' yer skirts up." He said. She rolled her eyes. That wasn't the point. He knew ever inch of her body as her husband. "Th' balance yi''ll need tae that 'n' pish is remarkable."

The admiration in his voice made it so she could not help, but smile at him.

They gathered their supplies and moved back to their horse. They mounted again.

They followed the river for nearly an hour upstream before Jamie turned into the woods. They continued and then came to a plateau overlooking the area. There were ruins there and Lizzy noted she could make out the structures of the church and the abbey itself. Most was overgrown and had a light dusting of snow.

Jamie dismounted and helped her down. She set the basket and blanket down near where Jamie tethered the horse. The light was quickly going toward sun set. Lizzy looked at the long shadows and then looked back at her husband.

Jamie came to her and took her hand. She walked through a doorway. He had to duck down to make it through the door. She smiled as he straightened and removed his beret, tucking it into his belt.

"This isn't what I thought when I heard about it. It is strangely peaceful here." She said.

"Weel thay say de'il is clever." Jamie said walking behind her as she walked along a wall. "He'd hardly catch unsuspecting souls if he leid his traps in bogs 'n' tunnels." He leaned against a place there there was an archway. There was a iron closed gate that was over grown. He had to stoop to look in. Lizzy fit beneath the arch like a child which made him look at her. He often forgot how small she really was. She was barely five feet tall and weighed at most nine stone to his nearly thirteen and standing over six feet.

"Do you actually believe demons live in this place?" She asked.

"Hummm." He said looking at her. "Weel, ah ken wee lindsay 'n' tammas ur nae th' foremaist wee jimmies tae sicken or die efter a visit 'ere." He said. "Thay say de'il prays oan wean 'n' wummin wha fall tae th' charms."

So making love to her and marking her by her God fearing husband would protect her somehow. She wondered if his scent on her would keep the demon at bay. She still ached a little and well knew his seed was within her, but she was near enough to her flux that she doubted it would conceive a baby. Honestly she hoped not. She wished to have some time before she had another though she was not about to stop it if it did happen.

She looked about. "It is so lovely here. Honestly, if this is hell, I would not be afraid of it."

He clicked his tongue and cupped her cheeks. "Dinnae say sic hings." He warned. "It's a trick tae mak' ye think sae."

She cocked her head as he began to move away, hand on the bell of his sword. He was rarely unarmed and being out on a trip, she knew he would not be unable to defend them. She too was armed with the dirk he had given her. It was much to large for her, but looked intimidating at her belt and she could use it when needed.

"Tae tell ye th' truth, visiting th' black kirk 'n' living tae tell th' stoory is a wey tae prove yer manhood." He said as he walked toward another doorway after patting the wall. He ducked down to make it through the door and walked behind the wall as Lizzy looked about.

He appeared at an old window, looking at her, the light behind him, his hair shone like fire on his head in the low light. "Did it masell." He said. "Whin ah wis a laddie, na harm dane, bit mah ain cousin fell under th' spell 'n' boaked fur near a week."

She blinked. She went to another window. "So you think these demons are responsible?"

"A'm an educated jimmy, Lizzy, if ah kin be sae bold ." He said. "Mibbie nae as educated as ye bein' o' noble birth, bit weel enough fur thae lands." He moved to the other window, watching her as she looked about at the ivy. "Ah hud a tutor. A guid yin. He taught me latin 'n' greek 'n' sic." He leaned an arm against the lower part of the window as she watched him through it. "Nae bairnskip stories o' fairies, devils, or waterhorses in th' lochs."

She smiled at him. "Indeed." She well knew he was educated. He knew as many languages as she did and they had once or twice debated who had been a better part of the Reformation, but still there was far more tradition here. She knew the Rhine Valley had it's own lore like that of the Lorelei and the Valkyries. She wondered about how traditions sometimes were fact. She had seen with her own eyes a boat wrecking at the large stone face of the Lorelei once when she had lived with her first husband. Everyone one board died, drowning, and she swore she heard the call of a woman from the stones, a whisper, like the wind.

He looked at her as she looked down thinking. "Bit..." He said catching her attention again. "A'm an' a' a Highlander, born 'n' bred, 'n' ah dinnae hawp in tempting fate by making light o' auld nuck in his gey ain kirkyard." He said crossing himself as he moved away from the window.

She nodded as he moved down the wall.

"So when you would come here as a boy to prove your manhood, what exactly would you do?" She asked walked down the wall a bit.

He stood on a low wall smiling a little as she moved to join him. "Nae muckle. Caper aboot mostly." He looked at her as she walked on the stones, balancing further down the wall where it thinned, one foot before the other. "Climb th' walls." She chuckled looking back at him. "Mibbie defy th' de'il by pissing oan th' stanes." He said. He hopped down and walked to her looking up at her. Where she was, her hips were at his face level and he smiled. "Ye micht be jammy 'n' fin' some berries or wood garlic tae sloch."

"Wood garlic?" She asked looking down at him. "And you would eat it?"

"Aye." He nodded.

She cocked her head. "Can you show me?" She had heard the term. She was curious. Tammas appeared to have been poisoned...

She lifted a hand and he took it as she walked above him, arms out, keeping up with him until she ran out of wall. Instead of climbing down, she dropped to the side into his arms. He held her a moment as her on arm was around his shoulders and the other was on her stomach. He had been slightly surprised at this. He had meant to reach up and lift her down, but he smiled with her in his arms and he kissed her softly before setting her on the ground, taking her hand to lead her to the back part of the broken walled abbey.

He moved to the very back wall and nodded to a patch growing in the soft clay of the broken wall. "Thare." He said pointing.

She cocked her head looking at the plant. She let go of his hand to have a closer look.

"Ah dae nae lik' th' taste o' it masell, bit some see it a treat." He said leaning against a wall covered in ivy as he watched his wife looking at the thick leaves of the plant.

"This isn't wood garlic." Lizzy said. "Maiglöckchen." She said touching a thick green leaf. "May bells." She said translating and looking about. She looked at her husband. "The Duke called them Lily of the Valley." She said. "He had some in his gardens." She frowned a little.

"Lily of the Valley?" Jamie said slowly. He arched an eyebrow as he watched her. "Ah hae ne'er heard o' it."

"Because it is not from here." She said. She frowned. "Were the monks who built the abbey...were they Prussian?"

"Aye." He said looking at her.

She sighed and nodded. "Of course..." She walked off a little thinking.

"How come wid Prussians hae anythin' tae dae wi' this ?" He asked.

She smiled a little. "This flower was a favorite of my mother." She said. She looked up at him. "She shared a birthday with you. May first." She smiled sadly a moment and then shook her head. "It is native to my country Jamie." She said. "However, it is highly poisonous."

He shifted and moved to stand before her. "Sae ye mean tae saw that this cuid be whit made mah cousin, Lindsay, 'n' Tammas peely-wally?"

"Exactly. Looking for wood garlic, and go home with poison."

He nodded. He saw the sun was setting. "We shuid gang." He said softly.

She nodded and allowed him to lead her back to the horse. She lifted the basket and blanket and he helped her up. He mounted behind her, pulling his plaid up about his shoulders as they trotted away from the ruin as the sun disappeared behind the horizon.

Once well clear, Jamie let the horse go at a slower pace. It began to cool rapidly and Lizzy shivered as she pulled her cloak about her body. Jamie nodded to her and she lifted the basket. He put the blanket over her legs and then pulled her back against him to keep her warmer with his own body heat. She soon warmed, keeping her hands hidden in her cloak as she held the basket. Jamie's arm about her middle gave her comfort.

She looked about as it became dark. Thankfully Jamie knew the way, but something began to lighten the horizon. It began to grow. She blinked and looked up at Jamie who was watching as well.

"What is it?" She asked.

" _ _Na Fir Chlis__ _."_ _He said. "Th' nimble men." He quickly translated as the curtain of light became bigger and brighter above them and all about them stretching toward the southern horizon. She could see stars through the ripples of green and red._

 _She was fascinated and he stopped the horse at the loch edge to watch. He caressed her belly softly, his head dropping to her shoulder as they watched. It reflected on the still surface of the loch where the water was open, toward the center._

 _"It is wonder schoen." Lizzy said._

 _"Aye, bonny." He said smiling. He kissed her cheek. "Hae ye ne'er seen it afore?"_

 _She shook her head, lying her head back against him, her eyes filled with wonder like a child. He smiled at her look and then turned her head, kissing her softly._

 _He then looked up. "Thay say th' merry dancers ur epic fights atween th' sky warriors 'n' fallen angels." He smiled wrapping both arms about her for a moment. "Th' blood o' th' wounded kin be fun 'ere in blood stanes_ _." He smiled. "They're oan th'_ _ì-dhruim._ " He smiled. "Ah hae yin. Ah kin shaw ye." He said.

She nodded. "Yes, please."

They watched for some time before it began to fade.

Lizzy was resting, head against breast, eyes nearly shut.

"Ah wull tak' ye hame noo, lass. Yer utterly spent." He smiled. He kissed her brow and clicked. He looked the basket over his arm as the moving horse lulled her to sleep. He held her upright on the mount, holding her to him as he rode at a gentle pace.

Once to the castle he saw Murtagh there. It was clear his godfather had been looking for them. He spoke to him softly and handed him the basket and the horse rein. Jamie dismounted, holding Lizzy who moaned a little in protest. He smiled, reaching up and pulling her down. He stood her upright a moment, knowing her legs would not hold her as asleep as she was, he swung her into his arms and held her close, cloak tucked about her, cowl up, pulled to his chest like a sleeping child.

He moved quickly to their room and found Flόraidh there with the sleeping Joshua in her arms. She had been watching the fire, weeping. When she saw him, she quickly wiped her eyes.

Jamie went to her and hugged her to him. He spoke to her in Gaelic, telling her not to worry. Lizzy could help Tammas as soon as she was able.

Flόraidh nodded, eyes bright with hope as she looked at him.

He nodded to the bed for her to go sleep. She shook her head and he cupped her chin nodding. She relented, realizing how tired she was. He took Joshua and she went and laid down beside the sleeping Lizzy.

Jamie for his part laid down on the floor after wrapping his plaid about him as he laid on the thick rug by the fire after putting Joshua in the other cradle. The two older girls were sound asleep on Ellen's cot as well.

It was not that comfortable, but he would manage. He had had far worse in his time he thought ruefully as sleep claimed him.


	34. The Devil No Be Here

Chapter 34 – The Devil No Be Here

Lizzy woke before dawn as she heard little Janet whimpering.

She looked as she felt the bed move expecting Jamie there, but finding it was Flόraidh there instead as she rubbed sleep from her eyes and went to the infant. She smiled at Lizzy as Lizzy sat up looking about the room.

The wet nurse returned to the bed so she would not disturb Jamie who was still snoring lightly on the floor by the fire that had calmed to embers. His plaid was over his head and his weapons were within arms reach of him. His boots were also neat with his tweed tunic and vest also there.

Lizzy smiled as she watched her baby feeding. She took the tiny hand, letting it grasp her fingers as the baby nursed, smiling as she dipped to kiss the small hand.

Flόraidh smiled and then sighed, wiping her eyes.

Lizzy smiled at her friend. "We will go save him."

"Whit wull ye dae?"

"Charcoal."

"Whit?"

"Charcoal mixed with water. It will neutralize the poison." Lizzy said.

"Ye hae seen it dane?"

"I have read about it helping with cantarella, a faster poison, and I have seen it save a man who ate Lily of the Valley berries once." she said.

Flόraidh nodded. "Ah wull gang tae."

"How?"

"Th' lasses wull watch th' wean. Thare ur plenty o' goats tae hulp if needs be ."

Lizzy nodded. Flόraidh woke Joshua to feed him and Lizzy went to go fetch a woman. She found Mistress Maggie MacKenzie. An older woman who had raised her own bairns and now helped with her grandchildren. She was more than willing to help and had summoned Angus, her son, to milk a goat for her. He was not too thrilled about it, but when she threatened to thrash him, he left in a hurry.

Lizzy smiled. She had never seen Angus afraid of anything, but his mother scared him more than the Devil apparently.

Lizzy walked into her surgery and found a bottle of charcoal. She nodded and put it in the small sporran she had at her belt.

Flόraidh and Lizzy then walked together toward the village. They had left a note for Jamie since they had moved all the bairns to the small room off the kitchen where the nursing mothers kept their bairns during busy meal times. The cradles were moved first, then the bairns. That left the two toddlers for Jamie when he woke.

Lizzy was thankful she could hear him snoring else she would have wondered about him sleeping like the dead. She had never seen him sleep so, but perhaps it was his body telling him he needed it after going a fair time without it.

Lizzy held a torch as they walked together. There was a howling wind that had snow. Lizzy and her friend kept together, refusing to stop. They kept to the path and soon found the town where the wind was less due to the buildings.

Flόraidh led the way to her sister's home where she opened the door and walked in without preamble. She saw Agnes, Mrs. Fitz, and several of Mrs. Fitz younger children there with Father Bain, and the bound Tammas on the small bed by the fire.

Lizzy moved toward him, but Father Bain stopped her, gripping her arms painfully. "Let me go!"

"Th' de'il is winnin' ower this bairn. It isnae safe fur ye or his maw tae be 'ere."

She narrowed her eyes. "I can help him." She looked back at Flόraidh who stepped forward.

"Let her bygae." She said firmly.

Agnes gasped and Mrs. Fitz rose to her feet.

"Th' de'il wull harm us a' if ye huv a go." Bain protested. He stepped to Lizzy. "Ah Reek th' demon oan ye, mistress." He hissed coldly. "Th' vapors o' hell rise in ye."

"I am no such thing."

"Yer a foreign born whore." He looked her up and down as she scoffed. "Ye kin trick some, bit ah ken a slave tae de'il whin ah see yin."

"Do you?" Lizzy turned to him. "If I were a witch, why would I settle for mere boys when I could enslave you." She asked arching an eyebrow.

Bain lifted his cross. "God wid nae allow it!" He looked at Agnes. "Send th' spawn o' hell awa' fae 'ere afore she dooms us a'!"

Lizzy took a breath, eyes drifting to Mrs. Fitz. "My God would not let a boy suffer and die in his name just to prove a point...Father." She said.

"Yer God?" Bain scoffed. "Wha is that then?"

"Same as yours just from Luther's teachings not from Rome." She said watching him evenly.

"Blasphemer." He gasped taking a step back lifting his cross again.

The matron of the castle took a breath. She knew she needed to stand up for Lizzy on this. "This hoose belongs tae mah daughter." Mrs. Fitz said standing to her full height to look at the tall thin priest. "It belonged tae me 'n' mah faither afore me." She said. "That bairn is that woman's bairn 'n' she wull allow th' lassie tae tend him, ye hud best let her bygae."

Bain stared at her and Lizzy nodded and walked passed. She took out the charcoal and the put in a bowl. She crushed it into a small amount of water.

She looked at Flόraidh. "It will cause him to vomit...violently. Then I will have to get more down him."

She nodded moving to get a bucket.

Lizzy lifted the boy's head and poured the black liquid down it.

Bain hissed a little as Lizzy then let the boy down again, watching.

Nothing happened for a few moments, and then Tammas' body began to move a bit. Lizzy used her dirk, cutting his bonds on his upper body, quickly and then pulling him forward to the bucket just in time as he vomited harshly into it, black liquid mixed with the heavy scent of bile and the other scent Lizzy wondered if was the poison from the root he had ingested. She rubbed his back trying to get all off it out. The boy slumped against the bucket panting after several spells of uncontrolled vomit coming from him.

The black color made Bain gasp about the Devil blood in him, but even Flόraidh pointed out it was the charcoal coming back.

After about thirty minutes, Lizzy eased the boy back and put more down him.

This time he did not vomit, but slowly his breathing eased. Lizzy waited and then looked as the boy's eyes opened to look at her.

"Auntie Lizzy?" He asked softly.

She smiled and nodded caressing his face.

"A'm hungert." He whimpered.

She nodded and looked back at Flόraidh who stepped forward, sobbing in joy as she embraced her son.

Bain muttered something and then lifted his cloak. He turned back to Lizzy as he opened the door. It was bright out with the new light. "De'il does nae lik' tae be made a gowk o', bit be assured god wull hae th' lest word, ye heathen foreign wifie."

Lizzy watched him go as he slammed the door.

Lizzy took a breath and collapsed against a pole of the house, sinking to her bottom as she sat, knees up in a very unlady like pose as she began to sob too happily.

ZzZ

Lizzy walked back home after a time. She had gone for a walk in the forest about the castle for a time, collecting some herbs, lost in her thoughts. She walked back, holding her skirt up. She walked to the stables. She found a basket used to gather chicken eggs and put her herbs within it.

She looked up as Jamie walked out leading a sizable black Fell pony. He was wearing his vest, shirt, belt, kilt, and boots. It was unseasonably warm and it was clear he had been working with the horses.

She set the basket to the side as she wiped her hands free of dirt and walked toward where her husband moved. The horse noticed Lizzy had an apple and he shifted his large head over Jamie's shoulder to take the prize from Lizzy's flat palm.

Jamie looked at her and then smiled as she caressed the velvet nose speaking softly to him in her native Prussian. "He wilnae ken ye lass." He said amused as the ears turned forward, listening to her. "We pure shuid wirk oan yer _Gàidhlig_ sin we hae bin wed fur near five years."

She snorted a little and smiled. "Why? I can speak to you in three languages."

He chuckled. "Aye."

He tied the gelding to a fence beside the wall and then lifted hay to him and then used some to curry the sleek coat.

Lizzy watched as the horse became interested in the hay Jamie had given him.

"Ah heard ye caused a stir in th' toun this mornin'." He smiled. "Whin did ye lea? ah didnae hear."

"You were so asleep, I could not think to wake you." She said smiling. She sighed. "I wanted to help Tammas." She said. She looked at her husband as she caressed the neck. The horse turned his head nudging her, hopeful for another treat.

Jamie clicked his tongue in disapproval and firmly pushed the large head away from Lizzy's skirts and hands. He smiled a little at Lizzy as he continued. He then lifted more and worked down the legs.

"Do you really think Father Bain would have preferred to let the child die than have me help?"

He sighed. "Aye." He nodded. "A man's beliefs ur whit he clings tae lass." He said looking up at her. "Whin ye tak' that awa', he kin be lost. Fur someone lik' him, it's a' he haes bein' wi' th' kirk. He wis raised thare. He kens wee ootdoors it."

She sighed and at her finger nails as he moved and leaned against the fence rail. "If it mak's yer feelin' better. Mrs. Fitz calls ye _Caileag nam Mìorbhail_." He smiled. "The Miracle worker." He translated.

She rolled her eyes. "Good lord."

He went to get some water in a bucket.

"I hope that earned me some measure of thanks anyway."

"Colum is taking credit fur taking ye oan as healer fur th' Mackenzie." He smiled. "It's guid fur ye sae."

"You are not offended then?"

He turned to her as he poured water for the tall black to drink. He shook his head. "How come wid it?"

"Well we both have a place now, but you do not have much status even given you are the Laird of Lallybroch."

He turned to her and shook his head. He pressed a hand to her mouth. "Hush noo." He said before stepping to her and kissing her softly. "A'm content fur noo." He smiled a little, face near hers. "It gives me buzz tae see howfur weel ye git oan 'ere."

"Because I am a foreign bitch?" she asked.

"Wha cried ye that?" He asked sharply.

She shook her head and moved away, but he caught her.

"Lizzy. Wha?"

"Father Bain." She said sighing. "I do not think he meant it. I had angered him."

He muttered something. He then took her hand and kissed her hand. "It's a crakin' day, wid ye gang fur a donder wi' me _Caileag nam Mìorbhail?"_

She growled. "Don't you start."

He chuckled and pulled her to him, bending her back over his arm as he kissed her soundly. His lips worked to her neck and she pushed back. "Jamie! Someone will see."

He chuckled. "Ah care nae." He murmured as his lips grazed her throat.

"Yes, well I mind." She said pressing him back as she noticed Rupert and a couple grooms watching them with smiles on their faces.

He smiled and allowed her to straighten.

"I need to put these in the surgery. Meet you there?" she asked him.

"Sure." He nodded. He stole one last kiss to the hoots of the others nearby and then led the mount back to the stall as his wife lifted her basket and walked back toward the castle.

Rupert moved and took the basket from her. "Ah hae a cut that needs tending." He said.

"All right." she said. "Where?"

He leaned close. "Tis ower personal."

She narrowed her eyes. "Do you want me to treat it?"

He nodded.

They arrived through the kitchen door and down to her surgery. She laid out her herbs to dry and then turned to Rupert. He sat, kilt hiked to his mid thigh revealing the cut.

"How did you manage that?"

"A stick caught me while oot keekin fur firewood."

She nodded and lifted some cool water. She cleaned it and then chewed some herbs in her mouth as she collected a bandage. She pressed the chewed leaves to the cut causing him to gasp a little in pain. She them held them and then wrapped the bandage about his leg.

Jamie walked in, trotting down the stairs and into the surgery. He froze seeing his wife kneeling between Rupert's legs. He growled and was to them in three strides, but his anger to throttle them both dissolved as he noticed she was finishing with a bandage. He purposefully spread his clenched hands as he closed his eyes forcing himself to calm.

Rupert looked from Jamie to Lizzy and then back and flushed realizing what that must have looked like. "Ah cut masell jamie. Ah wid ne'er seduce yer guidwife."

"At least nae while ah wis wi`in th' walls." Jamie said folding his arms and walking to the window to allow his heartbeat to settle.

Lizzy stood up and looked back at her husband as Rupert jumped down and made a rather quick exit. "Sorry. The fool grabbed me on the way here." She came up behind him and kissed his shoulder blade as she pressed her head to him, wrapping her arms about him.

He lifted his arms and took her hands in on of his and he sighed. "Sorry."

"What for?"

"Ah wis tae quick tae baillie." He turned in her arms and pressed a kiss to her mouth. "Come then while we aye hae daylight."

She nodded and followed him taking his hand and walking out with him.

They walked to the loch. She stood looking out over the surface. He stood behind her, his hands about her middle as they stood together.

Eventually, he decided to sit. He brought her with him, sitting down on the shore, above the lapping waves, his arms about his wife as he held her, her full thighs between his own, sitting on his kilt.

He would love her always.

They remained there until the sun had set and he took her hand, bringing her back to the castle with him.

ZzZ

Months past.

Winter melted into Spring and Spring became high summer.

Lizzy was out collecting various herbs from the garden when Jamie signaled her to come to him. He had been sitting under a tree, watching her as she worked.

The two had become closer over the time together, bonding in a way that was hard to describe. They had their arguments, but often their were resolved within days and made up for with an evening of fierce lovemaking.

Lizzy was yet to again fall pregnant. Perhaps it was for the best. Her body had recovered from the birth of Janet, but part of her wondered, while the baby came from her, if something had happened to prevent her from conceiving again.

Jamie was content with the two girls as returning to Lallybroch seemed too far in the future to measure. Little Janet was six months old now and she crawled about or scooted when she wanted something. She would use her father's kilt or his fingers to pull herself up on things, often him and she would stand there, bouncing on her legs, giving them the strength for walking.

Joshua was near to walking as well, but he preferred to just move about as he had to. He was a fat little thing, but many of the women assured as soon as he could walk, he would be a bean pole once more. Janet had gained size, but not really weight. Each time she appeared to be putting on weight, she grew a little.

Jamie loved his daughters and he was often playing with them in the hay of the stable when Lizzy would bring them for a midday meal visit. Old Alec just looked on as Jamie and his young family made the place have more life.

Lizzy walked over to him, leaving her basket by the trunk of a tree. He nodded to her to sit beside him, which she did.

He shared the bannock he held with her and she ate much of it before she tossed the crumbs. The birds then came to eat and she smiled.

He then touched her shoulder and pointed as he moved. The birds had grabbed all the crumbs, but one bird was there dragging her wing as it broken. Lizzy looked at her husband. "Why?" She asked him. "Is she hurt?" She asked.

He shook his head a little. "She haes a nest." He said pointing. It took several times of him pointing for her to see the small depression in the earth with the four spotted eggs. When she blinked she lost it again. She leaned closer and he patiently pointed again.

"What is she?"

"A plover." He said not looking at her as he squatted down.

Jamie moved again. He lifted a stick and touched the nest, shifting an egg out of place. The mother plover became very excited by this action and ran before him. He sat back on his heels, motionless, watching as she darted back and forth before him.

There was a flash of movement and Jamie was again still, the small bird in his hands. He caressed it softly, speaking Gaelic a quiet hissing language. She watched and listened as he caressed the bird with one finger on the mottled feathers. The bird was crouched, frozen in his hand, reflections showing in the dark round eyes.

He set it gently on the ground and it did not move until he said a few more words and waved his hand slowly behind her. It gave a short jerk as though it came back to itself and dashed into the weeds. He watched it go and then quite unconsciously made a crossed himself.

"Why did you do that?" she asked breaking his reverie.

"Whit?" He asked looking at her, hands on his knees.

"You crossed yourself when she left." She moved to his side. "Why?"

He looked at her and shrugged, mildly embarrassed. "Weel. It's an auld stoory is a'. How come plovers greet as thay dae 'n' run keening aboot thair nests lik' that." He motioned to her. She looked and saw another plover doing exactly that. He watched the bird for a few moments, distracted.

"Thay say plovers hae th' souls o' young maws deid in childbirth." He said after a time. He glanced to the side, looking at her shyly. "Th' story goes that thay greet 'n' run aboot thair nests fur thay cannae hawp th' young ur safe hatched. They're mourning aye fur a lost yin." He moved a little and righted the egg with the stick, turning it bit by bit, until it pointed end faced in, like the others. He stayed there, squatted, even after the egg had been replaced, balancing the stick across his thighs, staring out across the meadow toward the loch.

"Tis ainlie habit ah suppose." He continued. "Ah did it foremaist whin ah wis muckle younger, whin ah foremaist heard th' story. Ah didnae pure hawp thay hae souls, o' coorse, even then, bit ye ken, juist as a bawherr o' respect..." He looked over at her as she remained where she was. "Dane it sae often noo, ah dinnae even notice. Thir's ferr a few plovers in bonnie Scotland, ye ken."

She nodded watching him.

He rose to his feet and tossed th stick to the side. "Come, ah think ah hear, Mrs. Fitz keekin fur ye."

She rose to her feet. She had heard what he had said when he had released the plover. She knew very few words in Gaelic, though she was learning, not as fast as Ellen was, but still learning. She had heard the salutation often enough from lads at the castle. 'God go with ye mother.' He had said it.

She froze looking at him a moment. A young mother, dead in childbirth. A child left behind to remember. She moved forward and touched his arm.

"Jamie..."

He looked down at her. She suddenly hugged him fiercely, remembering his words before. His mother had died in her child bed. It was the reason that he had nearly lost his mind as she labored and then had a fever after with Janet. He gasped startled, but looked down at her face as she looked up at him, tears in her eyes.

"Oh, lass!" He whispered. "A'm weel. Truly."

She nodded and pulled him down for a kiss. "I am so sorry." She whispered to him.

He rarely spoke of the pain he had at losing his mother and father. Often his focus on such discussions was her since she had been orphaned far younger and had set her on her path. Losing his mother had shaped him, but losing his father caused him so much pain yet he spoke even less of it.

He held her close then, standing with her in the garden. He pressed a kiss to her hair and sighed as she cried for him. He had long since shed his tears, but his wife hurt for him.

After a few moments, she quieted and stepped back wiping her eyes. He kissed her softly and then looked at her, face inches from her own.

"Lizzy!" Came the castle matron's voice.

Lizzy smiled a little and then looked around her husband's solid form. "I will be right there." She wiped her eyes and Jamie lifted the basket for her. She took it and nodded to him as she lifted a hand to his cheek.

"I love you." He murmured.

She nodded. "I know." she managed.

Mrs. Fitz looked at her as she walked passed, seeing her wet eyes. She looked back at Jamie who took a breath watching his wife leave.

"Urr ye weel, lass?" The matron asked.

Lizzy nodded and took a breath. "Just memories." she said and entered the kitchen.


	35. The Measure of the Game

Chapter 35 – The Measure of a Game

It was again late fall.

The leaves had changed and then dropped to the earth. The air was again crisp in the morning and evening and the light of the day was becoming less and less.

The year previous this has been the time of the gathering.

Some the men were preparing for a boar hunt. Others were not wanting to participate moved to start a game of shinty or _camanachd_ as Jamie had called it. It involved teams, a stick with a curved end and a lard leather ball. Lizzy had tried to follow the game the last match she had watched, but was utterly lost. It was quite a violent game, men becoming bruised and battered by sticks, elbows, and boots. Lizzy had attended the aftermath, but had been amazed at the amount of men smiling after even with cracked ribs, bruises, and cuts.

Lizzy was to go with them to heal injuries. She well knew boar could be rather hard. They were large swine with sharp tusks and often a rather mean disposition.

Rupert was there, with a long pike in hand, sharpening it. She looked at it. "Seems a little more than needed for a pig."

"Tis a boar." He corrected.

She cocked her eyebrow at him. She went and retrieved Brimstone, her short, but sure footed mare as the men gathered. She mounted her horse and watched as the men set off into the forested area banging their shields and making noise in the early morning mists.

Lizzy got separated from the group she was with, but it was not long before she heard a scream from a man and the wail of a pig. She dismounted, hiking her thick skirts up to allow her to move more easily. She found the man with Rupert. His leg was lacerated from the sharp tusk.

The poor man was white with shock as Lizzy bound his cut, grateful she had worn an apron as blood quickly stained the white crimson as well as her hands as she stitched the wound closed. "Take him back to the castle." she ordered.

Rupert looked at her as she moved and continued to walk holding her basket.

"Mistress! Wait!" He called, but she was already retreating into the mist.

Brimstone was nearby. Lizzy moved hearing gunfire. She called out hearing calls all about her and then a scream. She heard a boar nearby. She heard a rustling and gasped as she kicked off her shoes and moved quickly to an oak.

She heard the boar behind her, angered. She turned back to see it was injured and thus more dangerous. She moved and it caught her. Angry and seeking blood it gave chase and she gasped. She feel in some leaves, picking herself up she ran to the sturdy oak before her.

Using her bare feet and arms reaching upwards, she made it just high enough that the charging boar hit the tree below her. It's tusks fouled in her skirts and it pulled back, ripping the cloth.

Lizzy pulled herself upwards and sat on the lower branch as a shot rang out, making her jump. She looked below her and the boar was dead. She looked and gasped seeing Dougal there, pulling his musket down from his face.

She took a breath as he moved off and she heard a cry. She watched the boar a moment longer before she moved, hanging down and then dropping. She pulled her skirts up to her belt, kilting them to her knees to move faster toward a meadow.

She found Dougal holding a younger man, several clansmen about them. "Noo, noo, geordie. Ah hae ye." Dougal said, holding the man in his arms. "You will be all right."

Lizzy came up and looked as Dougal looked up at her. She dropped to her knees, looking at his leg. There was a large gash down the length of his thigh. It did not spurt so an artery was not nicked, but Lizzy ripped his trouser leg higher to see. She then took a bandage and wrapped it about his upper thigh.

"Dougal, is it ill?" Geordie asked.

Dougal looked as Lizzy worked. "It'll be braw. Ye'r aff tae be braw."

"Wull ah lose mah shank?" Geordie asked Lizzy.

She shook her head. "No. Not if I stop the bleeding." She smiled. "I think I arrived just in time." She said.

He nodded.

She then looked over the rest of him and then lifted his shirt. The foul smell of a gut wound made her pale as she swallowed down the bile in her throat. That, unfortunately, as she knew, was fatal. Dougal looked at her. She met his gaze and shook her head softly at him.

Dougal took a breath and looked back at the younger man. He whimpered and shook. Dougal spoke softly to him in Gaelic and then reached back by Lizzy's leg, out of view of Geordie and the others, and pulled off the binding, allowing the blood to flow freely. He looked at Lizzy who swallowed, but her eyes told him she understood. Better to bleed to death in minutes than die in agony for days.

She lifted a bandage and laid it on the wound as tears came to her eyes. His life blood stained her apron as she sat back watching.

Lizzy looked up at the sky and then down. It was a better death. To die under the sky with his blood staining the very same leaves as the beast that had killed him.

"Dougal, man." Geordie said.

"Aye, A'm 'ere."

"A'm needin' tae ken. Efter we raided clan MacDonald 'n' stole th' twenty kine fae under thair noses... "

"Aye Ah mind."

"We held up at Florrach fur days..."

"Bit we ate weel, na?"

"Aye." Geordie nodded. "We did fur sure." He swallowed. "Tell me 'ere noo, jimmy..." He took a breath. "Did ye kip wi' mah sister Doreen?"

"Aye." Dougal nodded refusing to lie to a dying man. "I did kip wi' her. Bit ye ken, she wis a bonny lass."

"Ah ken it." Geordie nodded. He took a breath. "Ye aye cuid charm th' lasses."

"Hush noo..." Dougal soothed caressing his forehead as he would a sick bairn.

"Sae cauld dougal. Is it sae cauld?"

"Aye." Dougal said softly.

"Keek efter mah guidwife 'n' bairns."

Dougal nodded. "Ye hae mah word."

"It will be better soon." Lizzy said leaning close. "The pain will be gone soon."

"Dae ye promise?" Geordie asked her, taking her hand.

"Yes. I promise." She said softly.

He took some shallow breaths and looked about, his face pale as though he could not see well. "Feels better noo." He groaned a little. "Ah cannae cop mah shank anymair Dougal." He looked at his hand in Lizzy's hand. "Mah hauns neither." He panted raggedly. "Dougal, urr ye 'ere jimmy?"

"A'm 'ere, a'm 'ere." Dougal said. "Lizzy 'n' ah ur 'ere."

"Lizzy? that's a bonny name fur th' bonny lassie. She yer daughter then?"

"Niece." Dougal said. "She's jamie's guidwife."

"Skilled hauns. Ta." He looked about. "Wull ye bade wi' me?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"Aye." Dougal answered as well.

He took one last breath and shuddered.

"Ah git ye." Dougal said softly.

Geordie then was still.

Lizzy hung her head as tears ran down her cheeks. The hand was limp in her own. Dougal looked up at her and she met his gaze a moment and he reached out to her cool hands. He squeezed them a little as a tear dropped from his own eye.

"I..." she started, but he looked at her.

"It's weel, lass." He said curtly as he lifted his hand away.

Others about them crossed themselves. Lizzy did as well and kissed the hand she held before lying it beside the fallen man.

Lizzy rose to her feet as men came to Dougal's side. They wrapped Geordie in a cloak and tied him to Dougal's own mount to carry him home. The boar was tied by the legs to be dragged back to the castle. Lizzy walked beside Rupert.

The group came back to Leoch and a game of shinty was going on. Jamie, Murtagh, and Angus were in it.

Dougal came up. He passed his musket to Lizzy and then began to pull his tartan, tweed, and other ornaments off. Angry and in need to blow off steam he growled, lifting a stick and running into the fray.

Lizzy allowed a man to take her mount back to the stables as she moved to Rupert's side to watch.

Dougal ran in, using his stick to trip a man. He went sailing, his legs out from under him. The second, Dougal used his shoulder, knocking him into a cooking pot.

The third was Jamie whom he knocked out of the way. Jamie was shoved back a few feet and lifted an arm defensively and looked at his uncle startled. They stared at each other a moment and then Jamie smiled and charged, the two locked shoulders, trying to pressed one another out of the way. Dougal pressed Jamie back and they crossed sticks. Then they locked and Dougal had the upper hand, swiping at Jamie's head, who jumped back startled. They then locked sticks again grunting.

"Ah taught ye this gam, lad!" Dougal growled.

"Aye, ye did." Jamie agreed.

Jamie made to play the ball, but Dougal stepped into it, taking the hit to his thigh, but causing Jamie to lose his stick before he used the end to strike Jamie in the chest, knocking the wind from him as he cried out.

Angus called out and Dougal passed the hard leather ball toward him. Angus moved for it, but Murtagh came in his path and knocked him down, taking control.

"Murtagh!" Jamie called waving a hand toward him.

Murtagh hit the ball toward Jamie as he backed stepped from Angus who hit his stick against the ground in frustration.

Jamie stopped the ball with his stick and made ready to play, but as he turned, Dougal hit him soundly across the back, knocking him to the earth, hard.

Lizzy winced from the side lines. "That hardly seems fair."

Rupert just looked on.

Jamie picked himself up. "That's twa times ye caught me napping." He said and chased after his uncle.

Dougal was making ready to play when Jamie leaped at him and took them both to the ground. Dougal rolled, pinning Jamie. "Yield."

"Whit wid ye think o' me if ah did?" Jamie asked.

"Nae muckle!" Dougal said, elbowing Jamie hard in the stomach. Jamie grunted.

Angus moved to protect his war chief and aimed his stick to hit Jamie, but Murtagh came behind him and used his stick up under his kilt, between his legs, hitting him hard with a sharp upward motion. Angus crumpled with a cry and Murtagh stood over him.

"Speil fair noo." He chided.

Dougal and Jamie shoved each other until they then stood in the middle of the play area, using their sticks like swords, locked, evenly matched, trying for an advantage. After Jamie took a few hits to his arms, he bent, using the stick and his body to flip Dougal over him, planting him on his back. Dougal gasped, wind knocked from his lungs as Jamie stood over him watching.

Jamie then threw the stick to the side and bent over, panting. He chuckled, offering a hand to his uncle. "Ye taught me weel."

"Aye...too well." Dougal growled, but took the hand to help him up. Jamie grunted, helping him to his feet.

They stared at each other for a few moments, at a stand off. Then their heads collided, hard as a small female form had come running to them. When she could not pull them apart since they stood like gladiators together, both over six feet tall, though Jamie the taller, she had reached up and knocked their heads together with all the force she could.

They gasped, coming apart to look to the new opponent who stood, hands on hips, daring them to challenge her.

Dougal growled something and stormed off, holding his head as Jamie touched his brow and looked at his wife. He wiped his mouth. "Ye didnae need tae interfere."

"Your uncle looked ready to kill you." she said. "I rather not be a widow over a game."

He nodded. He then walked to Murtagh and they walked away together, smiling as Lizzy watched the game disperse without a true winner.

ZzZ

Lizzy was in her surgery, grinding new herbs she had collected when she heard someone enter. "What can I do for you?"

"Ye hae seen men die afore." Dougal's voice said. "'n' by violence."

"Yes." She said. "Many of them." She said turning to face him. "In France. When I was in the camps with Jamie. That is where I learned to be a healer."

He walked behind her and she sighed turning back to her work. "Ye hae dane a braw jab 'ere as healer." He said. "Mistress Fitz wid hae ye sit fur a portrait if it wur up tae her."

Lizzy shook her head. "Oh not that again." She said. "I am just happy I was able to help."

"Ah wanted tae thank ye, personally, fur whit ye did fur brassic geordie up at th' hunt."

"In truth, I did nothing." She said sadly. "I wished I could have helped him."

"Ye did, lass." He took a breath. "Ye teuk him tae a peaceful steid 'n' that's a' ony o' us kin ask fur whin we bygae." He swallowed. "Sae. Thank ye."

"You are welcome." She said.

He stood back to her for a time.

After a moment she sighed. "If there is nothing else uncle, I have quite a lot to do here in my dungeon."

"That is how come a'm 'ere, lassie. A'm 'ere tae free ye fae this dank room 'ere." He smiled, turning to her and leaning against a bench. "Yer comin' oan th' road wi' me th'morra."

"On the road?"

"A'm goin awa 'n' taking ye wi' me."

"Taking me where?" She asked. She did not like the idea of leaving her children.

"Gawin` thro' th' MacKenzie lands, collecting rents. Colum cannae travel sae it's up tae me." He looked up at her. "Ah wid lik' a healer alang. Especially yin wha kin be calm under strain, whilk thare is muckle o' oan th' road." He smiled a little. "Yer guidman wull be comin' wi' us anyway."

"What of my bairns?"

"Letitia 'n' that drookit nurse o' yers wull see tae thaim." He said. "We wull return by yuletide." He said.

She took a breath. More than a month on the road with a group of men. But she knew she had little choice.

"All right. I will see to packing my things."

He nodded. "Mrs. Fitz wull hae supper duin. We dae nae wantae incur her wrath, bit comin' in late." He said walking to her.

She nodded. "All right."

He bent and kissed her brow. "We lea at foremaist light."

ZzZ

After supper, Lizzy sat to her things packed and had them ready by the door. She heard a noise and looked up to see Colum there.

She gasped and came to him. "My laird." She said.

He looked uncomfortable coming down the stairs. She moved a chair to the fire as he crossed the room and poured him some Rhenish.

"Yerur aye sae thoughtful lass. Ah wish hauf th' lot 'ere wis hauf as generous 'n' thoughtful."

She smiled. "To what do I owe this pleasure uncle?"

"Dougal is taking ye wi' him oan th' road. While ah gree he needs a healer, ah wull lassy huvin ye 'ere fur oor benefit."

She nodded a little.

She dropped to the floor looking up at him. He took her hands and held them. "Elizabeth." He said after sipping his wine. "Yer yin o' th' few fowk a'm feelin' ah kin trust."

"I am glad you feel so highly of me."

He nodded. "A'm needin' ye tae be mah een 'n' lugs oan this venture."

"You want me to spy?"

"Nae sae muckle spy as report tae me." He smiled at her. He touched her cheek. "Yer watchful 'n' hae th' grace o' a stag."

She watched him. "Do you not trust Dougal?"

"Nae in a' hings." He admitted. "Bit he is ma brother."

She nodded. "And war chief."

He looked at her. "Wull ye dae this fur yer laird?"

"Yes." She said.

He leaned forward. "It's a dangerous gam tae be intae intrigue."

She smiled and chuckled a little as she took the wine glass he held and took a deep drink of it before returning it to him. He watched her in mild amusement.

She leaned closer. "I lived in the court of my uncle. Do you think intrigue between brother's scares me?" She smiled a little. "Try being a ward whom your uncle wishes to marry off and you feel you are not ready. That is intrigue for you."

He smiled and chuckled. "Ah see yer point lass."

She rose to her feet. "I must pack my other things and say goodbye to my bairns."

"Letitia 'n' ah wull mak' sure thay waant fur hee haw, lizzy. Ah promise ye."

"Thank you, uncle."

He waved a hand. He lifted a hand to her brow to bless her. "Gang wi' God."

She nodded and walked out of the room carrying her supplies as he finished his wine looking into the fire.

ZzZ

Lizzy mounted her horse as the first rays of sunlight touched the sky. It was cold and she was dressed warmly. Jamie was before her on his own mount, beret on his head. They had spent the evening not making love, but by talking to Ellen and then watching their girl's sleep.

It would be hard on them both being young parents to leave their children behind.

Dougal signaled and they were off with him leading the way.

Ned Gowen was beside Lizzy as Jamie rode ahead, turning in his saddle to look back at her. She was tired and looked a little sad, but he turned back. Murtagh was behind them, keeping an eye on Lizzy as she rode silently beside the lawyer.

She would do well on this adventure.


	36. The MacKenzie Rents

Chapter 36 – The MacKenzie Rents

The party rode for the full day, dawn to nightfall. They had been following the _Abhainn Nis,_ the river that flowed from Loch Ness to the west and flowed to Inverness on the eastern shore. Inverness was named after the Gaelic _Inbhir Nis_ , or mouth of the Ness (Nis) river. Castle Leoch was a two day ride from the port city. They had traveled some thirty-five miles from Leoch.

Elizabeth was tired and a little saddle sore. She was not used to riding for hours on end. She took a breath as she realized they were on the shore of a small lake. She sighed and was staring out over the ripples water as her horse drank, not realizing that she had been there for some time before she felt someone touching her leg and shaking her arm.

"Elizabeth!"

She looked down and saw Jamie looking up at her. "Urr ye weel, lass?" He asked concerned. He hand went to her face softly caressing the cool cheek. He rarely used her full name. Only when he was angry or wanted her attention as he did now.

"Yes." she said. "I was miles away."

"Ah ken. Ah said yer name three times 'n' gave ye a shoogle tae come back." He cocked his head. "Whaur wur ye?"

She shook her head. "Thinking how lovely it was in the dying light."

He nodded accepting the answer. He then reached up to her waist and helped her down. She stood a minute between him and horse, finding her balance after a time. He held her patiently, seemingly expecting it.

He took the rein of Brimstone and walked her back, his other hand on his wife as they walked back to the camp. The men had set up camp and were starting a fire to cook over. Jamie tied Brimstone with the others, to the wagon, and then watched as his wife walked to fire and sat down, back to a log, her cloak about her as the chill of the night started to set in.

Jamie joined her watching as she rubbed her legs. He gently moved and set up a tent for them and laid out sleeping furs. He returned to find her half asleep leaning to the side, tucked up against the tree. He tenderly pulled her into his arms and lifted her, setting her before him. Her legs were between his own, his arms about her. His plaid was about them both as she laid back against his chest, eyes closed.

When the stew was ready, he gently woke her and coaxed her to share the bowl with him, some whiskey, and a couple bannocks.

She did so, but ate little. She rose to her feet, using his shoulder for balance. She walked to the tent and laid down and was almost instantly asleep. He watched her and then joined the others for a time, wrapping his plaid about him.

He was not on sentry duty this night so he walked back to the tent and found his wife sprawled. He smiled and moved her a little before joining her, lifting the furs. She murmured a little as the cold touched her, but he quickly spread the furs over them both as he moved close to her body to warm her.

He well knew that cold, though did not touch him as much being a born and bred highlander, made her very cold at times. Her hands and feet would turn a blueish color in the winter months. If she was very cold her lips even would turn blueish. He would spend an hour or more trying to warm her at times, fearing that frostbite would claim the digits. It never did, but he knew she had problems feeling in winter as well. She stabbed herself often with needles and felt nothing and could have issues walking about.

He nuzzled her neck and settled, breathing in the smell of horses, the furs, and her own scent that was a mix of the lavender in the laundry and her own unique smell that he knew was home.

ZzZ

They woke the next morning. Lizzy sipped a hot drink that had made that was like tea, but a little more bitter. She watched the men pack. She had asked to help, but Jamie had shooed her to have her breakfast, something he had already risen and eaten before her, and drink to warm her hands.

Ned Gowen joined her after a few moments, smiling. "Guid day tae ye, lass." He smiled. Though from Edinburgh he had lived among the MacKenzie long enough to pick up much of the Highland way of speech, though his turn of phase was often more refined. He also carried himself about more eloquently.

"Ned!" She smiled at him. "It is good to see you."

"It's bonnie tae hae sic company oan this journey."

She smiled, blushing a little as she looked back seeing Dougal and the others were teasing Willie, the youngest member of the group. Willie was two years her junior, but he had befriended her while at Leoch. She liked him, but he seemed to be having a time now.

"What are they doing?"

Ned chuckled and coughed a little speaking in Gaelic. _"_ _Cuir do mhogan nad phiuthar."_

She looked at him. "I do not understand."

He coughed again. "He is freish among thaim sae they're tryin` oot his mettle." He looked at her. "They're inviting him tae hae biblical relations wi' his sister." He said.

"That is horrible."

"Weel men wull be men."

She rolled her eyes and noted Jamie was standing back, arms folded on his chest, watching in amusement.

She and Ned walked back to his horse. She looked and saw the large feather quill. "Oh that is beautiful. Is it goose?"

"Tis swan actually." He said. "Tools o' th' trade ye see." He patted a pouch hanging from his saddle horn. "This is fur th' laird's rents."

She nodded and smiled as he coughed more.

"Are you well?"

"It happens ilka year, lassie. Something in th' air sets mah pipes oan fire."

She shook her head and walked back to her own saddle bag. "Do you have a pipe?"

"A pipe? fur a hoast? seems a bawherr contrar."

She smiled. "You will see." She had read in the journals she had found about thorn-apple helping coughs in the chest that would not abate.

He handed her the pipe he held and she filled it with the weed. She then walked to the fire that was now in embers, igniting a stick she handed the pipe to him. "It's thorn-apple." she said.

"Thorn-apple ye say?"

She lit the end as he took a deep breath.

He coughed twice, but then was able to take a deep breath. He took more and looked at her. "Remarkable."

She smiled.

"That is better than ah hae bin able tae breathe fur weeks. Howfur did ye guide?"

She smiled. "I cannot tell all my healer secrets." She smiled at him.

"Richt, sae, lass." He smiled back and patted her arms. "Ah thank ye."

She nodded.

"Come noo, we mist be goin awa." Dougal barked to all the men.

Lizzy noted all the gear had been packed onto the wagons. She walked to Brimstone and her husband was there with his own mount, waiting.

He smiled, moving to steal a kiss, before stepping back to look at her a moment.

He helped her mount. She gasped, a little in pain, finding the sore places as they again contacted the saddle. He looked at her and then lifted her foot from the stirrup and let it hang. He looked up at her. "Gowk o' a groom forgot tae measure ye proper." He said. He pulled the stirrup up a couple notches. She placed her foot back and found it was actually more comfortable.

He did the same for the other side and he nodded. "Better?"

She nodded and leaned down. He kissed her softly, smiling.

ZzZ

It was just before midday when they came to the first town. It was a very nice village. Lizzy stood, watching after she had dismounted as the men swung into action. Everyone in the village who was male, lined up to give what they needed for the rents.

A table was brought for Ned. He had his receipts and logs, held down by rocks.

Dougal stood near him as the men, including Jamie set about putting the items in the wagons. Lizzy watched, but was soon bored by it.

She wondered away.

A man startled her. "Hello, mistress." He said. He bowed to her.

She blinked. He was English, not Scottish. She took a breath and then smiled a little, adopting a French lisp to her speech. "Good day."

"Ah, a French woman."

She smiled, not correcting him.

"Anything I can do?"

"No, merci." She said. "I am just occupying myself for now."

He nodded. "Good." He said. "If you have need of me, I am the blacksmith."

She nodded and he left her.

She took a breath. A Sassenach here. That was interesting. She wondered why, but she was not about to allow him to know she was actually Prussian, not French. Too many questions would arise from that and if the wrong report went to Captain Randall...

She looked up hearing singing. It was fast paced and she blinked, interested. She walked about, trying to track it.

"Something ah kin hulp ye wi' mistress?" Came a female voice.

Lizzy looked up startled. "Oh!"

"Ah didnae mean tae startle ye." The lady was older and carried a pot in her arms.

Lizzy smiled a little. "Forgive me. I was hearing singing." She said. "I'm Elizabeth MacTavish." She said trying to make herself sound more Scottish, but realizing she was coming off more French still.

The other woman smiled. "I am Donalda Gilchrist."

"Tis a waulking song. We ur waulking wool."

Lizzy cocked her head curious. "Waulking wool?"

The woman smiled. "Yer nae fae th' hielands urr ye?"

"No." Lizzy agreed. "I am traveling with the MacKenzie, but I find myself idle."

"Idle you say." The other woman smiled. "We can see to that. Come then Elizabeth."

Lizzy followed her toward the back of a home where several women were seated at a table singing and patting the table rhythmically with their hands.

Lizzy smiled as the song ended and the dark haired matron she had been walking with nodded to the women.

"Lassies, this is Elizabeth MacTavish. She wull be helping us th'day." Donalda said.

The women nodded and lifted a cloth up and passed it around so all the women had a potion before them. The pot was then poured over it, going down the line and Lizzy gasped a little. "Pungent." she said. "Is that...?"

"Hot piss?" Donalda asked. "Aye, Elizabeth. Th' pish sets th' dye fleet."

Lizzy nodded watching with interest.

Donalda sat down and took part of the cloth. " _Bheil sibh deiseal_?"

" _Tha_!" The women answered.

Donalda began to sing, moving the cloth rhythmically as she did. The others joined her and Lizzy listened, hands on hips, watching. She smiled and then sat down in the free place and joined in, singing along, though not really knowing the words. She smiled and enjoyed her work.

When they were done all the ladies gathered in a thatched home, apparently belonging to the matron whom Lizzy had first met.

She smiled and poured Lizzy a drink and then passed the pitcher on to the others who smiled. "Gang oan then. Ye hae earned it Elizabeth." she said.

Lizzy nodded and took a drink from the earthen cup and then gasped as it burned her throat. She laughed. "My that has a kick to it."

" _Slàinte mhór_!" The other women smiled at her reaction and drank as well.

"Oor reward fur workin' sae solid." The lady said. "Bit nae a word tae th' men folk, eh?"

"My lips are sealed." Lizzy chuckled and lifted her glass in a salute.

There was the soft cry of a baby. Lizzy looked over as Donalda walked over.

Lizzy frowned. "Did we wake the little one?" She asked sounding apologetic.

"He is juist hungert is a'. He is teething 'n' wilnae nurse." Donalda said lifting the baby from a crib. "We hud tae gie oor lest goat tae th' laird fur rent sae we hae na milk at th' moment."

Lizzy's frown deepened. "That does not seem fair."

"Whit urr ye daein' 'ere?"

"Traveling with the MacKenzie." Lizzy said. She sighed and looked at them. "I am a healer. I suppose there can be injuries."

The women nodded. "Ye sound French."

"The borderlands, yes." She said.

"Say something in French." One lady piped up with.

Lizzy shrugged. " _Quelque chose en français_." She said and smiled.

"Whit did ye say?"

"Literally, something in French."

The women laughed. "Yer clever. Ur a' wummin sae?"

"Only those who travel with Highlander men."

The women howled with laughter.

The discussion dissolved into laughter about men and what they did.

Then drinks finished the women stood. "A' richt back tae wirk!" Donalda said smiling.

One lady lifted the bucket and smiled looking at Lizzy. "What?"

"Whit dae ye think th' dram wis fur?" Donalda asked. "We a' contribute!" She grinned. "Yer th' newest member. Ye gang foremaist this time."

Lizzy chuckled and nodded. "All right then." She walked over as the lady set it down. Pulling up her skirts. She squatted down over it and sighed as she was able to urinate without fear of men walking up on her.

She had just finished when the door swung open revealing Angus. The women all looked at each other startled. Lizzy was straightening her skirts and looked up at the wiry man.

"What the hell?" She gasped.

Angus reached and grabbed her. "We hae bin keekin a' ower fur ye!"

"I have been right here the whole time." She said. "Let me go!"

"Ye reek lik' dram 'n' pish. Whit oan earth wur ye daein'?"

"Waulking wool." she stopped and turned to him like a fighter knocking his hand off her arm. He reached for her again as the women watched her go. She dodged him and growled moving to crouch defensively. "Don't touch me!" She barked.

He growled back in Gaelic and snapped his fingers pointing to the group. The men were coming back seeing she was found. Lizzy saw Jamie coming around a house, watching her somewhat amused. She narrowed her eyes at him and then walked with purpose to a goat.

She moved to untether it from the wagon.

Angus noticed and stopped her. "Awright, awright, whit urr ye daein' wifie?"

"A baby needs the milk."

He pulled the cord back and watched her.

Dougal stepped forward. "Whit urr ye aboot, lass?"

"A baby needs the milk."

"That goat wis paid as rent fair 'n' george."

"So you would let a child go hungry?"

Dougal stepped to her. "We ur goin awa. Stoap yer fizzing wifie." He growled pulling her to him so he could growl in her eat as he noticed the townsfolk taking notice.

She frowned and moved away from him.

"Can I be of service Madam?" The blacksmith appeared. His English accent was distinctive and far more refined.

Lizzy whirled to face him and noticed the Scots shift, hands on their weapons watching. Her own husband was near, holding the bell of his broadsword.

Angus looked at the man. "This does nae concern ye."

"I was addressing the woman." The Englishman lifted his chin. "So I ask again. Can I be of service Madam?"

She looked at the man, lifting a hand. "No, I am quite well." She stepped forward, but a hand caught her. She looked and noticed it was Dougal who stepped before her. " _Vous devez quitter maintenant_!" She begged in French, praying he understood. Jamie looked at her and she caught his expression out of the corner of her eye. It was a mix of respect and disapproval.

He straightened a little, eyes showing he caught the warning, but he was not about to back down yet.

"Dae yi''ll need yer lugs cleaned oot, lad?" Angus asked. "This is MacKenzie business."

"I assure you, my lugs are fine." He looked at her still, looking around her uncle by marriage.

"She is yin o' us." Dougal said.

"You treat all your family this way?"

Angus turned fully to him. "Ye shuid lea." He said waving him off.

Lizzy looked at him, her face begging him to flee. After looking at her, the young man took the hint. He turned and went back to the blacksmith shop.

Lizzy watched him go and Dougal smiled at the crowd. "Th' _Sassenach_ tis drunk forebei." He said looking about as he shoved her toward Jamie who had her mount.

Lizzy looked at Jamie.

Jamie was little help as he moved, helping her mount the horse. He mounted his own tall mount and they then were on their way. He stayed close to her, watching to make sure she would not lash out or cause more of a scene.

ZzZ

They made camp a few miles away. They had another village they were heading to. It was a day's ride from where they camped.

Lizzy was quite content as she sat, watching the men sitting around a fire.

They were speaking to each other in Gaelic. They were often making dirty jokes, but were not speaking Gaelic to exclude her. She sat, back to a tree.

Angus brought her some rabbit stew, letting it warm her hands as she sat, looking up through the branches at the moon above in the darkness.

Jamie broke her reverie as he touched her knee softly. She gasped and then rolled her head forward to look at him. He had his plaid about him as he squatted beside her, holding a bannock. He moved to sit beside her.

"Whit urr ye keekin at, _ghràidh_?" He asked softly.

She shrugged and then started to eat the soup. She ate her fill and then handed him the bowl as she settled against the tree. He finished it, watching her as she closed her eyes.

"They hate me." she said without looking.

"They don't hate you." He said smiling as she looked at him. "Thay juist dae nae trust ye."

She rolled her eyes. "You think I am a spy as well then?" She asked. She knew that was what Dougal thought of her. He had voiced it twice to her.

"No." He said softly. "Bit thay think yer keeping hings fae thaim, 'n' yer, tae protect thaim, bit thay ken it, kin sense it." He said softly. "'n' yer foreign sae that adds tae it."

She sighed and looked at him. "Where do I belong?" She asked.

He smiled at her gently. "'ere. Wi' me. How come?"

"Is it enough?" She asked.

He clicked his tongue and touched her nose. "Dinnae let Dougal 'n' th' ithers wound ye." He pressed a kiss to her mouth.

She nodded and she felt his fingers go up and caress her cheek softly. "It's been a long day." She said softly.

He nodded as she rose to her feet. "I will join you soon." He said softly.

She nodded and walked to the tent that she would share with Jamie. He walked back to the others, holding the bowl. The men spoke in Gaelic, laughing to each other as Lizzy settled.

She was nearly asleep when Jamie came to her.

She was warm under the blanket with her cloak over it with a smooth rock as a pillow. Jamie crawled under the furs, using his plaid to help, He then wrapped his arms about her.

She gasped, startled that his hands were cold, though the rest of him, as normal, was warm and she turned in his arms, using his arm as a pillow as he held her close. He kissed her hair, eyes glittering down at her.

She shut hers and fell asleep as he made himself comfortable and he too was asleep in the safety of their camp.


	37. Of Use One Way or Another

Chapter 37 – Of Use One Way or Another

Morning came far too early.

Lizzy woke to the feel of Jamie tenderly kissing her ear and neck. She smiled as he pulled back to look at her, watching her as he looked down at her, braced on one elbow.

He rose to his feet after a few moments, allowing her to feel the ping of his absence and warmth, but also to let her rest a time longer.

She rose and moved to have breakfast with the men. She was chilled, shivering in the early hours before the sun came to them. Jamie fetched a fur and let her wrap it about herself. He could hear her teeth chattering beside her and he hated having her so cold. When he finished, he moved behind her, wrapping his arms about her to try to warm her. She stopped shivering at least so he could go break the campsite.

The group left the campsite before the sun touched the valley they were in.

Lizzy found herself with New Gowen for much of the trip. It made her smile. She actually liked the MacKenzie lawyer. He had a kind way about him and was much more educated that the lot, save for perhaps Jamie who had studied abroad and knew several languages.

Ahead of them, the other men were singing.

The wagon led the way with Dougal behind it leading the signing. Jamie and Murtagh were behind him. Jamie smiled and looked back where his wife was in the middle of the group.

"The maid gaed tae the mill ae nicht." Dougal sang.

"Hey, sae wanton she." The other men answered.

"She swore by the moon and stars sae bricht."

"She would get her corn grun'" The men sang.

"She would get her corn grun'"

"Mill and mulure free."

"Oot then come the miller man."

"Hey, hey, hey sae wanton."

"Forgettin' all her corn grun'"

"Mill and multure free."

The men laughed.

Lizzy looked about and then closed her eyes and began to sing softly.

"Hither, page, and stand by me  
If thou know'st it, telling  
Yonder peasant, who is he?  
Where and what his dwelling?"  
"Sire, he lives a good league hence  
Underneath the mountain  
Right against the forest fence  
By Saint Agnes' fountain.

Bring me flesh and bring me wine  
Bring me pine logs hither  
Thou and I will see him dine  
When we bear him thither."  
Page and monarch forth they went  
Forth they went together  
Through the rude wind's wild lament  
And the bitter weather

Sire, the night is darker now  
And the wind blows stronger  
Fails my heart, I know not how,  
I can go no longer."  
Mark my footsteps, my good page  
Tread thou in them boldly  
Thou shalt find the winter's rage  
Freeze thy blood less coldly."

She opened her eyes and noticed everyone had turned to look at her as she sang. She blushed and looked down even as some of the men clapped.

Rupert called from behind her. "Dae ye ken ony mair, lass?" He asked. "That wis bonny. Ah hud na idea ye cuid sing."

Jamie chuckled. "Och, aye. She kin. Whin she wishes."

Dougal looked back. "She kin sing mair often. It's lik' listening tae an angel." He said.

She blushed more and looked down.

Ned smiled and patted her arm as he leaned over.

She smiled up at him and coughed.

"Ye dae hae a bonny voice, lass. Ye shuid share it mair often."

She blinked. "Thank you."

He dipped his head.

She then looked at him. "I am curious what possessed a man of your qualifications to take up a post in these remote Highlands."

Ned smiled. "Weel as a young jimmy, ah studied law at th' university o' auld Edinburgh." He looked at her. "Ah hud a wee practice wi' lace curtains in th' windae, shiny brass plate wi' mah name oan it oan th' door."

"Sounds charming." She said looking about.

"Och 'twas, 'twas." He agreed. "Bit ah grew restless." He looked over at her. "Ah mist confess tae huvin something o' a taste fur adventure. Sae ah determined th' best coorse wis tae boost northwards up 'ere tae th' hielands. 'n' thought that ah micht induce some clan chief tae allow me tae serve him."

"Colum MacKenzie, I take it."

"Oh, no, no, no, no, lass. His faither, Jacob." He grinned. "Oh, no." He smiled. "A'm muckle older than ah appear, lassie." He chuckled as she grinned at that. "Bit, o' coorse, hings wur muckle less civilized then. Back then, men wur men 'n' th' pernicious weed o' civilization wis less rampant in th' wild, bonny coupon o' this land."

She looked over at him. "You may be a man of the law, sir, but you've the soul of a romantic."

He chuckled at that.

Angus and Willie were at the rear, watching and listening.

After a time, Jamie dropped back and looked at his wife as she shifted her leg up to ride more in the way of a side saddle, to ease her leg by allowing it to bend a little. They were again following a river. Lizzy looked up at him and he smiled at her.

"Urr ye weel, lass?" He asked her.

She nodded and smiled back.

He reached a hand over and touched her cheek. "We wull soon be tae th' village."

She nodded again.

ZzZ

They arrived at the village two hours before sundown.

The rents were collected, again in a orderly fashion.

This night, however, Dougal had made arrangements to stay in the inn, as they normally did at this time. The inn had room for them all, the largest room was given to Lizzy and Jamie since their pair of them were wed. Dougal had teased her that Jamie needed to start doing his duty and try for a son.

Lizzy had just politely smiled. They had been actively "trying" since a few weeks after Janet's birth. Jamie had taken it in stride when she had had her flux and not been pregnant. They had two daughters and he had heard that if they allowed it to happen it would. However, he had told her, when she last had bled, that he was quite happy to give her time to fully heal. If she never conceived again he would naturally be saddened, but her health was more important. He could bear his own pain, but to have her screaming in pain for hours had nearly undone him.

They ate their supper, but then the people of the village packed in. Lizzy sat near the fire with Jamie, Murtagh and Willie.

She poked the coals a little with a long stick, bored, but willing to stay downstairs and listen at the behest of her uncle by marriage.

"Aye, aye, Th' land's bin guid tae ye this year." Dougal said to them.

"Aye." The villagers said.

"Ah hear ye'v hud a braw harvest o' oats."

"Aye."

"Galloway, ah kin tell ye'v nae bin starving." Dougal said lifting a dram to him.

Everyone in the room laughed except for the group with Lizzy.

"Yi'll waant tae watch yer back aroond thae drunken bastards showing a pair o' paps lik' thon." Dougal continued, looking down at Lizzy.

The men laughed.

"Aye." Galloway said lifting his dram in a mock salute.

Lizzy watched as the door was shut.

Dougal began to pace the room, speaking in Gaelic. She heard it all, but understood little as she looked into the flames. She poked a stick into the fire.

Suddenly Dougal was behind her, lifting her to her feet. She was so startled, she didn't react, even as he yanked the bodice and ripped the chemise under it, revealing to the onlookers her bare back, lined with scars from her flogging.

She gasped, crossing her arms and holding her dress front tight against her breasts. She quivered and sank to the floor, tears in her eyes as she hung her head. Her olive skin was molten in the firelight, flawless, except for the horrible risen scars from the lash.

Jamie had been drinking from a dram when his uncle also took hold of his shirt and pulled the collar, ripping the seams. He shouted pointing at the marks on them both.

The women had hands over their mouths and then men's eyes widened in shock.

Jamie was also caught be surprise and lifted a hand as Murtagh rose to his feet. His godfather froze as Jamie set his jaw. It was then he noticed Lizzy crouched, trying desperately to cover herself and the scars that very few people had seen much less knew about. His own back mirrored them, with more deep healed gouges. He rose to his feet, shirt in rags, and knelt behind her, pulling her into his arms protectively as he pulled off his shirt and wrapped it about her to cover her somewhat. His uncle had not damaged the bodice, but he had her chemise under it. She looked like a whore at a brothel at that moment and Jamie was not pleased.

She was quaking and tears were in her eyes. He held her head to his shoulder, hiding her from the gaze of those about them, not caring about his own back, though he was not happy about that either.

It was quite one thing to abuse him, quite another to abuse his wife so.

Villagers were shocked by the sight of Jamie and Lizzy's scars. Lizzy's had more effect since she was a woman. Women were almost never flogged, at least not with anything that would permanently mark them.

Lizzy hid her face as Jamie rose to his feet, holding her protectively to him as villagers came up to them. He answered a couple of their questions with curt replies. One older woman who came to his elbow gently caressed his back as though trying to soothe him. It had anything, but that effect.

Ned collected the coins as the villagers filed out after the shocking display.

Jamie led Lizzy to a seat and gently spoke to her in French as she held her bodice up. Murtagh was watching the pair of them as Jamie caressed his wife's back to soothe her. Her husband pressed a kiss to her hair.

Murtagh then removed his vest and gave it to Lizzy to use to cover herself more. She nodded, grateful, wrapping it about herself, letting the torn shirt drop.

"I'm sorry." Jamie whispered to her as he stared forward angrily for not preventing her shaming.

The villagers left leaving the party as well as those who worked in the inn.

"Aye." Ned said lifting the bag of coin.

"Aye, Weel enough." Dougal agreed. "It's not a great deal, but we cannot expect much from a small place like this still." Dougal handed it back. "Tis a pure decent sum." He walked back to Jamie and Lizzy. "'n' wi' th' young loue bird's backs tae shaw." He patted Jamie's arm. "Tis dosh in th' bank guaranteed."

Lizzy shivered and shook her head.

Jamie stiffened, jaw setting.

Dougal looked at Lizzy as she sat there. "Ye lassie. Yer scars ur mair telling aboot howfur tairible th' redcoats ur. Thank ye."

She looked up at him, eyes narrowed, breaths sharp. Jamie laid a hand on her, worried she might leap up and attempt to harm Dougal. She had the look of a dog who had been teased too long and might bite his master's throat.

Dougal did not take the hint and he took Jamie's shirt from where it had fallen to the floor. "Be a guid lass. Git needle 'n' thread. Mend that 'n' yer ain, eh?"

"Mend it yourself." she managed, not moving, though both Jamie and Murtagh were coiled ready to grab her if she sprang up in anger. She did, however, aim the shirt in a ball at the man. It fell clear of him, but it was clear had it been something more solid like a rock, it likely would have found it's aim between his eyes.

"Ah'ament bloody daein' it. Th' laddie 'n' ye kin wear rags fae noo oan. Ah dinnae care." Dougal said drinking the last of his drink.

She rose to her feet. Jamie looked at her. The want to kill was out of her expression now, but she looked exhausted, fatigued, and in need of rest. "Fine. Give it here." She hissed.

She walked to where it was from where she threw it back at him.

Her husband reached passed her, lifting it with one arm, and taking her arm with the other. He led her upstairs to their room. He bolted the door and she pulled off her dress and then went to her saddlebag, finding a study needle and thread. She moved to the candles on the table and squinted through her tears at the fabric. Her stitches were large as she started to cry.

He came to her as she poked herself and gasped in pain.

"Oh, lass." Jamie whispered.

He took her finger and sucked on it as blood welled, gently taking her other hand and holding it. He took her in his arms and held her tenderly. His hand went to her hair and back as he sucked on her finger, tasting the coppery taste of her blood in his mouth. She sobbed in earnest at the betrayal of Dougal. She had seen some of the faces. Some of those in their party had no idea she had been flogged and they were just as startled, including Ned. The faces of pity. She didn't want that. She had kept her scars a secret from most people. Few enough knew. Jamie didn't look at her with pity when he saw them, regret and deep love.

After a time she quieted and he gently pulled her finger from his mouth, seeing the wound has stopped bleeding, and then kissed it softly. He set the needle, thread, his shirt, and chemise on the table. He then kissed her mouth and rose to his feet, lifting her in his arms. He crossed to the bed and stood her up, stripping her of her remaining petticoats, and then gently lying her in the bed. He pulled off his boots, belt, kilt, and weapons before climbing into bed with her.

He moved over her, entering her gently as she opened her legs to him, wanting to feel safe, reassured, and loved. Jamie gave her all she wanted and more as he leaned on his arms above her head on the pillows, leaning down to kiss her as they moved together.

Jamie moved languidly, allowing the feelings to build and finally they both succumbed to the bliss that only lovers could feel in each other's arms. He collapsed on her, panting, eyes closed. After a few moments, he lifted himself and moved to the side, lying beside her and gathering her to him.

"Mah wee milkweed." He said softly. "Rest noo." He murmured into her hair as he fitted her against his body, wrapping his arms about her to keep her safe and warm.

ZzZ

Morning came and Lizzy found she was alone in the bed. She sat up, rubbing her eyes and looking. Jamie was there, in his kilt and boots, just finishing sewing his shirt. He looked over at his wife and smiled. "Guid mornin', _Mo chridhe_."

She rubbed her eyes like a child and then rose to her feet, naked, walking to him. "What are you doing?"

He smiled. "A've bin mending."

He lifted her chemise to her. One could hardly see where it had been ripped. She was amazed that his skill at mending was likely better than her own. She stared at the cloth a moment. "Thank you." she said. She felt less of a woman that he could do better and she looked down.

He reached a hand to her chin. "Dinnae fash yersel'. 'twas na trauchle. Ah hud tae learn some skills whin oan mah ain ."

She nodded.

"Och, ah loue ye, Lizzy. Sae muckle."

She nodded and lifted her face for a kiss, which he gave, hands going to her breasts. How easily he could just go back to bed and lose himself in her body once more.

She moved pulling it on and then her petty coats and bodice. He pulled on his shirt, vest, tweed, and his weapons.

They walked down together for breakfast. He subconsciously put himself between her and Dougal as their uncle looked up at them.

They ate and then mounted. Jamie lifted Lizzy onto her horse and smiled, his hands on her thigh a moment.

"Ye sae bonny." He said looking up at her.

She leaned down and kissed him. "All men should have daughters." She told him.

"Aye?" He asked.

"It puts honey on their tongues."

He laughed and slapped her rump playfully. She gasped and some of the other men smirked at the love play of the pair. Jamie and Lizzy were young and still very much in love and not likely to stray from each other.

They rode some time, camping for the night near a small stream. Lizzy watched the men about her fall asleep one by one after supper, but she remained awake. She had an extra strip of tartan that a kind woman had given Jamie on their way out to keep her warm and as an apology for what she had suffered. She had it over her head as she sat, watching the flames.

She heard voices and realized they were Dougal and Jamie arguing. She knew Jamie had sentry duty this night and so had not expected him to come to their tent. However, she knew that he figured her long asleep.

"Th' de'il tak' ye, Dougal MacKenzie." Jamie growled. "Kinsmen or nae, ah dinnae owe ye this."

"Ah seem tae recall a certain oath o' obedience." Dougal countered.

Lizzy pushed back her head cover and moved to the edge of the camp. They pair were by a small fire, standing watching each other. Lizzy hunkered down to watch.

"Sae lang as mah feet rest oan th' lands o' clan MacKenzie." Dougal quoted.

"Ah gave mah word tae Colum, nae tae ye." Jamie said.

"Tis yin 'n' th' identical, laddie, 'n' ye ken it weel." Dougal growled. "Ootdoors Leoch, a'm Colum's heid, hauns, as weel as his legs."

Lizzy crouched listened and watching, hoping she would not have to break up a fight between the pair, but ready to do so as she had before.

"Ah ne'er saw a better trial o' th' richt haun nae knowing whit th' left wis up tae." Jamie countered as he stood, plaid wrapped around himself.

"The MacKenzies, the MacBoelains, the MacVinishes..." Dougal started. "None kin forced thaim tae gie against thair wull." He stood, hand on his dagger, looking at his nephew facing away. "Bit we hae something in common." Jamie turned to him, listening also. "We waant oor king back whaur he belongs." Dougal cocked his head. "Dinnae ye? ye hae mair tae gain fae a sleepy one throne than ah dae. If ye dinnae wantae save yer ain silly neck..."

Jamie growled and moved to face his uncle. "Mah neck is ma ain concern 'n' sae is ma back!"

"Nae while ye travel wi' me sweet lad." Dougal said evenly.

"Ah wull nae hae ye uise mah guidwife fur display. Uise me, if ye mist fur yer coin, bit she is aff stoaps." Jamie said.

"How come? na harm dane..."

"Na harm? ye shamed th' lassie fernent strangers 'n' worse fernent fowk wha ken her 'n' didnae ken she hud bin sae abused." Jamie watched his uncle. "She wept fur hours efter fur o' howfur hurt she wis. Ah wull nae allow it tae happen again."

Dougal took a breath. "She is yer guidwife 'n' ye kin say whit happens tae her." He looked at him. "Bit ah wull uise yer scars as ah see fit, lad."

Jamie's eyes narrowed as Dougal moved. Jamie watched him go back up to the camp. Lizzy moved, getting out of sight as Dougal stocked by within a few feet of her.

Lizzy moved down, in the shadows, watching her husband as he threw back his plaid angrily and went to a large oak tree and punched it. He winced, but did it again, welcoming the pain over the anger he felt.

He paused and took a breath. "Ye kin come oot. Ah ken yer thare, _mo_ _grà_ _idh_." He said.

She did, walking into the firelight to look at him, her plaid about her arms like a shawl.

"He'll do that again, use you like that?" Lizzy asked.

"Aye." Jamie nodded, not turning to face her yet. "Aye, it gets him whit he wants, ye see." He said turning to face her.

"And you'll let him?" She asked sitting on a log, looking up at him.

"He's mah uncle ye ken weel." He nodded a little. He walked forward toward her. "A jimmy haes to...to wale whit's worth fightin' fur." He sat down beside her. "As ye ken weel. A' tae weel, mibbie." He said. He watched her. "Best git some kip. Ye wull need it." He said.

"Yes, of course." She looked at him as she rose to her feet. "Try not to hit any more trees." She said wondering if she would need to tend to his bruised knuckles.

"Dinna fash yirsel. Trees ur safe, Lizzy." He said looking up at her and smiling.

"Good night." she said.

" _Oidhche mhath_." He said to her.

She lifted a hand and he took it and kissed it before pulling her down for a kiss, which she took before she walked away. He watched her go before settling to keep watch for the night.


	38. Redcoats and Honor

Chapter 38 – Redcoats and Honor

It was early when the camp began to stir.

Lizzy was wrapped up like a caterpillar in the furs and her cloak. She was on her side, head on her arm, sleeping fitfully, legs drawn up to her chest to keep her warmth close. It was how Jamie found her when he came to her after the camp started to move about seeing to breakfast and packing.

He had been on watch duty all night and had not slept, but he well knew the next two nights would be in inns and he would be able to have a warm fire and share a bed with his wife.

He smiled seeing that her face was barely visible. He wondered if she had slept well without him. He doubted it. She often was cold and snuggled so close to him becoming a second skin. Not that he minded. He had plenty of body heat to spare and together they were warm and content.

He knelt, crawling over her body, one hand planted near her face as he leaned down, kissing her softly on her cheek.

She murmured something and lifted a hand to bat him away, still mostly asleep. He chuckled and caught her hand and kissed the palm. He then lightly nipped the flesh causing her to react quickly and his dirk to be fitted neatly against his throat. He was amazed she had done that without opening her eyes even as her body coiled, ready to strike like a snake.

When her eyes did open she looked into the eyes of her surprised husband over her. There was surprise and respect in equal measure in his look. She gasped after a split second and lower the blade from him.

He smiled at her. "Ah shuid teach ye mair tae uise that 'n' a broadsword ah think afore ye stairt daein' it oan yer ain."

"Doing what?"

"Mibeez aye, mibeez naw killing ony brassic gowk wha wakes ye." He smiled at her playfully. "Ah shuid teach ye howfur tae chib in th' chest. It's harder than cutting th' throat o' a jimmy, bit less messy." He smiled and bent kissing her. "Come noo." He said pulling the blankets down. "Up fur breakfast, wee lass."

She grumbled and then pulled on the cloak as she sat up. Her husband sat back watching her as she rubbed sleep from her eyes and yawned like a wee bairn. She then moved and went to the fire, find porridge and some fresh creamy goat milk. She sat on a rock, her food on her legs as her husband joined her, leaning against the rock side as he ate.

The men were moving about in no great hurry to be ready. Jamie decided it was a good time for a lesson for his wife. He tossed her his heavy broadsword with the bell shaped guard. She caught it with her two hands. She was startled at the weight as she held it with her arm. He pulled off his tweed, watching her.

He took Murtagh's blade and they stood facing each other in a flat area near the stream. He smiled at her. "I think we could both use the practice." He offered.

She smiled bowing to him mockingly, whipping her arm to feel the weight.

He then charged her. She ducked under a sweep he made, drawing her dirk as well, parrying three blows he made.

The men took interest, sitting and standing to watch as the pair dueled.

Lizzy was faster and smaller, but Jamie had more force in his blows, knocking her back and causing her to wince as the blades clanged. After a time, he smiled. "Enough?" He asked, knowing they were evenly matched.

She smiled and traded hands with both weapons and shook her head, suddenly jumping at him on the offensive. He was caught by surprise and she pushed him back a couple paces. She nicked his cheek and he looked at her startled and then his face had a look almost of anger.

He drove her back and then locked both sword and dirk with her. They were side by side, weapons interlocked before them. He then heaved to the side, knocking her to the ground. She moved to recover her weapons, and he clicked his tongue at her, sword resting against her breast as she panted looking up at him.

Her husband was a warrior and though highly skilled with smaller, lighter blades, Lizzy's smaller body size was no match for the stamina and size of her husband. He had made his point and she spread her hands, yielding gracefully. She had little choice. Had this been real, she would have been completely at his mercy. As it was, he was watching her good naturedly from far above her, standing, blocking the sunlight.

The men clapped, obviously pleased Jamie had won.

He smiled, lifting the blade before his face and then down, looking at her in a fencing salute to her. He then sheathed his dirk and held his sword as he bent, reaching down to take her hand.

He pulled her upright, holding her arm to steady her as she blinked. She had risen too quickly. She then patted his arm to assure him she was well. He looked down at her and kissed her fully and deeply on the mouth gaining hoots and cheers from the men watching them.

He had meant for it to be a quick kiss, but she answered him, her tongue finding his, and then kissed deeply for several moments to the amazement of the onlookers. It was just as well they were there. Had they not been, Jamie would have likely pressed her back against the nearby oak tree or the soft loamy earth and had his way with her. She could feel his hardness against her stomach. Pity he could do little about it at the moment.

She pulled back, smiling at him.

She then bent, lifting her weapons, handing him his sword. She sheathed her dirk at her waist and then moved and lifted a cloth to attend to the cut she had made. It stung him a little to have her wipe the blood, but it was not serious, nor would it scar.

Dougal came to her and patted her shoulder. " _Sin u_ _fhéin_." He remarked at her efforts to best her husband.

She finished attending her husband and then found Ned. He was by the stream, washing a dish.

"What is the other bag of money for?"

"Whit?"

"One bag for rent and the other for Dougal. I am just curious how it works."

Ned arched an eyebrow. "Aren't yer clever lass."

She smiled a little. "I wonder how Colum would feel to know that Dougal is taking money from him." She eyed him. "I did not think a lawyer would be a common thief." She cocked her head. "Penny for the laird, pound for the brother. Perhaps it is fair since he does collect the rents since Colum cannot." She shrugged.

"Seems ye hae it worked oot then."

She arched an eyebrow.

"It's unfortunate thay dae nae allow wummin tae practice th' law. Ah think ye wid be a stoatin advocate given a chance."

She smiled. "I am not sure that would be my vocation given a choice."

"Whit wid ye dae?"

She spread her arms. "Fly." She said. "See the world like a bird."

He chuckled. "If ainlie we a' hud sic lofty goals."

She smiled and nodded. She looked back and saw Dougal and Jamie watching her as she moved back toward the camp. Ned followed her and smiled at the men.

Jamie led her back to their tent and she moved, wrapping furs, softly humming. He was working on other parts, listening and smiling.

The camp was quickly dissembled and loaded into the wagon.

Lizzy mounted and sighed as her husband watched her as she sat upright.

There was a light wind with snow falling, but the earth was too warm for it to stick. Lizzy wrapped her cloak tighter about her and pulled the cowl down low to shield her from the snow coming into her face.

They arrived at the village just after midday.

Lizzy watched the line of the men with their meager earnings for the rent. Jamie sat in the wagon, playing with his dirk by turning the tip in his palm, a clear sign of boredom.

Ned and Dougal kept exchanging glances as the men brought so little. Lizzy was leaning against a wagon, her plaid shawl about her. The wind had stopped as had the snow, but it was still cooler than before. She watched, listening, finding this town much more somber.

At last the last man stood, holding his beret with his young son at his side. He had his head down. Dougal looked at him.

"Torquil." Dougal said then.

The man led his son forward to face Dougal. Lizzy noted the man looked a bit like he was going to be hanged, his head down, startlingly blue eyes almost held tears.

Dougal was an imposing man at six feet tall. Though Jamie was taller still, Dougal was very tall for a Scot and broad as well. In his dark clothing he looked a bit like a balding giant. He laid a hand on the man's shoulder. "Ye come tae me wi' hee haw pockets. Whit's gaun oan?" He said gently.

"Redcoats cam thro' twa days ago, hoose tae hoose, teuk whit thay wanted." The man said as Dougal straightened. "Ye ken me, brother. Ilka year, ah pay whit ah owe tae th' MacKenzie." He took a breath and drew his son closer. "Bit th' nicht. Ah cannae feed mah fowk"

Lizzy gasped a little and wanted to help the children of nothing else. The idea of children starving upset her. Murtagh was near her and he gently laid a hand on her to keep her still. He didn't know what she planned, but he did not want her to interfere. To be true, she had no idea what she meant to do, but the hand on her stayed her, for now.

Dougal took a breath and then patted his arm again as he looked back at Ned a moment. He then turned on his heel and walked to the wagon. He lifted a bag of grain and walked back to Torquil. "Ye fowk wull hae supper th' nicht 'n' afterwards ye'll jyne us fur a dram."

Torquil held the grain and swallowed hard, nodding.

"A' o' ye wull sloch!" Dougal said looking at the villagers about them as he raised his voice to get their attention. "Jyne us th' nicht fur a dram."

Dougal walked back to the wagon as Jamie stood up, sheathing his dirk. Dougal collected another sack and took it to another man.

Lizzy shook her head and snorted. Clever, uncle. Very clever, indeed.

"I know what you are doing." Lizzy said before she could catch herself, stepping around Murtagh who had been distracted by Jamie handing him food for the villagers. "The more mercy you show today, the more you collect tonight for yourself." She said.

He rounded on her and she moved backwards as he walked toward her.

"Aye, th' lassie kin see richt thro' us." Ned said moving quickly to stay Dougal's hand as he moved between the pair. Dougal looked at him and then his niece, not liking her accusatory tone. "We Scots ur nae as canny as th' Prussians, aye. Guid thing we're nae daein' this in Potsdam."

Behind them, Jamie had removed his tweed and was lifting down items to the men and women.

Dougal took a breath, calming himself before he looked at his headstrong niece by marriage. "Whit's it ye'r accusing me o', lass?" He asked hands on his hips.

"A penny for the laird, a pound for your own pocket. Whatever you wish to call it."

He took a step closer as he smiled a little without humor. "Ah ca' it clan business 'n' none o' yers lassie." He said evenly regarding her. "Yer nae a Mackenzie. Yer a wifie, meddling in affairs beyond ye." He waved his hand. "Gang oan 'n' dae something mair woman-like instead o' sticking yer hooter whaur it shuid nae be."

She narrowed her eyes. "You just do not like women standing up to you."

He reached out and took hold of her arm, leaning close. "Canny lass. Ah lik' ye, bit dae nae test me. Mah patience haes stoaps."

Dougal then stalked away. Lizzy looked at Ned who just raised his eyebrows at her. She sighed and walked back toward the inn where the group had already been given rooms. Jamie watched her go. He had seen her facing Dougal and had read her unhappy expression, but did not know what had happened. He tossed another bag of grain to another villager before he hopped down.

He went up to the room where Lizzy was sitting, looking at a mirror as she sat before it.

"Urr ye a' richt?"

"Yes." She said not looking at him.

"Whit did dougal say tae ye?"

"Nothing. I was noting something and he did not like it."

He walked to her and put his hands on her shoulders. "Ye shuid nae cross him lassie. He is a solid jimmy, nae used tae wummin speaking up against him." He leaned down and kissed her hair before he embraced her. "Ah wid hate tae hae tae challenge him fur he hurled a haun tae ye."

She nodded and lifted a hand to his arm about her shoulders. She buried her face in his elbow, breathing in the scent of him. They had not really bathed and he smelled of sweat, horses, animal furs, and his own scent.

It was home and she clung to him as though she were drowning. He pulled her into his arms and rocked her softly as he lifted a hand to her thick hair. He kissed her brow, trying to comfort her. She did not weep, but she was upset. He could tell by how her body was coiled like a watch spring.

She heard a noise from downstairs and turned her head took quickly. She gasped in pain as all her neck muscles locked tight. She gave a muffled cry as she shut her eyes against the wave of nausea.

Jamie looked at her startled. He had heard her neck pop and now her head was at an odd angle and she was trying to breathe.

In seconds he realized she could not move her head as he gently tried to and she cried out in pain.

"Lizzy!" He gasped, gently lifting a hand to her neck, stroking with his large fingers to get the muscles to release.

After a time, her neck relaxed, and she dropped against him like a boned fish. He caught her to him, looking at her face. She was awake, barely, watching him as he swung her into his arms. He crossed to the bed in two strides and laid her down. He sat beside her, caressing her face, neck, and shoulders to relax her.

He then bent and kissed her. "Rest." He told her. "Ah wull fetch ye fur supper." He said gently.

She nodded weakly and closed her eyes.

He stepped back, realizing she was asleep already. She looked like a pale angel against the sheets as the sunset light came through the window. He moved to the door and out to see to the horses and whatever else needed to be done before they settled in for the night.

ZzZ

Later that evening, Lizzy, Murtagh, and Jamie sat in the far corner, away from the hearth as Dougal again took the floor. The pair of men had purposefully put her to the corner so Dougal could not reach her, nor anyone else. Jamie sat on the outside, watching as the villagers agreed with his Gaelic words.

Dougal lifted Jamie to his feet and turned his back to his audience. Jamie, however, knocked his hands away and then lifted the shirt off himself angrily as Dougal watched the reactions.

Lizzy hissed in a breath as Jamie showed his bare back to the onlookers. The language was as alien as ever, but the sentiment was clear, give us your money and we will protect you from the English, from the Sassenachs.

The women gasped in shock and them men were taken a back as well.

A man near Lizzy looked at the man seated next to him. "An awfy sight is it na?"

The second man, Torquil looked at the first after they had looked at Jamie's back. "Christ, a'd die in mah blood afore ah let a whey-faced sassenach uise me sae."

"Aye."

The pair then growled in Gaelic to each other.

Lizzy was panting. Jamie looked at her and smiled a little, but she did not return it. Murtagh gently touched her arm.

"Easy, lass." He murmured.

The Dougal continued in Gaelic as Jamie sat down again, pulling his shirt back on.

Jamie's hand went and took hold of his wife's as she had them on the table.

Lizzy's ears perked at one sentence. " _Guma fada beò Stiùbhart_!" Dougal said.

She looked at Jamie who pursed his lips. She took a breath and swallowed looking down.

As the crowd left, leaving coin, Jamie led his wife to their rooms once more.

There he bolted the door and watched as she got ready for bed. He was tired, but as her body was revealed to him, he felt himself harden. His wife was down to her chemise and he noted it did little hide her form from him.

She had recovered well from Janet's birth. She was nearly back to her original size, though her hips were fleshier and her breasts remained larger than they had when he had first seen them. He did not mind at all. He preferred her curves.

He undressed as well as she laid down in the bed.

The bed dipped under his weight and he moved his body over her own. He smiled as she welcomed his kisses and warm hands on her. As tired as they both were, love making was something that bridged them and they were able to connect on a level they did not fully understand. He pulled her chemise up to her hips under the blankets. His hands found her hips and he entered her with a slow deep thrust, making the pair of them groan at the connection.

He undid the tie of her chemise and buried his face in her full bosom, kissing, licking, and gently nipping the mounds of flesh. He then planted his hands to either side of her, looking down into her eyes as he moved within her.

She answered his movements, arching to take him deeper. The room was silent except for the crackles of the fire place as sap burst and their breaths that were becoming faster. He watched her, feeling his climax coming faster than her own, he balanced on one arm and used his other to move between them. He sat back on his heels, spreading her wider, and allowing him to see her fully writhing with pleasure. He smiled, one hand moving up to cup a breast as the other moved above their joined bodies to caress the small nub he had discovered there.

Within moments she arched up to him and cried out his name in something close to a sob as she panted. He smiled as her climax triggered his own as her muscles rhythmically caressed him, urging him to peak hard.

He gave a cry of his own and then moved over her again, letting his pace ease naturally as he then collapsed on her. She took his weight in welcome. She had begun to be chilled as the sweat on her body cooled her, but he, as normal, was like a warm fire.

He lifted himself after a moment or two, fearing he was hurting her. He curled against her, nuzzling her hair. He spoke softly in Gaelic, but she did not even hear it, just his voice speaking in low terms to her, saying words of endearment, she was sure.

She fell asleep to his words in her mind, the soft, hissing words that were so comforting from his lips.

ZzZ

Morning had them again on the road.

The road was taking them further south and inland.

The group was making their way toward a high cross road. From where they were at the base of the hill they could see two forms at the top of the ridge where the two roads intersected forming the crossroad.

As they approached they saw the forms were actually two rough crosses with two men tied to them. Both were clearly dead by the crows that were cawing and sitting about.

They came up to the cross roads. Dougal ordered them to dismount.

Jamie did, drawing his sword as he looked about for trouble.

Lizzy moved to his side as their mounts were tied to the wagon.

The men approached the bodies. Both were tied to the crosses by rope, hanging like macabre marionettes from them. Clearly dead, long dead, they had been beaten by the blood on them. On each chest was gouged the letter T – done after they had died from the lack of blood from it. This was clearly a warning to those who came along the way. This was not the work of the Watch. The Scot mercenaries would take what they willed, but would not do this. This was a deeper evil.

The wind shifted and the smell was overpowering.

The men stood, closing their eyes against the smell of death. The horses were restless. Lizzy took one breath and then turned away and vomited violently, losing everything in her stomach. Jamie touched her back as she dropped to her knees in the grass, retching pitifully into the dead heather. Jamie knelt behind her, caressing her back, looking back at the dead.

It surprised him a little. Lizzy normally had more of an iron stomach than that. It made him wonder if her breakfast was not sitting right, perhaps and the smell just made it worse.

"Who did this?" She asked, looking up at him palely when her heaving stopped.

"Redcoats." Jamie said with a hiss, crossing himself as he looked back at the bodies.

Dougal stepped forward to look at them closer. "Traitor." He said softly.

"Thay bin 'ere a week." Rupert said.

"Mair, likely, by th' reek." Willie said.

"Bloody bastards!" Angus barked angrily.

Jamie straightened from where he bad been knelt behind his wife, comforting her.

Dougal looked back at the men. "Tak' thaim doon." He ordered. "Wrap th' bodies. We'll gie thaim a proper Christian burial."

Ned nodded as he moved to see to Lizzy.

Jamie drew his dirk as did Angus, Rupert, and Willie. The four went about cutting the ropes.

They laid the bodies down, wrapping them in older blankets, and then began to dig in the still soft earth.

Lizzy, when she was able, moved to the crosses, that had been hacked down vengefully by Angus as he awaited his turn to dig the simple graves. She took four pieces and some rope. She moved to away from the bodies as she felt her stomach heave again. She covered her mouth a moment and then moved aside, upwind, and began to fashion crosses by weaving the ropes about the pieces.

The men laid the bodies in the graves and then piled the dirt over them. Lizzy stepped forward, weakly, driving the crosses in at the head. Dougal nodded to her in thanks as they all stood about, heads bent, one by one tossing handfuls of dirt onto the graves.

They then mounted and rode to the nearby village on the other side of the hill.

The rents were collected in due order and that evening, in the tavern of the inn, Dougal addressed the villagers with a fiery speech. Lizzy understood none of it, but his tone was clear. He was speaking of the men at the crossroads that were from there.

Several people crossed themselves.

Lizzy sat at a table as Murtagh and Jamie stood behind her. There was no need to display Jamie's scars this night. The dead men were enough to raise hatred against the Sassenachs.

Dougal slapped a plate onto the table and walked away, lifting a dram to his lips.

The coins dropped in heavily from this town. Anger over their lost townsmen and hatred against the redcoats combined. Many of the men began to drink and tell stories to each other.

Lizzy retired and then heard her husband come to her. He walked to the bed where she was already. He seemed on edge.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Th' townsfolk ur far gaen wi' dram." He said looking at her, putting his weapons within reach other the bed. "Yer yin o' ainlie twa wummin 'ere. Amurnay aboot tae allow thaim tae..." He paused. "Ah dae nae think ye wid lik' sic attentions."

She shook her head.

He climbed into bed with her and they relaxed into slumber, his arms about her.

ZzZ

She woke the next morning to find he was already awake.

She dressed and walked down the stairs. He was just finishing is breakfast and walked to her. "Guid mornin'." He smiled at her.

"Good morning." She said smiled.

He stole a soft kiss from her and caressed her arms. He pulled back. "Th' horses need thair breakfast as weel."

She nodded as he walked out to go to the stables to see to the mounts.

Lizzy joined Ned as she grabbed some food.

Her party were sitting at a table near the door. Another group was sitting near the hearth. They were speaking in Gaelic to each other, looking toward he others. Ned froze.

Lizzy looked at him, but her waved it off.

She then spoke. "Why did you let me think you were thieves?" She asked.

He blinked.

"Whit's made ye think otherwise?" Ned asked.

"Dougal's speech the other night."

"Ah thought ye hud na Gaelic ." He said regarding her.

"Well, I am married to a Highlander and I have picked up enough to understand what 'long live the Stuart' sounds like." She answered.

"Ye micht hae picked up mair than ye shuid." He said looking at her with some degree of respect.

She sighed.

The men at the table by the hearth kept looking at Lizzy and talking. " _Sgliùrach_ _shalach_ "

Angus finally had enough and rose to his feet. He walked to them and then shoved one down. The fight was on.

Lizzy gasped. "Here we go!" She rolled her eyes. She backed into a corner with Ned standing near her, watching as the MacKenzie had it out with the other men. Ned protectively held her there as they watched.

Lizzy was grateful Jamie had been outside when this had happened.

It was quick, dirty, and over before Lizzy could really get a sense of who won, but the others left in a hurry.

Lizzy then saw to the injuries. "Three split lips, two bloody noses, twelve smashed knuckles and four loosened teeth." she said recounting all she had seen before setting about helping.

"Mah ribs hurt a bawherr." Willie said.

"Bastard's fingernail wis as pointy as a boar's tooth. He's gouged a nook in me." Rupert said pointing at his cheek.

She shot him a look before she went to Angus and pressed some witch hazel to his bleeding hand. Angus gasped in pain.

"You are such bairns." she scolded. "I've tended to six year olds braver than you lot."

Jamie walked in then and looked about. "Whit happened 'ere?" He asked seeing the blood being mopped up and Lizzy tending wounds.

"Any excuse for a fight." Lizzy continued.

"Ye wur th' excuse." Murtagh said coming behind her.

She turned as he walked to a nearby chair. He appeared to be only one not injured. She turned to face him. "Me?"

"'twas yer honor we wur defending." He said sitting down. "Th' lout cried ye a whore."

Jamie stiffened, but Murtagh looked up at him and spoke.

"Yer th' guest o' th' Mackenzie 'n' yer merrit intae th' clan." Murtagh continued. "We kin tease ye, bit god hulp ony ither jimmy that does."

Lizzy took a breath and looked about. She swallowed and walked before them. "Thank you." She said softly to them.

The men boobed their heads accepting it.

Jamie came to her and kissed her brow. "Thay didnae hurt ye did thay?"

"No." she said moving to Angus. She looked at him suddenly in a new light. "Thank you Angus." She said. "I..."

"twas nothing lass." He said reaching to take her hand. He gave her a small squeeze.

ZzZ

After she had attended them all, they went to their horses.

Rupert was speaking. "Sae thare ah wis in kip, harelip Chrissie oan mah left 'n' sweaty Netty, th' butcher's daughter, oan mah richt. Thay git jealous o' ilk ither ."

Lizzy smiled as she rubbed her mount's neck.

Jamie was on the other side tightening the stirrups.

"Thay stairt arguing wha a'm aff tae swive foremaist." He said. "Kin ye hawp it?"

"I believe your left hand gets jealous of your right and that is all I believe." Lizzy said looking back at him, smirking.

Jamie came up to the head regarding her.

All the men were startled as they stared for a few moments.

Then Rupert roared with laughter. Angus pointed at her.

"Ah ne'er heard a wifie mak' a joke." Rupert laughed.

"First time for everything." She said.

Jamie looked at her from under her mount's neck. "Yer a witty yin." He smirked impressed. He ducked under Brimstone's head and then moved to her side to tighten the other stirrup. "We hae a solid hurl ahead. Three days till we cross Culloden Moor."

She nodded.

He moved to help her mount. She fitted her tiny foot into his hand and he lifted her to the saddle. She then leaned down. "What does 'swive' mean?" She asked in his ear.

He blushed and then looked up at her. "Ye made that joke 'n' ye dae nae ken?"

She shrugged.

He sighed and smiled then, even as he became more red. "It means lovemaking." He said. "Juist a damn clatty wey tae say it."

She nodded. "Like ficken." she said.

He arched an eyebrow. "Aye. Exactly." He cocked his head. "Wha oan earth taught ye sic a clatty word."

It was her turn to blush and she straightened shaking her head.

"Come now...who?"

She swallowed. "Wil." She answered after a moment. Her cousin had taught her many things. How to kiss, how to use her small size as an advantage, how to touch a male member...Jamie did not need to know that one.

He took a breath and nodded. "A lass shuid nae uise sic leid." He said moving to mount. He did so and then came to her. "Especially mah lass."

She smiled at him almost sweetly. "Have you heard me use it before?"

"Well, no..."

She arched an eyebrow elegantly and he blew out a breath.

"Fair point."

They then joined the line as he rode beside her as Ned and Dougal took the lead. She looked about at the area. It was beautiful here. She loved Scotland, the highlands she was now seeing. Though she it was hardly a trip for pleasure, she felt deeply moved by the serene nature of the countryside.

Jamie watched her as she looked about and smiled. It was clear she was content and he was happy she was happy.


	39. The Watch and Deserters

Chapter 39 – The Watch and Deserters

Some time in the night Lizzy woke with a whimper and sat up, looking about. Her husband, hearing her distress had jumped from the bed, drawing his dirk, and looking about the room for signs of intrusion. He moved back to her, looking at her in the very low light. "Lizzy?"

She shivered. "Sorry. I had a nightmare."

He sat back down on the bed and touched her. "Na wonder, yer hauf frozen." He looked and realized he had taken the blankets. "Oh!" He then spread them once more and moved to stir the coals of the fire to warm the room. He moved back, seeing her shivering and curled into a ball like a child.

He climbed in with her, pulling her back to him, and curling his much larger body about her to warm her. He knew soon she would be easy.

She did and she took a deep breath. One arm of his was under her head and she locked the fingers of one hand with it. The other was about her, holding her breast. Not in an invitation, but because it naturally seemed to go there.

She soon was asleep, breathing even, as he caressed her hair with the hand that had been at her breast, watching her. She was so innocent and young looking in sleep with her face relaxed. She looked far younger than she was. Soon she would be twenty-two to his twenty-five.

Still young they had many years ahead of them assuming they remained free of disease and complications from wounds or childbirth. Though he wanted more children and a son, he feared for her after the close call from Janet's birth and though he would not admit it to her, he was glad she had not quickened with his seed again, though they were doing little to prevent it should it happen again.

He settled and nuzzled her hair before he too slept.

ZzZ

Lizzy woke feeling like she was having a delicious dream.

She had felt the bed clothes move upward as well as her chemise. Jamie was behind her, kissing down her spine, to the small of her back, and then her buttocks which he kissed and gently nipped caressing the orbs with his hands.

He slowly made his way to the back of her upper leg, since she laid on her side, and gently moved it up and to his shoulder. He quickly found his aim and Lizzy rolled more fully to him, opening herself as she was too asleep to fight the sensations of him doing the most inventive things with his lips and tongue.

"Please..." She whimpered, totally exposed and utterly his as he continued. He smiled against her flesh as he licked her sensitive nub at the juncture of her legs, demanding her come to him in an odd urgency that neither could explain. Her hand went to his hair, holding him there, locking into the locks as she her body lifted to him more, opening more, as the sensations started to become more intense.

A hand sneaked up to caress her breast as he continued, her small leg against him. Her small sounds told him she was enjoying utterly and after a few moments, her free hand went back against the headboard as she arched against him with a muffled cry.

He continued, not stopping until she tried to move away from him, the sensations becoming too much. He gently backed, looking at her beautiful bottom as she laid there, mostly on her side again, panting. He kissed the back of her thigh tenderly and then her hand as she lifted it to him. He smiled at her as she looked at him dreamily.

He then sat up to dress, watching as she stretched, cat like, as her heartbeat calmed. She was so innocent waking her so, giving all of herself, too tired to resist the feeling at all. He pleated his plaid and then laid down, buckling it about his hips.

He sat on the bed and pulled on his boots, looking at her. He slapped the beautiful bottom affectionately. "Come, lass." He teased her.

She sighed, sitting up, her hair in all directions as she looked at him.

She dressed and brushed out her thick hair, putting it in a thick braid down her back making her look like a small viking woman as she walked down stairs ahead of him.

They had their breakfast and then were again on the road again.

It was nearing midday when they came to a hill.

Lizzy sniffed the air. It smelled of smoke. "Is there a fire here abouts?" She looked Dougal who was before her and he nodded slowly.

They crested the ridge and found a home below them in the small valley was burning. There were men on horses moving about and several men hauling things from the burning home. There was a woman and her man, clutching each other as the other men moved about.

"No, no! Hing aff us!" The woman cried as the men opened her wooden hope chest looking for things.

A man moved closer hands on his sword, drawing it a little. The woman's husband pulled her to him, hugging her as she sobbed, caressing her hair as he watched unable to do anything.

Murtagh moved to Lizzy's other side as they all looked below. Dougal took a breath and rode down to see to them.

"What's going on?" Lizzy asked.

"Tis th' Watch." Murtagh said simply.

Jamie looked down and then turned his mount away riding to stay out of sight.

"Men ye pay tae protect yer cattle." Murtagh continued. "Otherwise, they'll steal them themselves."

"Extortionists." She said.

"Aye." Angus agreed behind her.

Lizzy watched as the Watch continued to find booty. "Why burn the house?"

"Tis a warning. Ah heard blether in th' lest village. Th' husband's a sympathizer workin' wi' th' redcoats." Murtagh said looking at her.

"That's only gossip." she said. "No excuse for criminal behavior."

"Th' watch kin be criminal, bit they're scots foremaist." Ned said to her other side. "Thay cannae abide traitors wha dae th' bidding o' th' british airmie."

Lizzy watched as Dougal was given two chickens. "And Dougal taking his cut?" She looked back at Ned. "I suppose that it patriotism as well then?"

"Oh no, no, no, no, Mah dear. That's business." Ned said he said giving her a look.

Dougal came back toward them and Lizzy looked about. "Where is Jamie?"

"Och, he is making his-sel scarce." Murtagh said. "He aye haes th' cost oan his heid mind. Th' watch wid caw him ower in a minute if thay thought thare wis profit heavy goin."

"Patriots until it profits them not to be." Lizzy said in disgust.

"Aye. Thair loyalty likes whaur th' dosh lies." Murtagh agreed looking back.

Lizzy snorted. "I would take the British Army over that. They at least are consistent in their operations."

"Spoken lik' someone nae born in bonnie Scotland." Murtagh said quietly reminding her she was foreign.

"Aff we gang." Dougal said coming back to them.

They made camp while there was still light in the small clearing of a wooded area. They cooked the chickens and were eating the feast. Lizzy looked on, not happy. She watched them talking to each other making lewd comments about the girls they had bedded in the last village. She then rose to her feet and walked away toward the stream.

Jamie watched her go and sighed. She could not go hungry, but she apparently wanted none of the bounty. She was so small and he worried she was not eating enough as it was. He followed after a time and found she had found a deeper pool to pull her clothing off.

They were all in a pile on a bush. He sat down on a rock, looking out over the still surface. The water was like ice, but apparently her need to bathe outweighed her need to stay warm. After all it was warm for as late as it was and in the sun she would dry off quickly.

He watched as she broke the surface, arching, her hair flipping over her head in a wide arch. She scrubbed and washed her hair. He was amused and somewhat grateful he had come to follow her. The men would have stared and who knew who could have come up on her.

She then walked toward the shore. He moved, lifting her chemise to her. She was looking down trying not to fall on the mossy rocks when she looked up, startled, and then happy to see it was him. She shivered a little in the air and then pulled the chemise on. It was warm from the sun. He watched as she pulled on her dress.

He stood behind her, his hands on her arms as he bent and kissed her cool shoulder before he lifted a comb and quickly combed out her auburn locks before braiding it quickly. He then stood back watching her.

He lifted the food he brought. She looked at him and shook her head. "I can't eat that. I do not like the taste of stolen meat."

He sighed. "Ye'll starve, Lizzy."

She lifted the bannocks from the small wooden plate and ate them. Her stomach made a sound as she put food in. She was hungry and her husband regarded her.

She finished and then walked back toward the camp. He sighed and ate the chicken realizing she was not going to touch it.

She went to bed early. He followed soon after, holding her gently in the crisp night. She did not seem to want to talk, make love, or do anything but sleep. Perhaps it was her trying to escape from the pains of hunger.

ZzZ

They rode another two days and then made it to a sheltered area. There was a river below. Lizzy had not spoken much the past two days, not to Jamie, not to Ned, not to anyone really. She had eaten the food, but Jamie had been watching her. She ate like a bird at breakfast and the midday meal, but supper she ate more than he expected, but still less than she was alloted.

She took Brimstone's reins and looked at the bunch. "I will be at the river."

Angus and Willie turned to follow her, but Dougal sat on a rock and waved them off. "Let her gang."

Lizzy was washing her hands and face in the cool clear water. She drank and looked about. It was so green there where she was. A small waterfall babbled to her right. She did not hear anyone until she heard Dougal's voice behind her.

"Wha urr ye?" He stood above her, looking as imposing as ever. He walked down toward her. He was wearing his beret and watched her closely.

"A Prussian woman from Cleves." She answered. "Married to my husband." She said. "You're nephew."

He moved so quickly she was startled. "That's whit you'd hae us hawp." He said. "Bit ye wid seem tae be a lass o' pure tough political opinions, eh?"

She rose to her full height, a foot shorter than he, to face him. "There's not harm in an opinion."

"Ye'v seen hings oan th' road. Ye tell th' redcoats 'n' we'll be bound tae crosses juist lik' th' men we cut doon."

She flinched a little. "Why would I betray you? My husband? My clan?" She asked.

"Yer a wealthy wifie, a duchess." He said. "Ye kin dae as ye please." He eyed her.

"The fact I am here should tell you something Dougal." She sighed. "I am not a spy." She said.

"Mibbe naw." He looked at her. "Bit ye'r sowing th' seeds o' doubt in oor midst, workin' behind th' cover o` yer women's skirts 'n' th' MacKenzie protection tae undermine th' cause."

"I am trying to help you." She said, defiant.

"Oh?" He leaned closer to her, stooping so his face was inches from hers. "Helping me wi' whit?" He regarded her. "Eh?"

"I am trying to save your life." She protested.

He took hold of her arms. "Yer juist a wifie wha is headstrong 'n' proud. How come oan earth dae ye pretend tae care at a'?" He gave her a little shake. This close he was scarier than Jamie and she looked up at him and felt some of her defiance slipping.

She gasped as his fingers locked on her.

"Madam!" Came a new voice.

Dougal turned and looked up. A redcoat patrol was there, on both sides of the river. Lizzy froze and then looked. It was the same Englishman who had spoken to her at the village where he had been a blacksmith. She looked at him in his officer's uniform as he sat proudly on his horse. She was certainly no spy, but clearly he had been.

Dougal let go of her with one hand to take hold of his sword, but he realized, there were nearly twenty of the men. Even he knew that was bad odds.

He let go of it and Lizzy as he looked up at the men, standing behind her as she turned.

"It is a pleasure to see you again." The officer said. He dismounted and walked down to them.

Lizzy lifted her head and took a breath.

"Once more, I ask you, is everything all right?" He said.

Dougal watched him darkly.

Lizzy took a moment and then spoke. "Hello again, Officer..."

"Lieutenant Jeremy Foster of His Majesty's army. At your service Madam." He looked at Dougal. "This time I do mean to ascertain the lady's well-being."

"Th' lass is none o` yer concern." Dougal said moving to him.

"And you are?" Foster asked, clearly unruffled by the large Scot before him.

"Dougal MacKenzie, war chief 'n' brother tae Colum, laird o' th' MacKenzie clan 'n' th' lands we staun upon."

"MacKenzie or not if you are holding this French lady against her wishes, you'll be dealt with." He turned to her. "Tell me, madam, are you here by your own choice?"

Dougal turned to face her as well.

Lizzy looked at both men watching her, her brain working overtime to find a safe way out for Dougal. She was in no danger and she knew it.

She took a breath. "I am here by my choice Lieutenant. The MacKenzie have been my guardians for some years now."

"But you are French. Why are you here in the Highlands of all places?" Foster asked.

"My husband is a Scot. We married when he was a mercenary soldier in France." She smiled disarmingly at the officer.

Dougal arched an eyebrow. That was almost true and he said nothing.

"My husband is nephew to the MacKenzie."

"Why are you traveling on the road? This is no place for a woman such as yourself." Foster said.

"I was asked. Dougal felt a woman would put people more at ease while collecting the rents. Times have been tough and the large MacKenzie men can put fear into those who owe and have little. A woman is softer and can make them feel more at home, if you will."

Foster cocked his head and then nodded. "I see. Then I will trouble you no more." He said. "However, should you have need of aide Madam, you may call upon His Majesty's army any time." He said and bowed to her. He took her hand, kissing it gently before going to his horse. He mounted and nodded to his men. "The lady is well enough off, gentlemen." He dipped his head, and then rode off.

Lizzy took a deep breath and Dougal looked at her.

"Ye lied tae th' jimmy."

"I told you I was saving your life. Do you believe me now?"

"Perhaps, lass." He looked at her. "Come noo."

They returned to the camp, walking their mounts. The men were not about and Lizzy looked. Dougal smiled and gave a low whistle. It was clear they had seen the patrol and had hidden themselves until the men had passed.

Jamie came out from where he had hidden himself. "Lizzy?"

"It's a' richt." Dougal said. "Th' lass saved us fae a confrontation wi' a lairge patrol." He lifted a bottle. "Ah say she deserves a dram at least fur it."

She nodded and took it, taking a deep drink and smiling as the men came toward them smiling. " _Slàinte mhór_!" She said lifting the bottle.

Dougal laughed and tapped the bottle he held to hers. " _Slàinte_!"

ZzZ

The next night they were again under the stars.

It was chilled, but Lizzy and Jamie sat together a little bit away from the others. He was holding his wife's small hand in his, rubbing it to warm it.

Rupert was telling a tale as he sat by the cooking pot about the waterhorse and his wife. Lizzy listened only with half an ear.

The horses were moving and shifting about. Lizzy noticed, but her husband took her face in his hands. "We a' ken. Someone is aboot." He said softly.

She swallowed.

He leaned close, caressing her face. "Dae ye see that fallen caber ower thare?" She nodded. He leaned to her and kissed her, drawing her dirk and handing it to her. "Tak' this. Whin ah say, gang thare, 'n' dinnae shift."

She nodded as she held the weapon in her lap. He caressed her cheek and looked at Dougal. Dougal made a sharp jerk of his head and Jamie pushed his wife away. "Go!"

"Mynd th' wagon!" Dougal barked.

Suddenly, as she dove behind the log, she looked out and saw a battle going on. Steel clanged and men were shouting. Dougal and Jamie stood back to back, making it impossible for the attackers to come at them.

As soon as it started, it was over.

Lizzy panted and held her dirt close as she watched men retreating into the darkness as soundlessly as they had come.

"Elizabeth? Lizzy?" Jamie called to her.

She stood up and looked at him. He came toward her and she shifted. "I'm well." She said softly. "I'm all right." He paused. He still had his weapons drawn. He spread his arms to hug her. "Who were those men?"

"The Grants." Dougal answered, holding his right arm to him. "Did thay tak' anythin'?"

"A sack o' grain." Angus answered

The men laughed and Lizzy looked at the confused. "What is funny?"

"Th' raids ur mostly fin, _mo graidh_."

"Fun?!" Lizzy said incredulously.

"Aye. Ah hae bin daein' thaim sin ah wis fourteen. Hing is tae nae pure blood a'body. Juist mak' noise 'n' steal." Jamie told her.

All the men were laughing and congratulating each other.

Jamie stepped to his wife, embracing her and kissing her soundly.

She sighed. "I could help." She said.

"Ye'r a wifie." Angus said.

"She kin rammy 'n' weel tae. Her faither taught her better than ah hae seen ony lass." Dougal said. "Bit outnumbered 'n' outmassed, ye wid be solid pressed. Better tae scouk, lass."

She frowned. "I could help."

"Ye did hulp. Stayed awa' sae ah didnae hae tae worry aboot ye." Jamie said. He smiled and rubbed her arms. "Ah ken ye kin defend yersel'. Ah hae seen it. It's weel enough. A' men 'n' wummin in th' world shuid ken howfur tae defend themselves, especially they merrit tae a Fraser." He said leaning to her and then kissing her playfully.

She eyed him. "I am being more aware of that every day."

Murtagh sat beside Dougal. "Ah aye say th' ainlie guid weapon fur a wifie is poison."

"Mibbie, bit it does hae certain deficiencies in combat." Dougal said. He winced and looked down at the pool of blood below his arm.

Lizzy then turned and moved to Dougal. He pulled off his vest and shirt revealing the rather wicked cut on his arm. She sat and tended it with due skill and he sat patiently allowing it. He then moved in the middle of her stitching and vomited to the back side of the rock. He came back, paler, watching her own pale face.

"Sorry lass."

She waved it off as she continued.

ZzZ

The next day was a long ride toward a place where Dougal had been told they would meet Horrocks the deserter.

The group stopped for water and Jamie went to Dougal speaking to him softly. Dougal smirked looking at Lizzy and then back.

Jamie took a small basket and then collected his wife, leading her away up into the thicket. There where was a lovely glade where the sun was warm and the grass sweet.

Jamie removed his weapons, setting them on the earth as Lizzy sat down, looking up at the blue sky. She was not expecting a large amorous Scotsman to pounce on her, but she found his mouth to hers as he laid her back into the thick grass, kissing her deeply.

Jamie worked to her throat as she gasped. "Won't they come looking for us?"

"Ah tellt Dougal we wur keekin fur some o` yer wee herbs." He said sitting up to remove his tweed, looking down at her with a large grin.

"This is my idea is it?" She asked grinning back at him.

He was between her legs watching her. She reached up as he set the tweed aside.

"And did he believe you then?"

"Ne'er a chance." He chuckled.

She chuckled and he kissed her before moving and baring a breast. It was large and flat against her body as he took the nipple in his mouth sucking gently like a child. She gasped in pleasure, arms above her head.

He cupped her neck, face inches from her own. "Does it ever stoap, th' wanting ye?" He asked between kisses. He pulled her skirts up, revealing her ties and the tops of her stockings and then he pulled his kilt out of the way. He pressed forward, joining them with a deep sigh on both their parts.

He laid his arm about her head on the earth as he sighed, moving against her. Her legs wrapped about his own.

He looked at her as he continued to rock. "Noo ah ken how come th' kirk calls it as sacrament." He moaned as he looked at her.

She giggled. "Why?" She asked pulling a bit of grass from his red hair.

"Fur a'm feelin' lik' god his-sel whin a'm ben ye."

She then laughed so hard he nearly came out of her. He looked at her startled at first and then grinned. "Is that a foolish thing tae say?" He asked as she grinned up at him. He shifted, pressing into her again. "Urr ye laughing at me?"

"Yes...yes I am." She said in fits of giggles.

He chuckled then and then growled. "Then ye'll git whit ye deserve!" He said.

He moved against her, planting his palms in the grass by her head as he arched, driving himself deeper into her. She gasped as he bent his head, kissing her deeply. He broke the kiss, panting as he pressed his face to hers, rocking as he neared his peak.

Suddenly there was a click and he froze. There was a gun to his head. Lizzy could not see well. The form was back-lit. She felt Jamie coil against her.

"Get up, you ruttin' bastard!" A male voice growled behind him.

Jamie looked down at his wife and gasped. They pulled him from her and held him some feet away, a gun trained at his face. He panted going from amorous to fearful and angry in a moment. Lizzy sat up, pressing her skirts down and trying to pull her bodice closed.

"You might ha' let him finish first, 'arry." The second man said. "Stoppin' in the middle, not that's nad for a man's 'ealth."

"Oh, his 'health's no concern of mine." Harry said. "It won't be any concern of his much longer."

Jamie was panting as he was held in place.

"Well, kill him, and be done with it then, 'cause I've a mind to take a piece o' that." The other said looking down at Lizzy who had her arms crossed across her breasts for modesty's sake.

Jamie grunted and tried to move, but Harry held his collar and the gun to him.

"No...Think I'll let 'im watch first." Harry said as his partner stripped his bedraggled uniform. Both were clearly deserters and Lizzy looked up fearfully as Jamie turned to stare at the man who held him at bay. He was panting in fury as he looked at Harry. "You like that, you Scottish whoreson?"

"Take a good look, laddie-buck, see how it's done. I'll have your slut moaning for more before the hour is done!" The other said dropping his trousers and moving to Lizzy who gasped.

Lizzy had her dirk, which she had found in her skirts. She watched as the rotted teeth man moved over her, finding his place as carefully as she was waiting for her own.

"No!" Jamie cried, but the man pressed the pistol to his chest.

Lizzy cried out a moment.

Then as the man dropped closer, she reached up, pulling the man down by the neck and stabbing her dirk downward into this back, just below his ribs. It found its mark and she felt the kidney become pierced. She stabbed a second time and the man dropped against her, gasping as he suddenly realized he was dying, her blade in his back.

Harry was startled by this that he became distracted and Jamie sliced his throat, nearly ear to ear with his own dirk with a yell, knocking the pistol out of the way, which unfortunately still went off.

Jamie moved quickly, pulling the corpse from his wife as she sat, gasping for air. He pulled her to her feet and then into his arms, carrying her up the hill away from the dead men. Her arms were around his shoulders, head to his chest as she panted, shaking, eyes wild and body like a boned fish.

He set her on a rock and then was looking her over for damage. He caressed her hair, both their hands bloody as he looked into her eyes. "Sorry! _mo graidh_." He whispered. "A'm sae sorry." He said, forehead to her own, trying to get her to respond to him.

"It's all right. We're all right." She said. She was shaking as if cold, but he knew it was also from the whole affair of nearly being raped and he not being able to help her.

He nodded. "Mah fault. Tae bring ye 'ere wi' taking proper heed, 'n' tae let ye be..." He took a breath trying to rein in his own emotions. "Tae nae stoap him!"

"It's all right." She said softly.

"'n' 'ere, ye'r sae cauld, _mo graidh_ , Yer hauns ur lik' ice!" He said lifting them to his lips, kissing them and then rubbing them, trying to warm her.

"Jamie!" Came Dougal's voice.

Jamie turned to see the others coming.

Lizzy was looking at her shaking hands. "I...I..."

"Urr ye a' richt?" Dougal called. "We heard a shot!"

Jamie caressed his wife's head a moment and then kissed her brow.

"Jamie!"

Jamie patted her hands. "Stay." He told her.

She shivered and nodded.

Her mind kept jumping from thought to though like a rock on a pond. She stood up and walked about a little, trying to calm herself and failing miserably.

Jamie ran down to the others.

Lizzy looked down down at Jamie and the death below her. She could tell Jamie was worried about her and wanted to talk by how he kept looking up at her as he cleaned his dirk. She rose to her feet, bodice open, walking about in a circle, talking to herself in Prussian, arms out, trying to calm herself.

Willie looked on, near her, watching to make sure she did not collapse.

"Deserters." Dougal said in disgust.

"Tracks leid back ower th' ridge, na horses." Murtagh said.

Dougal looked at Jamie. "Guid. Yer jimmy Horrocks...Munro said he's a deserter lik' thae." Jamie was panting, looking at him as though he only half heard him. Dougal stepped to him and took his arm to get his attention. "Awright, hugh munro's a guid jimmy. A wullnae deny it, bit this is whit becomes o' a jimmy wha breaks his oath tae king 'n' land. Noo, ye dae tae see horrocks alone, ye'll be traivelin intae a trap, maist lik'." Jamie looked at him.

"He's richt, Jamie." Murtagh said nearby. Jamie looked at him. "Ye hae tae catch up wi` him, ah ken that, bit ah say we a' gang wi' ye wi' swords in oor hauns. Otherwise, ye dinnae gang at a'."

"Aye." Jamie said.

"C'moan." Dougal said.

Jamie looked up at his pacing wife.

He took a breath and moved to join her on the ridge. He walked to her, enfolding her into a tight embrace foe a moment. "Elizabeth..." He whispered. "Kin ye hear me?"

She did not answer and he stepped back, cupping her face. "Elizabeth?"

Her eyes looked up at him after a moment. "I hear."

He nodded and kissed her. "Come. We need tae quit this steid."

She nodded, allowing him to pull her bodice closed with clumsy hands. His own adrenaline was fading and he saw she was ghost white and it worried him. She took a step and stumbled, but he caught her to him, bringing her up into his arms, arms again around his shoulders as he moved quickly to follow the others, holding her close.

Once to the horses, he lifted her onto Brimstone and looked at her. "Lizzy?"

She looked at him and he touched her cheek. "Ah loue ye."

"I know." She said.


	40. Kidnapped!

Chapter 40 – Kidnapped!

Lizzy was riding, cloak drawn close about her, looking forward. Jamie was beside her with Murtagh behind. Dougal was before her.

The lass had said nothing as they went. Jamie kept watching her, looking for signs of fatigue or anything other than the blank mask she wore. It worried him to see her so pale and so unemotional after nearly being raped before him. He could not forgive himself for nearly allowing that to happen and he hardly blamed her if she never forgave him either for that.

They came to a stand of trees and paused. Lizzy noticed them stopping and looked about.

"Why are we stopping?" She asked as Jamie nodded to Dougal.

"Ye'll hae tae bade 'ere wi' Willie."

"What?"

"Dougal's richt. Noo this jimmy horrocks kin be setting a trap. Ah will nae risk ye again." He said looking at her. "Ye'll be safer 'ere wi' Willie tae keek efter ye ."

"I don't need an explanation." She looked at him, clearly angry. "You can take Willie with you. I can look after myself. I think I've proven that earlier."

He looked away and sighed. "Ye needn't prove it again." He said softly. He looked back at Willie as he shifted in his saddle. "If thare ur redcoats aboot, they'll likely come fae th' sooth."

"Aye." Dougal said.

"Ah will keep an yak oot." Willie said.

"Ye bade 'ere." Jamie said looking back at his wife. "Ah will be back, ah promise."

"You shouldn't make promises you can't keep."

"This yin ah wull keep, Elizabeth." He leaned to her. "Noo, ye promise me ye'll bade pat."

"Jamie!"

" _Sèo_! Coming!" Jamie answered. "Promise me, Lizzy!" He said. "Swear ye wull be 'ere whin ah git back."

"Fine. I promise." She said lowly.

"Guid." He said. He clicked his tongue and his mount was off with the others.

Willie came up beside Lizzy and she looked at him and sighed. He smiled a little at her. Being the youngest he was good natured and she liked him, but she still wasn't sure why she was there with him and not going. What was the harm?

She realized she wasn't truly angry at Jamie, but the deserters. She had wanted to feel safe always with her husband and they had ruined that. She watched him disappear over a ridge and she sighed.

Willie and Lizzy dismounted and Lizzy led Brimstone to a small stream to drink while Willie tied his mount to a tree.

"Mistress." Willie said.

She didn't hear as she looked at her reflection in the water.

"Mistress!" He said louder after coughing a little.

"What?" She demanded.

"If yi''ll need me, ah will juist be taking care o' some personal business." He said.

She waved him off. "Go at least 50 yards away and downwind."

"Of course, mistress." He said smiling.

She sighed and stood looking up the hill at the standing stones above. She had heard of this place. _Creag an Dùin._ The place of fairies and druids.

She tied Brimstone to a log and then walked about a little. Her legs ached somewhat. She looked back. She wasn't that far away from Willie. She could see him a ways off, leaning against a tree.

She sighed and looked about as the mists weaved about the trees. She looked again toward the standing stones. There were small lights moving between them like small darting insects. Will o' wisps. She knew they were souls of those passed and they could be helpful when they came to you, or so the story had gone. When they came to you, they were a warning, good or ill, but she watched. None were in her direct path, just by the stones. Was she supposed to go to them?

She dared not. She had promised and Willie was a good man. She did not want him to be in trouble, even if she was still annoyed at the moment.

Suddenly a creeping bit mist was before her. She looked at it as she stepped forward. It was cool about her ankles. She looked and saw a tiny light to her left. She turned her head. It flickered, dancing about at the base of a large oak.

She cocked her head. What was it trying to tell her? She closed her eyes. Rationally she knew she had to be seeing things. There was no such thing as fairies and...

One flickered closer, brighter, almost more urgent. The mist moved in that direction as though it too was trying to pull her along. She looked down at it, wispy tendrils of cool vapor.

She was about to move when a large thick hand clapped over her mouth and an arm wrapped about her pulling her backwards against a hard lean body. It was male, smelled fair foul, and was only a few inches taller than herself. However, the wiry form was strong and powerful as he held her.

She got her senses back and struggled, but he already had her dirk, his hand holding it as he held her, dragging her backwards.

She struggled, kicking hard and fighting as another man came before her. She moved to kick him in his groin, but he had been expecting it and blocked the blow with his hand, catching her ankle and holding her.

The men spoke in Gaelic and she gasped, feeling the prick of her own blade to her own throat. She panted, freezing as the second man let her foot down. He reached and caught her hands and tied them before her with rope, tight enough to keep her hands from being able to get out, but loose enough not to cut off the circulation.

She looked at the man before her. She recognized the plaid. This man was a Grant. She had seen the colors during the raid from where she had been hidden. One man had found her, but the others had called him off as he made for her, though she made it clear to him she was not unarmed.

Had they followed?

She gasped as the man knelt and hobbled her ankles like a horse. She would be able to walk, but not run without tripping should she try to run. The man still held her mouth and she was again dragged backwards toward where some horses were. Brimstone was mounted by the man who had been before her, a younger man, smaller than the man who held her she gaged.

She swallowed and then found herself heaved across the neck of a horse, stomach down before the saddle curve, arms and legs hanging down to either side as the man who held her vaulted into his saddle and then held her, a firm hand on her back, fisting her petticoats.

She looked about, realizing her mouth was not gagged. She then screamed and kicked, hoping Willie would hear.

The Grants were off, riding quickly away from the thicket. Lizzy continued to struggle in vain, crying out for help.

Willie did indeed hear and ran, but too late, he saw Lizzy and her mount had been captured. He gasped realizing it was not the British Army who had taken her, but the Grant raiding party. Were they hoping to trade her back for profit then? Ransoming a wife was not above the lowlifes of the raiding people and Lizzy clearly had value by her clothing and the fact she was the only one among a group of men on the road.

The Grants well knew the MacKenzie were collecting rents.

Willie went and mounted his own horse, looking to see what direction the Grants were taking her before he turned and rode hard in the direction that Dougal and the others had gone to meet with the deserter Horrocks.

ZzZ

Dougal slapped Jamie's shoulder to gain his attention as he stared moodily into the flames. "Where's yer mynd lad?" He asked his nephew. Jamie jumped a little and looked about. "Horrocks is waiting."

He looked over at a rather grubby looking Irishman who sat down on a log nearby. Jamie stood to his full height regarding the deserter.

"Gie him th' gowd." Jamie said. "Ah trust his word." At least so far, Jamie implied. The men all stood about watching.

"Th' British airmie trusted him, tae." Dougal said.

Jamie looked at the man. Horrocks spat out the drink he had in his mouth and stood up. "Perhaps today's not such a good day for business after all." He moved toward his horse.

"Whither ye deserted is na concern o' ours, Mr. Horrocks." Jamie said moving after him.

"We commend ye fur it." Rupert said raising his cup of whiskey at him.

"I've come a long way." Horrocks said his Irish brogue thick. "At considerable danger to myself, eluding Redcoat patrols..."

Dougal said something in Gaelic under his breath. He then looked at Ned who nodded. He sighed and then tossed him a pouch of money which Horrocks caught against his chest. Horrocks tossed back a flask to him.

Horrocks checked the contents of the pouch and then looked up smiling. "The man who shot the Sergeant was Captain Jonathan Randall himself."

Jamie straightened a little

"Ye expect us tae hawp that a captain, even yin as vile as black jack, wid shoot his ain jimmy?" Ned asked him.

Horrocks shrugged. "You know Randall. I suppose you can answer that."

Jamie growled stepping toward him. "Ah cannae uise randall's name tae clear mah ain."

"You bargained for a name. A name is what you received." Horrocks said.

The men shifted watching.

Horrocks tipped his three cornered hat in a mock salute. "Good day, lads." He turned back to his own mount.

Dougal ran forward, but Jamie caught him to stop him from murdering the Irishman.

"Let him gang." Jamie said looking back.

Horrocks was off, smiling as he did and disappeared as there was a call from the other side of the small camp.

"Jamie!"

Everyone turned to see Willie, riding to them, hard.

"Jamie!"

He pulled up and dismounted taking a deep breath.

Jamie let go of Dougal and turned, moving to the younger man, looking about and realizing there was only one horse and rider. Where the hell was his wife?!

"Elizabeth!" He gasped.

Murtagh took Willie's mount. Jamie moved quickly to Willie who looked pale and worn.

"Ah wis minding her, ah swear..." The lad looked apologetic as Jamie rose to his full height looking ready to throttle him. "Ah gaed fur a pish 'n'..."

"Whaur is she?" Jamie asked, eyes wild as he took hold of the lad's shirt.

"She mist hae wondered a bawherr 'n' whin ah caught up, th' grants hud her!"

Jamie's eyes widened. "Th' Grants?"

"Thay mist hae follaed us!" Willie protested. "Ah'm sorry!" He looked at Jamie who released him, stepping back a pace. "She wis fightin' 'n' laldy aboot greetin' fur hulp, bit thay teuk her. Thay wur headed sooth!"

Jamie looked back at Dougal his hand going to his breast as though Willie had hit him. "Elizabeth!"

Dougal was already on the move barking orders as the others moved to do as he said, dropping water on the fire and moving. Dougal went to Jamie who stood looking toward the south in shock.

"Th' Grants wilnae hurt her lad. Thay waant dosh fur her."

"We cannae afford a trade efter Horrocks..." Jamie whispered, shaking.

"We wull git her back." Dougal said softly. "Gang mount up." Dougal ordered.

Jamie nodded and did so, looking about wildly. All he could think about was her being held prisoner and possibly raped. She had been attacked once already that day. She would fight them and hard. Who knew what kind of anger she would raise.

The men were off, riding south as the sun began to set. Jamie and Dougal were in the lead. Both seemed determined to find and bring her home safely.

This was personal.

The Grants had waited and stalked them. They had waited until she was alone to grab her. Calculated, cold retaliation for Ellen so many years ago. It was to make the MacKenzie suffer. Little did they know that a lone had been crossed and Dougal would be after blood this time. Raiding was a game between the clans that left men with cuts and bruises, but not normally any serious harm. Stealing a woman under the protection of a clan was an offense that would cost the Grants dear.

Dougal's own wife was a Grant, but he was not about to allow that fact stop him from his warpath. He looked at Jamie. The younger lad had anger and concern in his blue eyes for his wife.

Dougal was sure they would not harm her since they wanted money and to make the other clan suffer for Ellen's offense. However, he was not sure if it would last. Jamie was right. They could not really not afford to buy her back. They would need to steal her back. That would be dangerous for them and her, but he cared not.

This put Malcolm Grant far lower than Dougal had ever regarded him. Elizabeth was innocent to the clan ways and she was suffering for the feud she had no part in other than being married to the Fraser spawn of his sister's marriage and being niece to Dougal.

Dougal pondered killing Malcolm for it, but perhaps he would not. It would depend how easy it was to gain Lizzy back to them.

ZzZ

After riding for several hours in the most uncomfortable position she had ever been in on a horse, the men finally stopped to make camp after several hours of riding.

She was roughly pulled down from the neck of the beast by the rider who had dismounted. He pulled her. She took a moment taking a breath, the first deep breath she could take since being kidnapped from the thicket.

The man she had rode with was the apparent leader who took her by the arm and led her toward the fire. "Let's hae a keek at ye lass." He said.

"Who are you?" She demanded accenting her words.

"Malcolm Grant." He said watching her.

She froze a little. So this was the one-time suitor for Ellen MacKenzie, Jamie's mother. She studied him as much as he was studying her. He was not the most handsome man she had ever seen, but nor was he ugly. She reminded him visually of Murtagh, though he was taller.

She decided to keep whom she was wed to a secret as she stood before the fire, hands bound. "I demand you release me and since you were kind enough to bring along my mount, I require her and an escort as well."

Malcolm Grant looked at her stupidly. "Pardon?" He asked. "I mean to trade you back to the MacKenzie, lass. You clearly have value to them. Worth a few gold piece I am sure." He touched her cheek and smiled. "Dougal never has women with him. You must be very special to him." He eyed her. "What's your name lass?"

"Katerina Trastámara." She said rolling her "r" like a proper Spanish lady from Navarre. She well knew her olive complexion made using her mother's name easier than using on from France. Her mother had been a Duchess herself, but was born to a Navarre French/Spanish noble father, Juan, Duke of Narbonne, and a Basque woman by the name of Esperanza Echeverría, who came from wealth and influence in the region. Elizabeth's auburn hair and eyes came from her father, but her stature, beauty and complexion were that of her mother who often went by Katherine after she married the Duke of Cleves, Elizabeth's father.

She narrowed her eyes and lifted her hands to strike him, but he dodged and she fell to the earth in a heap of petticoats. She looked up in fury and he and the others, about ten of them, laughed at her.


	41. A Rather Poor Guest

Chapter 41 – A Rather Poor Guest

Lizzy was forced to sit against a tree. They bound her about her middle, but freed her hands which she had in her lap. Instead of fighting, she sat, silently watching.

Malcolm came and squatted beside her. "Ye'v tellt us yer name, bit how come urr ye wi' th' MacKenzie?"

She looked at him, her eyes fierce as she regarded him. "If I told you, I do not think you would do a thing about it."

"Perhaps no." He said.

She lifted her head. He handed her a plate of food.

"Sloch up, lassie. Yi''ll need yer braun. We wull hae a solid hurl ahead."

She looked at him.

"Auld Colum wull be thankful tae hae ye ah think."

She shook her head and spat at him. "My husband will end you." She growled. "I will enjoy watching him stab you in your heart."

He backhanded her. She gasped as blood came to her nose. She put her hands to her face. "Mibbie yer nae worth it." He put his hand on her shin and then let it go up under her skirts. She watched him defiant and then gasped as his hand came higher than her knee. She shifted trying to knock him away. He smiled and clutched her knee. "If ah didnae waant mah stowed oot dosh worth ah wid hae ye." He leaned close. "That lad wi' Dougal is th' son o' ellen. She wis mah lass. She wis promised tae me. Wid serve thaim richt fur th' MacKenzie tae hae ye returned wi' mah bairn in yer belly as justice served."

She glared at him. "Dougal would hunt you like the dog you are."

"That is th' ainlie thing staying mah haun. Plus thay wid nae pay stowed oot cost if ye were...soiled..." He lifted his hand away and lifted it to her face. She shifted and clacked her teeth together and he jerked his hand away with a surprised oath. "Bitch!" He growled at her.

He tossed the food into the dirt and she spat at him. He walked back to others speaking and looking back at her.

She laid her head back against the tree and sighed looking up at the stars through the needles of the pine tree she was bound to. It hurt her skin and she felt the sticky sap dripping onto her neck from a wound behind her.

ZzZ

The next day she was woken by cold water splashing onto her face and body. She woke crying out and looking up angrily. She was already so cold. The sun was not up yet and she shook. A man untied the rope that held her to the tree. He pulled her to her feet.

She looked at him defiantly as she shivered with cold. Her lips were blueish in color and she looked miserable even as her eyes held fury.

"Gimme yer hauns lass."

She shook her head and turned to try to run. In two steps the man caught her and she cried out, struggling. Her hands were bound and she was lifted into Brimstone's saddle. Her legs were tied to the stirrups and her bound hands were tied to the saddle as well. Brimstone's reins were then tied to the leader's horse.

They traveled for hours. Lizzy could not feel her hands from the cold and her face was feeling numb as well. The man had seen to wrapping her cloak about her when he felt how cold she really was, but she said nothing about it. She could not feel her bare feet either. Somewhere she had lost her shoes. She just kept looking ahead, plotting the deaths of each man.

They paused at a stream to allow the horses to drink. Brimstone was thirsty and she walked and put her head down causing Lizzy to shift a little backwards. A man came to her. He offered her a canteen with water. She drank desperately as he held it and he pulled it back.

"Careful lass." He said softly.

They rode again until sundown and then went about making camp. Lizzy's legs were freed. She did not even make any kind of move to kick. She was so cold and numb she hardly could fight. A man lifted her down and she crumpled as her knees could not support her.

He gasped startled and then picked her up, carrying her to the fire. She sat still, hands bound, trying to get closer to the fire. So much so a man had to pull her back for fear she would harm herself.

The men were eating about the camp and laughing among themselves. They offered Lizzy food, which she refused, though her stomach growled in protest.

The men grunted. They then blindfolded her and gagged her to keep her still. They were heading toward an area known to have redcoats and they did not need her cries to alert them to her.

As night fell she was trussed up and laid near the fire to sleep. She had her cloak and a fur on her as she fell into a dreamless sleep of exhaustion.

She slept for untold hours, but she felt warmth on her back and realized the sun had come up again. She sighed was she lay there, unable to move, completely at her captor's mercy.

She gasped as she felt a knife cutting her bodice threads. A grubby hand reached in and clasped her breast while pushing against her from behind. "Ah dinnae care whit Malcolm says." He whispered in her ear. "A'm waantin' ye."

She gasped and struggled trying to knock him away, but could not.

Suddenly the camp erupted into chaos as she heard steel against steel and she rolled onto her back. She could not move and so she gasped watching as the Grants fell about her. A body fell by her feet. He was dying and she growled and kicked him as hard as she could, being bound, in the face she hoped even as his rolled onto his back bleeding badly.

She gasped as a solid body fell half on her. She had rolled onto her side and gasped at the dead weight. She could not moved out from under him and she closed her eyes trying to calm herself. She waited for the attackers to lift the body from her.

She knew Dougal and Jamie would be looking for her by now and so she waited patiently for them to finish dispatching the raiding party. Raiding the group for goods was one thing. Raiding and kidnapping a woman was another. That went against anyone's code of ethics and she knew it.

She felt the body lifted from her. A form knelt behind her. She heard a knife being unsheathed. Someone was cutting the ropes at her ankles, then her legs, then about her arms. The form rolled her onto her back and cut through the ropes holding her hands. She quivered as a warm strong male hand pulled her to sit upright. She reached forward blindly and he patted her hands gently. He shifted and untied the gag and then his hands moved to the blindfold.

She blinked owlishly as the firelight nearby blinded her a moment. She then looked back expecting to see Jamie there, but gasped seeing it was a Redcoat. A Redcoat officer.

Not just any Redcoat officer, but Lieutenant Foster.

"Hello Madam." He said gently. "Don't worry you are safe now." He assured her.

She was never so happy to see red in her life, though she had wished it was her husband and Dougal. He smiled at her his hands on her upper arms to steady her. She shifted revealing the gaping hole in her bodice and much of her ample bosom, to which she lifted her arms to cover herself. The lieutenant shifted, removing his uniform jacket and wrapping it about her arms to cover her. She swam in it, but it was warm from his body and it covered her well enough as she pulled it closed.

He lifted her other arm looking at her wrist and then looked at her ankles.

"Lieutenant." She managed. "Do you have water?" She asked hoarsely.

He nodded and lifted his canteen to her lips. She drank deeply and quivered.

He made a tsk sound and took the canteen, using it to wet a cloth. He lifted it to her face gently to wipe the dried blood on her nose, lips, and chin. "What hell did they put you through Madam?"

She allowed it looking up at his young caring face. He was her age, perhaps slightly older. He smiled to calm her as he gently checked. Her nose was not broken, just bloodied from one of the louts about hitting her. Her face had bruising as well.

"They kidnapped me." She said looking about. She looked back at him.

"I know. No harm will come to you now." He said.

She looked at her wrists, arms right to her body and then whimpered. She shook with cold, from pain, and from just the trauma. She let out a sob and tears welled in her eyes.

Foster quickly pulled her to him, holding her to him gently, letting her cry against his shoulder, his hand against her back lightly.

"I'm sorry...I just..." She wiped her eyes over his shoulder.

"Hush, sweet lady." He said gently. "They will not harm you again. I swear it."

She nodded and more tears of relief came in a torrent. Foster took it well in hand, clearly used to dealing with the emotions of women and he let her cry it out, speaking softly as though she were a hurt child.

When she quieted, he pulled back. "Can you stand?" He asked her as he rose to his feet.

She nodded. She took the offered hands and rose to her feet. She wobbled as her legs had pins and needles all through them as feeling came back. He was there, arm about his waist to hold her steady.

"I'm here." He assured, wrapping her own arm about him.

"How did you find me?"

"This party is known to raid cattle and patrols." He said looking about at the dead and dying. "They all have warrants. I saved the crown the trouble of hangings." He looked at her gently. "When that one was pawing you this morning, that was the last straw. We had been watching for a time since dawn."

"Thank you." She managed.

He walked her toward her mount. She was leaning heavily against him and her feet protested the earth under her feet being hard and cold. After a few steps he shook his head and lifted her in his arms. He gently lifted her into the saddle.

"We will see you right." He said.

He mounted behind her. "Bring their horses. Leave them as a warning." Foster ordered, taking the reins, wrapping an arm about the woman and the other holding the reins as he clicked to leave the camp with their prize in hand.

ZzZ

Dougal, Jamie, and Angus looked at each other as they laid on their bellies above the camp. They had been making ready to attack the bunch as they made ready to pack, but the redcoats had attacked from the other side of the camp, shocking them since they had not seen them about.

They remained hidden through the ordeal.

Jamie watched the young officer tending his wife who looked worse for wear. He then helped her to his horse and mounted behind her.

The three looked at each other.

From Grants to Redcoats, but Lizzy had been kidnapped. They watched the patrol head off knowing they would turn east soon and go to Brockton.

ZzZ

After the Redcoats had cleared out with Lizzy, Dougal and the others went into the camp. Most of the men were dead.

Dougal found Malcolm Grant where he lay against a tree, dying of his wounds.

"Och ye auld fox." Dougal said squatting down beside him. "Yer time is run."

"Ah wis meaning tae trade that whore back tae ye." Malcolm said, blood on his lips.

"That lass wis na whore." Dougal said. "She's th' guidwife o' young Jamie."

Jamie knelt down and regarded him. "Yer a damned gowk."

"We hud na idea th' redcoats wur near."

"They're aye near." Dougal watched him. "Ye wur sae amazed by a wifie that ye forgot yourselves? ye wantit tae kip strumpets mair often auld mukker."

"A' fur th' best. She wis hardly worth a' th' trauchle. She wis a demon in skirts. Thay wull treat th' foreign boot weel. Guid luck getting her back fae thaim."

Jamie took his head by the chin. "Ah ken ye teuk her fur o' mah mither. Tell me true. Did ye rape her?"

"Wha th' lass or yer mither?"

"Both."

Malcolm looked at the red headed young man who watched him, his eyes blue fire. "Neither."

Jamie nodded he lifted his dirk and stabbed the man downwards in the heart, ending his misery. Malcolm grunted and nodded.

"Guid lad." He murmured and slumped dead as Jamie pulled out his weapon.

Dougal looked about. "We hurl fur Brockton."

"Isnae that whaur th' sassenach garrison is?" Rupert asked.

"Aye." Dougal said. "Bit that is whaur they're taking Elizabeth."

Jamie sighed.

The group left the corpses be, riding after the English.

ZzZ

It was a couple hours into the ride when Lizzy's stomach gurgled at the lack of food within it. Foster chuckled. "I am sorry. I forgot to ask." He said letting the reins drop into her lap as he reached into the saddle bags at the side and lifted a hard roll and some dried meat to her. "This should work until we reach Brockton."

She nodded taking them. "Thank you." she said embarrassed.

"Starving a prisoner is very common, Madam. Even women." He took up the rein again shifting his body closer to her a little to keep her warm.

She ate the food. Her stomach still wanted more and she shut her eyes to try and forget it and the pain she was in.

"What is your name, Madam? If I may be so bold."

"My name or my title?" She asked.

"You have a title?"

She turned her head. "I'm a Duchess." She said.

He pulled the reins up short. "What on earth are you doing in this God forsaken country, Madam?"

"I told you. I am married to a Scot." She looked at him.

He frowned. "What is your name then?"

She sighed. "Elizabeth Hohenzollern." She said.

His eyes widened and he gasped. "You mean to tell me you are not French at all, but Prussian?"

She nodded. He was educated enough to know that. "You are of the same house as the Elector."

"Yes." She said. She saw no reason to lie now to the man. "He is my uncle."

Foster's face twisted. "Madam. You are a wonder."

She shrugged. "I thought I was rather ordinary."

"Far from it." He said. He cocked his head. "Then were you the lady the Duke was looking for a time and then he canceled the money for because you had been found?"

"Yes. That is me."

He shook his head. "The Garrison Commander will be eager to hear your tale I am sure."

"I look forward to telling him, though I am not much of a story teller."

"His lordship will find this tale far from the ordinary."

She smiled and returned to eating.

He held her to him, shifting a little.

After she felt herself becoming sleepy. She drifted. He caught her as she nearly fell over, and pulled her against him, holding her against him, body turned in the saddle now as she slept. The steady pace of the mount made it so it nearly rocked her to sleep.

ZzZ

Dougal's company made an hour from Brochton.

Dougal looked at them. "Ye lot remain 'ere. Ah wull fetch her."

"Ye cannae gang alone, Dougal." Angus protested

"Thay harm me oan mackenzie lands, it wull stairt a war 'n' ither clans wull jyne. Th' british ur nae that glaikit." Dougal said. "Remain 'ere. Ah wull return wi' th' lass whin a'm able"

Jamie took a breath. "Bring her safe. Please."

Dougal nodded. "Th' british wilnae harm her laddie. If she is smart she wull speil th' aristocrat 'n' wull ower th' commander by her peerage."

Jamie rolled his eyes. "Ah wanted tae shelter her fae that."

Dougal laid a hand on his shoulder. "We a' did." He mounted and rode down the road.

He arrived in the village and tied up his mount near where the garrison was headquartered and waited. He did not have to wait long.

ZzZ

As they neared Brockton, Foster gently shook Lizzy awake. "We are nearly there, Madam."

She nodded and sat up straighter, shifting so she was again riding before him, legs to either side of his mount.

They rode into town. She looked about. It was a sizable town and she noted that though it was Scottish and on MacKenzie lands at that, it was flourishing under the garrison.

They rode for the large town hall that the British had taken as their military headquarters.

Foster dismounted and he reached up, helping Lizzy down. She stood a moment as he held her steady a moment longer than necessary. She then pulled his uniform close about her shoulders.

"Elizabeth!"

Lizzy turned her head, as did Foster.

The large imposing form of Dougal came before her. She was grateful to see him, but worried. In this village, as Scottish as it was, it was also an English enclave and so he, as a Highlander was an Outlander. It must be a curious feeling for him, but none the less she was happy to see he had come for her.

"Urr ye weel lass?" He asked, lifting a hand to her chin, looking at the bruising and what dried blood remained.

"I assure you, we have cared for her well enough, Mr. MacKenzie." Foster said. "She has had an ordeal. One she will be telling my commander."

Dougal took a breath. "If she goes, ah gang tae."

Lizzy looked at him and he looked at her, daring her to challenge him. She was too tired, hungry, and cold to argue and simply nodded as she moved to follow Foster.

Foster led the way to a room that served as an office. He knocked politely.

"Enter." Came an aristocratic voice from within.

Foster opened the door, nodding to Lizzy and Dougal to enter. They did so and he closed the door behind them.

The man seated wore a powdered wig and looked up from his missives to see Lizzy there wearing Foster's uniform jacket, a large Scot beside her armed to the teeth, and Foster himself behind.

"Brigadier General Sir Oliver Lord Thomas, may I present, the Duchess Elizabeth Hohenzollern and Dougal MacKenzie war chief and brother to the clan laird." Foster said.

"God in Heaven, what is a fair Prussian rose doing here?" The general asked, rising to his feet. He walked to Lizzy and she lifted her hand smiling.

She blushed and looked down a moment. "I must confess, I am guest of the clan MacKenzie." she said.

The general looked at Dougal. "I will give you this, you certainly look the part, old boy."

Dougal stiffened.

Lizzy took a breath. "I am in no state to be company, general. Please can you allow me to wash and..." she paused hand going to her head.

"Are you well, Madam?" the general asked seeing her go pale and her stagger a little on her feet.

Lizzy took a breath, trying to recover, but failed as her legs buckled, her fatigue and lack of sustenance finally catching her. Lieutenant Foster caught her, though awkwardly, in his arms as she went limp fainting dead away.

"Madam!" the general gasped. "What caused her to swoon so?"

"She was kidnapped, my lord. She suffered greatly and was nearly raped by the raiders." Foster said, even as Dougal shifted, lifting his niece in his arms as though she were a child, head to his chest, arms around her back and under her legs.

It was then that the general saw the bruises on her and he waved a hand. "Go find her a room and see her tended, Foster. I will discuss more with her when she has recovered."

Foster nodded and then looked at Dougal. "If you would bring her this way, sir."

Dougal nodded. He leaned close to Lizzy's ear. "Ye na worry lassie. Ah hae ye noo."

Foster found a guest room in short order and Dougal laid the girl on the sheets. He then set about looking her over.

"Send fur a physician." He said looking at Foster.

Foster seemed unwilling to leave the girl with the war chief, but he leaned out the door and called to a young staff officer to fetch a surgeon. The younger man scurried off and Foster shut the door, going and sitting at a chair.

Dougal sat on the bed, taking the girl's hand and pressing a hand to her brow. "She haes a fever." He said.

Foster nodded. "After her ordeal, I am not surprised." He sighed. "She was sleeping on the bare earth with only her dress to sleep in. It is a wonder she didn't freeze."

There was a knock and an elder man walked in.

Dougal moved out of his way and moved to the window, looking out as the doctor looked over the lass. Foster joined him as the doctor began to bind her hurts and nodded.

"Have a maid see her out of those clothes. She will need a fire gentlemen."

Foster nodded, moving to obey as Dougal folded his arms, watching.

"Whit o' her fever?"

"It is not deadly. It is from her body being over wrought."

Dougal nodded.

The doctor lifted a vial and waved it under the girl's nose. She gasped awake, and the doctor pressed her back.

"Easy, my dear. You need a warm meal and rest." He smiled at her.

"Who are you?"

"Doctor Williamson." He smiled kindly.

"I hate to be a bother."

He chuckled. "If only half my patients were as fair as you, child." He nodded to the other men in the room. "I will see to finding her a meal."

"Thank ye." Dougal said.

He walked back to Lizzy. He touched her brow in a fatherly way. "We wull soon hae ye mended, lass."

She nodded. "You came after me."

He smiled. "Ah hud tae." He smiled. "Colum Wid ne'er forgive me if ah didnae see ye back in yin piece."

She smiled a little and then settled back as both men sat at the table watching her. Neither man seemed willing to leave the other alone with her so they both kept watch even after she ate her meal of soup, bread, and tea.

She soon slept under the watchful eye of her uncle by marriage and the young officer who had taken a shine to her. She was at ease for the first time in days and she slept fitfully as the fire kept her warm and the soft bed allowed her to sleep well enough so that her body could start to recover from its ordeal of being attacked in the glade and then being kidnapped.


	42. Charming the Garrison Commander

Chapter 42 – Charming the Garrison Commander

Lizzy slept nearly two days. Dougal and Lieutenant Foster did not leave her side. Foster observed that the clan war chef was kind to the lass, but he did not act like a lover, more a worried parent or older sibling.

When she woke, she was famished and Foster rang for a woman. A woman in her thirties appeared with dark hair in a serious braid and bun style that was typical of the Scottish women. She had a dress made of beautiful blue fabric with her.

Lizzy touched the material and looked at the woman who wore a beautiful dress of French silk. She was someone's lady clearly, not a maid, though a maid walking in.

Foster smiled. "My lady Elizabeth, may I present, Lady Aline Fraser, daughter of the Lord of Lovat."

Lizzy blinked and realized she was staring at her husband's aunt. Aline was a daughter of the Old Fox, Simon Fraser, Lord Lovat, Brian Fraser's father. Jamie had once said that Simon Fraser the elder was an old monster who should be put down.

Aline was fair and she looked back at the men. Dougal looked at Foster and shook his head.

The men did not leave, but rather turned their backs, standing together looking out the window. Aline and the made helped Lizzy rise and then dress. Lizzy turned away as she moved to put on the bodice when Aline gasped.

Foster turned and saw the lady's hand on her mouth. "What is it, Madam?"

She pointed at Lizzy's back. Foster moved and walked to her. Lizzy sighed, holding the bodice as she stood still. Foster lifted a hand and drew down the cloth a little with his finger tip seeing the risen scars of her flogging.

He gasped and turned around to face him. "Madam!" He looked at her. "Who harmed you?" He looked at Dougal who had stepped closer, but Lizzy lifted a hand. "Who would dare flog a woman, especially a one of gentle birth."

"A devil." She answered.

"Clearly, but can you name him."

"It was long ago." she said. "And not a pleasant time." she answered, clearly not wanting to saw more as she turned again and they helped her dress fully.

"Thank you." Lizzy said when the women were done. Aline touched her cheek and smiled and then walked out. She wondered what the young woman's purpose was here, but she suspected that Aline was the mistress of the commander by how familiar Foster was with her there and the lack of surprise he had when she had appeared which meant she was well known there.

Foster watched her, not sure what to make of a duchess who had been beaten. She looked radiant in the dress she wore and she sat down, allowing the maid to brush out her thick locks and then make braids that she coiled about her head in a Scottish matron style.

Lizzy then sighed. "I am starving. Is there a chance I can have some food?"

"Naturally Madam. The Commander of the Garrison is awaiting you." Foster said lifting his hand. She took it and smiled as she walked beside him.

He led the way, with Dougal following behind them.

Foster then opened a door and nodded for them to enter. They walked in and Lizzy saw a room of English officers. She smiled as Foster shut the door and came to her side. "My Lord, may I present Lady Duchess Elizabeth to you once more and Mr. Dougal..."

The man at the far side of the table looked up, pressing his napkin to the table as he rose to his feet. He wore a powdered wig and he wore the mark of a general and an aristocrat from London. "Come in, Come in." The rest of the men rose to their feet seeing her as well. "This is a happy surprise." The man stepped forward. "A most enjoyable surprise." He came to her and lifted her hand to his lips, kissing her pale knuckles gently. "It has been far too long since I last gazed upon a lovely rose."

She smiled and dipped her head to him. "The pleasure is mine."

"The lieutenant here claims you have quite the story to tell."

She smiled more. "I am so grateful you're willing to listen to it."

"No, nonsense. I love stories. I've not heard a good one since I first set foot upon this blasted turf." She smiled and looked down and then up again prettily. "You must be absolutely famished." He still held her hand, leading her to a chair opposite where he had been sitting. "I hope venison is to your liking. Only the very best quality, I assure you." He said pulling out the chair so she could sit down easily. He then pressed it back a little. He leaned down beside her as Dougal took a position to her right, standing, hands on his sword and dirk handles, relaxed, but alert as he watched.

The General continued. "I shot the beast myself. It's great country for hunting, I'll give them that." He pointed. "The cheese is surprisingly edible too and the claret is my own, bottled in '35." He shrugged. "Need I say more." He snapped his fingers and a servant brought and filled her glass.

The rest of the men had taken their seats when she sat down.

The general looked back at the Lieutenant who was standing at attention by the door. "Now, Lieutenant Foster, you were going to introduce this noble Scottish gentleman to us?"

Foster stepped forward as Dougal looked at the lord to the side. "My Lord, my I present Dougal MacKenzie, war chief to Clan MacKenzie and brother to its laird." Dougal looked over at him and then back. "You have the honor of meeting Brigadier General Sir Oliver Lord Thomas, Knight of the Bath and commanding officer of the Northern British Army."

Lord Thomas was looking Dougal up and down. "War chief, eh? I'll say this for you, you certainly look the part."

"A fine specimen of the local inhabitants, my lord." A man at the end of the table said.

"How am I to address you, sir?" Lord Thomas asked Dougal.

"Ye kin ca' me Mackenzie if in it please ye, or if we're bein' formal ye kin ca' me chief Mackenzie, whilk in matters o' war 'n' bicker leaves us ower fur ilk ither as equals dinnae ye ken?" He moved his arm to lean against the chair Lizzy sat in.

The other men in the room looked at each other and then Lord Thomas blinked. "I don't about the rest of you, but I failed to understand a single word the creature said." He laughed.

The others did as well.

"I believe, My Lord, her was attempting Chief MacKenzie is acceptable." the man at the far end said. "There was more, but I must confess it eluded me."

Lizzy smiled a little. "He said he sees himself as equals with you my lord since he is also a lord of men." She said looking up.

"Really..." Lord Thomas said. "Someone really ought to teach these people the King's English."

Everyone laughed in the room except Lizzy and Dougal.

"I mean a foreign Duchess has a better grasp of it than someone on the same damned island."

"I believe he's speaking English sir. Their form of English anyway." Foster said.

"Well, its a form that is damn offensive to the ear." Lord Thomas said returning to his place.

"May I remind you, Lord Thomas, there are parts of England, Newcastle comes to mind, where the local accent is equally unintelligible to our ears." She said. She had once met a camp follower from there. The Scots even had trouble understanding her clipped speech.

"Yes, yes, quite right. You make a fine point, Madam." Lord Thomas smiled at her from his place. "The world would make a lot more sense if everyone spoke like Londoners."

The table laughed again.

"If ye wish tae hear Londoners speak mibbie ye shuid hae stayed in London." Dougal said. Lizzy lifted a hand to his arm in warning.

The man beside Lord Thomas looked at Dougal and then back. "My lord, he says..."

"No need, Lieutenant. I understood him perfectly well that time." Lord Thomas said lowly. He lifted a glass of claret and walked about his chair. "I would be more than happy to oblige sir, if only you behaved like loyal British subjects you're supposed to be." He walked toward Dougal. "That way my troops and I could return to more civilized environs."

The pair looked at each other, taking their measure of each other.

Lizzy looked up at them and Lord Thomas turned. "I must say though I quite enjoy being a man in the field. If only my servants moved as quickly as my soldiers." He laughed. "If I stay here long enough, I could become a laird." He grinned. "Laird Thomas. What do you think all?"

Dougal shifted, but Lizzy dug her nails into his arm and he looked down. She gave a small shake of her head.

"Only then I suppose I'd have to wear one of those woolen skirts. Oh, I am told it's a grave insule to ask a clansman what he wears under that thing..."

"It's called a kilt, sir." The lieutenant beside him said.

"I know perfectly well what it's called Lieutenant." Lord Thomas growled. "So tell me, from one laird to another..."

Lizzy had blushed and her uncle by marriage had noticed. She knew full well what a Scotsman had under his kilt. Nothing. She had encountered that frequently this with her husband, but to hear someone speaking of it made her blush a delightful pink color.

"Urr ye purposefully trying tae embarrass th' lassie or urr ye juist an arrogant wee smout?" Dougal asked him.

"Good Christ, man. Do you know to whom you speak?" A major across the table from the Lieutenant asked.

Foster stepped forward. "You watch your words, sir or I'll have you."

"Weel, ye pull that needle, 'n' we'll see wha pricks wha, lad." Dougal said looking at him.

Foster came forward and unsheathed his blade some.

Lizzy slapped her hand on the table making them both turn to face her and all in the room look at her startled. "Dougal, Lieutenant, enough." She said, her voice quiet, but with an undercurrent to it. "You're both behaving like children."

Foster stepped back, dipping his head to her. Dougal looked down and nodded. He spoke softly in Gaelic to her in apology and she nodded a little.

"Yes, yes, quite right. Quite right." Lord Thomas said coming about the table once more. "The Lady's sense of propriety puts us all to shame." He looked at Lizzy. "The question of the kilt will remain an enigma." He took a breath. "My word, Madam. If I were brave enough I would commission you a colonel of one of my regiments. You do know how to order men about." He said watching her.

Dougal smirked. "Aye, she does that."

Lord Thomas looked at him a moment. "Well, it's been a delight meeting you, but I am afraid the venison is losing its heat." He walked back. "I would ask you to join us, but as you can see no room." He clicked his tongue and lifted the glass to his lips and drank. "Beastly sorry." He said.

Lizzy looked up at her uncle. "Go. I'll be fine." She said.

" _A gràidh_." He said affectionately. "If yer sure."

She nodded. "I am in no danger here."

"Quite right. We know how to treat a lady...of her upbringing." Lord Thomas said.

"Ye kin keep yer scraps. They're aye servin` guid Scots ale in th' tap room." He looked at Lizzy. "Ah wull juist be doonby if yi''ll need me."

He walked to the door and out. She watched him go and then looked back at her host.

"How are we ever going to make peace with such an ill-mannered people?" Lord Thomas asked.

Lizzy then took her napkin and was delighted as she was served.

"To our honored guest." He said lifting his glass. The men rose to their feet also. Lifting their glasses. "Gentlemen, Lady Elizabeth." Lord Thomas said lifting his glass and the others did as well. She remained seated and lifted hers.

"Cheers!"

" _Slàinte mhath!_ " She answered before drinking. They looked at her as they took their seats once more and she smiled. "I have learned some Gaelic. I means to your health." She smiled disarmingly.

The General sat down again and looked down the table. "Now then, Madam. Tell me how on earth a charming young woman of good breeding managed to be here in this God forsaken land?"

She laughed a little lifting her claret to her lips. "It is a bit of a tale really. I first met my husband when I was in France..."

The men listened to her speaking between mouthfuls of venison and claret, asking her questions and wondering about her. She spoke of her time in France and Scotland as little more than a camp follower and then as guest to the MacKenzie.

She was the niece of the Elector of Prussia and she was married to a Scottish man-at-arms. She told them had she not wed him, since he had been hiding in her room, it would have caused a scandal. However, she had been traveling to see her family when she had been set upon by the Grants and captured.

"How does war chief MacKenzie know you then?" An officer in the middle of the table asked.

"I am the wife of his nephew." She smiled.

"So you have many uncles in high places." Lord Thomas smiled, obviously charmed by her.

She nodded. "Indeed yes. Let's see six on one side of my husband, two on the other. Three on my father's side and four on my mother's." She smiled. "A large family."

He nodded.

Lord Thomas smiled. "Your husband is not accompanying you?"

"He was, but we were separated in the chaos." She said. "Dougal rode to the town thinking perhaps I would be brought here and here I am."

"A Duchess to a Highlander wife." Lord Thomas said shaking his head. "Remarkable."

"I must say, Lady Elizabeth, you've had the most mesmerizing adventure."

"Yes, indeed, but having been brought here and having met all of you charming gentleman." She smiled. "I do hope my adventure is now over."

"Oh, yes. I would've thought you've had quite enough of Scotland by now."

"In truth, I found the countryside most beautiful. The Lochs and the Castles are old and rustic. I have a loving husband and two beautiful daughters." She looked at the men.

"A Scot, loving?" A man asked. "What does a beast know of a beauty?"

"Enough." She smiled. "As a guest of the MacKenzie I wanted for nothing and brought my children into the world well enough."

"They are not with you on the road?"

"No my husband thought it best to keep them at Leoch until I return."

Foster frowned. "As a way to make you return?"

She looked at him. She wondered if the men thought she was running from her marriage.

"Perhaps, but my husband does not have a devious bone in his body." She smiled a little and drank her claret down. "But his daughters are Scottish by birth and he had the right to keep them."

"Only if you wish it, dear lady." Lord Thomas said. "I could have them fetched for you in days if you wished it."

She lifted a hand. "I am well, gentlemen."

Thomas nodded, though the all saw the soft sad look she had talking about the girls. "How old are they?" He asked gently.

"Five and less than a year." Lizzy said softly. "Ellen and Janet." She smiled.

"Beautiful names. I am sure with you as a mother, they will be the fairest women near Loch Ness." Foster said.

She took a breath. "My stay was not altogether unpleasant, but my greatest wish is not to be reunited with my family." She said. "See them in time for Christmas perhaps if the weather cooperates."

"Yes, yes." Lord Thomas smiled. "Prussia." He said faking the accent. He chuckled. "Lieutenant Foster, I imagine there'd be no difficulty in escorting the Lady to Inverness, where she may book passage to wherever it pleases her to go."

Foster smiled looking at her. "No difficulty at all, sir." He said charmingly.

She nodded. "I would be forever grateful."

"It's a trifle, madam." Lord Thomas said. "You have my word on it."

"Well in that case, I will have a little bit more wine." Lizzy said.

The men chuckled and Foster poured for her. "I believe we all join you then." An officer to Foster's right said.

"To homeward Journeys." Lord Thomas said lifting his glass. "May they be uneventful."

All lifted glasses, but the door swung open revealing an officer.

"My lord, are you aware at this very moment..."

"Captain Randall, are we under attack sir?" Lord Thomas asked covering his claret with his hand.

"We are not." Randall said.

Lizzy looked up at the back of the man's form. Captain Randall was here? She swallowed. She then took her glass and drank down half the glass.

"You're putting the claret at risk. I suggest you step outside and rid yourself of half a league's worth of dust."

"By all means, we must protect the claret." Captain Randall sneered.

He turned to go to the door and then looked and saw Lizzy there, looking down. She then saw him pause and looked up at him, her breathing becoming more as she regarded him.

"Am I mistaken, or do you two know each other?" Lord Thomas asked looking between them as they watched each other.

Lizzy took a breath, but then Captain Randall spoke, still staring at her. "For a moment there, the lady did look familiar, but..." He smiled a little. "I can see now that I was wrong."

It was a good thing the men at the table could not see the look Randall was giving her that belayed his words. He knew full well who she was and she him.

She shook her head. "I had the same exact experience." She said. "How unusual."

He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Well then." Lord Thomas said. "Captain Randall allow me to present the Lady Duchess Elizabeth Hohenzollern from Prussia." He smiled as Randall turned fully to Lizzy. "Captain Jonathan Randall."

She lifted her glass to him, watching his every move as he was watching her own. "Captain."

He dipped his head. "Charmed." He said though his face was anything but.

They continued to stare at each other a moment longer before he turned to the door once more and Lizzy took a hesitant breath. This man was someone she had hoped not to meet in her travels ever again. The sadist who had ordered her raped by Jamie who did it rather than allow Randall do it himself and then had her flogged for being a whore because of it.

She swallowed. What if he had raped her? Ellen would be his child by blood, not Jamie's. Would Jamie had still taken her then? She wondered. Jamie was proud, but she knew he also cared for her deeply. He had been so kind to her in their cell together.

Yes, he likely would have married her anyway making Ellen his own regardless.

She narrowed her eyes as the devil himself turned the knob on the door. She knew one thing. She could not trust this man and she needed to find a way out of here to get clear of his ire. He would likely make her suffer for the five years he had been looking for her and she was not about to let him start now.


	43. The Lady Healer

Chapter 43 – The Lady Healer

Captain Randall turned and opened the door. He then made quite the show of stomping his feet and tossing his coat to rid himself of the dust of the road. The men sat quietly at the table listening. Then he walked in, looking at the General.

"I trust I am sufficiently presentable now."

"Yes, yes, someone pour a glass for the good captain." Lord Thomas said.

"No." Randall said waving it off as he moved to the hearth.

"Now, if you'll be so kind as to explain your purpose for barging in here?" Lord Thomas asked.

"My lord at this very instant, Dougal MacKenzie, war chief of the Clan MacKenzie is downstairs quaffing ale."

"That is not news, Captain. He has been here for some days. He and Lieutenant Foster brought the Lady to us." Lord Thomas smiled down at her. "She was kidnapped and assaulted. She has remained here as she recovered."

"Was it indeed?" He chuckled. He looked back at Lizzy who looked up at him.

The general looked up at him. "Do you propose to admonish me, sir?" Randall looked back at him. "Perhaps you're of the opinion that a general must explain his actions to a Captain."

Randall shook his head. "No, I meant no offense, sir." He then turned back to Lizzy. "Now you mention it. A Prussian lady and a Scottish war chief. Well, I can't for the life of me piece that one together."

"Oh it's a fascinating tale, Captain." Lord Thomas looked at Lizzy. "It's full of robbery and murder."

Those at the table chuckled.

"It's unfortunate you missed it." Lord Thomas continued. He looked at Lizzy and then back at Randall. "I know. What if Captain Randall accompanies you to Inverness." He said pointing. The Captain looked at Lizzy who stiffened a little and he sneered at her. "That way you may regale him with tales of your adventure. It's sure to make the time fly by."

Randall chuckled. "Lady Elizabeth and among the Savages."

Everyone chuckled.

"Well I doubt the Lady would have chosen such a provocative title." Lord Thomas said.

"The lady claims she was well treated by her Scottish friends." Foster said.

"Hum...I wasn't aware anyone could be friends with Scots, even other Scots." Randall said coming forward to lean against the chairs of two officers. "Humm..." He looked up. "I'm sure Private McGreavey would agree with me, if he were able."

All the officers had become quiet. Lizzy looked up at him curious.

"Do not mention that sad subject." Lord Thomas said. "Especially around a lady. You will give the poor Lady the vapors."

"I do not easily swoon." She said at last speaking up. "I have been the healer for the clan for a number of years." She looked up at Randall defiantly. "Please, Captain, tell me."

He looked to her. "Two weeks ago Private McGreavey made the mistake of wandering away from patrol. We found him two days later, sitting, legs crossed tied to a tree, his arms folded in his lap."

"That sounds more like a prank than a punishment." Lizzy said leaning forward.

"He was cradling his severed head, Madam." Randall said.

She took a breath, fighting down the bile in her throat. "It was a sad day for the Private when he got stationed to Scotland."

"For all of us." Foster said.

"Is that all you have to say?" Randall asked her, watching her carefully.

She took her glass and took a drink, not looking up at him as she looked at the glass feeling the captain's eyes burning into her.

She took a breath and then looked up at him. "On the road, traveling, we came across two Highlanders hanging from crosses." She said watching as Randall straightened. "The men in my party ascribed the actions to English soldiers."

"If so, then it would have been the result of English justice." An officer to Randall's right said.

Lizzy looked at him. "A rough justice it would seem."

"Undoubtedly traitors to a man." Lord Thomas said.

"Yes, so said the letters carved into their chests. T for Traitor." She said. "But I doubt they were given a trial to prove it."

"Well you can be sure Private McGreavey's sentence was administered without benefit of trial." Randall said he said walked arounf behind her.

"So both sides have committed..." She blinked. "Grausamkeit." She blinked and looked up. "I do not know the English word for this." She looked at Lord Thomas. "Cruauté in French..." She looked at him.

"Atrocities?" Randall asked looking at the window understanding her French.

She clicked her tongue."Ah..Atrocité. Oui. Thank you." She said. "But perhaps both sides should be ashamed."

"Dog me, that's a woman's view for you if ever I heard one." Came and officer's voice to her right as she watched Randall. "That is why I make it a point never to discuss politics with a lady."

"I was under the impression we were discussing morality sir, not politics." She said.

"And I'm forced to question whether the lady's morality is any clearer than her politics." Randall said looking out the window.

"What are you implying sir?" Lord Thomas asked.

"All this time living with savages. I have to wonder if Dougal MacKenzie shared more than just bread and shelter with the lady." She was watching the captain, her breasts heaving with her breaths. "Perhaps he also shared his bed."

"How dare you!" She growled. She jumped to her feet standing like a fighter, arms down at her sides, fists clenched. "Das ist eine skandalöse laden, Captain." She growled in her native Prussian, a clear sign she was upset. The men did not understand, but her tone was clear that she had taken that as an insult, as she rightfully should have. She took a step toward him, but Foster has gotten to his feet and grabbed her so she would not attack the Captain.

Lord Thomas sat back. "You cross a line, sir."

"If I am wrong, I apologize." Randall said. "But what other reason would the lady have to choose these barbarians over her own people. These aggressors who wantonly shed English blood."

Foster held her steady as she shook. She began to calm herself and took a breath as the men looked at the lady. She waved the Lieutenant off and she again took her seat, sitting a moment to collect herself. "You had better apologize, sir." She said. "I am a married woman."

Randall blinked. "Are you?"

"My husband is a Scot, yes. Dougal is my uncle through my marriage." She said looking up at the Captain wearily.

Randall nodded and bowed. "Than I am sorry, my lady. I meant no offense to you."

She nodded accepting the apology. She then spoke. "The Scots just want the same freedoms everyone has. It is a basic human right to live free is it not?" She took a breath. "They are not the aggressors, captain. You are." She hissed. "Everything done is in retaliation, not because the Scots love to kill. If left to their own ways, the English would not be troubled. It is their land and you are occupying it."

Randall smiled and Lizzy gasped realizing she had walked right into the trap he had laid out for her. Her eyes narrowed.

"I believe it's the King's land." Lord Thomas said. "I must say, Madam, I find your sympathies extraordinary puzzling."

"Hear, hear." The Lieutenant to his left said watching her as well.

"No doubt your time here has muddied your proper thinking. You are an aristo, a Duchess. These people care nothing about a good name and power, just warriors and clan savagery." Randall said. "You do bed a Scot and that always changes a woman's view."

She took a breath. "I have come to know much about this land living among them. You call them savage, my uncle, the Elector of Prussia does as well, though I will tell you what I told him. They are people, they bleed just as you and I. They are just different and so alien." She took a breath.

"It is clear that the Scots have warped your perceptions of the world." Lord Thomas said.

"I can assure you, Lord Thomas." She looked down at him. "My loyalties are to my own King and country. Since England is allied with my uncle, I am sure you understand that we are on the same side."

"My lord, I think the lady has lived among the savages too long." Randall said.

"She must be returned to the bosom of her family as soon as possible." Lord Thomas said.

"I could leave for Inverness today, if you will allow it." She said speaking up.

There was a loud thumping outside and then the door opened.

"Sir. Three enlisted men have been fired upon by persons unknown just outside of the town." A young private said.

"Are these Scots rascals that bold to attack an armed British camp?" Lord Thomas asked. He looked down at Lizzy.

"My Lord, I know you've only recently arrived, but small ambushes are almost a weekly occurrence."

"Yes, thank you, Captain. I have read the reports."

She shook her head. "None of the men I am with would do that, Lord Thomas." She looked at him. "The Grants." She said. She looked at Foster beside her. "You killed them."

"Indeed. In defense of your person." He said.

"So we will answer." Lord Thomas said. He looked back at the private. "Any casualties?"

"On dead. Two wounded." The private said. "One of the men, sir, he's in a bad way." He swallowed. "Heee's downstairs. We've sent for the surgeon, but no one is sure of his whereabouts."

"I'll go." Lizzy said rising to her feet. They all looked at her. "I've told you, I have medical experience." She said and moved to the door.

The private nodded to her, leading the way.

The men watched her go.

"I was beside him. Don't you see it could've been me." Someone said below as the man on the table groaned in pain.

Lizzy came down the stairs. Dougal moved seeing her. "Lizzy." He said softly taking her arm. "Urr ye a' richt, lassie?"

"I'm fine." She said looking at him. She was touched by his concern though and stood a moment.

"Whin a clocked that bas Randall gang upby..."

"Jamie and the others didn't do this attack did they?" She asked him.

He looked at the man crying in pain before them. "Na. I' ll shed na tears ower redcoat blood, bit mah men wid ne'er undertake sic an action wi'oot mah consent." He said.

She nodded. "The Grants?"

"Maist like." He said.

She nodded again.

A man ripped open the sleeve of the injured man to look at the wound.

"Tis Randall yi''ll need tae worry aboot." He said looking up the stairs.

"The army will be looking for someone to blame." She said to him.

"Wi'oot proof, thay cannae haud me."

"Still, I'd feel better if you made yourself scarce." She said. "I'm fine." She leaned up and kissed his cheek before turning to see to the injured man. He watched a few moments as Lizzy took charge and then turned to leave. He would return for her the next day. He knew with the Commander as her host she was in no real danger, but Randall could cause problems.

He knew full well, from Jamie, that Randall knew the girl well and had nearly raped her as well as flogged her. He had witnessed her flogging at the mad bastard's hands. He was not about to let any woman, let alone a woman he knew, respected, and was part of his family, be subject to that again.

She moved to the table. "Stand aside and move this bench." Lizzy ordered.

The men about looked at her stupidly, but Lieutenant Foster came forward. "Do as she says."

"All right soldier." She said once the path was cleared.

She looked at the wound. She sighed. There would be no saving his arm. She pressed about it. The exit wound had shattered the bone at his elbow.

"This arm's going to have to come off." She said.

"You can have the loan of my sword if it helps." Foster said near her. "Sharpened it, myself yesterday."

"It will have to do." She said. "Do you have sand?" She asked. "And I'm going to have to use something as a tourniquet." She said.

"You can tie his arm with this." The private who had fetched her said. "It's my wife's." She nodded spreading it and then looping it under his arm. "Gave it to me for good luck, she did."

"All right. Well he will need some." She said. She wrapped it and then tied it hard at his upper arm. The man cried out. She leaned up and touched his face gently. "I know it hurts, but it is the only way to save your life." She looked about. "Someone get me some boiling water and some clean cloth." She ordered.

"I'm the surgeon here." A man said coming into the room.

"Hurry!" She barked.

The men about scurried to help her fetch things.

"Do you have medical experience?" He asked behind her.

"Enough to know know you can't save this arm." She said looking back at him.

He came forward. "By God you're right." He said. He sighed looking at her a little. "You're not going to faint when I begin to saw?" He asked.

"I was at the battle of Daumier as a nurse." She answered him. "I have stayed awake through much worse." She said. "Can't say the same for the men though."

He nodded. "I heard that was a battle."

"Grab his knees. You take this shoulder." She said ordering the men about.

The surgeon handed Foster a small bottle. "Opium. Down his throat, if you can."

"Sorry." Lizzy said as Foster handed her the bottle and moved to take the other shoulder. She poured the bottle down the man's throat.

The surgeon brought a bite stick and put it between his teeth. "Bite, private. Bite till your teeth crack!" He ordered.

Lizzy took a breath fighting down her feelings as she remembered Ian. She had hoped she had seen the last amputation on the sidelines of the battle field, but here again, she was with one.

The man was breathing hard, crying out. Lizzy took his arm as Foster held the shoulder. She looked at Foster who looked at her as the man cried out.

"Steady now!"

The surgeon sprinkled sand on the floor below and then he took a breath and began to saw. The man writhed in pain and arched against the six people holding him down. The surgeon's assistant held the arm that was being removed steady.

The man screamed and then went limp as the pain became overwhelming. So was the better. The sweet oblivion of unconsciousness was a blessing.

The men cringed as the surgeon sawed quickly.

Lizzy paled and closed her eyes. Time seemed to stand still as she stood, holding the limp body should he return from his faint as some did.

ZzZ

Soon it was over and the surgeon nodded. "Good work boys and lady." He looked and saw she had blood on her hands and on her dress. "You've ruined that, my lady."

"Yes, but we saved him." She countered.

He nodded as men took him out by a stretcher and a woman came with a bucket and water to clean the blood from the floor and table.

He touched her shoulder. "Well done." He wiped his brow. "Now if you excuse me, I must see him tended.

She nodded and moved to sit down, wiping her hands.

Lieutenant Foster came to her. He was pale, but all right. "Are you well, Madam?"

"Yes. Thank you."

"I have never witnessed that before. Is it always so grim?"

"Yes." She said. "Worse when you know the person well."

"Who?" He asked. "Who did you know well?"

"My husband's best friend lost his leg to grape shot." She sighed. "It was turning green with gangrene." She said and took a breath remembering. "He walks with a peg leg now."

He sighed. "Ladies should not see things so harrowing."

She smiled. "I have seen much in my time." she sighed. "If you excuse me, I must..." She dropped against him and he caught her.

"Easy now. I will take you to your room to rest." He said softly as she sagged against him and went limp.

He carried her to her room and laid her on the bed.

He sat down after summoning a maid to see to her. The maid opened her bodice and then gently pulled the covers to Lizzy's chin. She looked up at Foster. "Is she yer's then?" She asked.

"Pardon?"

"Yer wee Scots lassie lik' Aline is tae laird Thomas?"

Foster gasped. "Certainly not. She is married, Miss!" He took a breath. "And she isn't Scottish. She is a Prussian Duchess. I am well below her station besides."

She smiled. "That doesn't stoap some men." She cocked her head. "Baith laird Thomas 'n' Aline ur, tae different fowk, ye ken."

He swallowed and nodded. "Lady Elizabeth is a friend. I am just looking after her welfare."

She nodded. "Whin ye send her back tae her guidman, tell her tae rest often 'n' sloch mair." She looked at him. "Wis that MacKenzie her guidman then?"

"No her uncle through marriage."

"Aye she wull need keekin efter."

"Why do you say that?"

The maid smiled. "She's carryin' a wee bairn."

Foster gasped dumbfounded. "Does she know?"

"She kin, she kin nae. It's earlie."

"Than how do you know?"

"Wummin ken. She is fainting 'n' she is pale. A sure sign o' it."

He nodded and swallowed sitting back.

"Shall ah hae supper brought tae ye, lieutenant?"

"Yes." He said. "Please. I will be watching over her until she wakes."

The maid nodded and turned and left.

Foster looked at the sleeping lady. "You have suffered so much my Lady. We must see you home to your uncle as soon as possible." He whispered.

He remained all through the night. The maid, Fiona, joined him, watching over her as she slept to keep from a scandal arising and also to make sure she was well. He was not about to leave her, especially given Dougal had left the town.

For now, she was under his protection and when she woke, he would see her to Inverness or wherever she wished to go.


	44. The Old Enemy

Chapter 44 – The Old Enemy

Lizzy woke.

She stretched and sat up. She was surprised to see Lieutenant Foster was sleeping in a chair near her bed. On a small cot was a young woman near her feet.

She shifted and sighed a little.

Lieutenant Foster came awake and smiled seeing her.

"Ah, good morning to you Madam." He dipped his head.

She smiled.

He rose to his feet as the maid rose and stirred the coals before going to the window to look out as the maid helped her dress in a more simple, but serviceable dress.

Lizzy walked forward to the Lieutenant. "Thank you for everything you have done for me, Lieutenant."

"It was my pleasure." He bowed and took her hand, kissing her knuckles. "Would you allow me to escort you to breakfast."

She smiled and nodded, walking with him to the room where she had been sharing the meal with the officers the night before.

Foster opened the door and Lizzy froze seeing no officers there save Captain Randall and a young Corporal. Foster spoke to a woman in the doorway who nodded seeing Lizzy there.

Lizzy lifted her chin and walked to the chair she had occupied the day before. "Where is Lord Thomas?"

"He's out hunting rebels." Randall said. "Not that he will find any." He smirked a little. "I've seen him on a horse. He'll be lucky to stay in his saddle if there is action."

The Corporal was shaving the Captain. Lizzy watched, remembering her own husband doing it from the left to right since he was left handed. Foster stood behind her, watching as well.

"Please try not to speak, Captain." The corporal said. "My barbering skills aren't up to shaving a moving target."

Lizzy smirked a little.

The Corporal gasped as he nicked the soft flesh of the captain's neck.

"I'm sorry Captain. On my life, it was an accident."

"On your life..." Randall grunted and looked up at the younger man and then stood up touching the wound as it began to bleed. He pressed a towel to the cut and looked at the younger man. "Did you mean to cut me Corporal?"

"No sir." The man said.

"Come. Sit." Randall said. "A soldier needs a steady hand. Otherwise he will never hit the target he aims at."

The young man did hesitantly and Randall lifted the blade. "There is a trust that has to happen. The person with the blade has to have a steady hand and the person having the shave has to trust that his throat will not be slit." He pressed the blade up along the younger man's skin and then cut just under his chin. "Control your nerves. Your nerves do not control you." He smiled. "My, my aren't we a beardless boy?" He said patting the young man on the cheek. "Take my things back to my lodgings." He ordered. The Corporal moved quickly to comply. "Yes sir!"

"Next time." Randall growled. "Be more careful." He said. He then walked the younger man go. "And come back and see we are not disturbed."

The man below him nodded and then moved to the door in a hurry as Randall used the towel to wipe his face. He looked at the other two and smiled. "Ah, my Lady Elizabeth. How kind of you to join me."

"I hope I wasn't interrupting."

"No." He said. He looked up as the maid brought the young lady a breakfast of bacon, eggs, toast, fresh butter, and jam.

Lizzy smiled a thank you and looked up at Foster. "Will you join me?" She asked.

He was about to speak when Randall stepped forward. "I am afraid that I must insist that the Lieutenant lead a patrol to investigate the recent attack on the soldiers here."

"I would have thought that something you would do." Lizzy said.

Randall smiled. "All the high officers have gone on the hunt since early this morning, my dear. I must...hold down the fort, if you will as the highest man of rank here for now."

She nodded and Foster bowed to him a little.

He stepped back and then claimed Lizzy's hand. "Until we meet again, Madam." He said and kissed the cool knuckles and turned to leave, leaving the pair alone together in the room.

Lizzy then lifted a piece of toast. "I suppose you have already eaten then?"

"Hours ago, yes." He said looking at her.

She nodded and proceeded to eat. He watched her and smiled.

He lifted a bottle and she arched an eyebrow. "I wouldn't touch the general's claret." she warned.

"You may not have noticed, but the general is an utter arse." Randall said. He walked to the window and opened it, dumping the claret out of it and then the dropping the bottle, watching her the whole time. The glass shattered below and Lizzy started to feel a little uneasy. "It is amazing to see the woman you have become. You came to Scotland a maid and you are here now, a matron, full of Scottish nonsense in your head."

"It isn't nonsense." She said looking up at him. "Everyone should live free."

"Within reason. Surely." He watched her. "Madam, ever since I met you, I have been in a state of extreme discomfort."

"What on earth do you mean?" She sat back. "Though I am not sure I want to..."

He smiled. "Allow me to put you fears to rest."

"I wish to apologize for being...ill mannered toward you when you were in the care of the Duke." He swallowed. "The mere memory leaves me shamed."

She looked at him blankly. He was apologizing for that and not almost raping her, ordering another to do it as he watched, and flogging her. Still. She needed to offer an olive branch too she supposed. "You apology pleases me more than you know." She drew herself up. "I would hate to think a King's officer would behave in such an ungentlemanly manner." She said narrowing her eyes.

He took a breath. "I am not a casual person with women." He watched her. "I look forward for the opportunity to reveal my true nature to you."

She swallowed. Had he not already? The sick bastard he was.

"And I can only hope that honesty will be met with honesty." He said continuing.

"My honesty will match yours, Captain."

He nodded and sat down. "So, let us begin with who you are and what you are doing in Scotland."

Her face twisted. "Duchess Elizabeth Katerina Hohenzollern, Lady of Cleves. When I was orphaned I went to live with my uncle. I came here to marry the Duke of Sandringham, as you well know. You escorted me." She said. "I lived in his household for some time."

"And then you tried to escape."

"The Duke was not wanting to marry me. He was simply after my dowry."

"Most men are my dear." He looked at her. "Though a young woman who has never been with a man is a prize as well."

She narrowed her eyes. "You captured me."

"Yes and Dougal MacKenzie rescued you and the thief." He said waving a hand. "Then you spent five years...where?"

She took a breath. "I fell pregnant and I married my husband. I was given shelter by the laird of the MacKenzie in exchange for my healing skills."

"You mentioned France."

"I was there two years while my husband served as a mercenary."

He cocked his head. "So field injuries are common to you then?"

"More than I would like." She took a breath.

"What is your married name then?"

"MacTavish." She said.

"Really?"

"Yes." She said.

He went and reached into his uniform coat pocket and lifted a piece of charcoal. He walked to the other side of the room and began to draw with it.

"What brought you here?" He asked.

"Lieutenant Foster rescued me from the Grants who took me prisoner."

"Why on earth would they do that?"

"Because I was with Dougal MacKenzie. Clearly I have some value. I could be traded back for a price."

He chuckled. "Sounds like the Watch."

"Some of them could be part of it." She agreed.

He looked up at her. "How many Scots know who you are?"

"Many know I am wed to the nephew of the laird of the MacKenzie."

"That is not what I meant and you know it." He said looking up at her sharply.

"Not many. Less than a half dozen."

He nodded. "I see." He smiled. "Your English has greatly improved. Between your accent and your Highland English you almost sound English."

She snorted. "Everyone assumes I am French."

"Well you do have an accent to your English. People assume it is French because you speak French fluently and most have never heard a Prussian accent to know the difference, though your accent is soft for a Prussian."

"I am from Cleves. We border France. That is why."

He nodded. "Ah, yes. I had forgotten that."

She poured herself some tea and sipped it.

He looked up again. Studying her. "Come. Tell me what you think." He said nodding to the paper before him.

She rose to her feet and came cautiously to him. She looked down and saw that he had drawn a lovely portrait of her nearly in profile. "You drew my likeness." She said. "It's beautiful. I did not know you had such talent."

He waved it off. "I think I shall call it...beautiful lies." He said.

She sat down beside the drawing, watching him carefully as he moved away for a few moments.

"Tell me, does your husband fancy himself a Duke?" He said as he at last spoke again.

"He is a highlander, born and breed. He cannot have the title of Duke. He is a Marquis." She said watching him closely. "Though he has little use for the title as I do."

"Yes, you are only a Duchess when it suits you." He said. "Otherwise you are just a foreign whore in Scotland."

She narrowed her eyes. "I am not a whore."

He looked up at her. "I remember you well playing a whore to the young Fraser thief." He smiled. "I know Dougal MacKenzie rescued you both." He eyed her. "Did he marry you off to one of the MacKenzie to save face as your belly grew fat from that proud boy? Does your husband know who sired the child? And how?" His eyes glittered as he watched her reactions.

"Yes, he knows." She said. "He was not displeased and he felt sympathy since I had been so ill-used."

"So he has also seen your back then."

"Yes. Many times." She swallowed.

"That may have been going too far. I realized I did that in anger. I should have not marked such a fair beauty."

"If my uncle knew he would mount your head on a pike." She said lowly.

"So the Elector does not know about it." He asked arching an eyebrow. "I would have thought you would cry for aide and sympathies as soon as you were able."

"Than you know nothing of my character."

"So, pray, enlighten me, my Lady." He stepped closer and she took a breath, her breast swelling in her bodice. He looked down at her cleavage, enjoying the view a moment before continuing. "What kind of lady are you?"

"I did not tell him no." She said. "He does not need to know that truth or the fact you had me raped and beaten for running away." She stepped forward. "Even the Duke to whom I was promised does not know that."

Randall looked at her. "Interesting you would keep that from him."

"He knows about some things, others not."

"You are a clever one aren't you." He said. He chuckled. "Remind me never to play against you in cards. I may lose all my money."

"Or your head." she said, eyes narrow.

"Ah your arrogance remains in you still even as some of your pride has been removed." He said. "It must be a high nobleman trait. The General is the same and you are a higher peer than he is."

"Why am I being questioned here?"

"Because you were with Dougal MacKenzie, a man rumored to be a leader of rebels."

She scoffed. "Rumor..."

"You are a foreign woman who was in his confidence. Are you a traitious whore or a air headed slut then?"

She narrowed her eyes. "Are those my only choices?"

"If you have another, pray tell me at once, Madam."

She sighed. "I am not traitor."

"Than prove it. Did you ever witness any attempt to raise funds for the rebellion?"

She cocked her head. "No, I've not." She said.

"You have not heard a single MacKenzie speak of Jacobite treason?"

"No...I am a woman. Why would they tell me anything?" She said. "I do not speak their language." She said. "And the villages were never welcoming of me being foreign. My husband would take me to bed often as soon as we arrived in a village."

"To save your person from scorn. How noble." He sneered. "You have been with them far too long not to know."

"How many times must I say it?"

"I would not believe you even if you said the night was dark and the day bright, Madam."

"Am I under arrest? Because if not, I will not submit any more to this interrogation. I will wait for Lord Thomas to return." She said. She looked up. "As long as it takes...and put my fate in his hands."

"His hands?" Randall smiled. "He could have you hanged."

"I doubt it."

He walked behind her. "You will not leave this room until I am satisfied that you are as innocent as you claim." He leaned close. "Either you cooperate with me or I will be forced to use methods less pleasant than talk."

She narrowed her eyes. "I know well your methods, Captain." She took a breath. "I am here with your people. If they knew you beat and flogged a Duchess, the good Lord Thomas may very well flog you."

He tool a breath and walked around to face her. "Perhaps..."

"You flogged a poor Highlander boy one hundred lashes upon, one hundred lashes." She looked up at him. "You are a monster."

"A poor Highlander boy?" He cocked his head. "I take your meaning to mean THAT boy who is wanted as a thief and for murder." He watched her. "That boy who shared your cell and that boy who took your virginity." He said.

She refused to rise to that bait. "He did not deserve that."

"Did he not?"

She sighed and looked at him. She swallowed. "Why did you put him to the lash so many times?" She shifted. "Over two hundred lashes in a week. You could have killed him. He was just a boy!"

"The thief had been flogged for trying to escape. One hundred lashes, administered by the corporal, a man not without skill in using the cat-'o-nine tails, but the thief did not break." Randall watched her. "No, he took his punishment without making a single sound. It was a very bad example for the assembled onlookers, both soldiers and civilians, and I could not allow that insult to the crown to pass unchecked." He said. "So yes. I decided that a further one hundred lashes were in order."

He began to pace before her on the other side of the table like a caged wild cat.

She narrowed her eyes. "You wanted to break him. That is why you wanted to rape me before him, why you made him do it when he begged you to stop." She watched him. "You cruel bastard."

He chuckled. "Just as you were still a young maiden when I found you. A girl of seventeen, mature, haughty, willful, and a prisoner." He looked at her. "You should have known better than to try to seduce and drug me, Elizabeth." He said using her proper name. "I was able to make a point with you both. Two birds with one stone if you will."

She looked at him startled and he smiled a little. "I was told me merely stole a loaf of bread. Why beat him so harshly?"

"Did Dougal MacKenzie tell you that?" He asked. "He was there, watching. He witnessed it all. Your flogging and the boy's." He smiled a little. "As I said the boy tried to escape. I had to make an example."

"And extreme example."

"In war you must do so, my lady."

She made a face. "So that was what I was, and example?"

"No. You were personal. I was going to make you suffer for playing me a fool." He sat down across from her and leaned forward. "Do you know why I flogged you first?"

She looked at him. "No." She arched an eyebrow. "I still wonder why you did it at all."

"As do I, but I wanted to show the boy control." He said. "I thought one hundred lashes would break him. It failed. I thought watching you under the lash would break him. It failed. So I ordered one hundred more lashes."

She looked at him coldly.

"Do you know how it felt to whip you?" He asked.

She took a breath.

"Seeing that flawless female back forever scored by a lash. It was enough to make my heart flutter and my legs shake." He said. "I had never flogged anyone before. You were my first." He smiled a little. "I took your virginity the day before and you took mine in that regard, my lady."

She looked ready to spit at him as she narrowed her eyes.

"Your back was like a blank canvas. I almost could not continue, but I saw the boy struggling to reach you and I realized that if I continued, he would try to come to save you. You passed out and he cried for justice." He leaned forward. "He took the rest of your lashes I accounted for. Did you know that?" He asked. "But even with your back forever marked, it did not break him."

"I did not break either."

"You are too proud." He said. "If you had not passed out, I would have had you begging me to stop."

She shook her head. "I would never submit to you."

"No?" He asked.

"No. Never." she hissed.

He regarded her as she regarded him. They sat in silence for some time. Watching, curious what the other was thinking. Randall for her a puzzle. One he wanted to solve and one he was willing to breath the very bounds of social order, again, to discover.


	45. A Rescue and the Liar's Spring

Chapter 45 – A Rescue and the Liar Spring

Lizzy took a breath as Randall then looked at her. They had been silently watching each other for long enough that the sun had changed positions on the table by the window.

He coughed. "I was creating a masterpiece." He said. "We. The boy and I. An exquisite bloody masterpiece." He looked away and then back at her. "It was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen."

He took a breath.

She had tears in her eyes, listening. She was thinking about her husband and the pain he must have been in. The strength it took for him not to cry out as the whip fell. To then be there, broken and bloody, without giving in. She hurt for him and also admired him more just as she was coming to hate and realize that Black Jack only began to describe the character before her.

"The truth carries a weight that no lie can counterfeit." He cocked his head. "I promised I would reveal myself to you, and..." He smiled a little. "I have."

She swallowed. "Yes." A tear fell from her eye. "I believe you have."

"You think me a monster no doubt." He said. He looked away. "It could be so."

"The fact that you care what I think, after all you have done, gives me some hope for your soul." She said softly.

He watched her. "I know one thing, madam. I am not the man I once was." He took a breath. "I came to Scotland to fulfill a soldier's responsibility, to serve my King and protect my country." He shook his head. "Instead...I find myself a watchman of a squalid ignorant people prone to the basest superstition and violence." He looked at her again. "The darkness has grown within me. A hatred for the very world itself." He shook his head slowly. "I find myself doing such things, reddish work, until I no longer recognize the man I have become."

She shook her head sadly. "You're not the first soldier to be changed by combat. The fact you can admit this us yet another hopeful sign."

"Of what?"

"You say that buried within is a decent man, a man who can choose right over wrong." Another tear fell. "Despite what you have done to my person, I believe that part of you lives still."

"It would be pretty to think so." He looked at her. "It is interesting that you of all people seem to be able to forgive."

She took a breath. "You cannot undo the things you have done, but it is not too late to win back your humanity." She said softly. She swallowed. "You can choose to be the man you wish to be. Even now."

He was not looking at her, but listening to her soft words. She almost pitied him. Him. The man who had ordered her raped and flogged. He watched. Even she could forgive his black soul. He had bared himself to her and she had accepted it and spoken to him frankly. Something he was not expecting and was unsure of.

He took a breath. "Do you think it possible that one day I may gaze upon my own reflection and not be filled with loathing?"

She nodded a little. "I believe a man with your insight and your...Selbsterkenntnis, ummm." She paused. "Self...know?" She asked him trying to find the word she wanted.

"Self knowledge?" He offered quietly.

She nodded. "Genau. Self-knowledge." She took a breath. "A man with your insight and self-knowledge, can do whatever he wants."

He smiled a little. "The rehabilitation of Black Jack Randall." He chuckled without humor. "You could make a fortune betting against that."

He leaned forward and took her hand. He raised it to her lips. "Perhaps I should begin by having you escorted to Inverness." He sighed. He kissed her pale knuckles and then held it for a moment longer than needed.

Her look moved him. Her eyes held tears as she regarded him. Tears of hope and redemption. He rose to his feet. "I've made you happy."

"Yes, you have." She managed, voice full of emotion.

He chuckled a little. "An odd sensation." He smiled a little. "A beginning perhaps."

She nodded. "I agree." she said.

"Corporal Hawkins!" Randall called.

The young man entered the room and stood at attention.

Randall rose to his feet and moved a chair out of his way. "Lady Elizabeth and I..." He cleared his throat. "Require your assistance." Randall held out his hand to Lizzy.

She looked up at him. She wiped her eyes and then lifted her hand to his. "Captain Randall, you have my deepest..."

With his free hand, Randall delivered a hard punch to Elizabeth's abdomen, just below her ribcage. It winded Lizzy so much she fell to the floor hard, gasping for air and groaning in pain. Randall exhaled, watching her a moment.

He then knelt down beside her and fisted his hand in her thick hair. He pulled her head up to his own. "I dwell in darkness, madam, and darkness is where I belong." He leaned closer. "I need no sympathy from you, and you will have none from me." She was trying to breath. He pressed his lips to her brow. "One way or the other, I will get the truth out of you."

"You bastard..." She wheezed.

He then tossed her back to the floor and looked at the pale startled Corporal at the door. "Corporal...Have you ever kicked a woman?" He asked.

"Sir?"

"It's...it's very, freeing..." He beckoned the younger man. "Come."

Lizzy was gasping for air loudly and she looked up at the younger man, standing over her.

Randall was behind. "Kick her." He ordered.

The Corporal kicked her in her leg. She whimpered. The kick was not hard, but he looked back at the Captain.

"I said, kick her, milksop." Randall growled. "Kick her!"

The corporal looked apologetic as he lifted his leg and kicked hard against her upper abdomen where Randall had punched her. She coughed and cried out in pain.

"You see." Randall said looking down at her. "They're so soft..." He said rubbing his hand through his hair. "Again!"

The corporal looked on the verge of tears himself as he made ready. Lizzy looked up begging him not to with a shake of her head as she gasped for air. He moved his leg, but then froze as the door opened violently to reveal Dougal MacKenzie in all his large Scottish fury.

Dougal looked about and then walked forward around the table looking for Lizzy. He then saw her on the floor and moved forward, advancing toward the corporal who wisely backed away fearful the angered Scot would tear him limp from limp.

Randall looked at him. "I do not recall requesting your presence." He said annoyed.

Lizzy coughed.

Dougal hushed her gently. He wrapped his arms about her, helping her upright. "Up ye come, lassie." He said gently. "Ye'r dane 'ere." He said. He looked back at Randall angrily as the girl still fought for air.

He helped her to her feet as two men-at-arms came to the door with rifles ready.

"Hold!" Dougal cried, throwing Lizzy back behind him to protect her. She gasped still, leaning against the small table by the window weakly.

"Dougal..." She whimpered. She was never so happy to see him in her life.

"Ah didnae come 'ere tae rammy. Ye tell yer wee laddies 'ere tae step aside afore ah lose mah temper."

"You have no right to that woman, while she's being questioned by a British officer."

"She is guest o' th' clan MacKenzie 'n' a kinswoman." Dougal said.

"She is a Prussian subject first."

"Wrong. She is a Scots subject thro' her mairriage." Dougal said. "She wis brought 'ere fur fear she wis bein' held prisoner by mah brother. Noo she wull hae assured ye that that insae th' trial, 'n' by richt mist be returned tae me fur protection."

"I'm afraid further questions have arisen."

"Och, well...you wilnae be asking thaim oan MacKenzie land. Unless yi'll waant tae stairt a war 'ere, oan this day."

Randall chuckled. "I suppose we are done for the day." He regarded Dougal. "Be sure to deliver her to Fort William by sundown tomorrow."

Dougal lifted his chin. "She is a Scots wifie, niece o' th' laird o' thae lands. She doesn't hae tae be delivered anywhere wi'oot cum stain 'n' even then, ye wull need tae gain th' allowed o' mah brother tae tak' her fae his lands, though ah doubt ye wull hae it whin he hears ye leid a haun oan her." He smiled ominously. "That is Scots law, ye ken." He stepped back to Lizzy and wrapped his arms about her, holding her upright and pulling her to him.

Randall smiled. "If she is not brought at the appointed time, you will be accused of harboring a fugitive from English law, and you will be hunted down and punished even unto death. War chief or not."

Dougal watched him evenly. "We shall see whit mah brother haes tae say aboot it."

Randall smiled coldly and then nodded to the two men at the door. "Let them pass." He said softly.

The men stepped back.

Dougal held Lizzy and nodded. "C'moan, lass." He said softly.

She coughed and he held her shoulders, knowing she was in pain.

"I look forward to our next meeting, Lady Elizabeth." Randall said looking at her.

She paused at the door, glaring at him palely before Dougal pulled her along glaring at the officer as well in warning.

In the hallway she dropped to her knees again, her body protesting moving. He gently helped her to her feet and then swung her into his arms easily. She was like a child as he carried her down the stairs and out the door. He walked to the side wall where his tall dapple horse was tethered. He gently set her on the ground, making sure she could stand before he let go of her. He mounted and then offered her his hand and a stirrup. She let him pull her up behind him. She wrapped her arms about his waist and leaned forward against him finding comfort in the warm back as he moved his horse to gallop out of the town.

Randall watched them go, smiling a little.

Lizzy's body was still reeling from mistreatment, but she held onto Dougal's strong body as his mount galloped onward. The rough terrain of the highlands made her cling to him. She was starting to feel faint when he finally pulled his horse and reined in. He dismounted and tied his horse to an old gravestone.

"Are we meeting the others here?" She asked as he reached up and pulled her down. She wobbled a moment and he held her to him before pushing her back firmly.

"Na, they're back at th' campsite." He said as he moved away from her. "Bit thir's fresh cooncil juice nearby." He said. "'n' ye keek lik' ye cuid uise it."

"Water? Where?" She asked.

"Down." He said dropping into a gully.

After a short, but steep climb downwards, they came to a lovely high walled area with fresh water flowing from it. He moved to the water and knelt down, washing his hands and then drinking from it.

"Bit of a climb for a drink, is it not?" She asked.

She dropped to her knees and leaned down. She gasped at the smell of sulfur in the air near the water. She gasped as her stomach rebelled a moment. She then swallowed it down and leaned close again.

"Oh, aye. Thir's a stink tae it, bit it wull drookit yer thrapple sure enough."

She nodded and drank as he stood behind her. She drank and then washed her face. Behind her, Dougal drew his dirk silently and then put it behind him.

"Urr ye a spy fur th' Sassenach or th' French?" He asked. "Or even fur th' Prussian king?"

She gasped. "How many times must I answer the same question?" She asked him.

"Ah promise, this is th' lest time ah will ever ask it o' ye." He said.

She rose to her feet shakily. "I am not a spy!" She said. She walked to face him coming to a halt within a couple feet of him. "I am plain Elizabeth Fraser, wife of Jamie and Duchess of Cleves and nothing more." She said. She lifted her head. "There. Can we finally be done with it then?" She watched him. "Well?"

He watched her a moment. "Aye, dane it's." He said pulling his dirk forward and sheathing it. He moved to walk away back the way they had come.

She grabbed his arm. "Did you plan on using that on me? Your niece?"

He turned to her. "Ah wid na hae liked it. Ye'r a braw wifie 'n' aye a kinswoman, bit if ye proved false ah wid hae hud na choice." He nodded. "Bit ah ken noo ye'r telling th' truth."

"May I asked what convinced you?" She asked.

"Saint Ninian's Spring." He said gesturing. "Some folk ca' it th' lair's spring. Howfs lik' th' fumes o' hell itself." He pointed. "Bit if ye dram fae that 'n' ye prove untrue, it'll burn yer gizzard oot." He said pointing at her belly.

She cocked her head. "A magic spring?" she said looking rather unconvinced.

"Weel, ye'r a healer. Surely ye hawp in th' powers o' magic."

"Well, I doubt Captain Randall will be so easily convinced."

"Aye." Dougal said. "Weel ye dinnae hae tae see him again." He said folding his arms. "Nae if ye dae whit ah tell ye."

"Don't you have to bring me to Fort William tomorrow?"

He shook his head. "As ah explained tae th' guid captain. Yer a Scot by mairriage, nae a Prussian. An Sassenach boaby cannae compel a Scots body unless thare is proof a crime haes bin commitit`, 'n' even sae, cannae force a Scots subject fae clan lands wi'oot allowed o' th' laird concerned ."

She stepped back. "You've been talking to Ned Gowen."

"Aye, Ah hae. Ah wondered if it wid come tae this." He said. "Bit legally ah kin refuse tae haun ye ower tae Randall fur yer merrit tae Jamie. As sic yer a Scots subject by law."

She nodded and took a breath. "All right." She looked up at him.

"Lass...Yer pale...do yi''ll need tae sit a moment?" He asked reaching up to touch her cheek in almost fatherly concern.

"Can you take me to Jamie...I need to..." She wobbled, stepping back a little and then dropped earthwards into the washed gravel they stood upon.

"Lass! Christ!" He murmured as she laid there, limp as a boned fish. He pressed a hand to her breast and felt her heart beating. She had been fainting quite a lot, which he supposed was due to the trying times of the past few days.

He moved, lifting her in his arms, cradling her like a child to his breast. She was so small and light it was a wonder this woman was a woman at all, he thought. He carried her to his mount and then laid her in the soft sweet grass.

He gently tapped her cheek looking down at her. She came to with a jolt and he held her steady so she would not harm herself. "Fàilte back, lass."

She took a deep breath. "I..."

"Come. Ah wull tak' ye tae yer guidman. Yer in need o' care it wid seem."

She nodded. He lifted her up before his saddle and then mounted behind her, wrapping and arm about her to hold her there for fear of her fainting again. They were off again at a quick pace and arrived at sundown at the campsite.

The men had had a successful hunt and were cooking the venison. They looked up, but the sentry gave no alarm as Dougal rode into camp.

"Elizabeth!" Jamie cried seeing her. He had been near the fire, brooding as he poked it with a stick, his plaid about himself. He had looked up, as the others had seeing Dougal returning. He saw the small form before the tall MacKenzie warrior with her skirts hiked up above her knees as she rode before him.

Jamie came to the side, patting the horse. Dougal nodded to Jamie as the younger man reached up. Lizzy was sore, but the relief she felt as her husband's hands came firmly about her waist made her smile. She moved her far leg over the horse's neck so she could slide down. He lifted her bodily up and stepped back as Dougal dismounted and led his horse to the others.

Jamie was so overcome with emotion he felt his own knees give way. He sank them both into the sweet grasses, his hands caressing her body, as though he wished to make sure she wasn't an apparition.

"M _o graidh!_ " He whispered. His hands went to her hair as she sat in his lap, her own hands on his face and body. She was weeping freely and shaking with emotion. "Oh Lizzy!" He kissed her, deeply, and then held her to him as though her feared letting her go ever again. "Mo Bonny Lizzy." He kissed her again.

The other men looked on in amusement.

After a while of Jamie hugging his wife close, Lizzy was able to get speak without weeping. He walked with her the short distance to the fire. He sat down, pulling her down before him and wrapping his plaid about them both.

Angus gave her some meat and she took it gratefully. She was hungry and had not fully realized how much so until she ate.

Jamie's hand moved, under her breasts and she gasped in pain. He shifted startled. "Lizzy?"

She waved it off.

When he looked unconvinced she sighed. "Randall hit me and then had his corporal kick me there." She sighed. "It will heal in a few days. I am sore, but not really damaged."

He pulled her close. "I'm sorry!" He said.

Willie came to them. "Lizzy. A'm sorry. Ah wis peepin' ye, ah swear, bit..."

She lifted a hand to his cheek. "I know." She said. She finished her meal and then turned, curling up against her husband's strong warm body. He held her, shifting to put one arm around her back while the other held his plaid over them. She was tucked mostly beneath it, ear to his chest, listening to his strong heartbeat against her.

After a time, he shifted again, putting his hand under her knees. She was sleeping against his breast. He rose to his feet and took her to their tent. He laid her down and then curled about her body as she slept on, hardly stirring as he moved her. Her body was so taxed that it needed rest. He caressed her hair for a time, watching her and listening to her breathe.

The next day, they rode to the next area to camp. It was another day or more to the next village for rents. Lizzy no longer had a mount so she rode behind her husband. She looked like a doll holding him from behind. She was wrapped in a spare plaid to keep her warm as a storm came up with driving sleet. Lizzy wrapped the plaid about her shifting to pull her skirts further down her legs. She then felt Jamie move and wrap his own plaid about himself. She pushed herself forward and wrapped her arms tight about him as she buried her face against his back, trying all the world become a second skin.

By mid afternoon the storm had abated and the sun came out, warming them and the earth. Lizzy was nearly asleep on the mount when Dougal called for a halt. Jamie had one hand on her own and when he felt her drop limp against him and her hands spread dropping to his thighs, her looked back. "Lizzy!" He said softly. "Wake up!"

She did not respond right away, but then lifted her head, looking up at him.

He smiled and reached about to caress her thigh in a loving gesture.

Once at camp the men made camp and Lizzy set about gathering wood for the fire. She came back and sighed rubbing her stomach and looking about. She them walked off toward the small thicket nearby.

Jamie watched her go and lifted two horn cups and a bottle and walked to join her. He found her sitting on the side of a hill looking out over the landscape playing with a small bit of grass in her hands.

He dropped beside her. "Lizzy." He said.

She looked at him. "We both are on the run from Randall now."

"Ah ken." He said. He poured whiskey into her cup after handing it to her. She sighed and he filled his own.

"Why does the man care?"

"Fur he is th' de'il." Jamie said.

She nodded and swallowed. She lifted the drink and let the liquid burn and warm her throat.

He moved closer. "Urr ye a' richt?" He asked.

She nodded. "Right as rain." She said, lying a little. She hurt and she just wanted to rest. Her body had an odd fatigue to it she could not shake. She wondered what it was. Perhaps it was coming up on her monthly flux. She knew it was due, perhaps passed due, but she had never been the most regular of women on that score.

Jamie was watching her. "Did Randall dae mair than skelp ye?" He asked her softly. He was not sure he was ready to hear it, but she was not acting as a woman did who had been attacked. Women almost withdrew into themselves. He had seen it when they were in prison, but she seemed to battle it. There was none of that in her behavior here, but he needed to know.

She looked at him. She slowly shook his head. "He was more interested in talking."

Jamie frowned. "Ah see."

"He didn't rape me if that is what you are after husband."

He took a breath and nodded. "Ah feared it sae."

She leaned to him and touched his brow. "No." She said.

He nodded and leaned to her, kissing her gently. He then looked up and back toward the camp as the men moved about. They were not far away, but Jamie needed her. Now!

He need to prove to her he loved her still and that he needed her. Perhaps for a selfish reason that he had been away from her body for nearly a week. He wanted to feel her, watch her move and arch to meet him, listen to her succumb to the feelings her wrought on her body.

She felt his questing hands move her skirts out of the way as he shifted over her, his knee moving her legs apart.

She gasped, startled by the sudden need, but found she had it as well and let him lay her back in the bracken and have his delicious way with her. It was fast, hard, and both of them came to each other, needing the bond that only lovers could have.

After he cradled her, looking down at her as he remained within her, weight balanced on his arm as the other hand caressed her face. " _Tha gaol agam ort_ _._ " He murmured.

She nodded. "I love you too." She said not feeling the need to move yet and clearly neither did he.

"Jamie?" Dougal called.

Jamie lifted his head over the embankment to look at his uncle. "Aye?" He called back.

Lizzy looked up and smiled as her husband held her close, shielding her with his own body for now

"Supper is nearly duin if ye kin fin' th' lassie." Dougal said, but there was something in his smile that made Jamie know that Dougal knew exactly where the lass was and that was likely very close to or under Jamie.

Jamie nodded. He ducked down again and smiled down at his wife. "Found you." He teased before lifting himself from her. They walked back together, hand in hand and Dougal smirked. It seemed they could not keep their affections secret, at least not from him.

The rest of the evening was full of stories and Jamie holding his wife to keep her safe and warm.

Whatever was to come, they would face it, together.


	46. At the Hands of the Devil

Chapter 46 – At the Hands of the Devil

Lizzy woke the next morning to a sizable male body behind her, arms about her holding her to him, softly breathing into her hair. Her head was pillowed on his shoulder, her hand clasping his while his other arm was about her body, hand holding her breast softly as his arm was tucked against her.

She felt safe and warm, something she had not felt in some time. She shifted in his embrace and felt him tighten his arm about her like a small child not wanting to let go of a favorite toy.

She looked back at him as he fought waking. His face was so innocent and boy like when he slept. She smiled as he opened his eyes, blinking, still mostly asleep as he smiled a little at her.

" _Madainn mhath_ _mo graidh_." He said stretching a little and yawning as he leaned down to her shoulder and kissed it softly.

She smiled caressing the hand she held as the other went to his face to rub the sleep from his eyes.

He sighed, hearing the men moving about them and sat up, looking down at her as she pulled the blankets about her as he let in a draft.

He chuckled and then set about pulling his socks and boots on his feet. He then leaned over her and kissed her softly on the nose before playfully patting her bottom. "Dinnae be lang lass." He murmured rising to his feet.

The men packed the tents and various items with an odd sort of ease. Lizzy had taken to seeing to the bedrolls and other items that were small enough for her to manage. She smiled as Angus came up to her and helped her tie something to the wagon.

"Thank you, Angus." She said.

He nodded to her, smiling.

The group rode until late afternoon as the sun was moving to set. The men had set up camp. Dougal knew that it was a good place to hunt stag. The camp on the edge of a forest and small stream.

Jamie came to his wife as she sat on a rock looking a bit like a mermaid as she looked down at her reflection in the still water.

"We ur goin awa." He said. He dropped down, looking at her face. He touched her face. "Bade 'ere."

She nodded. "I will not leave." She said. "Unless I have to."

He nodded. He lifted a dirk to her. She gasped realizing he had recovered it from the Grant raiding party. She took it and he leaned forward and kissed her.

He walked back to his horse. "We wull be back by sundown."

She watched as the men left.

She went back to the camp and sighed making use of her time by mending some shirts she had found. The air was cool, but in the sun was pleasant enough.

She then walked a bit, to the crest of the hill and looked down. She gasped and ducked down. Below her was a patrol of red coats. She gasped seeing Randall was among them. He was looking about. She looked back at the campsite.

She could see that the men were returning with a deer being carried between two men. They were talking loudly. She looked down at the Captain who was listening to the wind.

"The Prussian woman is close. We must bring her in for questioning." Randall asked. "She may be part of the rebellion or being used as a tool of it."

She had made a promise to Jamie, but she needed to make sure they were all safe. Even if it meant sacrificing herself for them. She moved, quickly moving along the edge of the ravine. She knew the redcoats were nervous here because of fear of attack. She moved along, following them, wondering where they were going. She then saw meadow. She moved, running to cross it for denser cover, but she heard a horse.

She turned her head and saw a redcoat was there. He sat on his mount looking at her. She then turned and ran back for the trees at the other side, but failed to make it as he overtook her. He quickly dismounted and chased her. However, he caught her and she lifted the dirk her husband had reclaimed from the Grant bodies and returned.

She slashed at him and he ducked, but she cut his arm. Startled that she was armed he looked at the cut and looked back at her as she crouched ready to fight.

"The slut can wield a knife."

She nodded. "And I am willing to do it again." She hissed slashing and he ducked.

He tried a new tactic to capture her. He used his hand out and down, blocking her blow and hitting her wrist caused enough pain for the dirk to go flying into the soft mud. The two had a short struggle, but then Lizzy was held hard and her arms bound.

She was lifted onto the horse and her mounted behind her, seemingly pleased with himself as he rode back to the others. Randall was on his mount and looked up startled to see Lizzy there, looking at him with thinly veiled hostility.

"Well well. Well done Corporal." He said. "Come we ride for Fort William!"

Lieutenant Foster was among them and he rode in close to the pair. "Lady Elizabeth." He said softly.

She looked over at him and he swallowed at the withering look she gave him. She said nothing, however.

He looked at Randall. "I must protest, sir. The lady is unwell."

"It is note, lieutenant, but she is not unwell she is angry." Randall said smiling at her. She narrowed her eyes.

"The lady is with child sir. Please. Have some pity." Foster protested.

Randall's eyes held surprise and Lizzy's matched them. She looked at Foster who smiled at her a little. How could have possibly known what she was only now starting to suspect herself? She had not had her monthly flux during the journey as she had been expecting. Was it true?

Randall moved his mount closer. "Noted, but I still have some questions for the foreign lady." He signaled and they rode away to the south toward Fort William.

ZzZ

Jamie and the others returned to find that Lizzy was not in the camp.

Dougal frowned and looked at Jamie whose eyes narrowed. "Ah tellt her tae say pat 'n' weel hid."

Dougal nodded. "Ah heard."

Angus, Willie, Rupert, Murtagh, and Jamie all moved about looking for signs of her. Angus then found a small hand print, only slightly larger than a child's near a ravine. They could tell that she had been watching something. There was evidence that several horses had been below.

Rupert then followed the tracks. The girl had done nothing to hide her path, almost as though she had wanted to be followed.

They came to the meadow and looked about. Jamie found the mud where booted feet and small feet had turned in the mud, evidence of a struggle. He then looked. The dirk he had given her was in the mud, point down and at an angle that suggested it had been thrown or knocked away. He lifted it and looked up at Rupert.

"She's gaen." He said. "Thay teuk her."

Murtagh came from over a ridge. "Redcoats." He called. "A dozen 'n' Lizzy is wi' thaim." He paused. "She wis bound 'n' struggling."

Jamie looked up. "How come wid she gang tae thaim?" He took a breath. "Or did thay fin' her?"

Rupert shrugged. "Thay caught her 'ere. She wis alone afore that, peepin' thaim." He looked at Jamie. "She wis unwilling though it wid seem."

They went back for the horses. Dougal told them he would wait at the next village for them as he and the others left the search party. Ned had told them not to kill anyone. This would cause trouble for Colum if they were seen.

Jamie rode ahead and hard, wanting to catch the redcoats and bring his stubborn wife home. She had caused enough trouble and now she had purposefully gone to get captured. Why he would ask her...when he was able.

ZzZ

The redcoats arrived at Fort William. Randall dismounted and reached up, pulling Lizzy down and taking her arm he led the way toward the commander's offices in the tower. She reluctantly went with him and he opened the door and threw her bodily in.

She landed on the floor and gasped as she landed hard. Rolling to the side she got up on her knees looking at him as Randall turned to the corporal at the door. "Leave and do not come back, no matter what you hear."

The young man paled and then nodded leaving the pair.

Lizzy got painfully to her feet. She looked at Randall as she backed away from him. He pulled off his uniform jacket and laid it on a chair, watching her carefully. Her hands were bound behind her and she pressed against the wall looking for an escape.

"So." He said drawing his knife. "You have teased me for five years now." He said. "Now you will learn the measure of my resolve." He stepped to her. He cut the strings of her bodice with his blade. "You are going to tell me everything I want to know about the Duke, about your uncle, about the MacKenzie, and about the Jacobites."

"So you mean to finish what I started years ago."

He smiled. "Exactly so." He smiled. "I warned you, I am a man of deep emotion."

She spat at him. He smiled a little and wiped it from his face. "Such ill manners. I will have to show you what that gets you!"

She shook her head as the bodice opened and he ripped her chemise, baring her full breasts and revealing the hint of a swell at her abdomen. She cried out. "Help! Someone help!"

He licked his lips. "If you are with child, it will be for the best. Then it will not be my bastard growing in you." He said as he reached up and took her by her hair and yanked her into the middle of the room, pressing her bodily against the large oak table.

He looked at her and then ripped the back of her chemise as well revealing the scars of his own handiwork. He felt himself harden at them and reached up to touched them as he pressed her harder against the solid table.

"A pity you are forever marked." He said bending down and kissing one gently.

She gasped and pushed back feeling her skin crawl at the soft contact that belayed the actions that he was about to do. He shoved her back roughly with a growl.

She grunted as her belly was pressed against the hard wood. He was behind her and he lifted her skirts exposing her bare buttocks. He looked down and saw tucked into her soft shoes was a small knife. He smiled, bending down and lifting it.

"My, my, the cat has claws." He said smiling. "Tell me my dear, are they sharp?"

He rolled her slightly to the side, knife going to her breast. He pressed it to a darkened nipple and she gasped.

"Scream my pet. I would like it if you screamed."

She shook her head. He moved the knife up and pressed against her, letting her feel his half hard manhood against her. He pressed the dagger to her neck and cut a small line, causing blood to well behind in a small line.

She winced, but made no sound.

He grunted and back handed her across her face. "I will have my way in breaking you." He said.

"Not likely." She growled back even as blood came from her cheek where his ring cut her. She spat at him. "Do your worst!"

He laughed a little. "I plan to. And I will enjoy it." He leaned over and nuzzled her ear. He then licked the wound causing her to cringe again.

There was movement at the window. Something was there.

"Ah wid thank ye tae tak' yer hauns aff mah wife." Came Jamie's cold voice.

Both Lizzy and Randall looked up seeing Jamie squatting in the window, a pistol over his arm, aimed at Randall.

Randall looked up at him and laughed. "Good God!" He breathed.

ZzZ

The men arrived at Fort William after night fall. They left the horses in the woods and crept toward the walls. They went to the loch side of the fort, knowing it would be less defended. Murtagh and Jamie left the others hiding near the corner.

Jamie nodded to Murtagh as the smaller man crept along toward the lone sentry who was cold and not paying too much attention to what was going on about him. Jamie used his plaid to duck by a rock and look like a part of it in the shadow.

Murtagh moved, getting behind the fool guard. He lifted his dirk to his throat and took his rifle, pulling him backwards. Jamie stood up and followed them into the small supply room the door went to.

Murtagh laid the man down and then put his dirk to the man's throat as Jamie came up and knelt by them.

"Whaur is th' Prussian lassie?" He asked.

"I don't know who you mean." The man said.

Murtagh moved the dirk between the man's legs as Jamie held his collar.

"Mah mukker 'ere isnae a bawherr chuffed wi' yer answer." Jamie said leaning close.

"Pray, I don't know." The man gasped.

Murtagh moved the blade higher and the man gasped.

"Pray that ye dae." Jamie hissed. "Or th' neist wurds wull be in a lassie's voice."

Murtagh shifted the blade against the man's balls making him gasp in pain. Jamie looked up at Murtagh who looked back eyes narrowed.

"The Commander's office." The man hissed. "In the tower."

Jamie nodded and rose to his feet and went to the door.

Murtagh smiled. "Thank ye." He said and then used the knife pommel against the man's temple to render him unconscious.

Jamie leaned out and made a soft bird call with his hands. It was answered as the others moved forward quickly and silently. Jamie moved back into the room and looked at his godfather.

"Murtagh, Dinnae ye hauld yer horses tae lang." Jamie said.

His godfather nodded and then Jamie moved up the stairs.

The British man started to come around a little and Rupert hit him in the face with the rifle silencing him.

Jamie moved up to the battlements and move along stealthily watching. The place was crawling with redcoats, but none of them seemed to be really paying heed to potential intruders. All the better. Jamie moved and found one guard in his way. He moved, taking his rifle, knocking the butt into his stomach and then the man's face. The redcoat fell with a muted grunt to the stones unconscious. Jamie ducked behind a wall waiting to see if any noticed.

He looked about. None had.

He then moved and ran to where the tower was, ducking down. He found a stairway and looked out. He saw in the middle of the courtyard, the pillory where he had his wife had been flogged many years before. He swallowed and wondered how much of their blood had soaked into the wood. He shook his head and then moved up to the top of the tower.

Now he needed to go lower.

There was an overhanging cross arm with a rope hanging down. He walked to it and looked over the edge. The loch was below, splashing softly against the walls. There was no need for guards on a side that was protected by water.

He checked his weapons and put his pistol into his belt as he looked down. It was a nauseating height, but his concern for his wife outweighed the issues with heights.

He reached up and experimentally pull hard on the rope. It held meaning it was meant for heavier cargo than his fifteen stone body weight. He then held it, facing the wall and walking backwards, using the rope to repel downward.

"Help! Somebody help!" Came Lizzy's cry from the window.

He came to it and crouched on the ledge, listening a moment. The window was shut and he could not really hear what was happening, but Lizzy's cry had made him worried for her.

He lifted his pistol and then took a breath and opened the window slowly. He crouched, looking at the scene before him.

Randall was behind his wife whose skirts were bunched at her hips revealing her bare bottom, which Randall had his hand on. Randall was nuzzling the girl's neck and licking the blood from a small wound as he held a small knife to the girl's neck. Jamie recognized the small _sgian dubh_ he had given her some years ago.

He took a breath and lifted the pistol across his arm and looked at the pair of them. "Ah wid ta tae tak' yer hauns aff mah wife." He said lowly.

Randall looked up as did Lizzy. He chuckled. "Good God!" He looked at Lizzy for a second. "You neglected to mention that you married the stripe-backed thief." The knife pressed to Lizzy's throat. "How's my handiwork looking these days?"

Jamie took a breath. "Gey weel." He said shifting and stepping into the room straightening to his full height as he laid the pistol across his arm. "Despite yer efforts."

"I don't suppose you'd show me?" Randall asked, pressing harder against Lizzy, letting her feel him harden against her.

"Be th' lest thing ye ever saw." Jamie remarked.

Randall nodded, smiling. "Oh. Only risk brings the possibility of reward, humm?"

Jamie blinked at him.

"Your wife as kind enough to show me her scars." Randall nodded to Lizzy's bare back. "Such a thing to mark such beautiful flesh, but I rather regard it as art."

Jamie scoffed. "Art..." He shifted. "That insae art."

"Just shoot this bastard, Jamie. Send him to the hell he belongs!" Lizzy growled.

Randall yanked her up to him, holding her as a shield before him, his longer knife to her throat as she cried out in pain. Jamie gasped and blinked watching.

"Do. Shoot me. Shoot us both." Randall said. "And alarm the entire fort of your presence."

Lizzy gasped sobbing as Randall held her to him.

"Oh!" Randall said. "It appears we're to have an audience, madam." He smiled whispering to her. "I think we shall endeavor to enjoy ourselves. I certainly shall."

Jamie lowered his arm and continued to hold the pistol watching as Randall held the woman he loved bodily to him, knife to her throat, the injury caused earlier leaking and staining the olive bear skin of her collarbone. Her breasts were dark and full as she stood, dress open to her waist.

"Now, put that pistol on the table and let us commence with the evening's entertainment." Randall said. Jamie stared at him. "Do it." Jamie moved forward. "Slowly." Jamie stood at the table as Randall backed himself and Lizzy away. He pressed his knife to the delicate skin. "I will slit her throat, I swear to God!"

Jamie took a breath and then looked at his helpless wife. He lowered the pistol a little. "Slowly." Randall reminded him.

He nodded and lowered the pistol to the table. Randall nodded approvingly. "That wasn't too hard." He nodded. "Back you go." Jamie looked at him a moment. "Do it!" Randall yelled.

Jamie slowly backed away then spreading his hands.

"Get out of here, Jamie!" Lizzy begged. "Just go! Go!" She said.

Randall changed hands with the blade and then his other hand came up to her hair. He hushed her a little and nuzzled her cheek. "Everyone, keep calm." He said in an oddly soothing voice. Lizzy whimpered and Randall moved lifting the pistol. "Easy does it." Randall then aimed the pistol at Jamie over Lizzy's shoulder as he laughed. "Oh, first she orders you to fire, now she orders you to flee." He smiled coldly. "Who is the man in this marriage, Fraser?"

Jamie took a step forward and stopped, wiping his mouth as he looked at his wife.

Lizzy growled. "I will cut your balls off, I swear. I will feed then to you after!"

He tucked the blade under her chin. "You are a foul-mouthed scold." Randall said. Lizzy sobbed as Jamie looked ready to jump at Randall. "For the life of me, I cannot understand why any man would pledge himself to...to a woman." He ran the knife along her cheek softly. "Especially such a mendacious slut as this one." He ran the blade down her breast bone, between her breasts. It came to rest at her abdomen where there was the hint of a swell. "Would you like your husband to join us maybe?" He smiled. "You raped her once to save her torment. What do you say, Fraser, humm?" He asked. "Huh?" He smirked. "Or would you prefer to watch?"

She struggled and the tip pricked her belly and she gasped a little sucking her belly in more. "Watching is what you do, you fucking bastard!"

Randall smiled and set his knife down. "Such a foul mouth. Living among Scots has done nothing for your refinement as a lady!" He growled and kissed her deeply and withdrew before she could bit him. He turned her, shoving her to the table again, watching Jamie who looked ready to tear him apart.

Randall fired the pistol. The hammer hit, but nothing happened other than an odd hiss noise. Jamie smiled a little as Randall looked at the weapon dumbfounded.

Jamie growled and moved forward taking Randall by the wrist and twisting his arm behind him. Lizzy ducked out of the way and moved toward the window with a gasp. Jamie took Randall by the hair and shoved him bodily into the table. Randall dropped like a stone to the floor.

Jamie panted and spat at him as he stepped backwards from the body. He looked at his wife and moved to her, drawing his dirk to cut the ropes from her hands.

Lizzy was also panting. "You bluffed your way in here with an empty pistol." She gasped.

"Ned said nae tae murdurr a'body, sae ah hud th' weapons unloaded." Jamie said.

"This way!" She said moving toward the door.

"Wait." He said. Pulled off his tweed and wrapped it about her. She sighed. It was warm from his body, and she swam in it, but it did not cover her as much as either would have liked. He looked back at Randall's still form. He wondered why he had not taken his life and part of him would regret it for the rest of his wife, but he had meant to make sure he would not raise an alarm. It never occurred to him to kill a helpless man, even one such as Black Jack Randall.

He leaned against the door listening. Hearing nothing, he opened it and they came face to face with Lieutenant Foster holding a pistol.

Jamie pulled Lizzy behind him, the pistol was within inches of his face. Lieutenant Foster looked into the room and saw Randall laying there. He took in Lizzy's torn clothing as she pulled her husband's tweed closer about herself. He could guess what nearly happened and he felt bile in his throat.

"Did you kill him?" He asked Jamie.

"No." Jamie said. "He bides."

Foster took a breath and lowered the pistol. "A pity." He said.

Jamie looked at him startled. He looked at his wife and then back to the officer. He realized this man liked his wife and more he had come to rescue her himself. Jamie looked at the man in some measure of respect for that. This man was a good man and he clearly had been wanting to look after her welfare. He knew the name. Dougal had mentioned him and so had Lizzy when asked.

He looked at Lizzy. "I came as soon as I could madam. Forgive me."

She nodded a little confused. He lifted a cloak to her. She took it and looked at him. "Lieutenant Foster?"

"Jeremy to you Lady Elizabeth." He smiled a little. He looked at Jamie and a hand reached forward to Jamie's collar. "On your honor get her away from this place."

Jamie nodded slowly. "Ah wull." He said promising.

Foster nodded. He lifted the pistol to Jamie. "You'd best leave a good mark." He said.

Jamie looked at him a moment. His face twisted to speak, but nothing came.

The redcoat smiled at Lizzy lifting her hand and kissing it. "Take care of both of you." He said. He nodded to Jamie as he turned his back and removed his hat bending his head forward.

Lizzy took a breath. "Thank you, Jeremy."

The officer smiled a little, but did not raise his head.

Jamie nodded and took a breath and then bashed the pistol into his skull, not hard enough to do permanent damage, but enough to leave a good goose egg and mark the man would feel for a few days and would keep him above suspicion. He crumpled unconscious at the top of the landing.

Jamie then nodded and then wrapped the cloak about his wife. She led the way downward. First one landing and then toward the next.

However, as they rounded a corner, there were several redcoats coming up the stairs. Jamie pushed his wife back against the wall of the stair and kicked the lead man hard in the face, bracing himself against both walls.

He then turned and ran back up, pushing Lizzy ahead of him as the men fired pistols, narrowly missing him.

"Alert!" Came the cry.

"Someone alert the alarm!" Another cried.

A bell started to ring as Jamie and Lizzy found themselves on the battlements. Jamie took her hand, leading her as men readied their rifles. As they made ready to fire, an explosion rocked the fort. Lizzy was knocked off her feet. Jamie had ducked avoiding the blast shock wave by a wall.

Lizzy was not so lucky and she looked about disoriented. Jamie took her arm and pulled her up. "Up." He said. He looked about and nodded. "Up here." He said softly.

They were on the loch side of the battlement. She looked down at the black abyss below.

"You are sure there is water down there, aren't you?" She asked.

"Aye. Ah think sae." He said.

He had his arms about her. He then jumped, bringing her with him. She gasped at the free fall, taking a breath before her feet entered the water. She entered, arrow straight, but even so she was sure she would have bruises on her feet. She stayed under the water, swimming. She came up for air, like an otter, her husband was near her, looking about for her. He took a breath seeing her as she then ducked down again, swimming fluidly below the surface as he did above.

However, she began to tire. It was a ways still to the shore and she stopped, gasping as she looked at Jamie some feet ahead of her, his longer arms making it easier to swim faster and longer distance. "Jamie!" She gasped.

He looked back and watched her struggling. He went back as just as she was nearly below the surface. He pulled her up. "Haud onto me." He said.

She did, holding his back as he swam toward the shore.

They reached it and he crawled up the beach. She fell off him, exhausted, fatigued mentally and physically. He panted a moment and then reached for her, lifting a hand to her breast. She lived, but was cold from the icy waters of the lack. After suffering at the hands of Randall and then swimming close to a a half mile in the loch, she was spent.

He gently woke her, hearing horses. He lifted himself to his knees and smiled seeing Rupert come from the tree line with his horse. She looked at him as he wrapped her cloak about her, lifting her up with him.

"Come lass. We aye hae a day o' travel."

She nodded and weakly let him lift her to his horse. He mounted behind her. He nodded to the men as he took the reins in both hands and spurred his horse to a fast pace, looking back at Fort William that still had smoke rising from it.

Soon it would be sunrise and they needed to be well away from the Fort before then. Lizzy was against him, her body quaking with cold, but she said nothing about it. He had his plaid about him and he sat stiffly, holding her, but not sure how to speak to her.

For now that could wait as they continued toward Dougal and the others as well as away from the Redcoat army.


	47. The Reckoning

Chapter 47 – The Reckoning

They traveled for many miles.

They then camped up on a plateau to allow Rupert a look out over the valley for signs of trouble. The camp was dark and each man and woman was wrapped up in what they had on the bare earth. It would not be easily sleep.

Lizzy was exhausted and she slept as she laid down in the soft grasses. Jamie looked down at her in the moonlight and realized how much he loved this woman. He would go to hell and back for her. She was still damp and she shivered a little.

He curled up close to her knowing she needed warmth, especially without a fire to lie near. He watched for a time, listening to her even breaths. Her eyes were closed and he wondered if she truly slept or if she was just trying to.

It was near dawn when she woke with a start crying out from a vicious nightmare. Jamie was over her protectively in seconds, weapon drawn, hand clapped to her mouth which cause her to give a muffled scream in her half awake state. The camp had also stirred and looked at the young woman who was panting. He looked up at her.

She looked at him wide eyed and he realized from the terror in her look she was reliving her ordeal. He sighed and let her mouth go and gently hushed her as the men noted the time and moved about.

They were again on their mounts within the hour and riding hard toward the village Dougal would meet them.

It was midday when they came to a stream. The horses needed water and there had been no sign of the men following them.

Jamie was in the lead, Lizzy before him in the saddle, looking about.

He pulled up and looked back at his companions. "Aye a tae hour' hurl fae th' drover. We shuid cooncil juice th' horses." He said.

"Aye." Murtagh said.

He shifted and dismounted. He then reached up and helped Lizzy down. The young woman was still somewhat fatigued and he held her a moment as she got her footing. She then walked toward where a small spring was coming out of the rocks.

Clearly sacred by the ribbons and the rocks that dammed it up to make a small pool. She walked toward it as Jamie looked back at Murtagh as he patted the sleep neck and whispered to the horse. He then handed his horse's reins to his godfather. "Gie him a dram o' water, wull ye?" He asked.

Murtagh looked at Lizzy's retreating form and nodded. "Aye."

Lizzy went to the spring and looked at the pool. She looked up at the Celtic cross and the ribbons in the tree that overhung it. She dripped to her knees to the side of it, dipping her head, saying a prayer out loud in Prussian. She then reached out a hand to the flowing water and drank the cold icy water. Jamie watched her a moment as she drank her fill and then stood up. She looked up at the tree and then reached down to her petticoat. She ripped a strip and then leaned up, tying it to the tree with the others as she stepped back, hand on her breast, head bowed thanking the spirits of the place and God for protecting her.

Jamie watched her. For a woman who did not speak much Gaelic, she had learned something of the traditions of the place now she lived in. He stepped to her and led her toward a hollow to the side of the spring where the rocks formed a small area covered with moss and ferns. He touched her back and when she turned to him he touched her arm.

"Urr ye a' richt?"

She nodded. She touched the small cut at her neck. It had stopped bleeding hours ago, but it still stung and there was blood on her from it.

"Randall didnae hurt ye mair than th' wee cuts 'n' bruises did he?" He asked. He had seen the dark bruising on her abdomen, just below her breasts where she had said Randall had punched her.

She shook her head a little. "No. He didn't have time, thanks to you." She said.

He stood there watching her as she looked at him. Finally he spoke. "A'm waiting fur ye tae say something. Anythin' that approaches 'n' sawry."

"An apology?" She looked at him startled.

He nodded at her clearly waiting for one.

"I was taken hostage by Jack Randall." She looked at him. "Are you trying to say that's somehow my fault?"

"Weel, it's yer fault." He said. He stepped closer. "Hud ye stayed pat whaur ah ordered ye tae bade, none o' this wid hae happened."

She stared at him.

"Aye, bit noo. Ye wilnae listen tae me, how come mynd me, a'm none bit yer guidman. Ye tak' it intae yer mynd tae dae as ye damn please 'n' neist ah ken, ah fin' ye flat oan yer tummy wi' yer skirts up, 'n' th' wirst scum o' th' land atween yer legs, aboot tae tak' ye afore mah gey een." He said pointing at them for emphasis.

"I wanted to come hunt with you. And I told you there was no danger in me going along. Would you listen to me? No. No, I'm only a woman. No why should you pay any attention to what I have to say? Women are only fit to do as they're told and obey orders." She growled, drawing her small body up.

He took her arm. "If you'd dane that, we wouldn't be oan th' run noo wi' a hundred redcoats oan oor tail." He said face inches from her own.

She slapped him hard across his face, startling them both. He took a moment, blinking before turning back and taking her upper arms in his hands, fingers digging in and bruising her. "Huv a go that again, 'n' ah wull skelp ye 'til yer ears ring." He growled, voice low an dangerous.

She shoved him back from her. "You're a brute and a fool." She said looking at him.

Never. Never had they had a row so.

She looked at him. "Do you think I went out and got captured by the English on purpose?"

"Aye!" He snapped. "Ah dae think ye did it oan purpose tae git at me fur whit happened at th' glade." He said walking passed her to the hollow.

She looked at him. "At the glade?!" She blinked as he put his hand on a mossy rock. "With the British deserters?" She gapped at him. He turned and looked at her. Her voice was raising as she stared a him. "You think, to punish you, I went for a walk in the woods on the chance some British soldiers would be going by?" She looked at him as he stared back at her. She was angry as angry as he was he noticed. She had not noticed until that point she had been angry at him for that affair. She had forgiven him for it, but to bring it up made her ire raise. He was his to protect, as he proclaimed so often to her, but he had failed her there. Thankfully she had been able to kill the man before they both were killed and her body violated and left for dead. A small part of her soul would always blame him for the way she had felt after she had killed the man who tried to attack her. It was scary and oddly thrilling. A sensation she would rather not repeat.

He turned and looked down a moment watching the moss near him as she stood hands on hips exposing her opened dress and the bruises and cuts she had on her. "Christ Jamie, I went for a walk!" She yelled.

He looked at her then. "Ah ordered ye tae bade pat!"

She snapped then. He watched it. The independent woman she was who was used to how things had been in her childhood snapped in her. "I don't have to do what you tell me to!" She growled.

He moved quickly to her in two strides, face inches from her own. "Aye, ye do!" He countered. "Yer mah wife." He leaned closer, his breath warm on her face, his own face angry as her own.

"Oh, your wife?" She pushed him back from her. "I have been your wife for five years. Never have you been so before! Your wife." She watched him watch her. "You think I am your property, don't you." She said, reckless now in her ire. "You think I belong to you and you can't stand for someone to have something else that belongs to you!"

"Ye dae belong tae me 'n' yer mah wife whither ye lik' it or nae." He said lowly, voice with a undercurrent of anger.

She shoved him back more. "Well I don't like it! Not now! Not the way you are acting!" She snarled. He had never seen her in such a rage and he was barely holding his own rage by a thread. He refused to hit her even as she stood there like an angry banshee shrieking at him. "That doesn't matter to you either does it?" She screamed watching him turn away. She followed him. She was beyond caring what she said as the emotions poured from her like the spring nearby. "As long as I'm there to warm your bed, you don't care what I think or how I feel!"

He tried to retreat away, but she was there, standing her ground like a fighter, though a foot shorter if not more.

She cornered him by the spring edge. "That's all a wife is to you." She said lowly. She leaned up near his face. "Something to stick your cock into whenever you get the urge."

Jamie grabbed her arms again and said something in Gaelic, though she hardly heard it as he pulled her hard against him, fingers digging into her flesh like spikes.

She then tried to escape and the shouted up at him. "Let go of me you rutting bastard!" She cried at him using what Harry the deserter had told him.

His face went dead white for a moment and then he shook her twice so hard her neck snapped before he pulled her close, face so close it was almost touching as he shouted back. "Ye foul-mouthed bitch! ye'll na speak tae me that wey!"

They stood face to face as the other men looked at the river paying no mind to the fierce row behind them. They were expecting the lass to perhaps have a blackened eye or broken arm the way she was challenging her husband, but they said nothing about it.

Jamie then took a breath and stepped back looking at her in startled shock at what he had just said to her. Lizzy stood looking at him like she was about to stab him through the heart. He had seen that look before, when he had called her a whore when he had returned to her and found her with child. His own child he came to know.

The look of anger, betrayal, and a little pain made him back up from her. He had never wanted to have that look turned on him again and he had sworn never to call her a whore again. But he realized he almost had in anger and he quickly swallowed his anger down as he realized he had said far more than he meant to say.

His wife had been married to him for five years. They had been equals. They had two daughter whom they both loved. He had sworn to protect her from harm and when she lay dying he had sworn to God he would see her well and happy again.

She was his rock and he realized that now he faltered feeling that gaze on him. And he deserved it utterly for his words.

He moved back against the rocks, shaking suddenly as his anger left him. He panted.

"Ah gaed tae ye at fort uilleam armed wi' an hee haw gun 'n' mah bare hauns." He dropped so he was seated on a moss rock, his anger and strength evaporating.

Lizzy looked on as she too took a deep breath and realized she had also far too much. He watched her face change from anger to concern and fear.

He took a shaky breath. "Whin ye screamed..." He swallowed, tears in hie eyes. "Ye'r tearing mah guts oot, Elizabeth." He whispered.

She looked at him and she swallowed looking upwards. What had she done?

She moved to his side, dropping to her knees before him as his head dropped down. "I'm sorry." She whispered to him. "Jamie..." There was a gentleness to her voice now touched with sorrow and fear. "Forgive me." She begged.

His head lifted and he blinked as tears dropped from his eyes a moment. He then turned and looked at her face. The look nearly undid him. The sorrow in her eyes. She was so repentant that he could do nothing but that.

He took a breath. "Forgiven." He said softly looking up at her face.

He then licked his lips and turned to her, lifting a hand to her cheek. "A'm sorry tae." He whispered to her. He caressed her softly with his finger tips. "Ah ask yer pardon fur whit ah said. Ah wis sair 'n' said mair than ah meant." He pulled her to him gently, forehead to her own. "Wull ye forgive me tae?" He asked her softly.

She nodded, her own hand coming up to his cheeks.

"Yes. Forgiven." She whispered.

He nodded and pulled her into his arms. She curled there, her body suddenly heaving with sobs. She had asked forgiveness and he gave it, unreservedly. He had forgiven her for everything she had done and everything she could do long before that. To him there that was not a choice. To him, that was falling in love. He was so madly in love with her still. She needed to know it.

He kissed her hair as he let her weep against him.

After a time she quieted and he caressed her neck, feeling her body start to relax.

"Come. We mist hurl solid fur th' village. Dougal 'n' th' ithers ur expecting us."

She nodded and let him stand and he helped her to her feet. She walked back to the spring, drinking one last time and this time she spoke in Gaelic, startling him. " _Taing dhut_ " She said to the spring and then looked about as the wind softly rustled her hair.

She smiled and looked back at him. He nodded. "They know." He said.

He wasn't sure what she was thankful for. Surely not the fight, but perhaps the understanding from it? He wondered as he looked at the spring and the ribbons, his eyes focusing on her addition that bobbed more than the others.

She nodded and they walked back to the others and the horses. Jamie helped her mount and she sighed as he mounted behind her.

They rode hard well into the day and it was becoming night fall as they came up within sight of the village. They were then off across a moor. The village was visible at the fair end of the moor and up into a pass.

They saw to the horses and then walked into the inn. Rupert smiled as he looked in and spotted Dougal at a table.

" _Ciamar a tha sibh_!" Rupert said.

Angus dipped his head. " _Tulach Ard_!"

Everyone cheered.

Dougal rose to his feet and embraced Rupert and then Angus. He smiled. "Looks lik' we wull need a few mair plates then!" He said. He looked beyond and saw Lizzy walking in with Jamie behind her, walking with a hand on her.

Dougal cast her a look, but said nothing to her.

Jamie lifted a glass and drank some before passing it to her. He nodded toward the fire. She went to it and sat down.

Angus then started telling the story of the fort. "Sae, while murtagh setting th' fuses oan th' gunpower, ah sent three o' they bloody jessies tae catch up wi` th' almighty."

The men laughed as Jamie and Murtagh shook their heads.

Ned looked up and sighed. "I am not hearing this."

"When I heard the explosion I thought the walls of the fort would come down." Lizzy said trying to make conversation.

The men were cold and ignored her as Jamie looked at her.

She looked back in confusion. It was like she was invisible. She sighed and went back to the meal he put before her.

"Did ye uise yer breath or yer farts tae subdue thaim?" Rupert said looking at Angus ignoring Lizzy completely.

The men laughed at that.

"Urr ye cawin me a liar?" Angus asked.

"Aye, fur yer lying." Rupert said. "Ye murdurred nobody."

Angus growled and slammed his drink down and stood up.

"Oh! Oh!" Dougal said. He lifted a hand. "Jings, crivens, help ma boab, Angus!" He said looking at Angus as he stood like a fighter. "Sit doon 'n' stoap flapping yer gums, uise it fur something useful fur a chaynge."

"Ah'ament gonnae tell anythin' if ye'r taking that tone." Angus said slapping Rupert on the arm.

"I don't think I've properly thanked all of you." Lizzy said trying again with soft words. "For what you did last night."

Jamie took a breath.

Again she was ignored.

Dougal looked down the table. "Ned, hae ye git ony vino collapso doon thare?" Dougal asked.

"Aye, weel, thay dae actually hae some Rhenish. "Ferr crakin', if ah kin say."

Jamie sighed and looked down.

Lizzy looked at him. "It's been a long day." She said setting her dish aside. "I'll go upstairs." She said.

She walked to the stairs and up toward the rooms, the men still ignoring her.

Jamie watched her go and then looked down.

Murtagh sat near him and turned to him sharply. "She does nae ken whit she nearly cost us."

"Aye." Jamie said softly. "'n' she needs tae." He said nodding.

He looked up at his wife on the landing as she walked toward the room she was directed to by the innkeeper's wife who had gone up with her. She opened the door and found a fire and lamps lit. She thanked the mistress who left her then.


	48. A Husband's Duty

Chapter 48 – A Husband's Duty

Jamie watched his wife go to the room and sighed.

He waited about an hour before he walked up the stairs. The others were downstairs yet, playing dice, pointedly not looking up at him as he made his way to the room his wife had gone to. He took a breath and lifted the latch, walking into the room his weapons in his hands.

He walked in and saw Lizzy was in bed, her tiny form dwarfed by the bed. She was curled up, knees nearly to her chest like a child, making her look even smaller.

She looked up at him from the pillow, her back to the room and the windows, blankets nearly to her chin despite the hearth burning. "Do you think they will ever speak to me again?" She asked him softly.

He smiled, noting that she was not asleep, or perhaps had been, but woken to the door opening. He shut the door and walked into the room. "Aye." He said nodding. "Thay wull." He turned toward the middle of the room.

On a chair by the table was her tattered dress. He saw that it was well beyond repair, but a second was on the other chair, perhaps too large for her and simple, but it would serve her well enough. He laid his broadsword and pistols on the table. He had also brought the bedroll with him from the wagon that had the massive "T" shaped pommel of his claymore, a massive two handed broadsword he also had in his possession. He set the roll against the side of the hearth. Though becoming more rare, he still used it, mostly in play fighting against various member of the party, using the weight and mass to train his dexterity and speed. Lizzy had come up to him at one such practice fight one day in camp and had tried to lift the sobering weapon. She had nearly fallen over to the amusement of the men. It weighed more than a stone, he had told her. He then proceeded to allow her to duel him with an elegant broadsword, though even then she tired quickly. He was amazed she held her own as long as she did, as were the other men. Clearly she was used to a smaller blade and he had promised to have one fashioned for her if she willed. Something like a rapier perhaps, lighter, but just as useful and deadly.

He then had used his right hand with Rupert and left handed with Dougal in the most elegant sword play she had ever seen. She also had seen him in a real fight and knew he was a warrior and could easily dispatch a man with either weapon.

Lizzy sighed and looked over her shoulder. "Come to bed Jamie." she said softly to him.

He sighed pulling off his tweed jacket looking back at her over his shoulder. "A'm feart thare is aye a maiter tae settle atween us afore we kip th' nicht." He said folding his jacket and laying it on her tattered dress.

She rolled over and looked at his back as he shifted. "What is it?" she asked sitting up.

He reached up to remove the cravat he wore at his neck. He unwound it as he spoke, not looking at her directly. He cast a look over his shoulder as he worked. "If a jimmy among us hud pat th' rest in danger, as ye did, he wid hae likely his ears cropped, or bin flogged, or if nae murdurred outright." He unbuttoned the buttons of his shirt and sighed folding his collar down.

"I...I didn't know." Lizzy said softly.

Jamie knew well that that the men would never do such things to a woman, but she needed to know her place and what she had done. He turned back to her, hands on hips watching her. "Weel, ah ken ye'r nae fully kenspeckle wi' oor ways, 'n' that's some excuse." He said. He then walked forward. "Aye, ah did tell ye tae bade hid." He said coming to sit beside her on the bed. "'n' if you'd dane sae, none o' this wid hae happened." He said looking at her. He then looked away toward the fire. "Noo, th' British wull be keekin heich 'n' wee fur us. We wull ainlie be able tae travel at nicht 'n' scouk while th' days." He swallowed. "As fur Captain Randall. Weel that's something else again." He said smiling a little.

"He'll be looking for you, especially not that he knows you are here." She said. She looked up. "I did not tell him you were. I wanted to keep you out of it." She said.

"Aye." He said softly. "He..." He looked at her. "Tis personal wi' him, ye ken."

She took a breath. "I am so sorry, Jamie." She said.

He looked at her, realizing she had a new shift on. It was thicker than the one she had had before and the sleeves were longer. She looked up at him sincerely and he took her hand in his.

"Och." He said gently. He kissed the cool fingers. "If it wur juist me you'd hurt by it ah wouldn't say mair aboot it." He took a breath. "Bit yer actions pat a' th' men in jeopardy 'n' they're a' oan th' run noo fur o' it." He looked ahead a moment and then rose to his feet letting go of her hand. "RRicht, best git oan wi' it." He walked back to the table near the hearth. He reached and removed his belt, pulling off his sporran and dirk. "Ye'v dane considerable damage disobeying mah orders." He then folded it in half and snapped it experimentally before turning back to her and meeting her eyes. "'n' a'm aff tae punish ye fur it."

She sat up straighter. "What do you mean?"

"Ye ken braw weel whit ah mean. Noo, git doon by th' kip 'n' hurl yer shift, lass." He said seriously.

She looked at him dumbfounded a moment before her face darkened. "I will do no such thing!"

"Noo Elizabeth..." He said moving forward toward her.

She shifted back on the bed looking at him.

"I have said I am sorry. And I am." She spread her hands as she backed away from him. "And I will never do such a thing again."

"That's juist th' point. Ye micht." He said looking at her. "Ye come fae a steid whaur hings ur easier. Yer a duchess by birth, hud everything given tae ye." She moved on the bed and he moved between her and the door, watching her. "Whaur tis nae a maiter o' lee 'n' death if ye disobey orders or tak' matters intae yer ain hauns." He leaned down as she back away from him. "Bit tis solid truth in places 'n' times lik' thae that a...a light action kin hae gey serious consequences."

She shook her head. Did he really think court life was easier. People backstabbing others on a daily basis for favor? She took a breath and blew it out. "All right. You're right of course." He stood up, watching her as she moved toward the side of the bed. "I'll obey your orders even if I don't agree with them."

"Guid." He said, leaning a hand against the bed post. "Noo then, git aff th' kip 'n' we'll git this ower wi'."

"What?!" She asked. She was on her hands and knees, watching him. "I said I would follow your orders."

He moved before her. "Thir's a difference atween understanding something in yer mynd 'n' pure knowing it, deep doon." He said putting his left hand to his breast over his heart. "Ah kin tell ye fae mah ain experience that a guid hiding mak's ye ken hings in a more...serious light." He looked at her. "Bit as ah said, if 'twas juist me ye pat in danger...but it wasn't." He took a breath. "Ah hae tae dae this fur twa reasons Elizabeth. Th' foremaist, sae ye wull ken it, bit seicont, did ye notice howfur th' ithers wur acting?"

She nodded a little. She hated being invisible and like she wasn't there and had no feelings.

"Wance this is dane it wull gang back tae th' wey hings wur."

She moved toward the door again and he moved, blocking her escape. He leaned down toward her again. She gasped, her way blocked, slowly backing from him, eyes locked with his.

"Thir's sic a thing as justice, Elizabeth. Ye'v dane wrong tae a' th' men, 'n' ye mist suffer fur it." He said. "A'm yer man, tis mah duty tae attend tae it."

She made a face, backing away from him again. She felt utterly betrayed at that moment. The man she depended on as a friend, protector, and lover intended to do such a thing to her person. She also had a sense of self-preservation that was terrified of letting herself be at the mercy of a man who could wield a claymore of the size of the one by the hearth as though he were swatting gnats. Another thing that made her worried was his was using her full name, something he rarely did, only to gain her attention, or in this case to press harder how serious this was, at least in his mind.

Never, not once in five years had he lifted a hand to her in physical violence as he was determined to do now. They had had disagreements, shouting, him leaving to cool his temper and her punching pillows or throwing things, but they had always come back to each other, apologized and made up with glorious love making that last hours.

The worst part was, he did not appear to see anything wrong with this action as she did. No one had ever thought to do this. Sure had been hit, but never by any male who had guardianship of her. Not her father. Not her uncle. Not Jamie...

...until now.

Suddenly she was out of the bed like a shot, moving toward the table, revealing her long shift and thick loose hair down her back. "I will not let you beat me!" She cried.

"Ye wilnae?" He asked, slightly amused.

She reached the table and grabbed a pewter mug and hurled it at him. He ducked and it bounced off the wall.

He looked at it and back, eyes narrowing. "Ah doubt ye'll hae muckle tae say aboot it."

She hurled another and he ducked again.

ZzZ

Below the men were at their game and they heard thumping above and Lizzy's scream of frustration.

"Th' lad's getting oan wi' it." Ned smiled looking upwards.

"Seems sae." Murtagh agreed.

"Tis his duty." Dougal said rolling the dice from the cup as the men chuckled.

ZzZ

Above Lizzy hurled a plate, finding it's mark on Jamie's shoulder. It bounced off and he straightened to look at her. "Ye'r mah guidwife, lik' it or nae."

She growled and hurled the last plate at him, finding her mark again against his arm as he ducked and covered his head. It bounced off and he sighed.

"I'll scream!" She cried, suddenly finding nothing else to hold him at bay with, she ran for the door.

He looked under his arm and then turned, moving in three quick strides to her before she could reach the door. He wrapped his arms about her, holding her to him as she struggled hard against him. She tried to kick him, but her small bare feet did little damage to his booted shins. "Weel, likely, if nae afore certainly while!" He said.

She screamed and struggled as he lifted her bodily up, proving just how small she really was compared to him that he could bodily lift her without much effort, even as she moved about so. He then dropped onto the bed, throwing her down over his knees.

"Ah expect they'll hear ye in th' neist village." He reached down and yanked up the shift, exposing her bare buttocks to him. "Ye'v git guid pipes!" She screamed and struggled against him as he grunted. "If ye cooperate wi' me, ah wull accoont us george wi' a dozen strokes."

She pressed herself up wards. "And if not?" She shouted at him.

"Than ah wull pat mah knee tae yer back 'n' beat ye till mah arm tires. Ah warn ye, ye wull puggle lang afore mah arm does."

She snarled and struggled and be dropped the strap downward on the bare skin. Once. She screamed. More than the pain it was the betrayal and shock it it. Twice. That was a searing crack that she felt and she felt her bottom and her face redden at it. She kicked and screamed and he leaned down, his arm against her back holding her.

"This wid gang quicker if ye wid juist yield wifie." He grunted, dropping it a third time against the tender flesh.

She growled. "I'm going to make you suffer!" She cried. Dropping her elbow down to his groin causing him to gasped in mid stroke and grunt in pain as she tied to move away from him, but he caught her foot in his hands, not letting her go, despite the fact she moved like an eel in his grasp, shift had moved up to her hips.

"Ye awready ur!" He said.

"You're taking pleasure in this, you barbarian!" She cried up at him as she struggled on the rug. She kicked upwards with her free leg, finding her mark on his face, bloodying his nose. He cried out in pain. He let her foot go, startled by that action.

However, if she thought it would stop him, she was mistaken.

He wiped the blood away and narrowed his eyes.

ZzZ

Below the men all looked up at Jamie's cry.

"Soonds lik' holy hell up thare." Rupert remarked.

"Ah'ament sure who's punishing wha." Angus said.

The men chuckled as Lizzy screamed at the top of her lungs as Dougal again rolled.

ZzZ

Jamie had moved from his seat on the bed and was looming over his wife as he took a hold of both of her legs as she tried to move away.

"I'll never forgive you!" She screamed up at him.

"If ah kin forgive ye fur whit ye did, ye kin forgive me tae, as soon as ye kin sit doon again." He said half smiling as he planted hand near her arm, trying to get a hold of her. He finally caught her wrists, but she reached up, scratching him hard down one cheek making three thick gouges which made him cry out in pain.

"You barbarian!" She cried. He tried to force her arms down as he knelt over her body, his legs keeping her own in cheek. She turned her head and bit his wrist hard enough to draw blood. He growled and looked at her.

"Stoap fightin' mah lass! Ah dinnae wantae hurt ye!" He growled at her, pinning her down. "Ah mist dae this 'n' ah mean tae Elizabeth."

"Go to hell!" She snapped up at him leaning her head up. He lifted his head clear before she could bite his face. "I hate you!" She looked at him wild eyed. " _Lasst Du mich gehen Du bastard Sohn einer Hure_!"

He smirked at that insult. "Mah parents wur merrit lang afore ah cam alang, mah dear yin." He said, keeping his tone level, which angered her more.

She shrieked something which he did not understand, but the wail reminded him of an angry banshee on the moors. Perhaps they were not just Scottish women, but foreign as well.

He rolled her onto her stomach and held her there, one hand flat on her upper shoulders. His legs were knelt over her own, holding her firmly against the rug. She struggled, but then realized just how strong he really was when pushed to it. His full weight on her, she could do nothing to him.

"Na ye dae nae hate me Yer just sore and crabbit." He said evenly as he held her. "As fur mah pleasure, ah said ah wis gonnae punish ye ." He said leaning down toward her ear. He lifted the hand that held his belt up to his nose and wiped a little blood away.

"No!"She said trying to use her arms to knock him off and failing. He was more than five stone heavier and using his weight on her now to keep her from moving. She was utterly helpless and at his mercy.

"Ah didnae say ah wasn't aff tae enjoy it." He said smiling a little.

He knee held the backs of her legs still as he cracked the belt down on her.

She screamed with each strike until she no longer could. She was hoarse and her body hurt too much from the maltreatment. She had made him suffer for his handiwork, but she was nearly beaten within an inch of her life.

She was not about to forgive him for it any time soon.

After what seemed like hours, he stood up from her, leaving her shaking on the rug, her bottom bruised and welted from the repeated stokes. He had lost count after three dozen, but in hindsight he realized beating her so harshly may not have been the best course. He perhaps should have stuck to the original dozen.

He looked at her bottom. She would be very sore for the next two days, perhaps three. He knew well. He had suffered many beatings like that, if not worse at the hands of his father and school master. The justice was done and she would remember. She would be angry for a couple days. He had often forgotten by the time it was order, though a couple days of discomfort reminded him. She was a woman and would likely not forgive him until she would move without hesitation.

Still...

The men would forgive her now just as he already had. He knew well they had heard below and he knew they would be satisfied.

She was weeping now softly, eyes shut, not looking at him.

He sat back, looking at her. He had wiped his nose clear of blood and looked at his wrist. She had left score marks of all her teeth. He looked at it. It was shocking to see how small her mouth was, despite her cursing him only a while before. He washed the blood away there, and bound it with a bandage to in part cover the mark.

Feeling a little pity he gently rolled her onto her back. She lifted her hands trying to push him away weakly. He clicked his tongue softly as he knelt, putting an arm under her knees and the other around her back, lifting her upwards. He shifted her in his arms and she put her hands against his chest, trying to push him away. He tightened his grip for fear of dropping her and crossed to the bed.

He laid her down gently and she rolled away from him, moving to the far side of the bed away from him, curling in a ball as she started to sob in earnest.

As much as her tears made his heart ache, he was not about to yield to them. Not yet. He moved to the door, and left her without speaking a word.

When he returned an hour later, he found she had not moved. He had sense enough not to join her in the bed, realizing that in her current angry state she might just kill him and regret it after. He stood at the bedside for a time. She knew he was there and she refused to move even feeling his eyes burning into her as she lay unmoving in the darkness. He sighed heavily and pulled his plaid about himself and went to sleep on the floor near the door.

Lizzy was too angry, too upset, and too physically uncomfortable to sleep. She had lain there awake much of the night, alternatively thinking over about what Jamie had said and wanting to get up and kick him in a very sensitive area.

She shifted, gingerly rubbing her sore bottom. She glared at him, curled into a large ball by the door, his plaid making him hard to see in the low light. He was breathing evenly and she wondered if he could not sleep either. She rather hoped not.

Jamie Fraser, tender lover and perfidious blackguard.

Had she been objective, which she was in no mood to be in currently, she might have admitted that he was right that she did not take things with the proper seriousness that was required of a woman in her status. Also he needed to prove his point to her and save face with the men, but she was having none of that right now.

Perhaps that was in part the problem. Jamie filled her world and her surrounding seemed irrelevant. That was until today when her recklessness had nearly gotten him killed.

She swallowed at the thought of losing him. She sat up suddenly, intending to go and wake him and tell him to come to bed with her and that she understood why he had done it, but when her weight ell fully on his handiwork, she suddenly changed her mind yet again and flounced angrily back onto her stomach to try to sleep.

So the night was spent torn between fits of rage and philosophy that left her utterly worn out. She slept shortly before dawn.

That was how her husband found her, flat on her stomach in the middle of the bed, head turned toward the middle of the room covered by her thick wild hair.

He found it interesting that she was sleeping like a child would and he resisted the urge to wake her and ask how she was. He well knew the answer and he wanted to see her temper cooled more before he attempted to converse with her lest he loose fingers to her sharp teeth.

For now he sat down on the floor by the hearth seeing to his weapons, letting her sleep. They would not be on the move until sundown so he had time to let her sleep and let some of her anger evaporate.

She was a good lass, his wife, lover, and mother of his children, but the lesson was learned.

He hoped that this unfortunate chapter in their lives was closed. He was a Scottish man and he knew well for generations that was how such things were dealt with. He had not broken her arm or locked her in a closet and let her starve for days to show his displeasure. Her bottom would ache certainly for a few days, but then she would be right as rain and they would be able to live as they always had.

Or so he believed.


	49. Tense Relations

Chapter 49 – Tense Relations

Lizzy woke and rolled over onto her back. She winced as she did. She narrowed her eyes and then looked over hearing a noise and saw Jamie was running a whetstone over his claymore, looking for nicks on the steel blade as he rested it against his leg, looking at it in the morning light from the window.

He looked up and saw her as she rose from the bed a little uneasily. He had heard about red haired women and their fiery tempers because they were kissed by fire, however, he was a little put off by the fact she refused to even look at him.

She did not speak to him as she dressed, moving about with hesitation he had seen her do after she had given birth. She stood by the table looking out as she brushed out her thick hair and formed it into braids. He rose to his feet and went to her.

"Na worry aboot th' ithers. Thay wilnae hate ye." He said lifting a hand to her cheek since she was not looking at him still.

She turned her head to bit him. Not hard enough to break the skin or even mark badly, but enough to make the point of her displeasure.

He snatched back his fingers back with a startled look. "Careful lass, ye dinnae ken whaur thay hae bin ." He smirked at her.

She did not even smile at him as she finished her hair and walked passed him toward the door, wrapping a plaid shawl about her shoulders to keep off the chill. He moved quickly behind her and leaned passed her to open the door for her. She did not say a word as she marched through, wincing as she walked on the stairs.

Dougal and the others were there. Dougal saw her and rose to his feet seeing Lizzy there. He came to her and leaned down to her ear, whiskers brushing her cheek as his arm wrapped about her in a fatherly way. "Ah hawp Jamie wasn't tae harsh oan ye lest nicht. It sounded lik' ye wur bein' murdurred."

Lizzy flushed hotly and turned away from him so he would not see her cheeks color. She moved away.

Dougal looked at Jamie who stood there watching. "Looks lik' she gave as guid as she git." He observed the gouges on his nephew's cheek, bruised face, and wrapped wrist. He patted him on his back.

Jamie nodded and moved to get bread and cheese carefully not getting in his wife's way.

Dougal stepped back to Lizzy. "It wasn't necessary tae hae murdurr th' lass, Jamie. A gentle reminder wid hae sufficed." He admonished as he patted Lizzy's bottom firmly for emphasis making her wince. She glared at him. She would have challenged the Sphinx to keep silent while on the receiving end of a strap wielded by James Fraser.

Jamie did not meet her gaze at all. Instead he was absorbed in his breakfast.

The men were all sitting about watching her.

Murtagh watched as she moved carefully across the room. "A skelped arse ne'er did a'body permanent damage."

Rupert was leaning against the table watching her. "Ah weel, it micht noo be permanent, bit it hurts lik' hell." He smiled. "She'll nae mak' that mistake again."

Jamie listened to the men talking as though the girl wasn't there. He kept his mouth shut and sat down.

"Indeed yes." Ned said.

Lizzy went to side-board and saw eggs. At the smell as she drew closer her stomach lurched and she shoved the plate at the table and ran for it out the inn door. She barely made it outside before her stomach heaved and she vomited over the wall of the stairs into the flower bed below, breaking and cracking her finger nails on the stones as she did.

She rid herself of what was left in her stomach and more besides and she sank against the wall a moment in exhaustion. She closed her eyes panting a moment, cheek against the cool stones. She felt a hand on her back in concern and her eyes opened. She was glad to see it wasn't Jamie or Dougal, but Willie who looked at her in concern.

"Mistress...?"

She pushed herself up weakly. Her pale color alarmed him as he put his hands to her shoulders to steady her.

"I'm all right..." she said looking at him as she wiped her mouth. She turned and tried to spit the foul taste from her lips.

He gently lifted a water bottle to her and she took it. She washed her mouth out, spitting to the side before drinking slowly as he looked on.

After a few moments he coaxed her back into the tap room. She was pale as she walked in and the men looked at her in concern, including Jamie who looked up from his bread and cheese to see her. He shifted to stand, but Lizzy ignored them all and walked and lifted buttered bread from the table weakly.

Ned looked up at her. "Come 'n' hae a seat neist tae me, lassie." He said gently.

She shook her head. "No, thank you. I'll stand." She managed. There was a chorus of hoots at this and she nodded toward the window. "Over there." She snapped.

"Oh!" Rupert said smirking.

Jamie made sure not to meet her fiery gaze as he drank from a cup.

She moved over to the window.

She felt Jamie's eyes on her and ate the bread hesitantly feeling her stomach still churning. However, after it got some sustenance within it, it calmed, for now. She looked out the window. Willie tried to bring her more food, but she pushed it away and wrapped her plaid about her tighter as she leaned against the window pane, cooling her hot flesh.

Jamie and the others kept an eye on her as she stood there. Jamie worried about her, but would not do anything until they were alone. He knew she had been ill and he feared the beating she had taken had cost her more than he had realized, but he could not move for now.

After a while she moved. Dougal told them they were not going to move to the next village until after dark and so she gathered the linens she had seen. She had seen them washed at the last village, but now she would see them mended.

She held the basket on her hip and walked for the stairs.

Jamie moved to help, putting his hands on the basket to carry it for her, and she turned it to the other other hip, using one hand to lift her skirts out of the way of her feet as she ascended the wooden stair case. He sighed standing to wait for her to get farther up and then walked behind her.

She carried the basket on the landing down to the room. He followed. She opened the door and walked in promptly slamming the door into his face, startling him.

He blinked at the door and then looked down at the other men. Most had gone to seek their beds to sleep until it was time to leave, but Dougal met his gaze a moment.

Jamie sighed and shook his head and opened the latch. He stepped in and found her standing by the window with a shirt in her hands, hemming a torn area. She had become rather skillful at it during the trip. Her fingers were not used to the work, however, and she would stab herself in the finger often.

Jamie stood, hands on hips watching her. She gasped and lifted her finger to her lips to suck the blood from the prick and he shook his head feeling pity. He opened his sporran and found the small fitted piece of thick leather he had made into a thimble for his own finger. It would be too large for anything, but her thumb, but it would help.

He went to her, laying a hand on her as he stooped at her side, bending nearly in half to be her own height.

She jumped, startled, looking up at him. Her gaze went from startled to angry, but he said nothing, lifting the small leather piece to her. She looked at him in non-understanding a moment. He realized she had never used a thimble because no one had given her one. He would make her one that was more her size. For now, his would work.

She stared at it a moment, not understanding.

He clicked her tongue at her, a sign of impatience from a Highlander. He lifted her wrist. She fought him only a second before his blue eyes looked at her sternly. She sighed, letting him do as he willed, shifting her weight.

He put it over her index finger and closed his large hand over her own a moment. He turned her hand, palm up, and kissed her wrist where the linear raised mark where the cut had been made for the blood vow they had made to each other so many years ago was.

He then stepped away, giving her space, but she knew he had done that so she would remember her vow with him and not be too displeased. Too bad it was a little late.

She turned back to her work.

He stayed in the room with her, watching over her as he saw to his weapons and then took a scrap of leather to make a smaller thimble. He looked at his hand. His pinkie was thicker than her slender short fingers. He sewed the thimble.

He watched as she set the sewing in her lap and wiped her eyes. She had been weeping. For the life of him, he had no idea how she managed to cry so quietly. Most women cried like Banshees, but his wife, though she could do so, often did not.

It frankly, unnerved him to not know that she was in pain. He wanted to know so he could help her if he needed. He looked up at her, his red hair, fiery copper in the low light.

Her hands went to her face as she took a shaky breath.

"Och, lass!" He said moving from his place and moving to her. "Urr ye weel?" He asked concern lining his handsome face.

She looked at him, eyes red, tears having made tracks in her cheeks. He felt his heart lurch seeing her so. He lifted a hand toward her face and she flinched and ducked away as though she were expecting to have him lay hands on her again.

He withdrew his hand and swallowed. He hated seeing her in pain. He wanted to help and for the life of him, he didn't understand why she would not allow him to comfort her.

He sighed and lifted the smaller thimble too her gently. She looked at it in her lap a moment and then lifted it, her small hands shaking. She let his drop and lifted the other on. It fit well and she sighed lifting her work again as she wiped her eyes, sniffing a little.

She had not said a word to him. None.

He took his thimble from her lap and sat against the wall near her, lifting a sock from the pile to work on silently beside her. Well if she would not allow him to hold her, he could at least help her in other ways.

She ignored him, looking out the window as snow began to fall lightly.

ZzZ

Lizzy tried to sleep.

Jamie had wisely decided to sleep on the floor again. She could not tell if he was sleeping or just, as she was, attempting. She really didn't care. He could rot as far as she cared at that very second.

The sun was setting when a knock was heard at their door.

Jamie sighed and rose to his feet and opened it, looking at Rupert who smiled, regarding him. He looked passed Jamie at Lizzy lying on her stomach, full dressed on the bed. He looked back at Jamie and arched an eyebrow.

He then walked into the room. "Lizzy. We hae some supper fur ye, lass." He said gently coming to her side.

She looked up at him and nodded.

She lifted herself upwards and then shifted off the bed, wincing as she did. He stood back and then walked behind her as she went downstairs. Jamie followed them.

Again, Lizzy ate standing. She had finished the mending with Jamie helping. He had been kind enough to take the basket from the room to allow her to rest. He had given back the shirts and socks to the owners who were impressed by her work. Jamie said nothing that he had done some if as well. Let her have the credit for now. She needed them to thank her for her job well done.

Dougal had come to her and thanked her with a soft kiss to her cheek and a hand to the other. "Thank ye lass. Well done."

She nodded. Again saying nothing.

Jamie and she had set their things to rights and came down the stairs as the others gathered. There were no horses to be had in this village. Dougal remarked that he would seek one in the next. For now, Lizzy would have to ride with her husband.

Jamie saddled his horse and put an extra blanket down to allow her to have something softer to sit on. He mounted and sat behind the saddle. Dougal came and with her small foot in his hand, her lifted her up before Jamie. She gasped as her bottom made contact with the seat. She hissed and shifted, trying to find a comfortable spot.

They were off.

Lizzy pushed passed the pain for more than three hours.

When they stopped for water, Jamie dismounted and lifted her down and she nearly collapsed against him. He gasped, catching her to him, holding her until she gained her footing. She stepped back, pressing back from him and walking away to find a place to urinate away from the men who could do so standing.

Jamie watched her go and waited for her return. She came back, moving gingerly along the rocks. He watched her as she came back. She then went to the water edge. Snow was sticking in her hair as she dipped her body down to scoop up some of the crystal clear water to drink.

When they remounted she shifted nearly constantly about as Jamie held the rein. It lasted about an hour before Jamie sighed and looked at Dougal. "Ah think he's git a stane in his shoe."

He dismounted and moved, lifting the left front leg and bracing it against his own, looking it over in the dim light, running his fingers along it.

"Aye." He said looking up. "Ah cannae remove it 'til th' neist village, bit riding double wull mak' it worse 'n' abscessed."

Dougal nodded. "We cannae hae that. We wull catch up wi` ye in Bargrennan. Soucht th' sign o' th' rid boar. Th' landlord's a mukker."

Jamie nodded allowing the foot to go down again as the others rode by leaving the pair.

Lizzy looked down at him as he reached up to her. He pulled her down and nodded for her to walk. She took a breath. Walking was easier and she did so.

For a mile they walked in silence.

At first her muscles protested the walking, but soon they loosened and she was able to walk easier. However, she remained silent as her husband walked beside her, leading their tall mount behind him.

"Ye'll cop better by th'morra." He observed casually. "Though ye wull nae be able tae sit easy 'til th' neist day."

She flared at that. "What makes you an expert?" She demanded. "Do you beat people often then?" She asked. Not her clearly. Which was half the reason she was so angry.

"Weel, no." He said, undisturbed by her angry retort. "This is th' foremaist time ah hae tried it. A've considerable experience oan th' ither end, though."

"You?" She gasped at him. The thought of anyone taking a strap to the towering mass of muscle and sinew seemed completely out of question.

He laughed at her expression in the low light. "Whin ah wis wee'er, ye understand." he smiled at her. "i've hud mah backside leathered mair times than ah cuid count atween th' ages o' eight 'n' thirteen. That's whin ah git taller than mah faither 'n' it git unhandy fur him tae bend me ower a fence rail."

"Your father beat you?" She asked. She could not imagine her father doing such a thing. An expert sword's man who had used the flat of the blade against her shoulder or back to gain her attention in duels, but never more than that. Even her mother had never laid a hand on her. Now other would have dared.

She took a breath and walked and tried to keep down her interest. "What did you do?" She asked finally.

He laughed, a quiet infectious sound on the still night air. "Ah dinnae mind a' o' it, bit ah generally deserved it, ah kin tell ye." He said. "Ah dinnae think da ever beat me unfairly, at least." He said looking at her.

She took a breath. She thought what he had done was most unfair.

He paused a moment in a clearing as the clouds parted revealing the moon, the light touched the edges of his jaw and cheeks making him look gilded like one of Donatello's archangels.

"Whin Dougal wis describing mah character tae ye, afore we wed, did he by chance mention a'm whiles a bawherr stubborn?" His slanted eyes glinted, much more like Lucifer than Michael at that moment, damn his black soul.

She choked on a laugh despite herself. "That's putting it rather mildly, don't you think, James?" She took a breath. "As I recall what he said was all Frasers are stubborn as rocks and MacKenzie are stubborn as mules and you are a ill gotten half breed of both and so one of the worst of the lot." She shook her head. "I had noticed that one my own."

He nodded.

They walked the rest of the way mostly in silence. It was a good ten miles and the sun was just rising as they came to the edge of the town. Jamie led the way, her hand on the saddle as they walked together.

Dougal was waiting at the Red Boar Inn. He stepped out of the door and smiled seeing Lizzy walking up.

"Made it, did ye?" He smiled. He stepped down. "Gallant lassie. Ten miles wi'oot a whimper. Git up tae yer kip noo. Ye deserve it. Jamie 'n' ah wull see tae th' horse." He smiled and patted her bottom affectionately in dismissal.

She took the hint and walked into the inn. Most of the men were at a game near the hearth. She walked to the stairs and up. She was utterly exhausted and needed sleep. She also needed food, but that could wait for now.

She made it to the room and stripped her clothing, dropping it to the floor, not caring where it landed and going to the inviting bed.

By the time Jamie came upstairs, she was sound asleep in the middle of the bed, looking like a small child. He realized where she was, he could not fit to either side of her. The minx had done that on purpose. He sighed, shutting the door softly.

He lifted her clothing and then sat down in the chair, arms on his knees watching her sleep, trying to decide if he should try to join her or not.

Deciding not to, he went to the hearth and laid down on the thick rug, his plaid up over his head as he settled to sleep.

She woke as the sun touched her face and looked about for her husband. She saw him on the floor and smiled.

Oh yes, James Fraser. You are going to suffer, she thought and laid back, rolling onto her side, finding her rump hurt less, as he had said, but she was not about to let him know. Not yet.


	50. The Return to Leoch

Chapter 50 – The Return to Leoch

A messenger arrived two days later as they all sat about the table having a light supper.

Dougal looked up at the others reading the message. "We hae bin recalled tae Leoch." He said.

"Do we have all the rent then?" Lizzy asked softly of Ned.

He lifted a hand and arched an eyebrow.

Dougal came to him and nodded for him to join him in a quiet corner to talk. Lizzy sat still on the bench. She hated to admit it, Jamie was right. She still moved with a little hesitation, but at least now she could sleep and sit without too much difficulty.

The man in question sat nearby, still nervous to come too close to her. She was still touchy and did not like him in anyway that seemed intimate. She still would not let him into her bed and he had slept several cold nights on the floor.

Last night was especially bad and she had taken a quilt and wrapped it about him as she heard him shivering and could see his breath, even as he lay by the hearth. He woke and saw her climbing back into bed and he had smiled. She was softening a little.

As it turned out, it was good the group had slept when they did. Dougal still had no horse for Lizzy and so she was riding with Jamie again. This time she rode behind him finding comfort from the blowing wind against his strong warm back. He had even tucked her small hands twice under his vest around his waist feeling they were like ice. He feared she would get frostbite, despite the woolen mittens Dougal had gotten for her when at a tavern they stopped for food had seen her skin cold and waxy. He had taken her hands and rubbed feeling back into them, sucking on them and putting them in warm water. She had been too tired to fight and allowed it, even as Jamie sat behind her, holding her back to him.

"I know you are angry with me, love, but if we do not heal you, you will loose your fingers. You can scold me after, but we need to care for you now." He said.

She had allowed it. Rupert then pulled off her shoes revealing her small feet were in the same state. The spent more time there than they had meant, but Dougal and Jamie were concerned for her welfare and she had to grudgingly admit she liked the fact they cared.

The group stopped only to water the beasts and humans. Once a day they stopped for foot. It was three hard days to Leoch.

Lizzy was unused to riding so long and her body protested, but she was safe with Jamie who ducked against the frightful north wind one night as the temperature dropped so cold. Lizzy had never felt so cold before, but they kept moving.

The next morning they were on a plateau overlooking the great loch and Leoch castle near it. Lizzy looked passed Jamie and sighed.

She was home again. Home with her bairns. She was so tired, however, she felt she might fall asleep as they embraced her.

Jamie smiled. "We wull need tae git presents fur th' bairns." He said. "Ellen 'n' Janet wull hae missed us fur sure."

Lizzy nodded. "Yes." Was all she said.

Jamie looked back at his wife, wondering if she had forgiven him. He was growing tired of sleeping on the floor. He missed her body arching to meet him in bed and her soft words of love to him. She, however, would not look at him, not even now, her eyes set on the castle ahead of them. He had hoped he had closed the unpleasant chapter on their lives and they could move on. But then he had precious little experience as a husband who demanded authority from those of his family or he would not have had such naïve expectations. Lizzy was a duchess, used to ordering people about and having her way, a peer and he a Scottish Highlander. He knew his actions were right, but she still spoke little to him and refused to bed with him. He found it strange she reacted so, but then perhaps, once home her temper might cool once again with their bairns and being a holiday.

He hoped anyway.

They traveled along the road. Dougal had sent a messenger ahead to tell the castle they had arrived. It was a week until Yuletide and Jamie hoped that he and his wife would come to an understanding before then.

Returning to Leoch only heightened to the tensions and strains in his marriage as he felt his wife stiffen as they rode to the courtyard. There would be choices for him that would affect their lives for years still to come.

They looked about. There was no one about the courtyard. It was eerily quiet.

Rupert spoke. "Och! It's guid tae be hame in th' lou'in bosom o' they wha haud us dear." He said looking about.

"Na yin aboot." Angus said.

"Ah thought ye sent word we wur claise." Jamie said looking at Dougal.

"Aye, ah did." Dougal answered.

Ned dismounted as well. "Even if we didnae, thay wid hae smelled us." He remarked.

Lizzy dismounted, leaning against Jamie's mount a moment as she got her balance. She then took a breath and straightened. She then walked forward, brushing a wayward bit of hair back. "Well, I don't know about you lot, but I am starving." She said.

Jamie dismounted and looked after her retreating form.

"Gang efter her, lad." Murtagh said. "Ah will tak' care o' th' mount." He said.

Jamie nodded and thank you and moved to follow Lizzy. For as small as she was, she was walking a determined pace that he had to trot to come up to. She made it into the building before he caught her.

"Lizzy!" He said.

She didn't stop. She just pulled off her cloak and kept walking, ignoring him.

"Elizabeth!" He said, trying to walk to her side, but she walked in the exact middle of the hallway making it hard for him to either walk around her or to the side of her.

Sighing he reached out a hand and grabbed her arm, stopping her. He pulled her about to face him and she whirled, arm fisted baring her teeth at him like an angry dog. He ducked the blow, but let her go.

She turned and kept walking.

"Ah wid ower nae fall behind mah wife." He said moving again.

"Then walk faster."

He sighed loudly and then as the way opened up to a larger hallway, they came to the doorway of the great hall. They both opened the doors and both froze seeing all the occupants of the castle were there within the hall.

Jamie looked at Lizzy and reached taking her hand. She was so startled she did not notice him lift it to his lips. He sighed feeling the chill of her skin.

Mistress Fitzgibbons cheered. "Hooray!" She smiled. "Bravo!" The room erupted into applause. "Fàilte hame, mah dears!" She said grinning at them.

Jamie looked at Lizzy whose face changed to a mask that he wondered how many years of court grooming had taken to perfect. It was polite indifference. Something he had seen while in France, but never in Scotland.

He gently put an arm against her back, steering her forward as they walked down the stairs. Music started and Jamie smiled as he was greeted by men and women alike. He embraced Mrs. Fitz who laughed merrily.

The other men came in and they all found tasty things to eat and drink as the men and women talked to them about their travels.

Lizzy was patted on the back by several people, but her eyes were for Flόraidh who stood to the side near the hearth with Janet on her hip and Ellen at her skirts. Lizzy dropped down to her knees. Ellen ran to her and Lizzy lifted her up, hugging her so close and rocking her.

"Momma! I cannae breath!" The small lass said.

Lizzy laughed and let her out and looked at her. "You've grown." she said happily.

She then looked at Janet who looked at her shyly from her wet-nurse's shoulder. "Hello, Janet love!" She said. "How are you? Do you remember me? Your momma?"

Janet frowned a little and Ellen smiled patting her foot. "It's okay Sissy. Momma is bonny!"

Flόraidh handed Janet to Lizzy. Almost instantly the girl tried to return to the other woman and Lizzy sighed. Flόraidh shook her head. "Sorry." she said.

Lizzy shook her head. "It's all right. She is too small to remember yet." She handed the little one back.

The wet-nurse sighed. "Aye." He looked at Lizzy. "Urr ye weel? ye keek flushed." She said lifting a hand to the other woman's brow.

"I am fine." Lizzy said as she set Ellen down.

"Yer sure?"

Lizzy smiled and leaned to her. "Can you keep a secret?"

Flόraidh nodded and smiled. "O' coorse!"

Lizzy leaned to her. "I have to begun to suspect I am pregnant again."

The other woman grinned excitedly and nodded toward Jamie. "A'm sure yon fox cub wull be maist chuffed."

"I hope it is a boy." Lizzy said.

"He wull nae care as lang as ye baith ur weel." Flόraidh said honestly.

Jamie came over and smiled at the ladies of his life. The wet-nurse who fed his daughter and was nurse to his children, his two daughters, and his wife. He leaned to Flόraidh and kissed her cheek affectionately as any brother would. He then touched Janet's cheek and the small child ducked away nervously, but then saw he held a treat for her, a small bit of formed sugar.

Her hand darted out for it, but he withdrew it a little. "A winch fur yer papa." He said.

"Papa?" The girl asked.

He smiled and tapped his breast. "That's me."

She looked at the treat and then him. He was tall and imposing and he knew she did not remember him at all most likely, but h leaned his red head down to her level, looking at her with his blue eyes. She took a weary breath and then leaned in, giving him a sloppy kiss on his cheek before ducking back shyly.

He grinned and offered the sweet treat. "As promised mah wee yin."

She took it and put it in her mouth. She smiled at him shyly and he smiled back playfully.

He felt something tug on his kilt. He looked down and saw Ellen looking up at him.

She smiled up at him. "What about me Papa?" She asked.

"Och! wha urr ye? whit hae ye dane wi' mah wee Ellen?" He asked as he scooped her up. He blew against her neck causing her to shriek with giggles. He then looked at her as she pressed back from his chest, sitting on his arm. "How urr ye mah bonny lassie?"

She grinned. "Well Papa. Do you have a treat for me too?"

He arched a sandy eyebrow. "Dae ye hae a winch fur me?"

She grinned and leaned forward, kissing him and then hugging him around his neck. The crowd cooed at the tender scene.

"Papa." She said lifting her head. "You smell like horses." She said.

He chuckled giving her the treat. "We hae bin oan th' road fur weeks mah wee yin. We haven't hud a chance tae bathe."

Lizzy watched him with his daughter. As displeased as she was with him currently for beating her, she had to admit she loved seeing him with the children he had sired. He was a wonderful father, loving, playful, and generous. She felt a ping of jealousy at the gentle look he was giving his elder daughter, but then she shook her head to clear it.

She ate the treat and then the door opened and the music stopped.

Letitia and Colum MacKenzie walked through the door, side by side, standing at the top of the stairs.

Jamie set his daughter down, nodding for her to join Flόraidh who lifted her arm up to her, and reached for his wife. She did not move closer so he stepped closer to her.

"Fàilte hame." Letitia said warmly. "It's guid tae hae ye returning afore yuletide."

Colum watched the group and then looked at Lizzy. "Tis weel tae see ye a' safe 'n' sound, especially ye, lassie broch tuarach." He said.

Jamie looked at her and she curtsied deeply, in the manner of the foreign courts. Everyone in the room wondered how she managed to keep her balance. She straightened and he nodded. He then looked at Jamie for a long moment. Jamie looked up expectantly, but then Colum looked away, reaching for his wife's hand.

"Please." He gestured. "Continue."

The music began again and people began speaking once more, murmuring about what had just happened.

Lizzy and Jamie looked at each other a moment as Letitia and Colum turned and walked back the way they had come. Dougal looked at Jamie and arched an eyebrow.

Once able to be free of the well wishers, Lizzy walked to their room with Jamie right behind her. He closed the door.

She looked at the decorations on the bed. Evergreen and small flowers. She shook her head and walked toward the table where there was a wash basin.

Jamie removed his jacket. "Ah didnae gilravage that yin bit."

Lizzy poured water into the basin as Jamie paced behind her.

"Did ye notice th' keek colum gave me?"

"It seemed friendly enough to me." She said not looking at him.

He turned from her. " _Dhai._ " He hissed. He put his hands on his hips. "He didnae sloch or dram or sae muckle as toast us in fàilte." He paced as she pressed the cool water to her face. "TTae hobble a' that wey tae th' stoatin loaby 'n' bade scarcely a minute." He said walking to the far part of the room.

"What do I know about clan ways?" She asked over her shoulder.

He walked back. "Dinnae ye see? he doesn't approve o' something that happened oan th' road? whit cuid it be ah wonder?"

"I wouldn't know." she said, her tone clearly reminding him of what she thought yet of him beating her.

"Whit th' hell dae ye mean by sic?"

She patted her face dry refusing to look back at him. She did not answer him.

"Wull ye nae answer me Elizabeth?" He said, close enough that she could feel his body heat.

He looked the back of her head a long moment and then stepped back as she pressed the cloth to her brow. He looked back at her as he grabbed the tweed jacket he had removed. He hissed a Gaelic oath at her as he walked toward the door.

She whirled to face him. "I know that that means!" She growled at him as he turned to look back in the open doorway.

He walked out, slamming the door behind him so hard, Lizzy jumped even as she looked at it happening.

She took a breath and walked to the table and sat down. She looked up at the decorated bedchamber and sighed.

" _Gott gib mir Kraft_!" She begged looking upwards.

She then bent her head and lifted the cross at her neck. She whispered a prayer in Prussian looking toward the flames of the hearth. The sun was setting before she moved from where she had seated herself hours before.

She should have slept, but her body refused. She was too upset to do so.

She at last rose to her feet and looked to the door as she undressed and made ready for bed. Unsure if he would return, she crawled into the warm comfortable quilts and looked at the window.

Snow was falling in large flakes. Serene, beautiful, and cold.

Just as she was about to become.

*!*!*

For those of you enjoy this story, it will be continuing in a second book called "For the love of Jamie" which I hope to have up in the next day or so. Balancing work, school, and this (my sanity in writing). Cheers! Keep reading and reviewing! Slàinte mhath!


End file.
